


Spidey Does RWBY

by megamatt09



Category: RWBY, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harems, Lemon, MILFs, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 98,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Spider-Man goes deep under cover to root out a HYDRA conspiracy at Beacon. And more importantly, very deep under cover with several lovely ladies. Light on plot, very AU, and not for children. Tags and Pairings to be added as new chapters are posted.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Ciel Soleil, Peter Parker/Cinder Fall, Peter Parker/Coco Adel, Peter Parker/Emerald Sustrai, Peter Parker/Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Parker/Ilia Amiltola, Peter Parker/Kali Belladonna, Peter Parker/Melanie Malachite/Miltiades Malachite, Peter Parker/Neopolitan(RWBY), Peter Parker/Nora Valkyrie, Peter Parker/Penny Poledina, Peter Parker/Pyrrha Nikos, Peter Parker/Raven Branwen, Peter Parker/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Peter Parker/Salem(RWBY), Peter Parker/Sienna Khan, Peter Parker/Summer Rose, Peter Parker/Velvet Scarlatina, Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee, Peter Parker/Willow Schnee, Peter Parker/Winter Schnee, Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long, Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Ruby Rose(RWBY)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Yang, Ruby, and Weiss(Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long, Peter Parker/Ruby Rose, and Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long:**

"I don't know how you keep doing it."

Yang Xiao Long rushed towards her sparring partner, Peter Parker. Peter saw her best attacks coming and dodged them with agility and speed which made Yang very impressed and at the same time, extremely frustrated. It was almost like he saw the attacks.

Peter's infiltration in Beacon Academy went well. He hoped this favor that he owed Fury could be repaid. He learned a bit more about deception than he ever thought he needed to, from the Black Widow leading up to this mission. Also, Natasha helped him fine-tune a few skills which would he would need to get acquainted with some of the lovely huntresses in training at the Academy. Granted, Peter had more than enough experience with women, but Natasha's training proved to be useful.

"A bit too slow, or maybe I'm too fast," Peter said.

Yang finally swept Peter off of his feet and pinned him down onto the ground. Finally, she had him.

"Guess I'm a bit faster than you thought, Petey," Yang said with a big grin on her face. "Now, that I have you, what am I going to do with you…."

A second passed and Yang could feel something bump up against her. Surely, surely not, and she could closed her eyes, feeling a sizeable bulge in Peter's pants, which got even bigger. She pulled back ever so slightly, to see the thickening bulge in his pants and smiled.

"So, do you have a staff in your pants, or do you have a staff in your pants?" Yang asked.

Yang found herself spellbound by the size of his cock. She thought Peter was cute. His jokes could be hit or miss at times, but who was she to judge? Yang slipped a hand down Peter's pants and grasped onto his manhood, squeezing it tightly in her hand.

"This is real," Yang said. "Well, guess I'm going to take the spoils of war."

"Maybe you should?" Peter grunted.

Lust flashed through Yang's eyes. The busty blonde pulled Peter's pants down and let out his sizeable cock to play, with a pair of thick, juicy balls to match. Yang had been attracted to him. It did not not take much, and Peter did not know why his luck of attracting every beautiful woman would be different here.

If Gwen, MJ, or Kitty were here, they would comment how bitches loved Spider-Man.

"I have to say, I'm pretty fond of Peter," Yang breathed, more to herself than him.

Peter got the bad pun. He forgave it, for Yang's hot mouth wrapped around his cock and sucked him very hard. Her lips, her warm face, they pressed down onto Peter's crotch as she inhaled him into her mouth.

"Mmmph!"

Yang's bobbing up and down on his cock looked hot as hell. Peter put his hands on the back of the head of the feisty blonde brawler and pushed all the way down into her throat. Oh, it felt very good, feeling the hot squeeze of his cock into her mouth and she squeezed her balls.

Want, burning desire, it hit Yang suddenly. Oh, she really wanted it. She wanted Spider-Man's cum down her throat in the worst possible way. She kept bobbing and sucking on him, sealing his manhood deep between her lips as she descended all the way down.

"Closer," Peter grunted.

Yang knew and she anticipated what was going to happen. Her hand cupped and milked away at Peter's thick balls, squeezing them firmly between her fingers. Oh, they felt amazing just pushed into her hand. She gave him a loud suck and bobbed her mouth up and down onto him while sucking him.

The milking of Peter's balls flashed one prominent message. Yang wanted Peter to cum for her. Peter slipped his fingers against the back of her head and face-fucked Yang, while Yang milked his balls. Oh, it got hotter and hotter until Peter finally spilled his cum deep into her throat.

Yang tilted her head back and sucked Peter's cock. She savored every last drop of his cum as it fired down her throat at a rapid fire rate.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," Yang murmured. "Looks like I know your weakness."

"Is it really my weakness?" Peter asked.

Yang stuck out her tongue, cum still on it and swallowed it. She pulled off her top to reveal her round tits to Peter. Yang did a little dance and pulled down her bottoms, to reveal her thong panties which were soaked through. Peter's cock stood up in the air and he grabbed Yang to spin her around. He kissed up her neck and reached her ear.

"I have to taste you," Peter groaned.

"Have at it, big boy," Yang breathed.

Peter bent over Yang and munched on her pussy. Yang closed her eyes and could feel the dancing of Peter's tongue just all the way down into her pussy. Every slurp, every turn of his tongue just made Peter dive deeper into Yang and slurp her all the way down.

"YES!" Yang moaned for him. "OH YES!"

Peter nibbled Yang's pussy and drove her completely wild with pleasure. He got her nice and wet, or rather wetter than she was. Perfectly slick for what was going to happen and perfectly slick to slide his cock into her body.

The second Peter left Yang, she turned around and passionately kissed him. The two fighters shared a kiss. Yang stroked the cock of the well-hung young man in front of her and broke out into a smile.

"Just lay back on those mats and enjoy the show, Petey," Yang breathed.

Yang rubbed her wet pussy against her lover's prick as she mounted him reverse cowgirl style. She bit down on her lip and edged Peter down into her wet pussy from above. The length slid a little bit into her and stuffed Yang's warm hole with as much cock as humanly possible.

"Yes, babe, it feels so fucking good to have you in me!"

Oh, it felt so good to be inside of such a wonderful woman. Yang's tight pussy clamped down onto Peter as she rose and descended. She rode Peter reverse cowgirl style. This gave Peter a nice view of her thick and bubbly ass as she rose and descended. Not a bad view overall, when combined with her bouncing breasts.

Yang closed her eyes. Never in her life did she think something would feel this good. Peter's fingers pressed down into her back as he pulled her closer towards him. She bent back to show flexibility and Peter squeezed her breasts which each rocking motion. Oh, it felt so hot, her pussy rising and descending to engulf Peter's prick all the way inside of her warm body as she rose and she dropped down onto his hard prick.

"So goooood!" Yang moaned.

Peter's sticky fingers squeezed and milked Yang's breasts. The blonde babe had the time of her life, as she bounced up and down on Peter's sizeable cock and pressed it all the way inside of her body. She squeezed tight down onto him and made him cry all the way with pleasure.

"Going to cum for me?" Peter asked. "Did you really think you had the advantage?"

Oh, he had been doing this for a long time. Ever since the spider bit him, when Peter and Gwen spent several hours testing the limits of his new found powers. Now, Peter tested the limits of this flexible Huntress, banging his cock deep into her body.

Yang closed her eyes, and breathed heavily. Oh, Peter made her feel so good. He touched her body and his thick balls pressed down into her. Thankfully, all aspiring Huntresses had access to the best birth control money could buy, because the staff were not idiots and knew what teenagers could get up to in their free time.

Plus, it would be a shame to waste such a good dose of cum, fired anywhere but her body. Yang turned around and looked Peter in the eye. She wanted him to see it while she bounced on him. He sought out her breasts and sucked on them hard which made Yang forget himself.

"I'm supposed to be making you cum," Yang breathed. "I'm supposed to drain your balls...mmmm...dry!"

The web slinger leaned into Yang and rocked her tight body, and made sure she squirted all over the place. He got closer to the breaking point and wanted to frustrated her. Peter wanted Yang to beg for his cum.

"Please, pretty please, Petey, cum in me!" Yang cooed in his ear. "I need it!"

"Coming up," Peter groaned.

Oh, his balls tightened up and finally, finally, Peter let loose and spilled his seed deep into Yang's willing body. She clutched him and milked his tool until the two of them came with each other.

"Oooh," Yang breathed in his ear. "Perfect!"

Peter finished injecting his warm batter into Yang's body. She pumped the final few blasts into her and sighed, both feeling good for the pleasure of release and hopefully many more to come.

The two lovers collapsed in a heap on the mats and exchanged a kiss. Peter's length rubbed against Yang's thigh and she cooed softly, hoping that they would enjoy each other once again.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Ruby Rose.**

"Come in my room, the coast is clear."

Ruby Rose threw a smile over her shoulder as Peter snuck into the room. She picked up the Spider-Man plushie off of her bed and gently put it on the floor to make some room on the bed.

"I tweaked my shoulder today," Ruby said. "Nothing serious, but I was hoping you would give me another message."

"You know if I'm caught up here….."

"Relax, Yang's covering for us," Ruby said. "So, it will be okay, Pete."

Ruby stripped down to her underwear and positioned herself on the bed. Yang should be covering for her. Given how Ruby managed to run interference with what Peter and Yang were doing the other night. While in Yang's bed. And Yang owed Ruby big time for that one. Her sister and her new lover, they were discreet most of the times, but Ruby knew what they were doing. And she was pretty sure Blake and Weiss would catch onto it as well. Both had crushes on Peter as well, although Weiss tried to mask it with a look of coolness.

"So, I'll start with your shoulder and see if the pain leaves," Peter said.

Ruby smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel Peter's warm hands on her shoulders. Oh, they felt so good.

So innocent, so beautiful, and yet her skin was so soft. Peter almost hated to corrupt a precious little gem like Ruby Rose. The sixteen year old huntress gasped underneath his touch as he moved down, rubbing her shoulder and making her move.

"My back too," Ruby murmured.

Peter leaned into her and rubbed circles around her back and made Ruby moan and writh upon the bed. Oh, it was starting to feel good, what he was doing to her. His hands manipulated her, those movements rubbing up and down, in constant circles.

"My thighs too," Ruby started.

Oh, Peter wondered if Ruby had any idea what she was doing to him. He accidentally fingered her one time when doing this, but she begged him to continue until she came all over his hand. Peter slid his finger all the way against Ruby's wet snatch and made circular motions around her.

"The deep massage?" Peter asked.

"YES!" Ruby cooed out in lust.

Peter pulled down her panties and revealed Ruby's dripping hot pussy. It got her going and Peter slipped a finger into her, then a second one, pumping his way deep into Ruby's wet pussy. They dropped all pretext of what Ruby did want.

"You didn't hurt your shoulder at all."

"Well, I did, but I also liked when you fingered me last time," Ruby breathed. "I want it again!"

Maybe not as innocent as everyone thought she was. Peter pushed all the way into her and rocked his fingers in succession into her tight cunt. He slid them, back, forth, and all the way inside of her. Oh, Ruby tightened her walls around him and released them with a spray of her juices all over the place.

Ruby sat up off of the bed and smiled. She could see Peter's hard cock in her pants.

"You look tense," Ruby said with a small giggle. "Maybe, I should give you a message as well."

Ruby slowly wrapped her arms around Peter's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Oh she tasted sweet. Ruby made a very lovely sound in Peter's arms as he kissed her deeply and hungrily, those tongues dancing together as they enjoyed what the other was doing.

"Yang said that I could do anything I want, if I didn't report you two after last night," Ruby said. "Don't worry I wouldn't, but I wanted this opportunity….I wanted to see if this thing looked so beautiful up close."

Ruby took Peter's cock out of his pants and it throbbed intensely in her hand. Oh, she wanted her hand all over it and enjoy this up close and personal time the two of them were sharing. The huntress rubbed her fingers down it, and tested him, smiling it.

"No wonder my sister is lovestruck over this thing," Ruby said. "I don't think I can fit it in my mouth like she could."

"Don't sell yourself short," Peter groaned.

Ruby's handjob felt very nice, for someone who was inexperienced. Oh, she leaned in and gave his cock a very nice kiss. Her lips pressed against his manhood and pleasured him, with a very wonderful feeling as those rosy lips just wrapped around his prick.

Two men featured in her wet dreams. One was a recurring fantasy of Spider-Man swinging in and saving the day, and then Ruby thanking him for his help after they teamed up to kick some butt. The other, was Peter massaging her to an orgasm.

"Do you think you can...can put it in me?" Ruby breathed. "Fuck me."

The words sounded so spicy and naughty on her lips. Ruby positioned herself, like Peter was giving her a massage. The very nice gap between her thighs just made it tantalizing and Peter put his hands down onto her body and teased her with this cock sliding between her gap.

"You fingered me, but I want something more than that."

"I'm going to take you, and you're going to me mine," Peter breathed. "You and Yang…."

"You know, you can have all of Team RWBY, and that's just the beginning," Ruby moaned. "A man with your gifts deserves all of the love that you can give, because you can give it back. Can't you?"

"Mmm, we'll see, although Weiss seems to be not like me all that much."

"Oh trust me she's hot for you, she just doubles down the ice-cold bitch act because that's the role she has to play," Ruby breathed. "Now less talk! Put it in me!"

Oh, Peter pressed all the way into the wet pussy of the scorching hot huntress. She closed down onto his cock as he slid all the way into her body and she moaned.

"Oooh, you're so big!" Ruby breathed.

"You're so beautiful," Peter said. "So, wet, so hot, so tight!"

The fit body of Ruby Rose pushed all the way into the bed as Peter fucked her prone bone on the bed. His balls swung repeatedly into her thighs and struck her at a rapid fire rate. She moaned louder as Peter stuffed his cock into her.

"Going to cum?" Peter asked.

Oh, Ruby gasped the second Peter's prick pressed all the way into her body. She had a sense that Peter was a bit older than he was letting on. Maybe not too much older, but still older. Or at least more experienced. All of the ways which he filled and touched her body brought Ruby to the breaking point of pleasure. His balls swung repeatedly and struck her thighs very hard.

Yet, she saw stars. No wonder, Yang always was in such a good mood. This felt so good.

Peter pressed down onto the body. His mission was to mingle with the Huntresses. So far, he had done a bit of mingling, but nothing really weird had come up just yet. He would just be doing what he was doing and hoped in the end, they would forgive what they did.

Natasha told him the importance of not blowing his cover. And not getting too attached, but a girl like Ruby, it was hard not to get attached to such a lovely young woman like this. His fingers pressed all the way into her body and made her cry out in pleasure.

It felt so good to have her tight cunt wrapped around it.

"I want to look in your beautiful face when you both finish."

"Well, you charmer, just flip me over then," Ruby cooed.

Peter rolled over Ruby and spread her legs. He slipped deep into the horny huntress, her air tight body squeezing down onto his cock the deeper he pressed into her with multiple thrusts. Oh, it felt so good, so hot to be all the way inside of her. Ruby clutched his organ around hs prick when he shoved into her.

Ruby closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. Every inch of Peter just pushed into her body. She loved it. Loved it a whole lot. Her first time with a man and it was completely magical. And that's what Peter was, not a boy, but a man, who made her his woman. She tightened around his manhood as he leaned down and kissed her body.

"Do it," Ruby said.

No fear in Ruby's eyes. Hell, she was on birth control, Ms. Goodwitch gave them that lecture. Of course, Ruby had a stray naughty thought that Goodwitch might need some herself. Ruby caught her eying up Peter like a piece of candy, just like any other woman in this school. Right before she returned to her usual look of sterness.

Peter grunted and let Ruby finish first. A gentleman to the last. He picked up the pace and drove himself all the way down into Ruby, deepening his thrusts and burying himself into her. His balls swung back and forth before he finally bottomed out and spilled inside of Ruby.

The two came together, passionately crying out in the aftermath of this little encounter. Peter's swinging balls hit Ruby on the thighs the faster he drove down into her body.

Peter leaned down and cupped Ruby's face before he kissed her.

"Thanks," Ruby said.

Another kiss and the two cuddled in the aftermath.

"Any time, Ruby," Peter said.

Out of all of the girls Peter was deceiving, he felt the most bad about Ruby. But he heard Natasha's voice and Fury's voice about remembering how he needed to shove his feelings aside for the sake of the threat which could be coming around the corner.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee:**

On his web slinging, Peter did not expect to run into one of his classmates, who was being attacked by a couple of goons in masks. Weiss Schnee, the snow princess herself, had been grabbed by them. Spider-Man lent a helping hand and chased them off.

"Spider-Man?" Weiss asked. "Oh, my, you're...you're...why are you here?"

"I just happened to be swinging by and I'm….."

Weiss threw her arms around Spider-Man, which surprised him. She looked honestly terrified at what was going on and Peter never saw her be this shaken or this rattled by anything.

"The White Fang, they're getting worse," Weiss murmured in his ear. "They're a group of Faunuses, extreme to the core and they...they wanted to use me to make an example. My entire family, we have not been exactly kind in our views, but...you must be one, right? I mean, with your spider powers, you can't be….."

"It's a long story," Peter said.

So, White Fang, it could be a problem, especially since now Spider-Man swung onto his radar. He could see Weiss cling onto him.

"You're a true hero though, so you can't be bad," Weiss said. "You save the day. I don't know why you're here though, but thank you!"

Weiss threw all caution to the wind and kissed Spider-Man on the mask. She got a mouth full of cloth. Casually breathing she pulled back and gently pulled his mask back with his consent. Weiss's soft lips kissed Spider-Man's mouth and he returned the fire.

"I always wanted to do that," Weiss said.

Oh, damn, that was a revelation. While she was cool and cordial to him as Peter, even though Ruby swore Weiss had the hots for him, she was head over heels for Spider-Man. Peter really hoped this would not be another Felicia situation, because those could get headache inducing really quick.

"I see, well um…."

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee," Weiss said. "Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, but...I can see you're a lot more famous than me. I mean, you teamed with the Avengers!"

"Yes, I did," Spider-Man said.

Weiss gave him an impish smile and cupped his manhood through his pants to pull him in close.

"So, do you have a Spidey Cave or something?" Weiss asked. "That doesn't matter. Follow me hero...that is if you're not too busy to let this civilian thank you."

Oh, not too busy at all. Weiss's swaying hips caught Peter's attention. He gained an appreciation of Weiss's ass as the two of them moved towards an inn and Weiss paid for the luxury suite, like it was nothing.

"Private room," Weiss said. "Is your Spidey sense tingling yet?"

The two made their way up to the private suite that Weiss just rented for the occasion. To spend some time pleasuring her hero. The two of them entered the room and Weiss walked in and slowly stripped her dress down to reveal more and more of her pale flesh. She gave her hips a little sway as she walked into the room and flashed a smile over her shoulder as she walked in across the room.

"Well, you're a bit overdressed."

Weiss jerked Spider-Man's pants down and saw his cock. Her eyes bulged and then suddenly she did a double take when looking at the piece of manhood in front of her. The size of it was not what startled Weiss, but rather she saw this cock before. She saw it buried in Ruby the other night when she walked into a private corridor at beacon. And several other nights, as Weiss observed from afar, Peter and Ruby, and occasionally Peter and Yang, and what they got up to. Weiss looked into her.

Peter, Peter, was Spider-Man, oh this made too much sense. And it was perfect. Weiss could live up her lustful fantasies for Peter, while not dealing with the political blowback of being something like Peter. And further more Weiss honestly did not want to step on the toes of Yang and Ruby, who had shared custody of Peter by the looks of things.

Plus, he could not say anything, for not wanting to out himself as Spider-Man. It was perfect. Weiss smiled and pressed her lips down onto Spider-Man and deep throated her.

The fair-haired heiress took Peter's length into her mouth, surprising it. She spent a lot of time gazing lovingly on it. Weiss wrapped her beautiful lips around his cock.

"I'm in love with this cock," Weiss breathed. "Mmmm...such a big hero!"

Weiss slobbered and slurped on Peter's cock. She looked more like a streetwalker than a refined heiress with the way Weiss treated his cock, not that Weiss cared at the moment. Oh, Weiss twirled her tongue around Peter's manhood and rocked up and down on him.

"Ms. Schnee."

"Call me, Weiss, I don't call you Mr. Man, Spidey," Weiss said with a giggle.

She cupped his balls and deep throated his cock again. As much as Weiss wanted to taste his cum, she decided against it. If she had one opportunity, and she wanted his cum inside of her.

Weiss climbed onto Spider-Man's lap and he groaned. Peter cupped her ass as Weiss's perky tits bounced. Peter cupped them. They were just about a handful but felt good and soft in Peter's hands. He squeezed them and made Weiss just breath in pleasure when he rubbed against her on.

"I'm in love with you," Weiss breathed. "Oh, fuck me!"

The web slinger slid his prick into her tight body. Weiss lowered herself down into her. Her tiny body, with a thick juicy ass for Peter to grab onto, impaled down onto his prick.

Weiss's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Weiss's warm pussy wrapped around him so tightly as she rocked up and down onto him. The rolling hands of the wall crawler touched her in all of the right places. It seemed as if Peter could stick to even more than walls and that pleased Weiss greatly. He rocked up and down into her, his balls slapping her on the thighs the faster he plunged into her.

"I love this!" Weiss cooed in his ear. "Keep going! Don't...stop!"

The pushes of Weiss down onto Peter ended up with his hard cock buried deep inside of her body. Oh, Weiss could feel it, her first orgasm with someone inside of her.

"You're going to cum for me, Weiss."

Mmm, Weiss closed her eyes. All of her sex dreams just buried into one perfect man. Peter rocked her up and down and bounced Weiss furiously onto his prick. She tightened around him and milked Peter a few more times.

Oh, she was very tight and Peter enjoyed the warmth of her pussy. Weiss released her orgasm onto him and came all over Peter's thick prick to drive her completely mad with lust.

"Cum for me P...Spider-Man!" Weiss mewled.

"What did you almost call me?" Spider-Man asked quietly.

Weiss was quick on her feet to save her ass from the near slip.

"Oh, it's my friend, Peter, he's a bit of a dork, but kind of cute," Weiss said. "I do like him, but I can't be with him. It's just….complicated."

"Well maybe you should give it a chance," Spider-Man said. "You never know."

"He's with both Yang and Ruby, sisters, at the same time, can you believe it?" Weiss asked.

"What a man slut," Spider-Man quipped.

"Hey, don't call him that!" Weiss said.

Weiss stopped and realized she just defended Peter to Peter. That was just what she needed to do to keep up the charade and not cause any trouble.

Now, Peter Parker was many things, but he was brilliant and he figured out real quick that Weiss figured out that he was Spider-Man somehow, but had not admitted it. Because, she wanted to live out her Peter fantasies, using Spidey as a proxy. He would allow it for now.

At least it was a mutual lie this time.

Weiss rocked up and down on Peter's prick, driving all the way down onto her wet pussy.

"You should be honest with him, tell you how you feel," Spider-Man said.

Weiss moaned and she impaled herself down onto Peter's large, sizeable organ. She did not trust herself to say anything, that was not incriminating. She wanted him, the cum inside of her body. Oh, she thought about the scandal it would be if she got knocked up with a half Spider-powered child.

Thankfully would not happen, but Weiss thought about that would be the perfect way to stick it to her father. Who did not deserve the Schnee name, that bastard. With that ideal though, Weiss pounded herself on Peter.

Peter groaned, and felt Weiss tighten around him. He worked inside of her body, and finally, the two of the lost it completely with each other.

The warm cum blasted into Weiss's body. So much that she looked like it was many months pregnant. Oh, he packed a huge load.

' _You must really like me,'_ Weiss thought. ' _Don't worry, Peter, your secret's safe. Because, I need to keep this secret. At least until I turn eighteen and I can move.'_

The two rested in each other's arms. The two leaned in and Weiss kissed her lover and Peter returned the kiss.

Complicated, but that was the life of Spider-Man.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter on October 14th, 2020.**


	2. Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora

**Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora(Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna, Peter Parker/Pyrrha Nikos, and Peter Parker/Nora Valkyrie)**   
**Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna.**

Peter woke up and felt Blake Belladonna straddling his hips. The Faunus woman’s eyes just darkened a couple of shades of lust as she leaned closer to Peter. Peter realized, she wore not a stitch of clothing on her body. This allowed Peter full view of her nice round breasts, her nice tight stomach, her thick juicy hips, and long athletic legs. Along with her tight pussy which rubbed up and down onto his cock.

“I know what you’ve been up to,” Blake breathed in his ear. “And I have a bit of a problem. Yang said it was okay, and Ruby did as well. I want you, Peter. And I know you want me.”

“You’re beautiful Blake, but...are you...did something happen to you?”

“Nothing happened to me, yet,” Blake practically purred in his ear. “But, something is going to happen to me. You know, I thought about riding you awake, but I didn’t want to. Not yet. Not yet.”

Blake pressed her warm lips down onto Peter’s tool and captured it between them. Oh, she sucked it, very hard. Those beautiful ears, Peter had the temptation to rub them. Blake moaned as Peter brushed his fingers against her ears. The deeper Blake descended down onto his package, the faster Blake took Peter all the way into her mouth as she pleasured him. 

“I read some books which would be considered taboo in among my people,” Blake said. “Because, they’re considered insensitive. Problematic. One of my favorites is a handsome man turning a Faunus woman into their pet. It’s so wrong, but I can’t help but wonder what it would be like. And I want to experience it, without being actually enslaved. Do you think you can do it to me?” 

Blake kissed Peter and put something on the bed next to him. It was a collar, hooked to a chain. 

“There are leash laws around these parts,” Blake breathed in his face. “And I would hate for master to get in trouble, if his pet was not put on a leash.”

The collar was in Peter’s hand. He snapped it around Blake’s neck and pulled her all the way in towards him. His fingers slid against her thighs when he pulled her in close. 

“Are you going to get some of your milk then?”

Peter could not believe Blake was kinky enough to do pet roleplay, complete with a collar and everything. Blake breathed on his cock and cupped his balls. She looked up at Peter and Peter got the hint. He grabbed Blake’s head and forced her down onto mouth first onto his cock.

Oh, Blake let out a very heavenly sigh the second Peter buried himself down her throat. His thick balls slapped down against her hand and made her just cry in. 

“Good kitty,” Peter groaned.

Oh, Blake flushed. The taboo fantasy which was coming to life for her was just beginning. Peter breathed heavily as she slurped on him. Peter Parker used her throat was a cock sleeve and drove all the way into her mouth. Oh, Peter pushed down into Blake’s mouth and she hummed heavily around him. 

“Get ready, pet, here comes your milk,” Peter breathed. “Oh, that’s a good girl.”

Blake hummed around his cock and sucked his cock until Peter exploded into her mouth. The web slinger bottomed out into her mouth and pounded her, repeatedly and endlessly driving his prick down her throat and making Blake just moan the second he ended inside of her throat. 

“Perfect,” Peter grunted as he pulled away from Blake. 

Blake licked Peter’s prick. Her long, wet tongue wrapped around his manhood. Peter turned her around and ran his fingers down Blake’s body. He felt her wet pussy, lips oozing for him. It was almost like Blake was trying to suck him into her. Peter leaned in and rubbed his prick against her warm entrance. He edged deep into her.

“Are you going to breed your pet, master?” Blake asked. 

“If you’re a good pet, you’ll get the best breeding.”

They both knew it was roleplay, but Blake could not think of succumbing to the fantasy of Peter breeding her body. Oh, it was so hot and it felt so good. His manhood pressed down into Blake’s warm cavern as it edged into her. Seconds passed before Peter plunged all the way inside of her.

“YES!” Blake moaned. 

“Does pet love her master’s cock?” 

“Pet loves it very much!” Blake moaned. “Only master can breed Pet and make sure her kittens grow up strong. Only master’s milk can make them perfect.”

The web slinger grabbed ahold of Blake’s breasts and bottomed out inside of her body. Multiple tight thrusts buried himself deep into Blake’s body, with multiple pumps. Oh, it felt so hot to be inside of her. She clutched him tight and released Peter with a pleasurable motion. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Peter breathed. “And you’re going to cum for me. Over and over again. Is that clear?”

“YES!” Blake moaned.

Peter sped up and rocked into Blake’s body. His thick balls slapped against her tender thighs the faster he drove down into her body. Blake clutched him and milked him. Her soft pussy wrapped around him and edged Peter. Peter pulled back and prevented himself from bursting inside of Blake. 

Closer, closer, and yet he pulled away. Peter grabbed onto the leash and pulled Blake onto his lap. Her breasts bounced while Blake edged down onto Peter. Those fingers just clamped and rocked down onto Blake’s body to touch her breasts and ass while she rocked up.

“Need master in me!” Blake moaned.

Blake stuffed her box full of Peter’s length and could feel good. The rippling feeling of Blake rising and falling sent a pleasurable jolt through her body. Oh, yes this was perfect, beyond perfect in fact. Blake tightened around Peter and slipped his cock into her. 

Oh, Blake’s warm pussy, it felt amazing while it wrapped around his body. The two of them joined together. It was as it should be with Blake rocking up and down on them.

“Building up a nice big load!” Blake moaned. “Oh! Master will get to suck the milk out of me after you breed me!”

Peter groaned when Blake pushed all the way down onto him. The hot motions of the web slinger.

“One would think, you’re in heat,” Peter groaned.

“Yes, I’m so fertile and your balls are so big!” Blake said. “We’re going to have beautiful beautiful kittens, aren’t we, Master!”

Blake threw her head back, really getting in the role play. Almost such that she actually did believe Peter would knock her up and breed her. And the thought of it just made her gush repeatedly all over his cock. She wanted Peter and wanted him in the worst possible way. 

The warmth pressed down onto Peter’s prick as Blake milked it. Oh, she looked alluring as hell when rocking up and dow and riding him something fierce. Peter tried to hold back, but it was not going to happen. Blake was going to drain him down to the last drop. 

Blake’s breasts received a good going over by Peter. He sucked them hard as she rocked up and down onto him. His balls tightened and he knew the orgasm was going to be here. And there was nothing that he could to do stop it. Blake’s warm pussy clamped down onto him.

She got the biggest load possible with Peter firing into her body. Peter plastered her hard and injected her body with an immense load of cum. 

The second the two pulled away from each other, and Peter stroked Blake’s hair as she nuzzled against his cheek. 

“We’re going to have to act out the sequels,” Blake breathed. “And there are many sequels, although we’re going to have to rope Yang or Ruby in to do a couple of them.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard.”

The two lovers made out. It was so hard to find a man who would actually indulge in this particular kink with her. Or rather one who would not take it too seriously. Peter’s touch was pleasurable and she could not wait for more fun with him.

* * *

  
 **Peter Parker/Pyrrha Nikos**  
Oh, Peter bit off more than he could chew tonight, as Spider-Man. The web slinger had to return back to his room and let the healing kick in. Hopefully no one saw him. 

Someone saw him. Pyrrha Nikos exited one of the training rooms. The beautiful redhead dressed in some more casual clothes than the armor Peter was used to seeing her in and it showcased her athletic body. Pyrrha had enacted Peter’s help a few times to fine tune her skills, his fine reflexes and agility being the perfect compliment for her.

“Spider-Man?” Pyrrha asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I….I was dealing with a foul little goblin.”

Thankfully not any of the foul goblins Peter was used to dealing with, but Peter had hoped that he would leave any goblin problems back in New York. Unfortunately, it appeared that goblins and spiders honestly did not get along, no matter where in the world they were. 

“You’re hurt and you’re bleeding,” Pyrrha said. 

The beautiful redhead helped Spider-Man up to his feet. She ushered him into a private room and sat him down onto the bench. 

“Just a couple of scratches.”

The real question is why did Spider-Man swing into Beacon. How did he get here? It was supposed to be difficult to get inside after hours with a pass, unless Spider-Man was a student. Was he? Oh Pyrrha had to really think about it and realize, oh he just might have been. 

“You look to be swelling, let’s get that mask off so I can get a better look at it,” Pyrrha said. 

“I...my mask?”

“I’m not going to tell anyone who you are, I might not even know that you’re….Peter Parker?”

This revelation floored Pyrrha the second she looked at Peter. It made sense. He could get back inside, because Peter had a pass. Spider-Man showed up in the area, just as Peter enrolled as a student. It seemed almost so simple that most people would not put two and two together. Hell Pyrrha did not put two and two together until now.

“Pyrrha, you can’t tell anyone,” Peter begged of her. “Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang, none of them know. I’m pretty sure Goodwitch might have an idea I’m up to something, and I’m sure Ozpin knows, but….”

“Relax, I’m not going to say anything,” Pyrrha said. “Why do you do it? Why do you be Spider-Man?” 

“It’s because of my Uncle Ben,” Peter said. “He told me that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. And that’s a lesson I learned the hardway. He was killed by a thief which I let get away. He robbed a wrestling promoter who stiffed me out of a payment. And that man shot and killed Uncle Ben. People think I’m a hero, but I’m just someone who messed up….”

Pyrrha put a finger to his lips. 

“They think you’re perfect because you have it together,” Pyrrha said. “You’re pressured to be the best and are afraid of what happens if you let everyone down. I understand. I understand. I keep training to be the best, because if I’m anything less, I’ll be a disappointment.”

“You’re not a disappointment,” Peter said. “You’re smart, beautiful, brave, kind, and amazing. You’re….”

“That means the world coming from you Peter,” Pyrrha said with a small smile. “The swellings going down, I think. You should return to your room although I won’t tell anyone I honestly won’t.”

Temptation, sweet temptation, visited Pyrrha. It was a piece of candy that she needed to snatch. And she did, pressing her lips onto Peter’s with a kiss. Peter wrapped his arms around the statuesque huntress and kissed her back. Oh, she dreamed about this, a kiss from the handsome young man who made her feel so alive. 

“We shouldn’t do this,” Pyrrha whispered. “You and Ruby….or is it you and Yang?”

“It’s both,” Peter said. “Blake too.”

“Well, three out of four,” Pyrrha said. “Weiss should get over herself though and join the party.”

Oh, if Pyrrha only knew about the complicated liaison Weiss and Peter had recently. 

“And you deserve to have fun as well, Pyrrha,” Peter said. 

The two kissed each other one more time. Their lips met and their arms wrapped against each other. Clothes came off and hit the floor. Pyrrha had the mental facilities to make sure Peter’s Spider-Man costume was well out of sight, in case anyone walked into it. 

Peter always had a weakness for redheads. He was not exclusive to them by any means, but still this one showed such passion and love towards him.

“I want you,” Pyrrha breathed in his ear as she squeezed his crotch. “Would you….”

“I will.”

The two entered a tangled heap of limbs when they kissed each other. Peter cupped Pyrrha’s face and softly pressed his lips down onto her. For one night, Pyrrha succumbed to her base instincts and stopped being so perfect. Even though she could not help in being perfect in other ways.

Peter cupped Pyrrha’s breasts and kissed them to pleasure her. His throbbing cock danced against Pyrrha’s warm hole the closer he edged against her. The heat only increased with the pair of them just joining against each other. Their tongues danced together in pleasure.

“Peter!” Pyrrha moaned. “I need you inside of me.”

Oh, the heat of her warm core began to rub up against Peter, the closer he closed in on her. He was about ready to fill Pyrrha. Her legs wrapped around him. The beautiful huntress closed her fingers around Peter. Her green eyes shined with lust. The moment Peter joined her, her wet walls clasped down onto him and squeezed him tightly. 

“Mmmph!” Pyrrha moaned the second Peter entered inside of her. “You’re filling me up so good.”

This was her first time, although Pyrrha’s active lifestyle meant her hymen broke a long time ago. Peter pressed down onto her hips and rocked into her body. Pyrrha’s legs wrapped around Peter’s strong muscular hips. Her late night training session paid off as the two rocked back and forth with each other. 

Peter groaned and he could feel Pryhha’s warm walls close around him as she milked his tool. The deeper he pushed into her, the more Peter could feel it. Hot and blazing glory of her wet walls rubbing up and down against him as Peter rose and dropped into her. 

“PETER!”

The sound of Pyrrha moaning his name was music to Peter’s ears. He pressed up and down onto him to drive deep into her body. His balls slapped down onto her and made her rise up and down. Peter squeezed Pyrrha’s nipples and made her hips shot up to meet them. 

“You think this is something, you should feel this!”

Peter milked Pyrrha’s breasts in time with his thrusts. The writhing woman wrapped and released his cock between her walls the faster Peter buried inside of her. Oh, yes, she could feel it. Something was about ready to build inside of her. Peter touched her in all of the right places and continued to, the deeper he plunged into her body.

“Perfect,” Peter groaned as he slid all the way into Pyrrha’s warm chambers with a deep push. “Cum for me again.”

Pyrrha’s body succumbed to sweet temptation. Each rise and each drop rocked Peter’s thick balls all the way down onto her. Pyrrha wrapped her legs around Peter and pushed him all the way inside of her. Every step of the way made Pyrrha just melt with desire thanks to her handsome lover. 

“It’s your turn, baby,” Pyrrha breathed. 

He wrapped Pyrrha up into his arms and stuffed him deeply. The two lovers picked up the pace. The faster Peter pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. Pyrrha clutched onto Peter the faster he rocked down into her and made her entire body just clutch around his tool. 

Oh, Peter plunged deep into Pyrrha and took her for a ride. She clung onto Peter, almost afraid that he would be gone if she let him go.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not until you’re satisfied.”

Pyrrha cooed in his ear the faster Peter rose up and descended into her body. He filled her up completely and rocked her with several tight thrusts. Her insides just clamped down onto him and made Spider-Man jut groan with how much he filled her on the edge. 

“You’re not, and I’m glad for that,” Pyrrha breathed in his ear. 

She clutched him tightly and one more round before the two of them joined together. Peter pressed his body down onto hers. The feeling of Peter’s skin pressing against Pyrrha’s felt so alive.

Every inch of Pyrrha’s well toned body just made him feel good. Now Peter’s balls tightened and and he finally, finally unleashed. He came alongside of Pyrrha and both lovers saw stars the second they finished alongside of each other. Peter grabbed Pyrrha’s legs and pulled her back to stuff her until he finished inside of her. 

The two collapsed in each other’s arms in the aftermath. Pyrrha put her hands on Peter’s head and pulled him into a long kiss, which got even longer.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night,” Pyrrha breathed. “You know in the training room.”

Sparring might be a bit more interesting. Seeing Pyrrha’s body soaked in sweat after a long training session always made Peter develop certain thoughts which he could now enact on. The position had been reversed as a knowing Pyrrha smiled and kissed him.

The moonlight shined into the room again. They would have to get back because it was late and being caught naked, with a Spider-Man costume just out of sight could raise some troubling questions. 

* * *

**Peter Parker/Nora Valkyrie:**

“Ooh, this is so good!”

Nora Valykrie put away her third helping of pancakes, helpfully provided by Peter. The Peter Parker Pancakes, in addition to being a tongue-twister, tasted so good. And Nora had to admit, a man who could cook was a turnout. Especially with the information Nora pretty much coaxed out of Pyrrha regarding other aspects of Peter from the other night. 

“Glad you like them,” Peter said. “My Aunt May makes Wheatcakes that are even better.”

“Oooh, you’re going to have to make them for me sometime,” Nora said. 

“I don’t even know the recipe.”

“Mmm, you must know something.”

Nora invaded Peter’s personal space. Her hips pressed up against Peter’s and he groaned, the very second the lovely redheaded woman pressed herself up against Peter. Oh, it was very hard to keep Peter’s thoughts in line as Nora closed in on him. 

Obviously, Nora noticed something. She rubbed up against Peter and leaned closer towards him. Her hot breath hit Peter’s ear.

“You naughty boy.”

Nora pressed her hand against Peter’s cock. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she clamped her hand around Peter’s prick and started to rub up against it. The heat only increased when Nora’s fingers curled around Peter’s cloth covered prick. She edged his pants down.

“Nora, I….”

“Pyrrha’s been moaning in her sleep about you,” Nora whispered in his ear. “And I guess I can see why. This is what happens when you eat Aunt May’s wheatcakes, huh, Petey?”

With that, Peter’s throbbing hard cock came out of his pants and almost smacked Nora on the face. She licked her lips and edged her tongue down onto him and tasted his cock all around. With a hum, Nora brought her mouth down onto Peter’s cock and deep throated him.

“Nora!” Peter groaned.

Oh, he did not worry about someone seeing him, or finding out he was in a relationship with multiple women. That ship sailed before Spider-Man stepped one foot into Beacon. All he could do was bottom out in Nora’s tight throat and fuck her face.

Oh, Nora found herself sucking on something more addicting than any midnight snack she could have. Her face pressed against Peter and the grunts he made while she deep-throated him was music to her ears. Peter picked up a steadier pace and drove all the way down Nora’s throat to make her moan out in pleasure. The sounds of lust echoed even more loudly as Peter rocked back and forth to drive his prick all the way down Nora’s throat. 

“Mmmm, this tastes so good,” Nora hummed excitedly. “I can eat you up, Petey, and lick you completely dry. So good, the best, better than the rest.”

And with another movement, Nora bottomed out her mouth onto his cock and sucked him again for another couple of minutes. The feisty redhead did a pretty good job at sucking on his cock. Peter put his hands on the back of Nora’s head and she maintained eye contact all through the blowjob. Which made this so much unbearable.

When she stopped sucking him, and gripped Peter’s cock tightly while sucking on his balls, the wall crawler lost everything that he had. His prick drove a little bit faster down her throat.

With a naughty glint in her eyes, Nora picked up the stack of pancakes and jerked Peter’s cock all over them. Her eyes flashed with hunger, the faster she jerked Peter’s prick until finally, his muscles tightened and he exploded, showering cum all over the pancakes.

“And this just makes it perfect,” Nora said. “Best of both worlds.”

Nora devoured the pancakes soaked in Peter’s cum. She licked her lips, quite vigorously enjoying every single last drop of the pancakes. Her mouth, dripping wet, enjoyed the taste. Savory and sweet. Some of it dribbled onto Nora’s fingers and she made certain to suck it up.

This erotic meal brought Peter as hard as a rock. Nora pulled up and lightly ran her finger down Peter’s cock to make him twitch.

“This has made me hot,” Nora said. “And since you’re here, it’s time to do my morning workout.”

Nora stripped her clothes off. Her round breasts, tight stomach, wide hips, and long legs, along with a tight pussy covered in red hair exposed itself to Peter. Nora pushed Peter down onto the kitchen counter and wrapped her legs onto him. She hungrily kissed every inch of Peter and Peter returned the fire and exposed her body.

“I won’t keep you waiting.”

“Mmmm, with something like that, I know you won’t,” Nora purred in his ear.

Nora adjusted her position to slide Peter’s prick into her body. The rock hard cock filled her body and made Nora shiver the second Peter entered her from this position. Oh, yes, it was the perfect feel, this prick slipping into her body from this one side and driving her completely nuts with pleasure. Peter squeezed Nora’s nipple and made her cry out in pleasure as she rocked up and down. 

She started to perform erotic squats. Each rise, she pulled out and each descent, Nora’s warm box wrapped Peter up in her wet pussy. The heat only increased in intensity, with Peter cupping her breasts. Nora leaned back and allowed Peter to suck them.

The shaking Huntress picked up the maple syrup from the counter and smeared it all over her breasts. Peter smiled and sucked the maple syrup off of Nora’s breasts to make her cry out in pleasure. Nora rocked back and forth onto him to ride his cock like her life depended on it. 

“I’ve never felt this good,” Nora breathed. “Oh, I’m going to work off all of those calories now!’

Nora pulled back and Peter bent her over and slid her arms back to help Nora stretch more. He slammed into her body from behind while pulling her back. Nora cried out in pleasure the second Peter rocked all the way into her from behind and drove his thick prick all the way inside of her body. Oh, yes, it felt very good, the heat only increasing the faster Peter plunged into Nora’s wet, and warm pussy.

“You will,” Peter said with a long kiss against Nora’s ear. “Are you going to cum for me now?”

The state of Nora answered the question. She squealed as Peter’s cock slammed into her. No wonder he tamed Pyrrha. Oh Nora wanted to hide somewhere while Peter dominated her teammate. That would be so hot. But, perhaps another time. Perhaps Peter would indulge them. Perhaps, he would make all of her wicked dreams come true, like they were came true right now.

Or maybe she just came, hard.

Peter grunted and grabbed Nora’s round butt while he pushed her against the counter. He had to clamp a hand over Nora’s mouth to stifle the moans coming from her. She was quite the vocal one and Peter just pounded her quite vigorously, to drive deep inside of her.

Stars flashed through Nora’s eyes. She never thought this little encounter would go like this, but damn it, she was glad that it did. Peter’s fingers rocked back and forth and toyed with her breasts while another hand just pushed down onto Nora’s mouth. She licked his fingers, sucking on them as they slid into her mouth.

“Who is being naughty now?”

Nora squealed through Peter’s hands the faster he rammed her from behind. The heat only just rippled through her body the faster Peter rammed himself into Nora. His hands, aimed on her hips, pumped faster and deeper inside of her body. The skilled motions drove her completely to the breaking point and edged her.

“One more time.”

Those balls teased Nora. They taunted her. Taunted her of the fun which was to come. Oh, she tasted his cum already, but Nora wanted it inside of her now. Her insides seared with pleasure.

The harder Nora clenched Peter, the harder it was to hold back. Peter did so, he rode faster and faster with his balls spanking Nora’s thighs from behind as he rocked into her. He pulled back and allowed her screams to go unrestrained while he bottomed out inside of her.

“Coming.”

Nora bit down on her lip and allowed her orgasm just to flow freely. If it had not been for Peter holding her up in his strong arms, she might have smashed her head against the counter and that would be a bad way to end this night.

The best way would be Peter finishing her. The web slinger pushed all the way inside of her and rode her out, his manhood stretching and tempting Nora.

Finally, finally, both of the lovers came together. Peter groaned when he busted a nut inside of Nora’s walls as they milked his invading member. He pressed down against her sweaty, sexy back while pushing all the way down into her and riding her.

The sensation of a mutual release rocked both of the lovers to the edge. 

“Perfect,” Nora breathed. “Absolutely, perfect.”

Oh, Peter thought so as well. He pulled Nora back, and tried to get her into a seat. But, however, Nora sat in his lap and kissed his face while nuzzling against him.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter on October 21st, 2020.**  



	3. Cinder, Emerald, and Neo(Peter Parker/Cinder Fall,  Peter Parker/Emerald Sustrai, and Peter Parker/Neopolitan)

**Cinder, Emerald, and Neo(Peter Parker/Cinder Fall, Peter Parker/Emerald Sustrai, and Peter Parker/Neopolitan)**

* * *

  
**Peter Parker/Cinder Fall.**  
Cinder Fall adjusted her red negligee with a smile on her face. If she managed to seduce this Peter Parker to her side, the balance of power would be shifted and her plans would move forward. Dark hair, amber eyes, a red negilee, and “fuck-me” stockings which showcased her sexy legs, and overall her body was stunning all together. Cinder licked her lips.

Peter was handsome, she would give him that, although he could be a bit of a socially awkward dork. But, brilliant, and his smarts, would be what she was after more than his wonderful personality. At the thought of the words “wonderful personality”, Cinder shuddered, almost as if some cosmic force compelled herself to do so. 

“You’re the one who sent the note?”

Peter Parker walked very lightly. While Cinder did nothing to set off his spider sense just yet, the fact she waited for him dressed like this, made Peter a bit suspect to what her true. 

“I’ve...taken a liking to you,” Cinder said. “I know there’s more to you than meets the eye. And you’re far better than some of the company that you keep.”

“Those are my friends,” Peter sternly said.

“Yes, I know, and I’m sure they appreciate your company,” Cinder said. “But, not as much as I can. Things are changing, and I think you would be a big help to my team. If you would just give me a chance to explain all of the benefits of joining us.”

There had been a red flag regarding Cinder already. Of course, Peter could hear some suspect chatter coming from the scrolls of Cinder and her team, and he would have to thank Daisy Johnson, a lovely and talented agent of SHIELD, and a brilliant hacker, for managing to get into that network and getting him access. Granted, the two celebrated that night when Daisy managed to crack that particular network, but that was another story for another time.

“You’ve had little girls,” Cinder said.

Cinder’s finger traced Peter’s chest. Granted, she thought the tails of Peter’s sexual exploits were wildly exaggerated. Because apparently, a guy could not be a friend with a woman unless they were banging each other or something.

“Let me show you how a woman can handle a man of your talents.”

Cinder ran her hands around Peter, Fully intending to tease him a little bit, and get him into a position where he would be vulnerable. She allowed Peter to kiss her and not a bad kisser either. His tongue locked onto Cinder’s with an intense technique, and made Cinder just throw her head back for Peter to kiss her a couple more times, vigorously exploring the inside of her mouth. 

“Let me see what I have to….work with.”

Cinder let out a sharp breath and hit something, which surprised her. A big, thick, juicy cock jutted out of Peter’s pants and into her hand. So, the nerd was packing something, that was interesting. Cinder’s bravado only faltered for a second, but her ego pressed on. Cinder’s skilled fingers ran all the way down onto Peter’s cock and allowed him to rise up, with her fingers lightly stroking him.

“You’re a big boy,” Cinder breathed. 

Peter pulled Cinder into him and the two of them kissed each other again. Peter pushed his fingers against Cinder’s thong panties and she was soaking to the core when she touched his cock. The two kissed each other, more vigorously than ever before. 

“A cock like that, I’ll let you do anything to me.”

With that, Cinder laid on her front with her mouth level on Peter’s cock. Her dark hair hung in a curtain while she moved into her.

“So, what are you up to?”

“Not tonight, pleasure, we’ll discuss other things in the future,” Cinder breathed.

Much to her surprise, Cinder found his cock very much imposing. It took a few inches before she started to gag as Peter pushed his prick all the way down into her throat. Peter just pushed his fingers all the way down onto the back of Cinder’s head and edged a little bit deeper, making her cough.

“I have to say, I thought a woman of your status would be able to take this no problem,” Peter said. “After all, Pyrrha Nikos took it down her throat easily.”

This caused Cinder’s eyes to flash. She hated, hated being second best to anyone, and now she resolved to take Peter’s cock all the way down her throat, stuffing it all the way down. Despite the fact she almost choked to death on this mecca of manhood, Cinder Fall would not be shamed as some prude who could not properly take a cock down her throat. Peter humped her face and drove all the way down into her throat, fucking her immensely. 

“Mmmph!” Cinder moaned. “Mmmph!” 

“Yes, swallow my cum,” Peter said. “No need to play coy. You heard the rumors. And I can assure you, they only scratched the surface.”

The sounds of Cinder Fall choking on Peter’s cock allowed him a strange sense of satisfaction. He rocked back and forth against her throat before he spilled his cum all the way down her throat. Cinder pressed her mouth down and sucked him.

The face-fuck and incoming explosion took Cinder’s breath away. Oh, she enjoyed the depths of which Peter plowed all the way down into her throat. It was most certainly something, to say the very least. Peter’s skilled fingers rocked up against the back of her head as he finished up down her throat.

Well, at least Cinder could get the upper hand now that he was….he was hard again? Oh, Cinder never felt the frustrating combination of arousal. She swallowed the last bit of Peter’s cum in her mouth and then Peter spun around Cinder. 

“What...are you doing?”

“You said I could do anything to you. This is anything.”

Peter’s wet fingers loosened up Cinder’s anal passageway. Oh, she did say anything, did she? Anything meant Peter pushing his huge cock into her ass and having his way with Cinder from behind. Oh, fuck, this was almost too much, but she could not back down now.

The web slinger allowed Cinder’s breasts to spill out and touched them. The sounds this woman was making, made her sound thirsty for his touch. Because, she was. No one could act this well. She was into this and while terrified at the prospect of Peter plowing her ass, she was excited as well. 

“You can tell me no,” Peter said. 

“I didn’t tell you no,” Cinder said. “Do it.”

Cinder could not bare the thought at one of those little Beacon bitches taking Peter Parker’s perfect prick in their ass while she could not. That would be a tremendous blow to her and she needed, needed to endear herself. Peter’s fingers pressed against her and opened up her ass.

Time for Cinder to take her medicine. The monster of the cock slid into her body. Cinder quickly bit down on the pillow, to stifle her screams as it entered her ass. Peter toying with her clit brought a mixture of pleasure and pain as he slammed into Cinder’s tight ass from behind.

“Perfect.”

One firm tit worth of flesh in his hand and Peter squeezed it. His other hand cupped Cinder’s ass. If only Peter had the six arms back, then he would be able to explore so much more. And Cinder had such a lovely body to explore. Every inch of her sizzled with pleasure as Peter bottomed out inside of her.

“Perfect,” Peter said. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“Just keep...fucking me,” Cinder cried out in pleasure.

Peter obliged the horny woman and pressed his cock all the way down into her ass. He rode her, and felt the warmth. Those fingers just drove down into her pussy as well. They manipulated Cinder’s insides and made her squirt all over his fingers.

This was supposed to be Cinder in control and dominating Peter. Only, it did not happen, not just yet. Peter plowed her ass and showed just how skilled he was in making a woman drip with pleasure. Her body heated up in more ways than one and made Cinder just lose it completely. 

“Taste yourself.”

Cinder, slowly licked Peter’s hand and fingers. The heat only increased the deeper Peter plunged into her body from this one end. Oh, Peter just grabbed Cinder’s juicy rear with his other hand and made her bounce up and down. His hands were everywhere and he fingered her to multiple orgasms.

“You’ve got to be getting close,” Cinder breathed. 

“Mmm, yes,” Peter said. “Looks like you’re going to burn out before I do.”

Peter milked Cinder’s breasts while bouncing her ass first down onto his cock. The intense pleasure just closed in as Peter edged a bit closer into Cinder. He rocked her a couple more times and made her lose it, completely and utterly. Peter slid his fingers deep into Cinder’s slick canal and pumped, a bit deeper inside of her. 

Finally, Peter exploded inside of Cinder. His balls emptied into her bowels. He leaned Cinder forward and yanked on her hair while pounding her ass. Cum spewed out. Peter did not mind getting a bit rough with the bad girls, and in most cases they loved it as well. 

And Cinder gave a sigh. At least he was...oh damn, he was still hard and rubbing between her thighs. Cinder could feel his eager hands against her body and she wondered what fresh torment he had for her. 

The reason why Cinder called on Peter had been lost when he fucked her brains out again and again throughout the night and left her a dripping drooling mess with cum leaking out of all of her holes. 

* * *

**Peter Parker/Emerald Sustrai**

Slid against the wall, with her fingers jammed into her pussy and her mint-green hair pushed against her face, Emerald Sustrai pumped her fingers deep inside of her pussy. Cinder, to put it bluntly, got her shit wrecked by Peter. Emerald tried to gently warn Cinder that it would happen. Given that she previously saw Peter have Yang Xiao Long on one arm and Ruby Rose on another as they disappeared into a secluded area, she knew there was more than him than met the eye.

Emerald waited for Peter to get done, so she could step in and get a piece herself. And waited, while she masturbated herself raw. Over and over again, until finally she finally just waited for Peter to hit the showers.

Finally, she stripped naked. Emerald’s dark complexion dripped with both sweat and arousal as she stepped into the shower and joined Peter stepping behind him. 

Peter stopped short and saw a naked woman in the shower with him. 

“Emerald, right?” Peter asked. “Cinder’s teammate.”

“Yes,” Emerald said. “I saw something very interesting tonight. Namely, you taking Cinder into your bed and fucking her. She has a perfect ass to take a cock, doesn’t she?”

Casually, Emerald helped Peter lather up. The naughty temptress did not bother to use her hands or any kind of rag to help rub the soap into Peter. Rather she ground her breasts up and down against Peter’s body. Peter stopped and closed his arms around her.

“There’s much more to you than meets the eye,” Emerald said. “Let me clean up the mess that dirty slut let behind. I’m used to cleaning up messes for Cinder, so this is no problem.”

“No, it isn’t?”

Emerald performed a soapy handjob on Peter while her fingers edged down his prick and into her hand. Oh, Emerald tightened her grip around him and slowly, but surely stroked him to get Peter completely hard and throbbing into her hand while she played with and cupped his balls. 

“There’s much more…..mind if I get down a bit lower.”

“Help yourself.”

“Mmm!”

Emerald’s luscious lips wrapped around Peter’s cock. Oh, this was the effect Peter had on women. And there was no motive for Emerald, at least one that Peter could see. Other than getting his cock all the way down her throat and pressing her lovely face against his pelvis when she blew him.

“MMM!”

Oh, Emerald did so, quite magnificent with her mouth and tongue just dancing at every angle to pleasure Peter. Peter ensnared the back of Emerald’s head and pushed all the way down into her mouth to rock a bit deeper. He pressed down and rocked her mouth. 

“You have such a good mouth.”

Emerald just smiled and licked him from the base to the tip. As much as she wanted to suck down every drop of Peter’s cum, Emerald had other plans. She fondled his balls and rose up planting like kisses against his body. 

“Take me,” Emerald breathed in his ear. 

No other prodding needed. Peter pushed Emerald up against the wall and edged his pulsing prick against her warm entrance. He rubbed, very slightly against her and made Emerald’s lips heat up something fierce. Her dark legs wrapped around Peter’s body. She had amazing skin and Peter brushed his fingers all the way down before diving down and sucking on her nipples.

Emerald tilted her head back and moaned. Oh, he was something else and she could not wait to be his cock slut tonight. Peter’s fingers edged against Emerald’s nipples and he tugged on them. She cried out in pleasure. The sooner Peter bottomed out inside of her body, the better this would be. She could feel it, pleasure just dancing down onto her body. 

Peter lined himself up against Emerald’s tight opening. A little tease, against her wet hole before that massive cock worked its way into Emerald’s tight body. Oh, he could break her, and Emerald would be completely satisfied with that. Her fingers locked onto him and edged Peter a bit closer into her. 

“Yes,” Emerald purred in Peter’s ear. “Mmmm!”

Those hot breathing sounds Emerald made just made her cry out in pleasure the second Peter buried himself deeper into Emerald’s tight pussy from the other side.

“Damn, you’re so tight.”

“Well, anything would feel tight around a stud like you,” Emerald fired back.

Emerald’s legs wrapped around Peter’s waist and pulled Peter down, further into her body. Her tight walls clamped down onto Peter and milked him, quite vigorously the moment he slid into her. Oh, yes, Peter Parker just pressed himself down into her body and rocked her. 

The faster Peter drove into Emerald, the more her insides shook. Yes, he had her right in his arms and was plowing down into her. The loud slap of flesh upon flesh echoed throughout the building. The fingers just locked all the way down onto Emerald the faster he drove into her.

“Wreck me!” she moaned. “I saw how you left Cinder!”

Emerald clutched onto Peter tightly. The gorgeous mocha-skinned woman asked for it. And Peter delivered it and slammed deep inside of her body. The devious, almost animalistic part on Peter came to light. The fact she asked for this and submitted to him so nicely rocked her all the way to the edge. 

“So good.”

Peter turned Emerald around and plowed her into the shower wall. He pressed her body and explored, inch, by glorious inch of her and made Emerald just lose it completely, with the pleasure just burning through her body. The web slinger pressed down and filled her body up with thrust after thrust.

“How’s that?”

“Perfect,” Emerald breathed. “Mmmm, stick your finger in there, you dirty bastard!”

Peter felt the tightness of Emerald’s ass. Perhaps, he could explore at another night. Right now, Peter held onto her hips and plowed her deeper. Emerald breathed heavily as Peter rocked down onto her. She was quite the squirter and oozed her juices all over Peter’s prick the deeper he went into her.

“Again.”

He bit her neck and sucked on it. This left Emerald dazed. He was leaving marks all over her. This made Emerald tingle and her loins gush in pleasure. The faster Peter rocked her, the more she felt. 

Oh, Peter lined up and kissed, up and down this woman’s neck. Repeatedly and endlessly driving her wild with pleasure. The moans which came from Emerald echoed throughout the room. He knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive her completely wild. All he had to do was ride her as hard as possible. His balls slapped down onto her when he struck all of right angles.

“You’re...a keeper,” Emerald cooed out loud. 

“Thank you,” Peter grunted. “But, it’s time, time for me to finish.”

Emerald tightened around Peter as he plowed her. He held Emerald in his arms tight and rode out her orgasm. Her toes curled as the desire only increased the faster Peter worked into her. He closed in, getting closer and closer. Oh, she could feel it. 

One more orgasm on Emerald’s part, before Peter reared back and let her have it. His balls tightened and began to burst to send blast after blast of cum into her body from this one side. Peter grunted and flooded Emerald’s inner canal with his cum. 

The sweet sensation of release followed. Peter enjoyed cumming inside of such a beautiful woman and flooding her with blast after blast of cum which rocked her silly. 

Sweat shined down Emerald’s lovely skin tone. Her body dripped with pleasure the faster Peter rocked into her and rode into her. He drove blast after blast out of cum, and left her wrecked. 

Peter cleaned Emerald up, and teased her body while he did so. Only to get her good and dirty again. The two entered a steamy makeout session in the shower. Emerald practically threw herself into Peter’s arms and edged against him. Her eager pussy rubbed up against his cock. 

“One more round?” Peter asked.

Another hungry kiss followed and Emerald sucked on Peter’s lower lip. 

“At least.”

* * *

**Peter Parker/Neopolitan.**

Spider-Man got into a battle with a pair of interesting characters. The one which caught his interest the most, was the lovely Neopolitan. Neo had a combination of brown and pink hair, with a left brown eye and a right pale pink eye which shined with mirth. On the surface, Neo looked as sweet as ice cream, ironically enough, but there was something a bit more devious beneath the surface. 

Oh, her associate Roman Torchwick ended up webbed to the ceiling, after his failed attempt to get the drop on Spider-Man.

“Looks like the fun’s over,” Spider-Man said. 

Because she was mute, Neopolitan learned to convey a lot through her emotions. The devious smile which crossed her face was obvious. She looked over Spider-Man and licked her lips slightly. Neo dropped the case she was carrying to the ground and walked over towards him. 

Neo traced the spider emblem on the heroes chest. She looked at Peter with wide expressive eyes.

“Are you willing to come quietly?” Spider-Man asked.

Neo smiled and pointed to her mouth. At first, Peter thought she was conveying she was mute, so she had no choice. But, suddenly, Neo moved her hand to her mouth and made a blowjob motion in front of her mouth. Neo popped her lips with a smile and grinned at him.

“You serious?”

Neo nodded up and down. Her hand brushed against Peter’s pants and she rubbed up against his crotch. While Peter tried to maintain calm, knowing what this woman was capable of, the web slinger grew in his hands. Neo’s eyes widened and she pulled back before she pulled down on her pants. 

A loud pop echoed and Neo slipped her lips around Peter’s prick. The heat of her mouth and throat just increased. Those two different colored eyes locked onto Peter without blinking. It looked beautifully eerie how this cute mute looked up at him as she took his cock into her mouth. 

“We...you should….I should be arresting you,” Spider-Man groaned. 

Neo flashed him the puppy dog eyes and cupped his balls. Another squeeze, and Peter edged a bit deeper into her mouth. She bottomed out his prick into her throat and moaned the faster Peter rocked down into her throat. The web slinger grabbed her head and edged his prick a little bit deeper into her mouth. 

She milked his balls and Spider-Man groaned when pushing into Neo’s mouth and fucked it like a pussy. Neo bobbed up and down on his prick and gave his pole a pushing. Her salvia messily coated his cock the faster the web slinger pressed into Neo’s mouth. 

“I’m going to cum,” Spider-Man grunted.

In response, Neo pressed her face-down into Spider-Man’s pelvis and inhaled his cock. The deep, hungry slurping made Spider-Man balls tingle and the web slinger pushed all into her wet mouth. Finally, he grunted and came, intensely into Neo’s opened mouth to drain every last drop of cum. 

Neo traced her tongue around her lips and licked the cum up. Oh, it looked hot when she did that and Neo swirled it in her mouth and swallowed it. 

A small smile pressed over Neo’s face. She pointed to the chair and Spider-Man’s sat down. Neo walked over and swayed her ass close to Spider-Man’s face before she ground down against him to tease his cock. The piece of meat rubbed against Neo’s bubbly booty as she rocked up and down.

The gorgeous mute woman gave him a lap dance and slowly peeled her close off. Her perky breasts bounced when Neo rocked herself onto Peter. She winked at him while teasing Spider-Man’s prick with an intense thigh job. 

Every inch of Neo’s skin, it felt so soft and so sinful all together. Spider-Man tried, very hard, not to lose it all over her thighs. He grabbed Neo’s hips and rocked her slit against him. The heat only increased the faster Neo edged against her and then she pulled out. 

Neo climbed on top of his cock. Oh, she was going to have so much fun. With this meaty prick just dancing against her and edging into her. Neo thought she was going to have a blast. 

The flexible woman leaned back and edged Spider-Man’s mask enough to kiss him properly. Neo and Spider-Man made out with the gorgeous woman leaning up and down against her. Oh, she did not want to tear the mask off completely. She respected whatever reason he might have for having that mouth. And he was a worthy man for respect. 

Spider-Man cupped Neo’s breasts while she bounced up and down. Her tight canal hugged him. While Neo could not spurt out a constant stream of filth from her mouth like many woman could, the sinful and naughty glint in her eye told the story. Oh, you had to admire a woman who could convey so much naughtiness despite being unable to say a complete world. 

Neo turned around and bounced up and down on Spider-Man to die in while in the chair. Her breasts were level with his mouth. Neo encouraged Spider-Man.

“How could such a bad girl be so perfect?”

A “who, me?” type of smile flashed on Neo’s face. She played coy with him while lowering Spider-Man’s face down onto chest and sucking on her tits. The heat only increased when Spider-Man pressed into her and rocked a little bit deeper inside of her body to stretch her completely out. 

Neo closed her eyes and let the pleasure just dance through her. A more acute sense of senses allowed her to enjoy everything. She just leaned back and allowed Spider-Man to continue to suck on her breasts, good and hard until Neo rode herself into a fit of pleasure. 

So close. Neo’s insides clutched around him and she milked him. That beautiful hair was slightly in disarray and Neo’s eyes closed when she bounced up and down onto the throbbing pole which pushed into her body. Those fingers just danced down onto him as she rode him. 

Neo clutched and released her man’s pole beneath her and edged him. Ever so closer to the breaking point. Neo lost it completely when riding him. Her skin slapped repeatedly down onto Spider-Man and rocked her back and forth down onto him. 

She ground up tightly and came all over Spider-Man. Oh, her legs wrapped tightly around Spider-Man and plowed herself down onto him. 

“You do realize this is the only way you’re getting off,” Spider-Man grunted.

Neo just rolled her eyes and smiled. Oh, she would gladly take any punishment, because she had some fun some fun with Spider-Man. That was a badge of honor. 

Granted, Spider-Man almost thought about letting Neo slip away. Granted, there was a chance she had some trick up her sleeve to slip away unscatched. In Peter’s line of work, he called that “pulling a Felicia.”

Regardless, her insides were so warm and so succulent when she ground him. Neo looked him straight in the eyes and dared him to hold back. Dared Spider-Man to hold back and not cum inside of her. The feeling of her hot body just against him brought Neo up and down onto Spider-Man.

Oh, yes, the heat only increased the faster Neo rode him. She pounded herself silly onto Spider-Man’s cock, in an attempt to extract every last drop of cum. Nothing was going to slow her down. 

“Closer,” Peter groaned when he pushed into her. 

Neo vigorously nodded and allowed the web slinger to press down into her body. The heat only increased when he rocked and slammed his way into Neo. Her wet walls clamped down onto him and squeezed Peter. One more time for good measure and now she would cum. 

And so would he. Neo madly kissed Spider-Man while she bounced up and down on him. His balls slapped against her thighs. The load contained in them made Neo spurt and moan the faster she descended on them. Things were getting so hot, she could feel the build up just increasing. 

“Almost,” Peter breathed.

Neo threw her head back and let Spider-Man just do what he wanted to with her. His balls pounded against her warm flesh as he rocked back and forth into her. The web slinger pushed down into her body and intensified his thrusts. One more push and she would have it. 

Spider-Man and Neo finished together. She pressed down onto him, every inch of her flesh grinding up against his body. Neo rocked back and forth, her tight canal milking Spider-Man. The couple’s juices intermingled with each other when Neo squeezed him tightly. 

An intense tingle spread through Neo’s body. Spider-Man pulled her into a sweaty embrace as they basked in the afterglow. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Not even Roman just landing on the floor with a thump after Spider-Man’s webbing finally dissolved.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter On October 28th, 2020.**


	4. Raven, Winter, Glynda(Peter/Raven Branwen, Peter/Winter Schnee, and Peter/Glynda Goodwitch)

**Raven, Winter, Glynda(Peter/Raven Branwen, Peter/Winter Schnee, and Peter/Glynda Goodwitch)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Raven Branwen.**

* * *

"I know what you're up to, you naughty little boy."

Peter jolted up out of a dazed sleep. His spider sense had just been barely set off before he got darted when a dark-haired woman practically straddled the top of him. Dark hair, red eyes, a mixture of red and black in her attire which showed off the woman's legs. She looked very similar to Yang in some ways, at least in the facial features and Peter, being the genius he was, put two and together.

"Raven, Yang's mother," Peter said.

"And you're Peter Parker, Yang's fuck buddy," Raven said with a smile. "Among many other women, some of them quite dangerous to know. You have been a busy boy, and I'm curious to see what your intentions are. Especially considering you're not from around here. And I've been doing some digging, your parents Richard and Mary Parker, they were spies. I wonder if the apple falls far from the tree."

"You're worried about your daughter?" Peter asked. "That's pretty rich considering…."

Raven Branwen placed a finger on Peter's mouth and looked him straight in the eyes. The red glow she gave off made her look deadly and not to mention sexy as hell.

"I know, you're going to lecture me about being a hypocrite, but that's not the reason why I'm here," Raven said in a breathy voice. "Because, yes, I ran out. I had my reasons. Accept then or not, just like I have my reasons for doing this. And you're going to enjoy this, aren't you?"

The hot lips of Raven pressed against Peter's face. Oh, she just pressed down onto him and forced her tongue down into Peter's mouth. The paralyzing serum in the toxin started to fade and Peter put his fingers on Raven's backside to try and push her away.

"You draw the line of fucking the mother of one of your bed mates?" Raven asked. "After all you've done."

"No, it's not that," Peter said. "But, why?"

Raven only answered by kissing Peter's bare chest. She explored every inch of his body with licks and kisses. The next motion put Peter's cock into Raven's hands. The devious dark-haired woman took her time in exploring Peter's prick. Throbbing and hard, she wanted a reason.

"Just like your daughter," Peter said. "I wonder if you can take me down your throat in your first time like Yang did."

"Only one way to find out," Raven said.

Without another word, Raven's rosy lips parted and pushed Peter's endowment down her throat and opened her up the inside. Oh, her mouth was like paradise wrapped around him. Mother and daughter did have something in common, in the fact they can give some remarkable head.

Raven viewed Yang and Peter in a secluded area on the grounds. The moment she saw them together, and the hints which reached Raven about Peter's other exploits, she had to have him. Right now.

"Oooh, you're too much."

Oh, Raven disagreed. She was actually going to breath in his cock and drain all of his cum. Raven clasped his balls and made a few milking motions. She deep throated Peter with hunger. The more she inhaled the young man's musk, the hotter she felt.

Peter could not stand it anymore. He could not hold back. The desire which bubbled through his balls only increased. He grabbed the hair of this gorgeous MILF huntress and pushed her down onto his prick. Raven moaned as Peter groaned down into her throat and sucked him.

"Mmmm," Raven moaned.

Finally, Peter lost it completely. His cum sprayed into Raven's mouth. Raven inhaled him and milked his balls all the way to give him an amazing orgasm. Peter was breathlessly.

"Yang has a few tricks she picked up on her own, doesn't she?" Raven asked. "But, with age, comes experience. And I have to say, I've aged like a fine wine."

Peter would have to agree. Raven stripped down naked and climbed on top of him. Oh, the feeling of her skin on top of his felt sizzling. Raven did not have to wait too long for Peter's prick to swell up and edged towards her hole. Raven pressed down onto him and moaned the faster she rocked down onto him.

"You're quite lovely."

"Why don't you suck my breasts?" Raven groaned. "Oh, that's it, right there."

There was something about Peter which made Raven rather suspicious about his intentions. However, one thing Raven knew was Peter could be a remarkable lover. Her hands clasped around the back of Peter's head as she edged a bit closer, her juicy tits pressed into Peter's mouth.

Never one to neglect any part of a woman, Peter wrapped his arms around Raven. He drove her down. The wet grip of her pussy wrapped around him. Raven moaned sensually upon every rise and drop on Peter. His hands just gripped her i all of the right places.

"No man should be this good," Raven breathed. "Make me cum for you."

All over his prick which drove down into her body! Raven cradled the young man's head quite lovingly as he pushed down into her body. Raven's heat only increased around him as Peter planted his big prick inside of her body. She rocked back and forth, with each push.

The moment Raven orgasmed, she lost her balance. Peter pressed her down onto the ground. This secluded area in the woods, made sure no one would bother them. Which made Raven equal parts excited and terrified. Peter grabbed her chest and sunk all the way down into her body.

Closer, Peter pushed into her tight body. Oh, he could get her moaning and rocking. He spread Raven's legs and stuffed her body full of his prick. He rocked back and forth of him.

"One more time, my slutty little bird?"

Oh, Raven clamped down onto him. This was supposed to be an interrogation, but the sight of a large cock made her forget herself. And now Peter had been on top of her, something she swore would never happen. Peter's strong, muscular chest pressed against Raven's heaving breasts.

The only thing Raven could do which made sense was to guide Peter's mouth down onto her nipples and make him suck them again. Which Peter did and did well. His mouth edged down her body and made Raven pump up over and over again.

Her tight insides just worked Peter. Peter had been training pretty much ever since he had his spider powers on how to increase his stamina. And the many lovely women he encountered on the way thanked him for that. Peter explored every sizzling inch of Raven's body.

The next thing Raven knew, Peter wrapped his arms tight around her and cupped her breasts while he fucked Raven in a spooning position. The weight of Peter's balls slapped down onto Raven's thighs the deeper he plunged into her. Peter grabbed her nipple and gave it a very intense squeeze to drive her completely to the brink.

"Closer," Peter breathed in her ear. "So much closer."

"Yes," Raven breathed heavily. "Don't stop."

Another orgasm and another switched position. Peter put Raven on her hands and knees and plowed her from behind. Raven's juicy ass jiggled and Peter slapped it. Raven cried in pleasure as Peter ramped up the spanking from behind. Her insides grabbed onto him and milked him.

"Give Mommy some of your milk," Raven breathed.

That sexy and ageless MILF called for Peter. The web slinger picked up the steadier pace and rocked deeper and deeper into her body. Oh, she was just so perfect in every way. Peter plunged all the way into her and rocked Raven. Raven turned around and met Peter with a kiss as he contorted her body.

Raven's insides just squeezed Peter and milked him in a vigorous way. The faster Peter slid into Raven, the more she wanted this. Intense, good feelings just erupted through her body the deeper Peter plowed inside of her from this one side to rock her.

"Ladies first."

Oh calling her a lady at this point would be a stretch. Right now, Raven was nothing but a cum hungry slut and Peter's swollen testicles smashed against her. The problem is he would be missed and there was a pretty decent chance that her daughter and friends would be out here to have a search party.

With no desire to run into trouble tonight and have an uncomfortable confrontation, Raven wrapped this up. She tightened around him and prepared to extract every last drop of warm, savory seed from her body. Peter bottomed out inside of Raven and ended up balls deep inside of her.

One final thrust, and Peter's balls tightened. He launched deep into Raven and came vigorously. He went off like a water fountain as the sensually hot MILF grabbed his cock and milked Peter all the way until she was filled up with his seed. Her tight pussy got more than its money's worth when Raven milked him dry.

Raven sighed, cum bloating her stomach and made her look nine months pregnant. After Yang, Raven took steps to ensure there would be no more complications which children, but the fantasy made her wet and made her reconsider that.

"Take the path North," Raven said. "You will get back to the school before you're missed."

With that, Peter and Raven got dressed and exchanged a parting smile before they went their separate ways. At least for tonight, but their paths would cross again.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Winter Schnee.**

* * *

A second passed as the looks of a tall and imposing young woman, with white hair, peered down into Peter's eyes. Peter stepped back, the device which strapped to his arm which allowed him to shoot more specialized form of webbing working about as well as could be expected.

"Exceptional work, Mr. Parker. You compliment me well. If I didn't know you were already spoken for and already on your own mission, I would offer you a job."

Winter Schnee, the older sister of Weiss, looked Peter up and down. Things could have been worse with this mission. She grabbed his arm and marched him into a secluded tent.

"We should look you over," Winter said to him.

"I didn't even get so much of a scratch," Peter said.

"That's not what I meant," Winter said. "You risked life and limb to save me from injury, thus risking your own neck. I owe you a debt. And I can see what Weiss sees in you. Even though she doesn't see it herself."

"You're...not going to say anything about the secrets I keep from your sister and her friends?" Peter asked.

"No, I understand discretion," Winter said with a small smile. "And the secrets you keep are weighing on you more than anything I can say. Although, it's better to ask for forgiveness at the end, then to worry about it throughout the mission. You have a job to do, Peter. But, don't worry about that right now."

And with that, Winter leaned over and pressed her lips firmly upon Peter's. Somehow, Peter should not really be surprised at this point. The lips of the specialist and older sister of one of his classmates, pressed onto him. Winter had been clued in onto what he was doing here and accepted his assistance in a matter which did not seem important now.

Winter's fingers pressed down Peter's pants and found his cock. Oh, yes, this was going to quite nice. She could not wait to wrap her mouth around this and enjoy it. Enjoy every last inch of him as he pulsed into her mouth. Winter pulled his manhood completely out and admired it.

"You are gifted," Winter said. "It's obvious why you have so much female attention."

"You can put it in your mouth if you would like."

"I will," Winter said. "I would like that."

Her stoic expression broke as Winter dropped to her knees, eyes in awe as she pushed her lips around Peter's prick. She inhaled the young man's cock, with so skill. She did not have that much time for interpersonal entanglements, but tonight, Winter let her hair down, quite literally as she unclipped it to allow Peter to grab ahold of it for leverage and fuck her warm mouth.

Those balls hit Winter on the tip of the chin. Peter groaned as the beautiful woman gave him some amazing head as she bottomed out on his prick and worked him. Inch by inch, Peter's cock slid all the way down Winter's tight throat and she sucked him very hungrily.

"Keep this up, and I'm going to blow…."

Winter was very glad she took certain courses on interrogation tactics, which she could milk information out of the enemies. Granted, she had never been in a position to use them, but those skills had been very useful. Her hand cusped around Peter's balls and she squeezed them while milking them. One more push and Peter spurted his seed deep into Winter's mouth, like a fountain which went off.

She tilted back and swallowed every last drop of seed, as it spilled into her mouth. The moment Winter's eyes fell onto his, she tasted every last drop of cum.

"It was quite nice," Winter said. "But, we're not done yet."

Pleased with his recovery time, Winter stroked his cock and the fact it grew, it made her giddy. Her hands moved to the front of her uniform and pulled open the buttons. Peter reached in and she squealed in delight as he took the initiative of ripping the front her uniform off.

Winter's lacy blue bra contained breasts which was much larger than her sister's. She was taller than Weiss as well, although their asses were both in fine form. Winter pulled Peter closer towards her as he cupped her ass and she rubbed his cock.

"You made my panties wet," Winter said. "No man's ever done that to me before."

"I hear that one a lot."

He was not being cocky, just merely stating a fact. The moment Peter's hand touched her nether lips to tease her and stroke her, Winter just breathed. He unclipped her bra and sucked on her tits as well. Winter threw her head back, and she was ready to ride Peter until she dropped. This would be a test of her endurance and everything which went along with it. Oh, Winter closed her eyes tightly and thought of all of the things she would want Peter to do to her.

They found a bed and Peter lied her down. He pulled her panties down and climbed between her legs. Winter arched her hips up ever so slightly, as Peter grabbed them and plunged down into her.

"Oooh, you're so tight," Peter groaned.

"Mmm, and you're so big!" Winter cooed. "Is my pussy better than my sister's?"

"I don't...know what you're talking about."

Winter just grabbed Peter's head and pulled it down. As Winter allowed Peter to suck her breasts, she whispered properly into his ear.

"Weiss was scene walking into an inn with Spider-Man. Obviously, something happened. She figured it out, but she wanted to mask the fact she was in an actual relationship with you. Give me some credit, Peter."

Oh, Peter thought Winter actually pegged her sister quite well, and that particular innuendo brought quite the tantalizing thought into Peter's mind. He pounded Winter even faster, at the thought of having both sister's at once, but slowed down. Got to take one step at a time.

"My warm pussy is your reward, hero," Winter cooed. "I want to thank your services, and all that you've done. I just wish we could recruit you, but I do not want to experience the wrath of the Black Widow!"

Oh, yes, no one would like that. Granted, Peter and Natasha had a great relationship, but being on her bad side was not something that anyone would want. Peter knew SHIELD and the Atlesian Military collaborate with each other, as to not step on each other's toes, although he did not know the extent.

"Mmm, your sticky fingers, amazing," Winter breathed heavily.

Oh Peter hoped so. He cupped Winter's magnificent breasts and milked the hell out of it as he rocked up and down into her body. His balls slapped her, heavily driving down the point of them onto her thighs. Winter wrapped her legs around him. The deeper Peter plunged into her warm pussy, the more she closed down onto him.

"My time here is short, as is yours I'm sure," Winter breathed. "I don't mean to rush you, but….."

"You can spare a few more minutes, can't you?" Peter asked.

Of course, Winter could. For a cock this magnificent, she could stand to wait. Peter picked up the pace and smashed all the way into her body. Faster and harder, slamming his prick all the way into her. Oh, Peter's strength would be her downfall. Winter clamped her legs around him and moaned.

He pulled out and turned her over.

"The visual of your ass, might speed up the process."

Winter just smiled, all of the exercises she did, she kept her backside in fine form. And to have a man like Peter appreciate it, it made her giddy. He put his hands on her ass and spanked her. Something about being treated like such a bad girl brought tingles down her spine. And his cock plunged into her one more time, and her pussy cradled it, like an old friend just driving into her.

"I've got you now," Peter breathed. "Closer."

"Yes, closer," Winter breathed. "Ooh, cum for me."

Peter watched her ass just sway as he plunged into her tight body from behind. Another time perhaps. Winter's tight body just clamped down onto him and threatened to milk him. Peter would leave the specialist with something to remember him by. One final grunt before Peter launched into Winter's body. The sweet sensation of cumming inside of her tight pussy felt amazing.

Winter cried out in pleasure. Peter spilled into her with his warm cum. She had been on birth control, in the unlikely event she was ever captured and someone took liberties with her. But, still, the thought of Winter lapsing and Peter putting a baby in her made her clench. The fact her father would have a stroke because of it, brought a small shadow of a smile to Winter's face.

A thought of how best to help her poor mother also had been planted, but Winter would take it slowly. Peter finished emptying his load into her shoulder.

Peter rested his arms onto Winter's shoulders. Winter just smiled and breathed. She should tell Peter they should get going. But, the fact his strong arms wrapped around her, made Winter feel things she should not feel. How did this happen? She did not know. But Winter had no regrets.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Glynda Goodwitch.**

* * *

The fleeing Grimm, obviously knew they had been outmatched. Glynda watched them leave, satisfied they had been driven off. And she had backup in doing so, the one and only Spider-Man.

"Exceptional work, Spider-Man," Glynda said. "If you were one of my students, you would have achieved the highest marks."

The irony of the situation was Gylnda knew for a fact that Spider-Man was one of her students. The paradox of Peter Parker did baffle Glynda for a good few weeks. She saw through the act instantly. He had been going out of his way to not appear too competent. Competent enough to justify the reason why he was there, but not competent to be extraordinary. And Glynda had been following the reports of the infamous Spider-Man showing up around the area to assist and she could have sworn she saw hints of him close by.

Someone of her intelligence had been able to put two and two together quite quickly.

"Are you already?" Spider-Man asked. "Ms. Goodwitch?"

"Merely a sprain," Glynda said. "It will pass in a couple of days."

She leaned against Spider-Man and could feel his strong biceps. It had been a long time since Glynda had been in the arms of a man. Actually, it might as well have been another lifetime. And given all of the instances where Glynda came across evidence Peter was sleeping with several of the female students and all of the incidences where she witnessed with her own two eyes, she knew what he was capable of.

"You should be thanked," Glynda said. "For everything you've done."

Something daring, which broke the norm, hit Glynda. She slowly traced a pattern down the spider on his chest with her right hand. Glynda's left moved down and cupped the front of Spider-Man's pants. Oh, yes, it felt very promising, this thick piece of male endowment preparing to just jump to life.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Goodwitch?"

Whether or not she got the reference, Peter did not know. Glynda just smiled, as Peter's attractive blonde teacher just moved in and kissed him on the lips after sliding up his mask just enough to access it. Peter put his hands on Glynda's head to steady her and lifted her up against the bar.

This worked out perfectly. Having relations with a student, it was a breach of ethics. Having relations with Spider-Man, no problem at all. As long as the mask remained fully on, Glynda had plausible deniability, even though she knew precisely who she was fucking.

"Well, wall crawler, are you going to keep me waiting?" Glynda asked. "I'm sure that mouth can be used for something more than those one-liners."

Glynda recognized Peter, Spider-Man, used humor as a coping mechanism to allow him focus and not be overwhelmed by fear. Some might consider him just not taking things seriously, but Glynda knew better. It allowed him to get the job done and speaking of the job done, Peter hiked up her skirt, pulled down her panties, and began eating her pussy out.

"It's been a long time!" Glynda breathed.

Yes, a very long time since a man went down on her, and went down on her like that. Oh, Glynda's fingers just locked onto the back of Spider-Man's head. She ripped upon the front of her uniform, and exposed her large, melon sized breasts. They felt sensitive as the air had been hit.

Peter drove himself down onto Glynda's warm honey pot and devoured her, as hungrily as possible. Glynda's fingers brushed down onto the back of her head as she spurted into his mouth. Spider-Man ran his fingers down her thighs and she cooed lightly in his ear as he thrusted back and forth.

"You're making me forget all about that sprain," Glynda breathed. "Pleasure trumps pain every time. Keep it up, Spider. Don't stop!"

It took every bit of self control for Glynda not to make a slip. But, she reminded herself, this was Spider-Man. She cared greatly about the person underneath the mask, but she had to separate the two. Not tonight. His tongue tested Glynda's resolve and her desire to come clean and just pay tribute to Peter.

The dirty, depraved, and oh so wrong thought, of calling Peter to her office for a private assessment, and shoving him down onto her desk before riding him entered Glynda's mind. The fact it would be her job on the line caused Glynda's eyes to close.

Why is the most taboo thoughts always the most exciting? Peter munched down on Glynda's wet pussy, and made her cum again and again. Her student and hero as well, just brought Glynda to an orgasm. She felt reborn or ten years younger at the very least.

The moment Peter pulled away from Glynda, she locked lips onto him one more time. Supreme need filled her eyes. She pulled down his pants and freed his cock inside of her.

"It's been a long time," Glynda said. "And you're so big."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Peter spread her legs and lovingly kissed Glynda's face, neck, and breasts while easing down. Glynda closed her eyes. Thankfully, the previous pussy eating session got her good and wet and allowed Spider-Man to plunge all the way into her and stretch her tight pussy.

Glynda locked her legs around her young lover and howled out in pleasure as he drove all the way into her. His fingers dipped up and reached her breasts, squeezing them. He pressed Glynda down onto the bar and thrust into her, a little bit deeper. Glynda closed her eyes and felt something wash over her.

The tightness of Glynda eagerly milked the web slinger, the faster he pushed into her. Glynda pushed him all the way inside of her body and made her cry out in pleasure.

"You can go a little faster," Glynda said. "Now that I'm more used to your beautiful cock."

Oh, despite the fact he could punch Grimms out and go toe to toe with them in battle, Peter's hands were surprisingly gentle as he pushed all the way down onto her and made her cry out in pleasure. But, now Glynda did not want gentle, she wanted hard and rough and endless plowing inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her, the quicker he buried himself into her.

"SPIDEY!" Glynda moaned. "You better fuck me harder."

"Yes, M'am."

And with that, Spider-Man plowed Glynda hard. Oh, Glynda Goodwitch felt like she was a teenager again, being plowed on top of this bar by a very hung stud. His fingers pressed all the way down onto her body, as he rocked down into her with thrust after thrust just erupting through her body.

"YES!" Glynda moaned as she clamped down onto his back.

The buxom mature blonde instructor saw stars from Peter plunging into her depths. Oh, yes, he was most certainly a keeper. His fingers just rocked down into Glynda's body, the faster he plowed into her from above. His thick balls slapped deep on her and made her cry out in pleasure.

"OOOH!" Glynda breathed. "So good! You're so big! You feel so good!"

"Oh, you're going to make me explode, I swear!"

"Put your cum in me!" Glynda breathhed.

She wanted badly for Peter to breed her with his spider-babies. However, common sense won out over primal need. Given all of her responsibilities, a child might not be a good idea. Perhaps in a year or so, when her relationship with Peter could be a bit more acceptable after he finished whatever mission he was here at Beacon for.

And speaking of finishing, Glynda finished one more time. Peter cradled Glynda into his arms and moved up to suck on her breasts. She felt tingles.

Oh, Peter had lived pretty much every fantasy of a boy who had a hot teacher, plowing her into the bar. Granted, Peter was not sure many of them had fantasies of doing it while with a mask on, but who was he to king shame? Regardless, Peter ran his hands down Glynda's leg and made her cry out to the point where his balls tightened and his orgasm neared it's breaking point.

The two came together. Glynda tightened her walls around the young stud and milked him. Spider-Man grunted as he filled Glynda's insides and bathed them with a shower of cum as it pushed down into her body. Oh, Peter pressed down and rode her all the way to the end.

Glynda's eyes rolled back from the orgasm. Peter rested against her, having finished up inside of her. Her belly swelled from the sheer amount of cum Peter pumped inside of her body.

"My ankle feels much better now," Glynda purred in his ear. "Although, my pussy is sore thanks to you."

Glynda stroked the hair of her lover. Next time, Glynda would like to have Peter in her bedroom, but how plausible it was, she did not know.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter on November 4th, 2020**


	5. Kali, Willow, Summer(Peter Parker/Kali Belladonna, Peter Parker/Willow Schnee, Peter Parker/Summer Rose)

**Kali, Willow, Summer(Peter Parker/Kali Belladonna, Peter Parker/Willow Schnee, Peter Parker/Summer Rose)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Kali Belladonna**

* * *

Once again, Peter Parker had been knocked out in some kind of battle. But this time, as Spider-Man. He found himself waking up slowly, on the bed, in the light. He recognized the woman as the mother of Blake, Kali Belladonna. And thus, being knocked out to find the mother of one of his collective mates was becoming a very worrying trend. Kali dressed in a transparent black nightdress and Peter could not help but think out nice her breasts looked and how her nipples were mouth watering as it is.

"Well, you got into a mess with the White Fang," Kali said. "But thankfully, I was able to intervene. I thought at first, you were one of us. Blake mentioned this Spider-Man turning up, and I thought you might have been a rogue agent, recruited. But, you're something else, aren't you, Mr. Parker?"

Oh, the alarming number of people piecing together his secret identity was starting to become a huge issue.

"I haven't told anyone," Kali said. "Because, my daughter's assessment with you will allow me to get certain things from you. And it's been a long time since I've got to enjoy such a well gifted young man."

"Wait, you're...married aren't you?"

Married women always meant major headaches later on. Peter recalled his entanglement with Vanessa Fisk, who just happened to be the wife of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin. Who really did punch so high that it was almost obscene. He blamed the symbiote, although Vanessa did call on him a couple of times and he willingly went to her bed.

Kali stroked his cock and made it nice and rigid. Peter realized she had not tied him to the bed, and allowed him to move freely. This made Peter think, perhaps, she was confident in her ability to keep him there.

"My husband and I have an agreement," Kali said. "Which allows me to take certain younger men into my bed to satisfy my own fetishes. And he approves of what I'm doing."

Okay, Peter really did not want to kink shame here. Regardless, Kali pulled him over, cupping his crotch and moved in to kiss Peter on the lips.

"It's alright, let Mommy take care of you," Kali breathed in his ear.

Granted, Kali was not going to let it slip the fact that the only way Ghira became aroused, was if he saw her being dominated by a younger man. And Peter was perfect.

"Blake speaks most highly of the cream you give," Kali breathed. "You wouldn't happen to have some of it, for Mommy, would you?"

Peter's prick extended into the air and Kali released it completely. Her rosy lips pressed down onto Peter's prick, and slurped into her.

"My husband is slow to rise," Kali breathed. "And he is nowhere near endowed as this big beautiful prick of yours. You're perfect, you're magnificent."

Kali's warm hot mouth wrapped around Peter's cock made him grunt. Oh, he was being roped into some couple's cuckhold fetish, and yet, Kali's warm lips wrapped around his huge prick made him very hard to forget about that. His fingers locked down onto the back of Kali's head when he speared all the way down her throat.

"Oooh, fuck, you're amazing."

Kali slurped him, harder. Yes, those balls were so plump and so full. She practically purred, when feeling Peter's fingers ran down onto the back of her head. He suddenly grabbed her head and throat fucked her. Good and hard, plowing his cock down into Kali's mouth.

The skilled hands cupped his cock. Kali looked up, mouth rammed full of cock, in intense lust. She leaned back and sucked him very hard. Those balls, skillfully inches away from her, felt Peter grab her.

"You're a dirty slut doing this to your husband," Peter breathed.

Oh, Kali just moaned. She loved this. Because she was a dirty slut. A dirty, cradle robbing slut, who had a fetish for younger, stronger men, just as much as her husband had a fetish for her being plowed by men.

"He's such a weak little boy who can't help it," Peter said. "And I'm going to fill your mouth with my cum. You better get that slutty little throat ready, because I'm going to launch it down your throat. Your perfect, slutty throat."

Peter pressed Kali's face down onto his crotch and bottomed out inside of her, as he roughly throat fucked the women in question. His hands, gripped tight down across the back of her head and slammed, deeper, harder, and faster until finally he erupted into his mouth.

"It's nice to not hear snoring after a climax."

Kali licked her lips and climbed onto his cock. Peter ripped open the front of her nightdress and revealed her breasts. Peter drove them in and sucked on Kali's fine breasts. Kali threw her head back and moaned.

"I can take you like this, just like I took your daughter," Peter said.

"Oh, a man like you can have as many women as want," Kali said. "Once word spreads, all of the Faunus women will want to be bred by. And all of the men will want to murder you. It will be perfect."

Peter grunted while sliding into the warm paradise of this MILF's cunt. She clamped down onto him and moaned while rocking down onto his body. Kali cradled Peter's head lovingly against her breasts.

"Are you lactating?" Peter asked.

"Something that...we do after children," Kali said. "Unlike with humans, they never run out. Go ahead, and try some of Mommy's milk!"

Peter leaned in and tasted the delicious warm milk. Kali purred and nuzzled in his ear, as she rocked up and down onto him. Her wet walls clutched down onto Peter and squeezed him so tight. She wanted to milk him just as he was drinking and sucking hard on her milky breasts.

"Keep it up baby, keep fucking Mommy like that!" Kali purred in his ear. "Mmm, yes, you know how to work that big cock in me!"

Oh, Peter grunted and his cock ached every time Kali referred to herself like that.

"Blake should bring you home and we can have fun like this all of the time," Kali said. "Just the three of us, while Ghira hides in the closet and cries about how inadequate he is compared to you."

Oh, Peter pushed her down. He grabbed Kali's breasts and milked them. He slapped her tits and made her cry out in pleasure the faster Peter drove all the way into her. He wanted to punish her pussy, punish Kali for bringing him here, without his consent. He grabbed her tight and fucked her.

"You're going to pay."

"Are you going to spank me?"

Peter pulled out and flipped Kali over. Much like Blake, Kali had a fine ass, and Peter wanted to have them side by side to compare them. His hand slapped down onto Kali's ass, and spanked her while teasing her with his fingers. Kali kept looking back, a smoldering look of lust reflected at Spider-Man.

"You're going to put it back in me, aren't you?" Kali asked.

"If you only beg for it."

"Please, I need your cock!" Kali yelled. "You're a real man. I don't know what I would do if you left me hanging right here. I need you to fuck me! Please, you're not going to let Mommy down, are you?"

Peter pushed all the way deep into Kali, and brought himself down all the way into her body. His balls slapped down onto Kali and made her cry out in pleasure when he thrust a little bit deeper into the woman and she clutched him. She wanted him and desired his cum.

"Breed me in my marriage bed!" Kali moaned. "Oh, breed me, Spider-Man!"

Was she playing or was she serious? Peter had been too bound with lust to care. His thick prick just drove all the way inside of her body and rocked her so hard. Peter's skilled hands rocked her and made her moan. More milk squeezed out of her tits. Peter made Kali lick his fingers and she did, with a sultry slurp.

Finally, Peter grunted and bottomed out inside of of Kali's body. She clutched him tight, as if she was in heat. Her walls extra-lubricated to allow Peter's throbbing cock to slam into her body and blast after blast of cum to fire inside of her, coating her walls with his seed.

The moment Peter pulled out of Kali, she turned around on the bed. She licked his messy cock clean and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not finished with you."

Peter threw her down at the end of the bed and plunged back into her. He pounded her hard and roughly. Kali dug her nails into his back and made Peter just plow into her.

"I'm not either."

"FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN BARELY REMEMBER MY NAME, YOU SUPERIOR MAN!"

Things got very messy and hot. Kali had been left into a drooling stupor and she thought that Spider-Man was most certainly a keeper.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Willow Schnee.**

Willow tapped her fingers on the bar. Winter wanted to meet her here, to discuss something very importantly. Leave it to her straight-edge daughter to call a meeting to a place which did not serve a single drop of alcohol. Willow ran her fingers down the bar.

Late, and Winter lectured her. Oh, Willow hated the mistake she made. She would have divorced Jacques a long time ago, but she kept with him out of fear of what might be said. She retreated into the wine bottle and other vices, to deal with the disappointment. Winter made it displeasure clear, and Weiss had in her own way, although she was not as blunt about it. Her son had taken after Jacques unfortunately.

"Hello...wait, you're….Willow?" the young man asked. "Winter and Weiss's mother."

"Yes," she said. "And you are…."

"My name is Peter Parker. I go to school with Weiss, and I'm...well I know Winter as well."

"Yes, Parker," Willow said as she looked him over. "Well, at least my daughters make better choices in friends. Speaking of which, do you know where Winter is. I was supposed to meet her today."

"Sorry, I can't say, she said she would meet me here," Peter said. "But, she's a no show. Winter's always prompt when she needs to be here."

"Which means...she's either in trouble, or she set us both up," Willow said. "But why?"

Despite not being the most coherent of people in the last several years, only sobering up for this meeting with Winter, Willow caught on with things instantly. She looked at the young man and something clicked in her mind. Willow thought her daughters made much better choices, and perhaps she should.

Starting now.

"My daughter is obviously concerned for my well-being," Willow said. "And I know what she expects to happen with us. I think it's high time I actually raise my daughter's expectations as opposed to destroying them."

Without another word, Willow kissed Peter on the lips. She had the air of a woman who had nothing to lose and everything to gain. She wanted to feel something, other than disappointment and regret. Peter wrapped his arms around Willow and kissed her back.

Something happened, a spark. Peter's hands were so skilled and ran over her body. Touching her in all of the right places, but at the tempo Willow appreciated. Not rough, and not unrefined like her husband.

"My husband and I have had some difficulties," Willow said. "And he does not want to touch me. But, tell, me, Mr. Parker, am I undesirable?"

Peter looked over Willow's body. Curvy, in all of the right places. Short, like her youngest daughter, although with more prominent assets than Weiss. The dress she wore, fit her very snugly.

"You're a very beautiful woman," Peter said. "Your husband doesn't appreciate you, does he?"

"No, and I'm not in the mood to talk about him," Willow said. "Let's talk about us."

Willow took Peter by the hand and marched him up the stairs to the first bedroom she saw. She was sick of living as a shell. She wanted to feel something and do something to make her daughters proud. They obviously thought something of this man and so could she.

Peter realized he might be entering yet another sticky situation with a married woman. And yet, he could not help as Willow dropped her dress to the ground. Completely naked. Willow undid his shirt and revealed his muscular body.

"Mmm, they do have good taste," Willow said. "Perhaps I should take Winter's recommendation, and see just how gifted you are."

Willow threw herself into Peter's arms. Both, completely naked, entered a passionate embrace. Peter's fingers just lightly pressed against Willow's round ass as he pushed him. Her body pretty much melted into his hands. Willow kissed him on the lips, quite vigorously and pulled back, with a small smile on her face.

"This for me?" Willow breathed.

"Yes," Peter said. "If you want it."

Willow laid back on the bed and spread her legs. She invited Peter to take the lead. Peter accepted the invitation and slid down onto her and kissed her. Peter saw a broken woman, and it was up to him to put the pieces back together. Broken because of a marriage to a man who was only in it for her name and the power and prestige which came with the Schnee legacy.

"Take me," Willow said. "Make me feel love again."

Their bodies touched, and Peter pushed himself all the way into Willow. Her wet walls enveloped him. Her mostly untouched for several years body just writhed underneath him. Beauty, cool and crisp, had been a common factor of the Schnee women.

Willow had been a bit more reserved than Weiss, and most certainly, Winter. Perhaps, in time, Peter could bring her out of her shell.

Out of all of the vices, this might as well have been the most satisfying. Peter grabbed Willow's hips and bottomed out inside of her body. He picked up a steadier pace and rocked inside of her body. Push after push of his engorged prick rocked her body.

Willow clutched down onto his back and made Peter just drive a tiny bit deeper into her. Those hands, brushed against his back, pushed Peter inside of her.

"Yes, you're making me cum," Willow said.

A man not just using her as a cum dump without allowing her to cum, satisfied Willow completely. Willow closed her eyes and cried out in pleasure as Peter plunged into her body.

"You deserve it," Peter said.

"Thank you."

Tears almost ran down Willow's face. She would have to thank Winter, despite her deception of getting this set up. Peter's hands just rocked down all over Willow's body and cupped her chest. Peter pressed all the way down onto her and thrust a little bit deeper inside of her body.

The pleasure of a well-earned orgasm rocked through Willow's body. Peter gently caressed her body and she felt great, but also a little miffed.

"You know, I'm not made of glass," Willow said. "I won't shatter."

"Are you…."

"Love making is nice," Willow said. "But, you could stand to go a little harder and really make your mark. I know you won't go overboard."

Peter sped up his thrusts into Willow. His thick balls slapped against Willow's fair skin and made their mark onto him. The web slinger's fingers clutched down onto Willow's chest, the faster he plunged into her body. Her ripe breasts bounced as he pounded into her.

Willow breathed heavily. Yes, this is what she needed. This had been the spark to light the fire and give her a second lease on life. Oh, this amazing man, all over her, and pushing her down onto the bed. Her legs locked in deep and pushed Peter a little bit further into her.

"Closer," Peter breathed on her.

"Get as close as you want," Willow breathed in his ear. "And cum with me."

Oh, she had just given him the green light. The truth was, Willow thought that a young man needed release and she would happily take his cum into her. Willow tightened her walls around him and lightly, swiftly, surely, milked Peter the deeper he went into her.

"Getting close."

Peter held Willow into his arms. She pulled into him and breathed heavily. Her walls clutched around him. So tight, almost as if Peter had been the biggest thing inside of her. Willow lost it completely, her back arching up and down, thrusting with Peter's thrusts inside of her.

"After you, my dear lady."

Willow smiled and tightened around him. The web slinger pushed all the way down into her body, and rocked faster and faster into her body. Those balls slapped down onto her thighs, and made her just coo out in delight. He was getting further and further from the body.

He let her cum first, and now it was Peter's turn. Peter pressed down into her, and pounded her hard and fast into the bed. Peter squeezed her breasts and made her cry out in pleasure before he finally launched his cum into her. The sweet sensation of release gripped Peter as he bottomed out inside of her body. His balls, erupting with cum, fired in and out of Willow's tight quim and drove her completely wild.

Oh, so good, so much pleasure. Peter pressed all the way down into Willow and launched his seed down into her body. The two finished together. Their orgasms raced to the end until the two lovers rested in each other's arms.

The aftermath, with Willow wrapping her arms around Peter and breathed in content.

"Thank you."

**Peter Parker/Summer Rose.**

* * *

Oh, an old enemy of Peter showed up to vex him. Not one of his more prominent villains, but his special talents made him a threat. Jonathan Ohnn, the Spot, a villain with the ability to make portals, fought Spider-Man. And Spider-Man ended up being dragged into one of those portals.

"Oh, you're the first person I've seen here. Are you alright?"

Peter looked up and saw a familiar face through the haze of what he hoped was not a concussion.

"Ruby?"

The woman frowned. And Peter realized that this woman had been slightly older than Ruby. She shook her head and offered Spider-Man a hand.

"No, but you know my daughter," she said. "My name is Summer."

"Wait, Summer, Summer Rose?" Spider-Man asked. "You're dead, aren't you? Does that mean I'm dead? Did the Spot actually kill me?"

Oh, after all of the battles with the Green Goblin, with Doctor Octopus, Venom, Kingpin, Kraven, Mysterio, all of his feared enemies, and Shocker as well, Spider-Man had managed to lose to the Spot and been murdered by him of all people. That was a huge kick in the middle of the pants. He looked to Summer who was shaking her head.

"No, you're not and I'm not," Summer said. "I've been trapped in this alternate dimension for years and I can't find the exit portal home. Do you think you can help me….."

"Spider-Man," he said. "Oh, fine, everyone else knows it, my name is Peter Parker."

"Pleased to meet you, Peter," Summer said. "Come on with me."

She led him to a small cottage. Peter stripped off his mask, it had been damaged. It would have to repair it. Summer looked in the mirror at him as he checked a few cuts and bruises on his face from the battle with Spot.

"You are the only person here, you have to have some comfort of home, or you go insane," Summer said to him. "And I had the hope that I would one day return to Yang and Ruby. Although, they must be grown by now."

"They are, I know them, I go to school with them, and they've both grown into lovely young women," Peter said. "I might also be in a relationship with both of them."

"So, they've finally learned to share," Summer said with a smile. "Although not in the way I would have thought, when I left."

Summer blinked suddenly and looked over the young man. She thought something about him was familiar. Yet, it hit her. Summer reached over and grabbed him by the shoulders, startling briefly.

"Tell me, it's not just Ruby and Yang you're sleeping with, is it?" Summer asked. "You've slept with others."

"Um, yes, I don't know why, but women just keep throwing themselves at me."

"Because, you're overflowing with Tantric energy, that makes you undesirable," Summer said. "You're the one. The one who will unite them. Why, one day, you could even be powerful enough to bring Salem herself to her knees!"

Peter had questions, many questions. But, before he could ask any of them, Summer pounced on him and slammed her lips onto his. And thus, Peter completed the entire set of Team RWBY mothers. Something that he would nave never thought to do so right now. Peter's hands rocked down onto Summer's firm ass and pushed down onto her.

"It's been way too long," Summer said. "I need you, right now."

"Okay, but this is…."

Summer pushed him down onto the bed. On the dresser, there were a lot of journals which Summer had filled. Letters she wrote to Ruby and Yang. She would present them to them if ever get out of this dimension. But, right now, she needed Peter inside of her. She had been denied certain necessities for so long.

Summer's beautiful body may give Peter a glimpse into what Ruby might look like in a few years. Her breasts, just came inches away from his face. Peter dove on in and began to suck on her breasts. Summer closed her eyes.

"It's a theory, the more women he fucks, the more powerful he becomes," Summer cooed. "And I want to help you unlock your potential even more."

Oh, and the hot MILF writhing in Peter's arms made him. Summer looked like she could be Ruby's sexy older sister and the thought made Peter's cock twitch as it worked towards her wet pussy. Peter grabbed Summer and hoisted her up. As much as he wanted to taste her, Summer was burning with need.

Peter pushed his throbbing cock deep inside of her and stretched Summer's hot love canal out. Her eyes bulged out with lust the second Peter pushed inside of her. The fingers danced down Summer's leg as he pushed a little bit deeper inside of her.

"Are you feeling good now?" Peter grunted. "Sweet Summer?"

"Oooh, yes, that's much better!" Summer breathed. "Oh, fill me up! Fill me up, you god among men!"

She pushed down onto the cock. The process of aging had stalled for Summer, since she had been tracked in this strange nexus point. It took a long time for her to scavenge what she needed. To build her own house, to grow her own crops for food, but something had been missing.

Summer burned bright into Peter's arms. Peter allowed her to push him down onto the bed. She looked down into Peter's eyes with hunger and rocked down onto him. Her tight walls milked and released Peter. She knew what she wanted and what he wanted.

Turning around, Summer allowed Peter to a glimpse of her ass. Her warm heat drove down onto Peter Parker's pulsing pole as she rode him reverse cowgirl style. She leaned back and Peter grabbed her breasts to squeeze them. Oh, Summer closed her eyes and felt a passionate moan as she rocked them.

"Does Ruby ever fuck you like this?"

"Sometimes," Peter said. "But, she really likes when I slid her down onto the end of the bed and massage her body before I prone bone her tight pussy."

"Mmm, sounds tantalizing," Summer breathed. "Just let me finish."

Summer clutched down onto Peter's rigid fuck pole and tried to milk him. His stamina made her more convinced than ever Peter was the one. The one the Huntresses had been searching for, for years. It was no coincidence they met in hits realm. But rather, it was destiny.

The sexy mother of one of his lovers and the step mother of another, went off like a water fountain all over Peter's prick. Peter pushed all the way into her warm body as she rode him Reverse Cowgirl to a spectacular climax.

Next, Summer was on her front and Peter's skilled hands really worked the tension out. Peter thought Summer had some of the same pleasure spots Ruby did, and then some of her own as well. Peter explored her body, with his cock throbbing and demanding entrance to Summer's warm cavern. Peter pressed down onto her body and edged, just a tiny bit closer to her. He would enter her in no time flat, if he had a chance.

"Peter, stop teasing, it's not nice!" Summer breathed.

"Oh, you really do sound like Ruby now."

"Well, like mother like daughter," Summer said. "NOW SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!"

"So, that's where Yang got it from," Peter breathed.

"If you've met Raven, you would think differently."

"Oh trust me, I have."

Summer, not surprised, hope to get full details of this meeting. She knew Raven and knew she would be all over Peter like a dog after a bone. Not that Summer had any room to talk about being after Peter's bone. It pressed down into her body. Peter pushed down into her body and rocked her a couple more times. Oh, Peter just made her size up and clench down onto him in pleasure.

He pulled out and then pushed all the way in. Summer's hungry cunt devoured Peter's pulsing meat. He slid into her and rocked her tight body. He pulled in tight and grabbed her ass and made her moan in pleasure. Her face reflected in the mirror and he showed great lust in her eyes.

Peter pulled Summer onto all fours and grabbed her breasts. She turned her head around and kissed Peter lustfully on the mouth. The two lovers moved together, The faster Peter plunged into Summer, the more she tightened around him. Lust just burned through her body, the faster Peter plowed into her and rode her to another spectacular orgasm.

"Those balls are very full, dear," Summer said. "Not good on your back."

Oh, that mother voice, as sweet and loving as it was, made Peter just plunge all the way into her from behind. His hands, gripped around her ass, just made Summer just cry out in pleasure the deeper Peter plowed into her from behind. She clutched him and Peter knew the orgasm was here.

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No! Inside me! Now!"

Sweet Summer writhed underneath Peter's thrusting, and Peter enjoyed her breasts while pumping a huge load of cum into her. His balls tightened and expelled into her warm pussy with each pulsing movement. He had her pinned down onto the bed and rocked her even more.

The result of the orgasm, left Summer completely wrecked on the bed. And yet, she wanted more. That was the quality Peter inspired in women. Huntresses especially, being hot blooded as they were, they were easy prey for him.

"Between the two of us, we'll find a way out of here," Peter said.

Summer turned around, and sat up. She moved in and kissed Peter on the lips, quite lovingly.

"You've proven yourself good so far in finding all of the right holes," Summer breathed.

With that little bit of innuendo, Peter took Summer on a one way trip to pound town again. They would get some rest afterwards and tackle the problem in the morning.

Then it would be time for Summer Rose to finally come home.

**The Shameless Smut Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	6. Velvet, Coco, and Ilia(Peter Parker/Velvet Scarlatina, Peter Parker/Coco Adel, and Peter Parker/Ilia Amitola)

**Velvet, Coco, and Ilia(Peter Parker/Velvet Scarlatina, Peter Parker/Coco Adel, and Peter Parker/Ilia Amitola)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Velvet Scarlatina**

The return from the realm, with the recently alive Summer Rose had been an experience. Summer asked one favor of Peter, to allow reveal to the world she was not dead on her own terms. She convinced Peter to agree, although he hoped Summer would not hesitate in doing so. This was a heavy, heavy, burden to bare, although Peter really had been more than used to keeping the secrets of others.

The moment Peter slipped back into the school, ready to face inquiries of where he had been. Fortunately, luck had been on his side, as Peter must not have been gone for more than two or three hours, despite getting to know Summer in intimate detail with what felt like several weeks.

A sound of someone in distress caused Peter to jump in alert. His reflexes allowed him to open up the bathroom door, only to find a dark haired rabbit faunus, dressed in nothing but a tank top and panties, with her fingers jammed down her pussy. Peter almost stepped back, in shock. Velvet Scarlatina, one of the upper classmates, and one who had been lovely to Peter the few times they interacted, had been furiously masturbated in an unused area of the school.

"Sorry, I'll…."

"No, you'll get right over."

Velvet's eyes flooded over with barely disguised lust. She could not believe the strong luck which visited her today. The man who she had been pleasuring herself to had just shown up. Velvet bounced up and grabbed Peter before kissing him on the lips very deeply.

"I know what you've been up to," Velvet breathed. All of the women. I wouldn't be surprised if Ms. Goodwitch had been keeping you after class for some extra study."

Velvet worked her fingers all the way down Peter's chest and caused him to groan. Those skilled fingers manipulated their way all the way down his pants and fished up his cock.

"Are you okay?" Peter groaned.

"No, but I will be," Velvet said. "Mastrubated about fifteen times. What I'm going through, it's going to need more than my fingers, or a poor substitute of a toy."

Wild lust erupted through Velvet's eyes, as she stroked Peter's cock until it was good and hard. The size of it made Velvet completely blind with lust. Oh, her hunger, it was not going to be stopped, no matter what. Her fingers wrapped around Peter's tool and rubbed him a little bit more.

"I need you inside me, Mr. Parker," Velvet said. "Bad. You have no idea how much I want this!"

Velvet rubbed the tip of his cock through her panties and against the clit of the faunus. Peter ran his hands over the back of her head and kissed her on the mouth, which she returned eagerly.

"I might have an idea."

Off came her soaked panties, and Velvet climbed on top of him. She removed the last article of clothing, her tank top and allowed her buxom chest to bounce free. The web slinger saunt her breasts and squeezed them, to make Velvet groan as she slid up and down onto his prick, bouncing him with wild lust.

"Yes, this is much better!" Velvet moaned. "Go, ahead, and suck my breasts. Grab my ass! Do to me whatever you would like because this feels so good!"

Velvet popped her wet pussy down onto Peter's thick tool. The normally quiet and reserved woman had been really wild in bed. Peter hated to promote the stereotype of it always being the quiet ones, but in this case, it was one of the quiet ones. Velvet's fingers just danced all the way down the back of Peter's head and she hugged his face into her breasts so she could suck it.

"Yes, baby, that's what I want!"

Velvet's insides swam with a never ending amount of lust. Oh, she was going to have the ride of her life, if this kept up. Her walls, rising up and slapping down, enveloped Peter's tool and made him groan, the deeper he pushed into her body. Oh, it felt amazing, beyond amazing the deeper he pushed into her. He touched all of the right spots.

The fingers of the young man moved forward and pleasured her body. In addition with stuffing her insides which squeezed him tight. It made Velvet just rock herself back and forth.

"No wonder they all are friendly with you," Velvet said. "You're perfect."

"You're beautiful as well," Peter said. "And I'm always happy to help a woman in need."

The web slinger's skilled fingers just manipulated their way down Velvet's nipples and squeezed them. So hard, so fast, and so deep. Oh she moaned, breathing heavily. Velvet cried out, endless passion erupted through her body as she bounced up and down on Peter's thick, juicy cock. It slid through her body and stuffed her completely to make her cry out a little bit more.

"Cum for me again," Peter said.

Velvet pressed her breasts against Peter's strong chest. She loved the feel of their bodies just molding together. His hands maneuvered and manipulated her. She could feel the build of energy through her body. Velvet's loins closed down tight onto the web slinger and made sure to clamp down onto him, the heat only increasing as she clutched down onto his thick cock.

"One more time," Peter breathed in Velvet's ear. "Cum for me again."

"Mmmm!" Velvet cried out. "I want your thick cream in my body as well, Mr. Parker."

Peter slid between Velvet's legs and rocked her. He did not neglect a single inch of her find body, just working her over. Velvet gained some momentum and pushed Peter down onto the surface which she had been sitting on. Watching Velvet give into her animal instincts and fucking him while bouncing up and down hard had been quite intoxicating indeed. Peter's fingers latched onto Velvet's nipples and he tugged it a little bit to make her cry in pleasure.

"Going to cum for me, yet?" Velvet teased.

"Oh, keep working with it," Peter said. "I think you're going to burst yourself."

All of the right places. Peter touched all of the right places and made Velvet just cry out for more. Her insides, a constant wave of pleasure, clutched Peter at all of the right angles. Her insides churned around and milked his prick, groaning and pushing as he slapped down onto her thighs.

"Every last drop, Petey," Velvet cooed in his ear.

Peter decided to take control by flipping Velvet onto her back. The thinly disguised lust in the woman's eyes increased as Peter grabbed onto her legs. So lovely and underappreciated. Peter planted kisses down them, which earned him some cooing from the gorgeous Rabbit faunus. Peter leaned down and plowed deep inside of her.

The eruption of heat through Velvet's core, it had been too much. Too much indeed. Her insides felt like they had been lit aflame by pleasure waves. Her man had been hitting her in all of the right spots and driving down completely. He pushed up and drove down, planting his thick tool into her.

She cried for more and Peter gave it to her. This had been all of her dreams and so much battle all wrapped into one. Velvet doubted she was the only woman to be so glad that Peter Parker came into her life.

"You'll get what you want," Peter told her. "All you're going to need is a little bit of patience."

Oh, Velvet would be patient. Patient because this would be more than worth it. Every last drop of cum just ready to burst through her body. About ready to spill deep inside of Velvet's warm core and stuff her completely. Peter's fingers just stroked and milked Velvet's nipples to get her going.

"One more time."

The inside of Velvet became a sudden wave machine. She generated an orgasm to end all orgasms. Walls stuck around Peter's tool as he pushed into her, working his way deep into her depths. Velvet could hardly, hardly, just do anything other than lose it completely.

The tightening of Velvet around him made Peter just hard. She sunk her nails into his back and wrapped her legs tight around to allow Peter to plunge deep. Every plunging thrust made Peter's muscles tense up until finally the eruption occurred. Upon Velvet's next orgasm, Peter came alongside of her.

Velvet closed her eyes and allowed Peter's fingers to grab onto her while he dumped his cum into her. The sensation of their mutual release brought both of them to a steamy release.

The two lovers basked in the afterglow, as they leaned in, to kiss each other.

"Thank you," Velvet breathed.

"Not a problem," Peter said. "Let's get you to bed."

Velvet just smiled in response. Another place for Peter to pound her relentlessly and fill her pussy up? She could not wait.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Coco Adel.**

* * *

Peter finally put Velvet to bed, and then stepped back, only to find a pair of arms wrap around him. A dark haired woman in a very fashionable and transparent black night gown, thong, garter, and stockings appeared behind him. The impish smile on her face showed that she had been very pleased.

"Coco," Peter said. "How are you doing?"

"Not as well as you, babe," Coco said. "Told her that she needed some help. Glad she listened. And listened good. I swear, she could be heard three floors down. Or up. And I can see why. This thing is amazing."

Coco slowly ran her hand up and down Peter Parker's pulsing penis. The look of lust dancing in the eyes of the woman only doubled the more her hand traveled down his length and made him groan in pleasure. She slowly turned Peter and latched her mouth down onto him.

"I've got a bone to pick with you," Coco said. "All of those women, and I've never had a chance to rub a little of the Parker luck over on me. Perhaps, we should change it."

Peter faced the beautiful women and her nipples stuck out from her shirt. Aroused. Summer told him, maybe warned him, that the longer he was in proximity with these Huntresses, the stronger his allure to drag them in would get. Being so hot blooded allowed them to get a little bit closer towards him.

"I want to suck your cock," Coco said. "May I?"

"Help yourself."

Coco just smiled and licked her lips. She moved to Peter's cock and frantically licked it, like an ice cream cone just about ready to milk. The combination of Velvet and Peter intoxicated him. If Velvet had not been catatonic, Coco thought about arranging a threesome to really experience the delights of them together.

Perhaps another time. Perhaps. Coco wrapped her lips around the handsome young man. Such a well endowed and powerful man. And he downplayed himself a little bit, which made Coco just more determined to allow him to embrace who he was. She bottomed out on his prick and moaned, intensely, driving her warm mouth all the way down onto Peter's tool.

"Coco!" Peter groaned.

"Mmmph!"

The dark haired and very fashionable woman, just deep-throated Peter like it was her job. The fact Coco maintained eye contact with Peter just made him want to burst. He grabbed her and pushed down into Coco's opening mouth and made her slurp a little bit louder.

"Not bad," Peter breathed.

Oh Coco could do better than not bad. She sped things up and deep-throated Peter. Her lovely face pushed down as far until the handsome prodigy pushed into the back of Coco's throat. Coco just moaned, and the faster he pushed down into the back of her head.

"Oooh, this is amazing," Peter said.

Well, that boy changed his tune very quick. Coco hummed and wanted to taste the cum. The cum which currently bloated inside of Velvet's stomach. Hopefully it was not mating season, or they would have a hell of a scandal on their hands. Regardless, Coco longed for the taste and sped up, allowing his prick to thrust a little bit deeper into her mouth. Peter rode out her mouth until the end came.

The cum tasted divine. Coco sucked it down, swallowing it with greed and glee.

Those lips, perfect for cock sucking, drove all the way down onto Peter's prick. Peter grunted and bottomed out inside of Coco's throat. He spilled so much cum down her throat it was obscene.

"Damn, you were thirsty."

"Babe, you have no idea."

Coco ensured to catch the cum before it dripped to the floor. She did not want a single drop of it to go to waste after all. Her mouth dripped with cum and she swallowed it.

Slowly, Coco stripped off her night dress and pulled down her thong to reveal her shapely ass and wet pussy. Peter stopped her from going any further.

"Keep the stockings."

Coco chuckled.

"A man of culture, I see," Coco said. "How about I do something fun with them?"

Coco lifted her leg and began to stroke Peter's length. Her soft, silky feet rubbed Peter up and down and made his cock throb. They felt amazing, through the stockings and Coco added to the fun, with the eye contact.

"Do you like it?" Coco asked. "Do you like me rubbing my stockings all over you? They cost me a fortune, but I almost want you to ruin them by jizzing all over them!"

Coco sat on her bed and invited Peter to sit on the other end. She edged Peter with her feet, and performed an amazing footjob. Alluring, all the way down to the last instance. Peter bucked his hips up and met the inside of Velvet's soles the deeper he pushed into her. So, amazing, to feel her spectacular feet just rubbing up and down his pole to make him groan when he slid inside.

"Not quite, but close."

The mischievous brunette released Peter's cock and made it throb. Peter jumped up and grabbed her hips before turning her around.

"Yes, that's what I want from you, babe," Coco breathed. "Bend me over and fuck me like a whore!"

The web slinger lined up his cock for Coco's drenched slit and pushed all the way into her from behind. She cried out, lustful and wanting as Peter plunged all of her.

"My body is yours, yours!" Coco moaned. "Oh, I didn't think this would happen. Especially with those RWBY cunts monopolizing your time. I bet even the Schnee girl got some, didn't she? Little uptight...she can't resist this cock inside of her body."

"This is not about them," Peter said. "You need to be punished for being wicked."

"Oh, you'll be doing that often," Coco breathed.

Peter slapped Coco's ass and made her cry out in pleasure. His thick prick, just drove all the way into her wet canal from behind and made her cry out for more. He stretched her and made her pussy drip.

"Going to cum?"

"Mmm, whenever you want," Coco breathed. "Anything for my man to fill me up."

Peter's fingers danced all over Coco's body. Oh, she was horny as hell and something was going to have to give. Peter pressed all the way inside her and rocked, back and forth. He grabbed her hips and pounded her, going a little bit deeper as his hips moved like a blur.

Again, and again, Coco tightened around him. She wanted to ride Peter now, although Peter would control that. She succumbed to the touch of the handsome young man.

"So, is this what you want?"

Peter positioned Coco on all fours. His hands maneuvered to cup her breasts and his hands, all over her ass, made Coco just cry out. The web slinger just hit all of the right points on Coco and made her cream herself around his prick. Coco clutched his prick and moaned the faster he pushed into her.

Everything she wanted. Everything Coco needed. The handsome man of her dreams rammed her from behind and filled her snug pussy up with his cock. She might burst, if they were not careful.

Coco came harder than ever before. One thing was for sure, no other man was going to touch her again. She might be inclined to let a few women in there. And despite her earlier snarky comments towards Team RWBY, she would let any of them into her bed any time. They were some real beautiful women.

Peter waited for Coco's next move. Coco swung around and grabbed Peter. Those stocking clad legs wrapped around Peter's waist, as Coco pushed Peter onto the bed. Coco grabbed Peter and pushed down onto him. She began to ride him, quite vigorously, cowgirl style. Her bouncing breasts jiggled. The tight ass of the gorgeous huntress slapped all the way down onto her.

"Vel's not the only one who can bounce on this big thing is she?" Coco breathed.

"No, she's not," Peter grunted. "Oh, damn, you're really getting into this. And I'm going to lose it, if you're not careful."

"Oh, if you're not living on the edge, you're taking up too much space," Coco said. "And speaking on the edge, maybe I should do that to this big cock!"

When she tried, Coco could not stop riding it. Some mysterious force compelled her to do so. Peter sat up, touched her legs, and sucked on her breasts. She just moaned the faster Peter rocked into her. Coco came.

"Your turn, hon," Coco breathed. "Paste my insides."

Peter plugged her wet pussy with his thrusting organ. Faster and faster, with Coco's wet pussy just clamping down onto him. Peter pushed her down and finally filled her up with one very intense orgasm.

The two lovers came together. Coco's tight walls clamped down and released him, the fluids justs spilling all over the place. Coco whipped her head back and moaned.

She collapsed onto Peter's chest, and breathed heavily. The aftermath of their mutual release allowed Coco to hum into Peter's neck.

"We'll be doing this more often," Coco said.

Another woman successfully addicted to Peter. Coco kissed Peter's body and worshipped it until his cock stood to the air for her to suck. And Coco engorging herself on her own juices looked pretty hot, Peter was not going to lie.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Ilia Amitola**

All, Ilia wanted to do was observe. She had felt extremely frustration and intense jealousy when Peter Parker entered a relationship with Blake Belladonna. But, this tangled web added a few more threads, when Peter had also been seen regularly meeting with Kali. The White Fang had been very concerned about this wild card, even more than Spider-Man, who disrupted a few of their operations.

Ilia watched, from afar, from several hours. Of Blake and Peter, and their sessions. She wanted to jump in, but watching Blake getting pounded by such a well endowed man awakened feelings inside of Ilia, that she could not push back down. Normally, she did not give men the time of day, but the dark haired woman found herself flushed as she watched Peter contort Blake into a few different positions and stuff her holes.

A jolt through her spine sent pleasure through Ilia. She had been entrusted of getting a genetic sample from Peter, to see why Kali and Blake had been so fanatically loyal to the man. Ilia waited until the man slept. She knew the one way to get a sample.

Blake and Peter parted some time ago. Ilia stood in the shadows and waited as Peter slept. She thought about going through his things to learn more about him, but that was not why she was here. Ilia peeled back the covers, slowly, and carefully. While also running her hand over the bulge of the young man's man's pants, rubbing it very lightly.

This was the best way to get the White Fang leaders, their, sample.

Ilia pulled down his shorts and his large phallus almost whacked her in the face. Slowly, Ilia licked her hand and then put her wet hand all over Peter's cock. She slowly jerked him up and down. Normally, she would find this act gross, but it had actually not been that bad. He stirred a couple of times, and caused Ilia to pause.

When he sunk back down into sleep, cock twitching into her hand, Ilia stroked him up and down, slowly working his prick up and down. She could sense the cum just bubbling from his balls. Ilia breathed heavily on top of him.

Closer, just a little bit more. Ilia put her other hand on his balls to cup them. Slowly, she moved down to inhale the musk and without thinking, Ilia began to suck on his balls a little bit.

Purely for the reason of collecting the sample. She slurped on him a little bit. Thankfully, he slept like a rock, and Ilia worked him to his climax.

The handsome, and Ilia would be deluding herself not to say from an aesthetic standpoint he was fairly easy on the eyes, man started to slowly buck in her hands. His balls churned and Ilia milked them with one hand while pumping his cock with the other.

He burst and sent a load of seed into her hand. Ilia closed her eyes and allowed his cum to fill her hand. It soaked into her skin and made her feel tingling.

Slowly, Ilia lifted her hand and it smelled good. She wondered how good it tasted. Ilia slowly, but surely, licked the cum off of her hand. Ilia savored the taste and licked her hand clean of every drop of cum Peter splattered onto it.

It took Ilia just a few seconds to realize that she had just drank the sample she was suppose to bring back to the White Fang. It tasted so good, like a warm treat on a cold winter's night.

But, Ilia had to get it. She had a mission. Slowly, she stroked Peter's length and once again, it was hard as a rock. Ilia licked her lips and slowly dragged her tongue against the slit.

To further stimulate him, obviously.

Suddenly, a pair of his hands grabbed the back of Ilia's head and she tensed up. Fear, he had caught her. Ilia hitched her breath in for a long moment.

"Weiss, you know you're going to be in so much trouble if someone sees you up here, right?"

Still dreaming, although about the Schee girl who worked with Blake on her team. Oh, that was revolting, but Ilia needed to take advantage of this and follow through with his dream, just enough to get the sample. If Ilia had not been so curious, the other one might not have been ruined.

So, Ilia found his abnormally large cock shoved deep into her mouth and made her moan in pleasure.

"What's the matter, Ms. Schnee? You're normally able to take this into your mouth."

Oh, now, Ilia wanted to prove herself to be a step above of Weiss Schnee. She deep throated his cock, and actually, slowly, got intoxicated on his musk. Oh, it felt so good. She was starting to enjoy her work a bit too much and get into the role.

Oh, the scandal if Weiss was actually sleeping with someone like Peter Parker. Providing of course, it was not just a fantasy of Peter's. It would raise a whole boat load of questions if Ilia had blew the whistle on that.

"Your mouth is so warm," Peter said. "Oh, suck my cock, suck it babe!"

Ilia deep throated the man's cock and just found herself enjoying this a bit too much. All for the mission, she reasoned. All for the mission. Oh, but he tasted so good, but still, was it really a bad thing she enjoyed her work? Peter's fingers locked onto the back of Ilia's head and sent him all the way into the back of her throat.

"I'm going to cum."

Finally, Ilia's jaw had been getting so sore. She deep throated the man down her throat.

' _Don't swallow it. Don't swallow it.'_

Ilia milked his balls to speed up the release. He could wake up at any time from this lust induced slumber. She would have to leave quickly once Peter finished.

The cum, warm and savory burst into her mouth. Ilia was careful not to swallow, even though she now looked like a chipmunk with how much cum he blasted into her mouth. Did he ever stop? He pounded Blake for hours straight, and now, he was fucking her mouth and filling it with a never ending supply of his seed.

' _Don't swallow. Just get out of here.'_

A pair of hands startled Ilia and she accidentally swallowed the cum. All of it. Another sample waisted. Peter's hands ran through her body. He pulled down her pants and exposed her wet pussy. Along with her shirt, exposing her breasts.

Oh, fuck, he was going to want to fuck her. And he would notice one thing. Ilia never had taken anyone inside of her body and her barrier remained intact.

"Peter, please," Ilia breathed.

"Mmm, Weiss, you're dripping for me."

Oh, god, she really was. Ilia's skin absorbed whatever pheromones Peter gave off and everything swirled around him. He grabbed her hips and his cock pushed deep against her.

"You're much too big!" Ilia said. "I'm not Weiss, I'm…"

Oh, too late, he plunged into her body, and took her completely. Ilia could not help, but think if she had not been so greedy the first time and just did not have to lick her hand, this would not be happening to her. His big cock destroyed her virgin entrance and pushed into her. It was actually very pleasant and Ilia just moaned. His fingers traced her skin and she was honestly surprised Peter did not notice it.

Every plunge inside of her tight body.

"You are always one worthy of catching," Peter said. "Are you addicted to me?"

"YES!"

Ilia was not even roleplaying as Weiss Schnee. This was her honest thoughts. She tasted Peter's cum, twice, and now he pushed into her.

"Yes, and you've been a very bad girl, sneaking up in my room and trying to steal my cum while I was asleep," Peter told her. "You're a sluttly little heiress, aren't you?"

For a brief second, Ilia thought he knew. But, obviously, the actions of the Weiss in his dream matched up to her actions in real life. Thankfully, thankfully.

"Please, cum," Ilia breathed.

Peter bit down on her neck and made her just swell with excitement. Oh, he would leave a mark on her. This was honestly good.

"I bet you thought you would get away with this, didn't you?" Peter breathed. "I bet you thought there would not be any consequences. You watching me like that and then sneaking in my room. Didn't you?"

Peter plunged into her body.

"I'm just a useful slut who can't help herself around a big cock," Ilia moaned.

"Of course you are," Peter said. "Cum for me...mmm...Weiss!"

Ilia found a little insulting that he was still calling her by that bitch's name. Especially since she was the one who made him cum. And would be again.

At least she would get her sample. Maybe. Peter's hands cupped her chest and her ass while plowing her into the bed. His mouth sucked on her earlobe.

Finally, Peter erupted inside of her. Ilia, came hard. It took pretty much every amount of her body. With stars in her eyes, she came hard, clenching him as Peter impacted her body with cum.

Oh, Ilia just collapsed down onto the bed and breathed heavily. She tried to drag herself out of bed. The sample dripping behind her as she left.

"Peter?" Ilia asked. "I…."

A knock on the door caused Ilia to bolt out the same way she came.

"Peter are you ready?" Yang asked.

"It's time for you wakeup call!" Ruby sang through the door.

"Yeah, come in," Peter said.

Ilia breathed heavily. She waited for the moment to properly leave. Oh, she really hoped she would not be stuck here another three hours. Forced to watch in frustration. How could he keep doing this without getting tired? How could he find any time in the day to do anything else, but fuck?

Suddenly, Peter's eyes turned to her hiding spot. He looked straight at her, even though she had been obscured by the curtain.

She knew he knew. And he knew she knew he knew.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter on November 18th, 2020.**


	7. Penny, Ciel, and Sienna(Peter Parker/Penny Polendina , Peter Parker/Ciel Soleil, and Peter Parker/Sienna Khan)

**Penny, Ciel, and Sienna(Peter Parker/Penny Polendina , Peter Parker/Ciel Soleil, and Peter Parker/Sienna Khan)**

**Peter Parker/Penny Polendina**

* * *

One might know that Penny Polendina was an android. She looked like a normal attractive young woman and had been highly advanced to fit into a crowd. She could be a bit socially awkward at times, but given how there were socially awkward with people.

Red hair, green eyes, and your typical schoolgirl uniform, which showed off Penny's legs. Her best built feature, her her opinion. Penny watched for Peter to come down the stairs. Something about him just made her sensors just heat up.

"Peter," Penny said.

"Hey, Penny, what can I do for you?"

"Well, what you've been doing for every other woman in this school and around the area," Penny said. "Because, you're a very special man, Peter."

"Oh, well, I'm sure that I…."

Peter knew what she was, although if he did not know, he would never guess it. Penny grabbed Peter by the hand and lead him off to the nearest bedroom. Her eyes almost shined with hearts like some tacky anime scene. Not that Peter thought there was anything wrong with tacky animes, they were good popcorn fun. Regardless, Penny pushed Peter to the bed.

"I've been given a few upgrades to better serve and protect," Penny said. "And Agent Johnson helped me with iron out a few bugs, so I am better equipped to serve those who are worthy."

Oh, Daisy's hand was in this. Did she just reprogram Penny to serve him? Peter would not be surprise. Regardless, Penny ran her hands down Peter's head and then moved down to explore his body.

"I've learned a lot, but I want to learn more," Penny said. "Please, don't, deny me. I need you. Badly."

"Well, if you want me," Peter told her.

"Mmmm!"

Penny dove down onto Peter and kissed him. Their tongues drove together in a very passionate exchange. Penny's hands cupped the back of Peter's head and pulled him a little bit further. She had been ready to dive in and to have some fun with Peter. She slowly ran her hand all over Peter and made him groan.

"Aroused," Penny said. "I must be doing something right."

Penny pulled Peter's pants down and exposed his cock to her. It was nice and above average. Way above average and made many women happy. And Penny wanted to feel that as well. Her lips parted as she pushed down. She adjusted the inside of her oral cavity to properly accommodated Peter.

"That's pretty good," Peter said.

Oh, Penny would have to agree. She was pretty advanced, all things considered. After all of the upgrades Agent Johnson gave her. And not just sex either, although sex was the mission. She drove all the way down onto Peter's thick tool and moaned when he pushed all the way her throat.

"That's good," Peter said.

Penny was glad and intended to serve Peter well. She looked up at him, with expressive green eyes. Peter held back onto her head and plunged. He rode her mouth quite vigorously and pumped into her. She called for him and longed for him to explode into her mouth. Peter's fingers danced down and pushed against Penny's head. He slapped down onto her, his balls hitting her in all of the right points.

"Perfect," Peter breathed when he bottomed out inside of Penny's mouth. "I'm going to cum."

Penny's fingers heated up and stimulated his cock. The soft silky fingers stroked him all of the way to the edge, before Penny swallowed his cum while it fired. She was like a robotic goddess, careful not to waste a single drop as it spilled inside of her body.

"Tasty," Penny said. "But, it's time for you to feel the new synthetic skin upgrades. I think you'll find them to be very nice."

As if to demonstrate, Penny took off her top. A pair of round, juicy melons popped out in front of Peter's eyes. They were high and firm, as if they were round. Peter ran his hands down Penny's breasts and stroked them. The architects did a good job with Penny. Peter alternated between squeezing her chest and making Peter just throw her head back. The gorgeous redhead just pushed up and down onto her.

"But, there's so much more," Penny said. "Feel between my legs."

Peter ran his hands down Penny's smooth pussy and could feel her warm lips. Oh, they felt so soft and perfect. Peter alternated between squeezing Penny's breasts and stroking her pussy. Her entire body rolled back and forth, pleasure dancing through her.

"Feel that, baby" Penny said. "I want you inside me. Please, my body craves you, don't you crave me?"

"Any man would, you're extremely beautiful," Peter said. "Both on the inside and the outside."

Penny cooed with delight and she climbed on Peter. She adjusted for his girth, to make it the most pleasant experience for both of them. Peter cupped her ass. Research indicated that many men did appreciate a woman with a nice ass, round and able to grab while they fucked her. Penny's latest upgrades, had been done with that in mind. Peter grabbed her and pushed her down.

"So warm!"

Penny heaved her bosom against Peter's face and he sucked on it. The handsome young man pushed all the way down onto her as they rocked on the bed.

"And I don't break, not easily," Penny said. "Go ahead and fuck me like you want. I can take it!"

Peter thrust his hips up and drove Penny down onto him. She made such an amazing sound when cumming all over his cock, that it was very exciting. Peter knew precisely all of the buttons to touch to make Penny just squirm and squirt all over him.

After the first orgasm, Peter brought Penny down. Penny leaned in. This would be a test of how well her battery power operated. The new upgrades would give her more time up before she would need to recharge. Every second counted, when she was with Peter. Peter paid attention to other new upgrades and sucked them. Penny's mouth hung open and she moaned, loudly.

"Deeper!" Penny cooed. "Deeper! Remember, don't hold back."

Peter could feel his balls slap against her soft skin. She had felt so amazing around him. Again, if Peter did not know the fact Penny was an android, he could have been easily fooled into thinking he was fucking a real woman. They did a bang up job on her and Peter thought he could do his part in testing just how durable Penny was.

"I was made, but I swear, you are making me into a real woman, Peter Parker!" Penny cried out.

The web slinger just pressed deep into her body and filled her up. Penny's insides shifted to be properly lubricated and stretched to perfectly accommodate his cock. She clenched hard and made Peter just groan the faster he pushed into her. He slapped his balls down onto her and drove Penny completely wild.

Penny thought her processors could overheat, if Peter was not careful. But, this delicious young man made her feel so much.

The lovely redhead writhed underneath him. Given how passionate Penny was, it was only fitting she was a redhead. Her legs wrapped around Peter tight and pushed him hard. His balls slapped against Penny's thighs the faster Peter plunged into her.

"Keep it up, faster, just a little bit faster," Penny breathed on Peter's neck. "You're making me cum hard for you."

Penny pumped Peter's prick inside of her warm body. He pounded deep inside of her and made her cry out. They were both so close.

"And it's going to be your turn," Penny cooed. "Right here. Right now! Put your cum in me. I want to feel it!"

"Yes," Peter groaned. "Make me feel it too."

She tightened around Peter and blasted his organ with her slick pussy juices. Peter plowed down into her and rode her all the way to the edge. He leaned down and kissed Penny's breasts. He worshipped every inch of her body, just how making her cry out in pleasure.

Now it was Peter's turn. He erupted inside of Penny's tight cavern and filled her up with so much cum, she did not know what to do with it. His balls exploded as they filled her up, one blast after another.

The two came together. Penny's legs tightened around Peter and pulled her in. She wanted to make him fill up her body. She milked pretty much every drop of cum out of her body.

"That was perfect," Peter said. "But, I think this is the best part."

"Aren't they all good?" Penny asked.

The two lovers nuzzled against each other's body. Penny pulled Peter into a steamy embrace and allowed him to rest his head on her breasts. The two snuggled and lightly kissed each other.

Today, Penny learned some valuable things about both the physical and intimate nature of sex. Although, she had a feeling there might be a few lessons to go.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Ciel Soleil**

* * *

Ciel Soleil accepted her duty to keep watch over a very special guest. Spider-Man, who had an encounter with a strange plant, which caused him to feel funny. Specialist Schnee told Ciel that they needed to make sure he was fun. Professional length skirt, blue beret, white button up shirt, and stockings, the dark skinned woman had been very punctual and on the clock with her visits with Peter.

"How are you feeling?" Ciel asked.

"A bit stiff," Peter said.

Ciel's eyes fell down to the bulge in Peter's pants. She briefly took it in.

"How long?"

"Eight hours, forty-seven minutes, and eighteen seconds, sir," Ciel said. "But, perhaps, I can do something to help ease the pain. It's my responsibility to make sure your stay is pleasant as possible."

"Well, I'm sure you could give me a blowjob, that might help a little bit," Peter said. "With the problem."

He said that, very jokingly. However, Ceil just smiled and moved closer towards him. The woman bent to her knees and assessed the situation. Peter's prick popped out of his pants and hit Ciel almost in the face. She cooed, when wrapping her hand around it.

"I will be happy to give you one, if it will help," Ciel said. "Your comfort is most important when you're under my care. Let me know if it's your satisfaction."

This beauty dropped to her knees without too much prompting and began to lick Peter's cock. Oh, Peter could hardly believe it. Her soft lips just worked their magic on him. She breathed, very heavily, sucking and licking down his tool every step of the way.

"You're a very satisfying woman, but you might want to work your tongue all the way from the tip down to the base. Maybe suck my balls a little bit."

Oh, Spider-Man knew better than she did. Ciel licked Peter's cock from the tip all the way down to the base and then moved in. His balls looked nice and plump, and Ciel wondered just how much it would they would fill her with cum. She decided to focus on the mission at hand and pleasure his testicles with a warm suction.

Spider-Man leaned back and watched as this woman efficiently sucked his balls. Her tongue brushed up and down him as she stroked his cock. Then she moved up to suck his cock and take him deep throat. She cradled his balls and gave them attention. And then after every few sucks, Ciel dove down to suck his balls loudly.

She made a hell of a sound. Peter slid his fingers against the back of Ciel's head and she moaned when deep-throating his length.

"Keep it up," Peter groaned. "You're doing good."

The praise coming from Spider-Man just boosted Ciel's confidence. She always felt as if there was something to prove, so any confidence boost helped her.

Peter aimed his prick down her throat and pushed a little bit more. The weight of his balls, slapping down onto her chin, drove Ciel completely wild. Peter pushed forward and hit her at all of the right points.

"Ready."

Spider-Man gave her a warning. His balls tightened and Ciel could not help and squeeze them. Her mouth wrapped around Peter's prick as she prepared to drink every single last drop of his cum as it fired down her throat. Peter pressed her face forward and spilled his seed completely down her throat.

Oh, the web slinger kept dumping his cum. Ciel had read his file and there was a theory his cum had certain addictive properties. But, she could not help and swallow it, because it tasted so good. Peter picked up the pace and drove down into her mouth.

"Amazing," Peter said.

Ciel rose up and could feel Peter's cock just slap her thigh like a baseball bat swung against it. This made the woman just almost ten feet in the air, in surprise.

"You cock is still hard," Ciel managed.

"So, it is," Spider-Man said. "Maybe it would help me if you took off your clothes. And got on top of my me for a little bit. Used a different part of your body, something warmer than your mouth."

Ciel already stripped off her clothes without any further warning. She felt the need to submit to this powerful man and his authority. Peter grabbed Ciel and pulled her onto his lap. Her wet pussy ground up against the web slinger's prick as he edged a bit closer into her. Her lips just rubbed against Ciel's wet pussy and made her cry out in pleasure.

"I want you inside me, sir," Ciel said.

"You're going to make me throb harder every time you call me that," Peter said.

Peter squeezed Ciel's perky nipples and played with her. Her dark completion shined rather beautifully with sweat. Ciel lowered down onto Peter. The stretch her tight pussy wrapped around him, with Peter's hands locked onto her hips as he rocked her up and down. The web slinger just groaned the moment he slid into Ciel's ass.

"Sorry, sir, but I can't help myself," Ciel said.

"Maybe I should bend you over and spank you while fucking you from behind," Peter groaned.

Ciel's insides tightened at the thought of such discipline. It made her feel positively naughty. Her eyes flashed in front of Peter before she finally answered him.

"Maybe you should. Maybe it would teach me the discipline I need to take your cock properly, sir."

After Ciel came, Spider-Man lifted Ciel off of his cock and turned her around. Her thighs spread and Peter positioned himself. He slapped his hand against her ass and left a handprint. Slowly, Peter closed in and clutched her ass from behind as he slid inside of her.

"Get in me, deep," Ciel cried out.

"I think you forgot who is in charge here," Spider-Man said.

The web slinger tormented Ciel's body and drove her completely wild. Those web slinger touched and grabbed her body before he slapped her. He did not enter her straight away, tormenting Ciel and making her just lose it because of his touch.

"How much do you need me?" Peter asked. "How much do you want me?"

"Badly, sir."

Peter responded by spanking Ciel's ass. Every time he hit her delicious backside, she moaned out. The web slinger pushed his prick against her on the final spank and then drove all the way into her. She loved being spanked and loved being pinned down and fucked from behind. And Peter loved how tight and needy her pussy felt around him. Given that the best way to deal with the toxin was to sweat it out, it felt very good to be inside of her.

The web slinger just pushed all the way into Ciel and made her cry out. He rode her from behind, hips moving at a constant blurring motion. He pushed back and forth to stuff her body so deep, it almost hurt. Ciel threw her hips back into his hands and moaned the deeper he plunged down.

"Going to cum with me?"

"May I," Ciel said.

"Yes, you can."

Ciel released herself all over him. This allowed Spider-Man's large rod to push deep into her body. He bottomed out inside of her and made her just cry out in pleasure. Those fingers just ran all the way over her body and made her just tingle with pleasure.

"And it's my turn."

Peter's balls smacked down onto Ciel's thighs. She poured all of her energy into making the young man achieve the best and most total release possible. His hands, cupped up against her, slid as deep into Ciel's body. He pushed a little bit more and rode her, faster and harder until his hips blurred suddenly. He edged, a bit more, and then slowed down, hitting all of the perfect points on her.

He came, and came hard. All of that cum spilled inside of her body. Peter grabbed Ciel and injected warm load after warm load inside of her, stuffing her completely and utterly with his thick and savory seed.

"Better?" Ciel asked.

"A bit, but you're obviously out of it."

Ciel realized she would have fallen over. She could feel his cock, still hard, press against the small of her back as he pulled her over.

"No, no, no, I can still help!" Ciel said. "Please, sir, I'm not going to let you down."

Any after effects of this would be worth it. Ciel lovely cradled Peter's cock and balls in her hand and lowered herself onto his cock again. Her ass, still tender from the earlier spanking, cupped between his fingers as he bounced. Ciel summoned all of the fortitude in herself.

"Well ,if you insisted," Peter said. "It's working, just a few more times should do it."

"Of course," Ciel said. "It will. Trust me. I'll die first before quitting and letting you down.

Oh, Peter hoped she was just being facetious. Although, given her demeanor and such, Peter somehow knew Ciel was one hundred percent serious with her declaration.

"There's no need for that."

She vigorously rode Spider-Man, harder. Ciel ended up being hospitalized for dehydration and exhaustion after she succeeded in her objective. It had been one of the proudest moments in her life to help Spider-Man's affliction and earned an occasional spot in his bed as a result.

Much better than any medal for sure.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Sienna Khan.**

* * *

Peter Parker sat, with a lump in his throne and a bulge in his pants. Sienna Khan of all people requested his presence. Given that he tangled with the White Fang as Spider-Man, he had no idea why Sienna would want to see him as Peter Parker. Her dark skin and exotic appearance with cat ears and eyes and stripes which made her look like a tiger enticed her. The fact she wore a scantily clad garment which showed off her assets also enticed him.

"I've heard much about you, Peter Parker. Your strength and your ability to entice. You've most certainly left quite an impression on several women. And there is something about you, which I'm interested in. And I always like to verify all rumors to see whether they have truth in them."

Sienna beckoned for Peter to step forward. She wrapped an arm around Peter. The guards around her reacted in surprised as Sienna pulled a little bit closer to Peter.

"I won't bite, unless you give me probable cause."

Sienna's breasts pressed against Peter's chest and she rubbed against his body. She tested the strength of it and could find he was hard already. This fact caused quite the reaction within Sienna. She smiled and turned the guard.

"Make sure no disturbs us."

No sooner were the guards at the door, Sienna pulled Peter's cock out of his pants.

"Where did you get a tool like this, Peter Parker?" Sienna inquired.

Her skilled fingers manipulated his piece of manhood. Peter grunted as he could feel Sienna stroke him. Tension began to rise through his loins as she settled to her knees. Hot breath and inquiring eyes locked onto him.

"Good eating, and lots of good….luck!"

The tiger faunus smiled and looked Peter straight in the eye while she downed his cock. Oh, it tasted as good as the reports did. Peter steadied the back of her head and rocked a little bit deeper into her mouth. His big fat balls slapped into her.

"You're hungry for me. And here I thought I was in trouble."

Oh, he would be in trouble, if he did not satisfy her. Fortunately, Sienna inspected the goods. Peter grabbed her and got a little bit more bold with his face-fucking. Sienna loved bold. She loved this cock driving all the way down her throat and making her moan.

"You're just another one who was hungry for my cock. Just like that Chameleon girl who slipped into my room and thought she was clever last week."

This particular revelation did not surprise Sienna. She just leaned in and kept taking Peter's manhood all the way down her throat. Oh, yes, the length of it buried down her throat. She hummed, moaned, excitedly taking him all the way down her throat.

"Going to lose if if I'm not careful."

Sienna doubled down on her work and milked the man's balls. Oh, her pussy ached with desire, the feeling of having him inside of her only increased. The need, the desire, and everything which came along with it. Sienna shoved her mouth down onto him and sucked, extremely hard. Peter locked his fingers against the back of her head and pushed, a little bit deeper to cause her throat to collapse around him.

"But, you don't want me to be careful. You want me to fuck your slutty mouth. Well, who am I to deny a woman of status what she wants?"

Oh, no, he would not. He would not deny her. Peter grabbed the back of Sienna's head and plunged as far into her throat as humanly possible to make her just cough as he slammed his cock all the way down her throat. The web slinger knew precisely all of the right buttons to push and more importantly all of the best ways to drive that cock all the way down her throat. He held on for the ride. Sienna tilted her head back and prepared to get her treat.

Peter grabbed her head and slammed his cock into her whore mouth. The cum spilled down her throat and Sienna slurped it up like a kitten going after it's cream. Her fingers, rubbing Peter's balls, allowed his seed to spill down her throat in sudden and endless spurts.

The moment Peter pulled out of her, Sienna stripped off her clothes. She was naked and pressed herself against Peter. His cock hardened very quickly one more time. This brought a smile to Sienna's face and she cupped the young mans balls before she brought him over to the bed.

"I'm pleased with you so far."

Peter boldly grabbed Sienna by the hips and balanced her on his cock. No need for anything else. And there would be plenty of time to eat her pussy later. Right now, Peter wanted to fuck her.

"You've seen nothing yet."

The heat of her pussy surrounding his manhood made Peter groan. He slammed Sienna's wet cunt down onto his throbbing hard prick. She squeezed him tight.

Sienna locked one claw onto the back of Peter's head. Peter dove down into her soft breasts and sucked on it. The view of his face obscured in her cleavage and worshipping her breasts just made Sienna tighten around him. And she could not believe just how deep he was fucking her.

"There's something about you that's….mmmm...not human!"

She could barely wrap her mind around it. Or anything else. So Sienna continued to wrap her pussy around Peter's hard tool and vigorously milked him. Her thighs slapped up and down across the bed the faster Peter grabbed her and fucked her deep.

"Cum for me."

The strong words from Peter, caused a reaction from her. Sienna's tight walls wrapped around Peter and she moaned while driving herself down. The slap of flesh upon flesh drove Sienna completely wild.

"I'm getting under your skin," Peter said. "And you love it."

He turned Sienna down and shoved her face down on the bed. Sienna's legs spread and Peter pulled out of her. Emptiness, a void which Sienna never knew was possible visited her. She could not, would not, could not go without his cock, under any circumstances. Peter's fingers danced against Sienna's warm slit and made her just cry out for more, as he edged into her. He had her.

"I'm under your skin. And I'm in your mind. You can't shake the good things that I make you feel."

Peter lined up for her and drove his cock into her body. He cupped Sienna's breasts and pushed into her. Oh, yes, she was feeling this. The depths of which Peter drove into her. Sienna heated up and milked his rod, Greedily, needily, and aggressively.

On her hands and knees and being fucked. Oh, Sienna could not believe she had been put in such of the position. As Peter grabbed her hips and fucked her vigorously, Sienna felt something that she never experienced before. A sense of content, of content, where her walls tightened around him. She groaned and breathed heavily.

If there was one man worthy of breeding her with his children, Sienna just found him. But, Sienna had to focus on the task at hand. Her pussy burned and needed to be filled with cum.

The walls surrounding Peter's invading organ moistened. Oh, she was so slick, it did not take much effort at all to slide into her. Peter ran his fingers down her soft body and rubbed his ears. Another pleasure point as it turned out. Sienna practically growled as she came hard around his cock.

"Do you think it's my turn now?"

Sienna nodded wordlessly. Oh, yes, she thought it was Peter's turn. Those balls slapped against her thigh and made her just want it. Want all of his cum inside of her.

Peter potentially had gotten in the head of a very important woman today. Only time would tell through. For now, Peter settled with getting between her legs. He pounded as fast as possible and made her cum around him. Oh, the tightness around her body eased up and made him groan as she milked him.

Almost there and Peter grunted before he filled her all the way up with cum. Peter exploded inside of her and pasted the inside of Sienna Khan's body. She clutched and milked him, with vigor and intensity as she drained every single last drop of his cum into her body.

Sienna sighed, completely spent and her stomach had been full of his cum.

The pleasure of a mutual release followed as Peter wrapped his arms around Sienna in the aftermath. She jerked back with cum spilling from her body. Peter cupped her right breast and kissed a couple more times.

"So, I hope I didn't give you probable cause to be mad."

"No, and I'm beginning to see the truth about you," Sienna said.

Peter continued to play with her breasts, to test his luck until Sienna turned around and kissed him madly. She pinned him down, primed and ready to ride his hard cock until she drained every last drop of cum from him.

Thankfully, she had a good long ride ahead of her.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter on November 25th, 2020.**


	8. Malachite Sisters, Salem, and Ruby+Yang(Peter Parker/Melanie Malachite/Militia Malachite, Peter Parker/Salem, Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long).

**Malachite Sisters, Salem, and Ruby+Yang(Peter Parker/Melanie Malachite/Militia Malachite, Peter Parker/Salem, Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long).**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Melanie Militia/Militia Malachite:**

* * *

Everyone's favorite neighborhood, Spider-Man, stepped into a club which he got more than a few looks. A beautiful young woman with dark hair, green eyes, and a form fitting white dress eyed him from across the club. She cut a pass through the club and grabbed his shoulder.

"Widow sent you here for the package, didn't she?"

"Yeah and you're….."

"Melanie," she breathed in his ear. "My sister's in the back .We should join her."

Spider-Man wondered what Natasha promised them in exchange for this mysterious package. Which Peter only had a vague idea what was inside. Melanie grabbed him by the hand and passed a couple of rooms, until she lead him to a large bed. Where another identical girl, only wearing red this time, sat on the bed. Her stocking clad legs were crossed and she smiled.

"So, Melanie actually managed to deliver you," she said. "My name is Militia, and I'm so happy to finally meet you. We're going to deliver this to you, but it didn't come cheap. And our price is very single."

"Didn't the Widow pay you?"

"Oh, there was terms which she could not fulfill, but we agreed to it," Melanie said. "One night with Spider-Man, and don't worry, babe, we're going to rock your world."

Oh, Peter was going to have a bit of a talk with Natasha about pimping him out like this. However, the warm lips of Melanie hit his mouth after she pulled him off. Militia ran her hands down his body while her sister kissed him. Then the two sisters exchanged kisses and stripped Spider-Man out of his costume, leaving the web shooters and the mask on. They took attention to his slab of meat. Melanie's grin widened as Militia wrapped her hand around his balls and squeezed them a little bit.

"No wonder bitches like Spider-Man."

With that, Militia moved down to suck on his balls. And then, Melanie moved down to wrap her lips around Peter's throbbing hard pole. The twins worked in form to pleasure Spider-Man's throbbing could and oh he could not deny, they were pretty damn good at what they were doing. Their hands wrapped around his balls and stroked them while they alternated giving him a few sucks.

"So, you really want me, don't you? Only happy to help."

Peter grabbed Melanie's head and pushed her all the way down onto his cock. She gagged, hungrily around his pole as Peter reared back and slammed into her mouth. Her eyes bulged out the faster Peter drove all the way into her mouth.

The slurps of Militia pleasuring Peter's balls off to the other side showed just how much she wanted it. Peter pulled her up and after exacting his cock from her sister's mouth, plunged it into Militia's mouth. She coughed sexily around him as Peter used her throat as his own personal fuck hole.

From sister to sister, Spider-Man plunged his cock into the mouths of the twins. They mewled with excitement, the deeper the web slinger plunged into their mouths.

"You asked for it."

Militia caught Spider-Man's throbbing length in her hand and stroked it hard right in front of her sister's opened mouth. Melanie opened her mouth up and the cum just exploded all the way into her mouth. Melanie tasted the cum as it launched into her mouth from this particular position. She slurped up every last drop of cum as it rained down into her open mouth and made her smile.

The twin sisters exchanged a kiss, and shared the web slinger's seed. Their tongues drove into each other's mouths and they sucked on the other's lower lips.

"On the bed."

Melanie and Militia obeyed their man. They rose up onto the bed, their dresses hiked up, to reveal they were not wearing any underwear underneath their dresses. Spider-Man grabbed their wet pussies and drove his fingers into them. He kissed the back of their necks and sucked them.

"Only a man of his caliber, can handle twins."

"Please, twins are easy," Spider-Man said. "I once had an orgy with quintuplets."

Oh, they wanted details of this. However, all Spider-Man was interested in was finger-fucking their pussies. And then making Melanie and Militia share the juices which dripped down his fingers. He grabbed Militia by the hips after he finished making her taste it.

"Guess, you want this a little bit more than your slutty sister."

"Mmm, I am a bigger slut than her, and I need your big cock inside of me."

Militia closed her eyes. She heard reports of Spider-Man's prowess, but verifying it first hand. The cock split her tender slit in half and drove her completely wild. Militia's dress came down and exposed her breasts. Which allowed Melanie to cum in and suck on her tits hard as well while Spider-Man fingered her.

Being tangled with these two lovely twins, was all kinds of fun. Spider-Man sped up and thrust a little bit deeper into their bodies. His balls hammered their thighs, the deeper he went into them. Melanie and Militia cried out in pleasure the faster Spider-Man pounded them.

He switched things up and drove his cock into Melanie. Melanie's warm walls clamped down onto him and she cried out in pleasure. She writhed, just a few inches away from her twin. She laid on Spider-Man's chest, like a bed as he fucked into her. And Militia crouched on top of her to return the favor earlier and suck on her tits.

"You're a bad girl, accepting sex for payment!" Spider-Man groaned.

"Hey, it's business!" Melanie protested. "Ooooh, God!"

"I think he might be," Militia said.

That debate would have to wait for another time. Both Melanie's sister and Spider-Man just worked her breasts over and caused her to lose it completely. Being her twin, Militia knew all of Melanie's weak spots more than anyone else and was teaching them to this adonis of a man.

Spider-Man grunted when he filled her wet pussy. Melanie's soft body pressed against him in such a way only made Spider-Man speed up a little bit. He went a little bit faster, and rode out her pussy. The loud slap of flesh upon flesh echoed even louder as he pushed her to the breaking point.

"Cum for me, beautiful."

Melanie came all over Spider-Man's prick. Oh, she never wanted this ride to end. Militia touching her body while Melanie slammed her wet box down onto Spider-Man only increased the lust she was feeling. Stars flashed across the back of Melanie's eyes the faster she rocked back and forth.

"That was amazing," she breathed.

Melanie slumped down onto the edge of the bed. Militia climbed on top of him and Spider-Man grabbed her hips before he spiked her down. Militia's breasts bounced up and down a few inches away from the web slinger's face. Spider-Man grabbed Militia's breasts and squeezed them very hard. She moaned in response as Spider-Man squeezed them and stroked her bouncing breasts.

Oh, yes, her warm box tingled the deeper Spider-Man plunged into her. He had her, right where he needed her to be. The ride continued and Miltia clamped down onto him.

"I'm going to ride you until...mmmm!"

Militia tilted back and Spider-Man sucked on her breasts. He impaled her upon his cock. This was far more than she ever dreamed. Militia saw stars.

Melanie rubbed her tender nether lips and watched Spider-Man used her twin as a cock puppet. Oh, that was hot, and she really hoped that Spider-Man would enjoy them a bit more often. Her hips rocked up to meet her fingers, twisting and plunging them all the way inside of her body.

"Make my sister cum," Melanie moaned.

Spider-Man was already on his way there. Militia milked his prick with her wet pussy and made him groan. He was close to exploding inside of the gorgeous dark-haired woman. Her piercing green eyes locked onto his and made certain that Spider-Man plunged all the way inside of her body. He was so close and so was she.

"Well, look who the lucky woman is."

Another grunt and Spider-Man fired inside of Militia's warm pussy. She clamped down onto him and took her payment, along with a nice little tip extra. Her walls milked him and they felt so warm and needy while Spider-Man pushed all the way inside of her.

The aftermath, with Militia collapsing in his strong arms. The two shared a kiss, which made Melanie a bit jealous at the lack of attention she was getting.

Spider-Man pulled Melanie into his arms and kissed her deeply. She smiled and pulled away. Melanie pushed Militia onto the bed and spread her legs.

"Taking my share of the payment."

And with that, Melanie dove between Militia's legs and slurped Spider-Man's gift out from between her legs. Without another word, Spider-Man, hard again, mounted Melanie and took the plunge inside of her.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Salem.**

* * *

Dark mist surrounded Peter Parker. Oh, he knew he stepped into it now, although how deep, he would find out right now. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and Peter stared into her face. Eerily beautiful, but very dangerous. White skin ,white hair, red eyes, dressed in a red cloak.

"So, you're the one," she said. "I'm sure you know who I am. My name is Salem."

"I've heard of you."

"Most of the myths surrounding me are amusing," Salem said. "I only intend to bring order to a lawless world. And bring those who were forced into the darkness back to their rightful place."

Peter just humored the witch for a second. He heard this spiel before, so many times. What they did was for the greater good. Salem practically invaded his personal space when she pressed up against him. And yet, Peter could not shake off the fact that her body felt so nice.

"I've heard much about you. And I feel that your talents are wasted. And I don't mean as a pawn of Ozpin's, but rather as someone else. But, we do have a mutual enemy. The people that you're after."

"Wait, you're not working with them?" Peter asked.

"No, I don't work with someone of the ideology of HYDRA," Salem said, eyes almost darkening with rage. "They would destroy all that I've tried to accomplish. I'm not going to bend at the knee to Nazis. I've already seen what they've done, the horrors they've committed. But I do agree, they are after power, and you are the best chance to stop them."

"I don't know if I trust you."

"Your honesty is appreciated. But I will put myself before you like any other woman if that means gaining your trust. Join me, Spider-Man."

Oh, she knew, but why would Salem not know. She leaned in and the kiss was surprisingly pleasant. Especially considering his first impression of her would she would devour him alive, if given the change. Salem wrapped her arms around Peter and pushed her mouth against his. His tongue sought entry into her mouth and it tasted surprisingly, if sinfully sweet, as did the rest of her.

"It's been way too long, and if you're the one, then I must...give you the opportunity to please me."

Salem closed her eyes and Peter guide her to the bed. His hands stripped her under garments. The eerie beauty of the dark witch was on full display for Peter to explore. She stopped him short and smiled.

"It's been a long time, and it would be improper if I did not get to see everything you had to offer, champion of the web."

Slowly, Salem unraveled Peter's clothes. His body was perfectly built. Which was why he could slip inside of Beacon easily and pass off as of their students. He was built onto it.

"Just think of the wounds you're healing."

Peter still was on his guard. Salem was an entity who was around for longer than could remember. Despite the fact she was very pleasantly feeling up his body and leaning in with more kisses, that could turn around. In a blink of an eye, everything could change.

"I'm going to enjoy this. You know I am."

Oh, Peter knew she was. Salem leaned down and pushed his prick all the way into her mouth and sucked on it loudly. Oh, her mouth provided some very powerful suction. She pretty much deep throated his cock and pressed her face against his cock.

Peter doubted Salem had the opportunity to have a cock down her throat very often. However, she was a natural. Peter pushed deep down her throat and pounded it. Her fingers stroked his balls. Those red eyes shifted, and while they were normally terrifying to look into, something other than rage and malice.

At first, Salem honestly intended to seduce and kill Peter. If Cinder did the job properly, he would not be a problem. However, that slut allowed herself to be addicted. However, keeping him around, would severe her plans. Especially given the fact that HYDRA was dipping into the occult and it threatened her plans.

Perhaps, she could use him, for now. Although he did use her a bit. At least that was the amused thought, which spread through Salem's mind.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth."

Salem tilted her head back and she debated on whether or not to risk tasting his cum. Her confidence in her ability not to be addicted allowed her to bite the bullet. By just spitting it out, it would raise undue suspicion for her motives. Peter grabbed her mouth and slammed all the way into her body.

Those balls tightened and Salem milked them before Spider-Man fired into her mouth. She pulled back and sucked his cum down.

"Delicious."

Some of it dripped onto Salem's fingers. She pushed them into her mouth and slurped them down. Her eyes locked onto Peter and she climbed onto the bed. Legs spread and pussy bared. Lips swollen and hungry for his cock. A sensation which had been foreign to Salem for quite some time.

"You did this to me. No other man could. Show some pride in yourself."

"Well, the great Salem spreads her legs for me. It's an honor."

She would kill him for the flippant comment if Salem did not need his cock so bad. Oh, she needed to stick with the plan though. Peter climbed on top of her and aimed his cock. She groaned as the first few inches slid into her.

"Been a long time?"

"YES!"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

This promise insulted Salem and she practically saw red. She grabbed Peter and pulled him down onto her before she hissed in his ear.

"I don't want gentle! I want to be fucked. So fuck me! Hard!"

A woman like that, Peter was going to take her up on the offer. He grabbed Salem's hips and pounded into her body. Oh, she was practically eating up his cock, the moment it slid into her body. He grabbed Salem and pounded her as hard as possible.

Salem's back arched. An endless amount of cock drove all the way into her damp fuck slit. She squirmed and rocked her hips back and forth for Peter to plunge his manhood all the way inside of her. Oh, she closed her eyes tightly and groaned the faster Peter plunged into her.

"How is that for hard?"

Peter used his strength to ram into Salem. Her insides just smoldered, hot as hell around him. The witch's legs legs wrapped around his body as he drove inside of her body. So good, so deep, his balls slapping down onto her thighs. Salem pulled her in and allowed his face to breasts onto her breasts, sucking them.

Very nearly, Salem broke. She almost succumbed to him. It took every bit not to go to pieces. It was just, he made her feel emotions which Salem swore never to feel again. He was fucking her hard but also pleasuring her in such a way which made her ooze.

"P-perfect, you're perfect."

Oh, killing him would be a bad idea. A very bad idea. What kind of ruler would throw such an asset like that shamelessly away? Peter plunged all the way into Salem's hot hole and allowed his prick to drive all the way into her. Her wet pussy clamped down onto and milked him extremely hard. She wanted his cum and would stop at nothing to drain him down to the last savory drop.

"You're begging for it. Thirsty for me, aren't you?"

"YES!" Salem moaned. "Keep it up. Deeper. Faster!"

Peter spread Salem's legs and plowed into her body tightly. Oh, he could not believe this. One of the most feared women in the land, reduced to a mewling mess thanks to his cock. Summer told him that his power could even entice Salem. However, he never thought it would actually happen.

Salem's face flickered with lust. Oh, she hated and loved this at the same time. Peter pinned her down and fucked her body tightly. She could feel it, feel his balls so full. She needed him to cum.

Without another word, Peter bottomed out in Salem. She would not let him pull out. That cum must be inside of her right now. Salem locked her legs around Peter's hips and made sure he bottomed out inside of her. He rode her, vigorously pounding her tight body. His balls tightened and there was no holding back.

"As promised."

Salem whipped her head back and moaned. Peter dumped his cum inside of her body. Her pussy tightened around him and milked his prick as hard as humanly possible. He worked his hips with a never ending pistoning motion to dump as much cum as possible inside of her. He drenched her insides, never letting up once until Salem earned one thick cream pie.

"Well, you're a keeper."

A keeper indeed. Salem traced a finger down his back. She almost forgot why she trapped Peter here today. But she was glad she did and glad she did not go to her first thought of killing him completely. Perhaps, perhaps, they could be of use to each other.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long.**

* * *

One Ruby Rose shape ballistic missile dove into the arms of Peter Parker and kissed him like mad. The reunion of Ruby Yang, and Summer occured, with Summer finally revealing her not quite dead status.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you," Ruby said.

"Long story."

"Which we'll tell later. We really want to thank you."

Yang already took her shirt off as she joined Ruby and Peter into the room. The two sister's got Peter out of his clothes, and stripped him naked. Yang pressed her chest onto Peter and passionately kissed him. Ruby decided to take advantage of her sister's preoccupation by taking interest in a part of Peter which was a bit lower to him.

Oh, that throbbing hard cock made her mouth water. Ruby pressed her rosy lips against Peter's pole and slurped him extremely hard. Oh, she just loved his cock in her mouth. She loved, the taste, the feel and everything about it.

Yang rolled her neck back lazily as Peter sucked on her breasts. His hands moved down the shorts of the blonde badass, and stroked her warm pussy. Oh, she was squirting all over the fingers of her favorite man. Peter knew precisely all of the right ways to touch her and drive Yang completely wild.

"Want to join Ruby?"

Yang did not need to do twice. The two sisters practiced this dance a few times before. Yang and Ruby lined their warm and moist lips up to Peter's hard cock and sucked the head. They formed a nice tight seal by kissing him. Ruby and Yang pulled back and kissed each other. Yang's breasts pressed against Ruby's body and caused her sister to slide back.

Then Yang, with eager eyes, turned around and deep throated Peter's cock. Peter grabbed his lovely girlfriend's head and pushed her down throat first onto his cock. Ruby took interest in his balls and sucked them very hard. He groaned when the two lovely women took their turns on him.

"Going to cum, Yang."

No slow in Yang. She slurped him with Ruby helping Yang along in licking and sucking Peter's swollen balls. The two beautiful sisters made sure Peter came inside of Yang's mouth in no time.

Peter grabbed her blonde hair and drove her down. Yang let out a pleasant moan as Peter came all inside of her mouth and spilled every single last drop.

Ruby waited for Peter to pull out. She cutely licked up his cock before turning to Yang and smashing her lips onto her sister's. Ruby surprisingly asserted herself with a long and powerful kiss to share the cum that Yang had in her mouth. The two sisters enjoyed the taste and enjoy sharing Peter's gift with each other.

Finally, Yang pulled away from Ruby and stripped her out of her clothes. Yang used one hand to stroke Peter's cock while the other to prepare Ruby's pussy lips to get her nice and wet.

"Go ahead. You know how I like you watching fuck my sister's tight pussy."

Ruby's eyes clouded over with lust. Peter climbed behind her and grabbed her hips before pushing all the way into her tight body from behind.

Oh, the feeling of her wetness tightening around him made Peter groan the second he slid into Ruby's warm, smoldering hot core. He grabbed her by the hips and plunged as far into her body as humanly possible. His balls slapped down onto her as h e pushed a little bit deeper.

"Like this?" Peter grunted.

"Yes, like that! Break her tight little cunt on your cock."

Peter moved her to feel Ruby's body. He touched her legs, breasts, and face. Ruby cried out and turned her head so Peter could kiss her. Ruby laid on her side and Peter pushed into her body.

Yang turned around and bent over. One finger popped into her mouth and she sucked it. She locked eyes on both Peter and Ruby. Her finger traced down her back to leave a trail of salvia before reaching her ass. Slowly, Yang pushed her finger into her tight rectum and rocked back and forth as Peter rocked into her sister.

"Does she….ooooh!"

Ruby's statement had been cut off by the orgasm which passed through her body. Peter held onto her and pushed a little bit deeper inside of her.

"Yes, I think she does."

Yang used one finger to stimulate her pussy and another to stimulate her ass, getting it nice and wet. She wanted Peter to take his time before the main event. Fucking her sister extremely hard.

"Oh, you love that tight young pussy wrapped around your cock. She's going to cum for you, isn't she? I bet she is. I bet she's just choking for your cock."

"Like you have room to talk!"

Yang flashed Ruby a sassy smile. Then her eyes just followed the depths of Peter as he plunged all the way into her body. He grabbed Ruby and slammed into her and rode her pussy out. The slap of flesh upon flesh further enticed Yang. Especially since it was Ruby's flesh which was being marked by Peter's balls.

Peter decided to ride Ruby's orgasm out as much as possible. She almost collapsed on the bed. Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her all the way out. The tantalizing thought of being buried inside of Yang's ass.

"Finish, so you can last a bit longer between these cheeks."

A slap, self-inflicted by Yang, just made Peter speed up a little bit. So close, so very close. Peter rode Ruby's clutching pussy. Her eyes shined with love and lust before she collapsed down onto the bed. Peter pulled Ruby back up and rode her a little bit more.

"Petey….please!"

Ruby cried out for this man who was making her so good, and she wanted to make him feel so good as well. Peter Parker plunged into her body, his balls tightening. He finally bottomed out and lost it inside of Ruby's wet pussy.

The second Peter's cum fired inside of her, Ruby lost it completely. She collapsed in a drooling mess. Her body, on autopilot, clutched and released his cock. He hammered her tightly and kept pounding her until the the last spurt of cum.

Ruby had no rest. For now, Yang dove between her legs and ate her pussy out. Yang hit all of the right spots in Ruby. Her tongue knew where to go at all times to drive Ruby completely wild. She came one more time from Yang slurping the cum from her pussy.

Slowly, Yang backed up and put her ass practically in Peter's face. Peter grabbed the well-built blonde huntress around her cheeks and pulled her in close. Peter's thick prick ground up against Yang's cheeks and she slapped down onto him. She playfully hotdogged his ass and oh, those cheeks felt amazing.

"I'm going to be fucking it."

Yang bit on her lip and nodded. Oh, damn right he was. Peter pulled Yang onto his cock and she sat down. Her ass swallowed up his cock, practically driving all the way down onto him. The moment Peter squeezed her right breast and sucked on her left, Yang just threw herself to the wind.

She would enjoy every single last minute of Peter balls deep inside of her anal passageway. Yang closed her eyes and Peter tugged on her nipples. She let out a passionate cry the moment she bottomed out on him. It felt so good, so hot even to feel his cock all the way inside of her body.

"Slowly….Ruby, you can join us."

Oh, she sure can. Yang was happy that Peter pointed this out. Ruby returned the favor from earlier and devoured Yang's pussy. Now Yang experienced so much pleasure. Peter played with her breasts and fucked Yang's ass. Combined with Ruby's eager little tongue dancing into her body and Yang could feel the lust just built through her body.

"Fuck me deep. Enjoy it! Really enjoy it!"

Peter really enjoyed it. He held back as much as possible. Yang's well toned cheeks slapped down onto her. Her ass felt nice and snug. And Ruby also sucked his balls after she finished eating her sister out. So, it was just more than enough to make him almost lose it. He could not hold back any more.

"Are you going to make a mess?" Ruby asked. "Guess, I'm going to have to clean it up."

Yang closed her eyes. She sprayed juices onto Ruby's face. Ruby kneeled down and kissed Peter, to allow him suck the juices. All while milking his balls with each thrust.

Peter knew he could not last forever. Yang's rocked back and forth. His fingers dipped into her honey pot and made her juice all over him. Ruby's naughty grip around his balls made Peter just get ever so closer to popping inside of Yang. Almost there, and it never felt so good.

The tension in Peter's balls finally released and he came. Every single last drop filled Yang's ass with Ruby helping milk it out. She sucked on Peter's cum soaked fingers.

Always the innocent ones. The moment Peter pulled out of Yang's ass, he found his cock into another hole, Ruby's mouth. And Ruby devoured his prick, humming ever so slightly.

Yang fell back and took a moment to catch her breath. Her body was still on a trigger. And Ruby's pretty toes subconsciously stroking her clit as she sucked Peter off did not help Yang's self control.

Tonight was a very good night for them all.

* * *

**The Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	9. Blake+Pyrrha, Cinder+Winter, and Weiss+Nora(Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Peter Parker/Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee, and Peter Parker/Nora Valkyrie/Weiss Schnee)

**Blake+Pyrrha, Cinder+Winter, and Weiss+Nora(Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Peter Parker/Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee, and Peter Parker/Nora Valkyrie/Weiss Schnee)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos:**

* * *

Another midnight meeting, between Peter Parker and Pyrrha Nikos resulted in Pyrrha being stripped down to her underwear and being slammed by the throbbing prick of her man. Oh, she could always count on Peter to help ease her tensions and the burden she had. When life really was frustrating, Peter could scratch an itch of her.

"You're going to cum again?"

"I can't help it!" Pyrrha breathed. "Your cock makes me feel so whole. I don't know what I would do without you. And you must be close! You have to be! Keep fucking me until you cum! Harder, please! I can take it."

Peter knew Pyrrha could take a lot. He grabbed her hips and plowed all the way into her. He had her in the hallway, in a secluded spot, or at least they thought it was secluded. Someone had been watching Peter with a smile spreading over her face. She followed the progress of his cock slamming into the lovely redhead's body. Pyrrha clamped down onto him and milked him.

"Well, you can take a lot. Lucky for both of us."

The feeling of his orgasm approaching just made Pyrrha's toes curl. She motioned for Peter to keep it up and not stop, no matter what. Peter grabbed her hips and plowed into the wall. He pressed her in all of the way and made her cry out in pleasure.

"One more time."

Peter grunted and could feel the tight walls of Pyrrha wrap around him. She was smooth as silk and hot as hell. He could fuck her pussy all day. And he just realized another hand joined them. Soft and skilled, as she started to milk Peter's balls as it drove into Pyrrha's warm slit.

"I want you to cum in her. That would be so hot."

The soft naked breasts of Blake Belladonna pressed up against Peter's back. For some reason, Blake did not trip Peter's spider sense. To be fair, she was not a threat. And her hands felt so nice grabbing and cupping Peter's balls. She milked with glee.

The fact they had not just an audience, but now a third-party to her and Peter's coupling, did not slow Pyrrha down. She always wanted to be part of a threesome with Peter and another woman. Although, she did think it would be Nora before anyone else, but she was not going to say no to Blake.

Life just threw a random curve ball at times.

"I think she would like it if you drained those balls into her perfect body. Maybe someday, you can put a baby in her."

Not going to happen today, obviously, but Pyrrha dreamed about having Peter's child. Right now, she was on the best birth control money could buy and she had the ability to purchase some pretty damn good birth control. Peter pressed all the way into Pyrrha's body and filled her up.

"Someday."

Peter launched his load into Pyrrha. Blake's helping hand made sure more than enough cum fired inside of her and filled up her insides. Her belly bloated the faster Peter plunged into her.

"So, much cum," Blake breathed. "I want so. And I've always wanted to taste you, Pyrrha."

This revelation made Pyrrha's pussy twitch. Blake dove between her legs, her hot breath hitting all of the right points. Like an eager kitten lapping a whole bowl of cream, Blake dove into Pyrrha's pussy and made her cry out in pleasure the second her tongue dove down into her.

The web slinger spread Blake's thighs and began to slurp on her pussy. She tasted as good as usual, horny and ready to take him. Blake's sweet juices had been lapped up from Peter's eagerness. While she slurped Peter's cum out of Pyrrha's pussy and made her cry.

"I want to see you two have sex."

That soft statement from Pyrrha just made Blake extract her lips from her pussy. Peter pulled out and helped Blake to her feet. Blake pressed her body down onto Pyrrha's and pin her against the wall.

"No. You want to see us fuck like the animals we are."

And with that statement, Blake dominated Pyrrha with a kiss. Spreading her legs so Peter could slid between them. There was no more priming, her pussy was nice and ready for Peter to drive into her. His hands moved to touch so much female flesh. Both Blake and Pyrrha were ready to have their breasts touched.

Blake's skilled fingers stirred up some pleasure deep within the depths of Pyrrha's loins. Oh, she clutched him hard and moaned, excitedly and intensely. She could feel it, more pleasure than she could muster together danced through her body. Pyrrha heard the sound of Peter's balls slapping against Blake's thighs.

"So hungry," Peter teased her.

Blake just nodded as Peter played with her ears which made her cum out in pleasure.

"Going to cum for me, pet."

Blake clutched down onto him. All while manipulating Pyrrha's clit. Both women came at the same time, and Peter rode out the heat of Blake's pussy. She slid a bit to the slide so he could access Pyrrha's wet pussy and shove all the way inside of it.

Peter Parker's fingers had the tendency to stick in all the right places. Pyrrha knew why. The gripped her insides and made her hips just push back and forth and moan in pleasure. Her tightening walls clamped down onto him and shoved a little bit inside of her.

"Cum for me one more time."

Oh, Pyrrha did and she dripped, dripped like damaged faucet. Blake's hands, Peter's hands, they were all over her. Stimulating her mind with pleasure.

Peter pulled out of Blake's pussy and situated his wet cock against her anal passage. He opened it up and slid all the way between Blake's delicious cheeks and pushed all the way into her. This allowed Blake to grind her pussy against Pyrrha's cunt for the two to pleasure each other.

"OOOOH!"

Blake sucked on the breasts of the redhead while Peter played with hers. All while sliding his cock into her ass and making Blake just go completely nuts with pleasure. He certainly brought out some primal desires within her. Peter grabbed her hips and plowed her into both Pyrrha and the wall.

The deep friction which rose between Pyrrha and Blake just doubled their pleasure. Pyrrha watched Peter's balls swing like a pendulum. She wanted his cock back in her soon enough. For now, she would settle for watching it slide into Blake's tight ass and drive all the way into her body.

"Want to taste her? She's dripping wet."

"Yes!" Pyrrha moaned.

She was too, and Peter pulled Blake up. He scooped Blake's legs underneath his in his strong arms. Pyrrha dropped in and sucked on Blake's tender pussy lips. She enjoyed the taste. Savored it. Succulent and delicious, she could suck on Blake's pussy all day.

Blake's eyes rolled into the back of her head from the duel pleasure. Peter's fingers danced up her legs and eased her forward into Pyrrha's opened mouth. She just lost it completely, toes curling in pleasure. She was going to cum and cum very hard.

Peter worked himself into Blake's tight ass. She felt amazing and the way she tensed around him just threatened to make him explode. Peter's fingers traced down her body and made her cry out in endless pleasure when working his way inside of her body from both ends to drive her completely wild for him.

"Going to cum."

Blake closed her eyes. She was as well. She came into Pyrrha's mouth and Pyrrha sucked it down completely. She rose up love in her eyes and she leaned towards her man. One hand gripped around his cock to help it slide into Blake, she had one simple request.

"Kiss me, Peter."

Peter obliged, bending over Blake as he tenderly kissed Pyrrha who returned it with passion and intensity. This allowed his fingers to stroke Pyrrha's warm pussy and make her cum on his fingers. He pulled out and shoved them into Blake's mouth. Pyrrha completed the stuffing of her holes with a finger inside of her.

The end reached, with a bang. The combined force drove Blake to the brink. Peter could feel it and he nutted deep into Blake's ass. Slow and intense release, which made every muscle of Peter release his felt good upon finishing it.

The cum drenching from Blake's ass just made Pyrrha lick her lips with a couple of small pops.

"Let's get to a bed so we can explore this further," she suggested. "Mine's closest."

Peter had to practically carry Blake in his arms to meet that point. Of course, by the time they reached Pyrrha's bed, she was raring and ready to go once more.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Winter Schnee/Cinder Fall.**

* * *

It was going to take a whole lot for Cinder Fall to get out of this one. She did not have the higher ground. In fact, the specialist which pinned her to the ground made her anticipate and fear what was in store for her.

"You're not getting out of this one," Winter Schnee said with a triumphant smile on her face. "Not until you tell me what exactly you're up to, lurking around."

"I won't!" Cinder shouted. "This is...far too….."

A sound of handcuffs clipping together signified Cinder had been stuck to a pole. She could not escape this position, no matter how hard she tried to rattle the chains. Winter, with a small smile on her face, began to stroke Cinder's hair. This was humiliating.

"We have ways of making you talk. And you can come in now."

Peter Parker stepped into the room which raised so many questions with Cinder. She thought, he was an easy target, and also a good fuck as well, but she thought she had him. Had he been playing her the entire time?"

"You wanted to see me?" Peter asked.

"Yes, honey, I did," Winter confirmed. "Let's show her what she's missing by not playing ball like a good girl. Of course, maybe if she's lucky, she'll get punished like the bad girl she is."

Winter slowly stroked Peter's bulge through his pants and leaned in to kiss him. Cinder flared up with frustration, and yet could not look away. How dare she do this? Peter was hers. How dare she….and now Winter pulled Peter's cock out of his pants. Throbbing, hard, and proud, she practically waved it about like a trophy she earned.

Peter smiled. He could tell from Cinder's expression, she was about to lose it. And would play into their hands. Winter crouched down and took Peter's length into her hands. Her tongue wrapped around it and got it nice and wet before Peter popped between the lovely lips of this gorgeous woman.

"Mmmmm!"

Winter hummed. She loved sucking cock, or to be more accurate, this cock. Peter's cock just filled her throat just right and made Winter delirious with pleasure. She rocked back and forth against him. Her hand, against his balls just stroked her and she maintained eye contact with him.

From a few feet away, Cinder fumed. These restraints, they seemed simple, but they were not something she could escape. An unbearable heat erupted through her legs, as the prison of Cinder's own body betraying her made her lose it. She breathed in heavily and bucked her hips up, causing a gasp of pleasure to just erupt through her as she rocked back and forth, almost humping the air in front of her.

"You do want this, don't you, baby?" Peter grunted. "What she's getting."

"YES!"

Cinder did not mean to speak so harshly. But, still Peter's prick stuffing Winter's throat made her flare up with jealously. His hands were where they should be on the back of her head and face-fucking her. Those balls just slapped down onto her chin.

Peter Parker groaned and Winter anticipation what was to come next. She hummed on his length and allowed it to begin to fire. The rush of cum flooded her waiting mouth and erupted all the way down her throat.

Winter took the cum in her mouth like it was her job. She cradled Peter's balls and gave them the love and care they deserved by stroking them very finely. Her fingers, wrapped around his tool, just brought Peter all the way down her throat as he fucked it extremely hard.

"Mmmph, perfect."

Winter pulled away from Peter's length and sent her tongue coursing down his manhood. Said length received a good going over when Winter licked him from the tip all the way down to the base and smiled when she kissed him so hard that his cock twitched deep within her mouth.

"You could have had this."

Winter stuck out her tongue to show Cinder the cum. And then swallowed it in front of her. She stripped off of her clothes and climbed on top of Cinder. Their flesh pressed against each other. It felt like burning. Cinder's cheeks flushed as she looked up at Winter Schnee unable to believe this.

Then, Peter, Peter's cock edging for her damp slit. His balls brushed Cinder's inner thigh and made her twitch.

"Are you going to break yet?"

"FINE!" Cinder yelled. "There's a cache in the woods that we've hidden, I don't know what's inside, but Salem wants it. And then….."

Cinder stopped short of saying anything else. Mostly because she came face to face with Winter's wide eyes as Peter rode her. Oh, that amazing cock pushed deep into Winter and made her eyes just widen. Cinder's dress rode up to allow Peter to lightly stroke her clit.

"4-4-5-3-6-9, that's the code!"

Peter smiled and pulled out of Winter, his cock dripping with her juices. Winter just smiled and helped Peter strip Cinder completely out of her clothes. Her naked, lovely body had been exposed. Peter clutched her chest and made Cinder's eyes just rock completely back as he fondled her breasts. He touched her in all of the right places, fingers rolling all about and making Cinder's hips rise and all as Peter groped her chest.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Even a bad girl like yourself can get her reward."

Cinder's retort had been blocked by Winter sitting directly on her face. Peter pushed all the way into Cinder and allowed his cock to fill her body. Her pussy gobbled him up.

"Oh, I think she might go to pieces if you deny her," Winter said. "She's really addicted to your cock. Not that I can blame her for having such good taste. And you might want to actually put some effort in this, if you want me to share Peter with you any further."

"Bit territorial aren't you?" Peter asked.

Yes, Cinder thought so as well. Winter's sweet pussy through, it felt amazing, and tasted sweet as hell. She wondered if the little sister tasted as good as the older sister. Something to consider in the not so distant future. Cinder pushed her tongue deep into Winter and munched on her.

Winter rolled her hips back and received a good massage from Peter's hands all over her breasts. Combined with Cinder shifting her tongue inside of her and the pleasure doubled.

Cinder's insides, hot and tight, allowed Peter to slide deep inside of her and push deep inside of her. He ran his hands down Cinder's fine legs, so good, and he kissed them. They were so soft, so soft indeed. He kissed them and ran up and down them. Every bit Peter touched produced a fine reaction from Cinder.

She came hard and coated his prick with juices. Winter flashed Peter a smile and climbed across the room. She took the tip of Peter's cock into her mouth and sucked on it hard while she stroked Cinder's slit. Then she had an idea which would be good.

Cinder and Winter shifted into a sixty nine position. Winter lifted Cinder's hips up and slid a wet finger inside of her asshole. Peter got the hint and then put the tip of his cock at Cinder's asshole. Winter guided his cock into Cinder's tight asshole while she licked her pussy.

Oh, now Cinder Fall thought it was unfair. She could concede Winter was a very good pussy eater. But now, Peter pushed his cock, too large to properly fit, all the way in her ass. Cinder thought she would cry out for mercy the second Peter drove all the way inside of her filling up her ass.

"Cinder, your ass is so amazing," Peter said. "And I think I should mark it and make everyone know who it belongs to."

Cinder cried out her passion, although it had been slightly muffled by Winters thighs. Peter spanked her ass, and made her just cry out in pleasure as Peter pushed deep inside of her. His thick cock drove all the way into her ass and made her just moan out in pleasure as he pumped a little bit deeper inside of her.

Winter looked up from her slit and smiled.

"Cum in her ass. I'm going to enjoy pushing my tongue in her ass and licking up every drop of cum. And let's face it, her ass was made to fuck and cum into."

Yes, Peter agreed and pushed deep into Cinder's tight back hole. Winter put her hand on his balls and cupped them, stroked them, did everything she liked with them, and a little bit more. Her fingers manipulated and pushed Peter to the breaking point and he was almost there, almost close.

Cinder threw herself back and forth, with the length just in her ass. Those balls, they were going to give her a creamy treat between her cheeks. She came over the Specialist's face while Peter drove his cock.

She had questions of how the two worked together, but obviously very well if their performance in making Cinder their pet was. Peter slid all the way down into her tight ass and made her feel good. Those balls churned with cum and it would not be that long before the eruption.

One more push opened up the flood gates of Peter bottoming out inside of Cinder's tight ass. He slapped her cheeks while burying deep inside of her. Burst after burst of white hot cum just drained in between Cinder's lovely cheeks as Peter rode her to the edge. He held back and slammed all the way down into her.

Cinder, throwing her head back, moaned as Peter finished filling her ass up with his cum. The moment he pulled away, Winter was in to lick her asshole clean.

And afterwards, Winter Schee backed off. Peter put his hands on her hips and guided her tight ass onto his cock. Her desires could not be any more plain and Peter would give into him. He slid into her tight ass and filled it up as she moaned with desire. Time for another ride.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie.**

* * *

Weiss walked outside of the training room and stopped, to the sounds of amused laughter, and then the sounds of flesh slapping across flesh. Weiss closed her eyes, she knew she should just leave it alone and head back to bed. However, she could not sleep, and there was one person to blame for it.

Spider-Man. Or Peter Parker. Well, a sordid relationship with Spider-Man was not going to be a problem. However, Weiss had not had the fortune of running into Spider-Man ever since their hot night together. And she saw Peter every day and since the two were connected in her mind, the concentration in her mind was broken.

"Oh, I'm just going to have to fuck you into submission now."

"Bring it loverboy."

That was Peter, and that was Nora, and a little training session was obviously heated. Weiss figured a tiny peak would not hurt. She cracked the door open and saw Nora pinned to the ground. Her pants had a hole ripped in them which Peter slid his big cock inside of them. Weiss felt her throat dry ever so slightly. Nora's breasts bounced when Peter slammed into her. Those thick, juicy globes also made Weiss's hand drift down into her body. Nora's body was amazing, and Peter enjoyed it every moment of the way. He fucked her tight cunt extremely hard.

"I believe I'm on top," Peter groaned.

"Just like you are with Pyrrha, and Ruby and Yang and Blake and….has Weiss ever gotten over herself and decided to sample some of your Prime Parker Penis?" Nora asked. "Or is she still too much of a coward to ride?"

Coward, is that what people thought of her? Weiss closed her eyes and rubbed her nipples hard as Nora moaned.

"Be nice, Nora," Peter said. "Weiss has made her choice. We have to respect that."

She smiled, at Peter sticking up for her. Weiss's focus shifted to Nora being on all fours, and getting pounded from behind doggy style. Nora moaned loudly as Peter plunged into her. Weiss found it exciting just how dangerous this was. If Nora or Peter looked just a few inches in to the right, they would see Weiss in the corner watching them.

"I'm going to make you cum," Peter groaned. "Again. Guess I won."

"Did you? Oh, did you? No, I think I'm the winner of this one. You're making me feel soooo goood!"

Nora drew out her words. Her insides just felt hot with desire as Peter pounded her from behind. She felt so good, especially with the full knowledge they now had an audience. Peter's hands drifted to Nora's chest and squeezed her breasts, and then moved in to spank her ass.

"Oh, you want to know something, Pete?" Nora moaned. "I'm not the only one is is that going to cum! Isn't that right, Snowflake?"

Weiss's fingers had been caught with her pants down, almost literally. Peter looked up at her and smiled.

"Got lost?"

"Not...really," Weiss said.

Peter did not break his stride. He grabbed Nora's hips, and rocked her body from behind. Weiss found his cock driving in and out of Nora to be hypnotic.

Weiss didn't need it. She did not need it.

' _I don't need it. I don't need it. I don't need it. I don't need it. I don't need it. I don't need it.'_

Slap, slap, slap, slap, Peter's balls drove against Nora. They were so succulent and the look on Nora's face showed how much pleasure she felt. Weiss threw her hands up.

"I NEED IT!"

The moment Peter pulled completely out of Nora, Weiss launched herself across the room and jumped into Peter's arms. She kissed him madly, and ran her hands down his muscular body. She kissed him, harder, faster, and more intensely than ever before.

Peter wondered when she would crack. He had to admire Weiss for it not being sooner. Weiss threw her head back and Peter kissed her, and then Nora got into the fun, kissing the side of Weiss's neck and spreading her legs to tease her pussy a little bit.

"Better get your ready. Taking Peter's pole is no easy taste."

"But, she wouldn't know anything about that," Peter said. "Right, Weiss?"

"Less, talk, more sex," Weiss breathed.

Weiss could feel her lips part to greet an old friend. Twelve glorious inches of throbbing manmeat stuffed into Weiss's body as she impaled herself. She could not take it all in one go, but damn if she did not try. Weiss wanted him inside of her, and could feel her cock just push into her body.

It was overwhelming. Peter guided his hands over her body and Weiss squealed in delight. Her sensitive nipples received a heavenly stroking from Peter as she bounced up up a little bit and drove all the way down onto his cock. Nora lightly pressed against her and grasped Peter's balls to help guide into her.

"You can flood the entire school if you're not careful," Nora said. "Guess the Snow Princess is melting."

"Oh, real original, Nora!" Weiss moaned as Peter stuffed her hard.

Nora watched Weiss's tight cunt drive down onto Peter's pole. It stuffed her full and made Nora just lick her lips with desire. Weiss wrapped her legs around Peter and bounced up and down on him. She looked him in the eyes.

"Neither of you will tell anyone about this."

"Nah, we're cool," Nora said. "Although, half of the people at the school are assuming that you're fucking him behind everyone's back anyway, so really it's just going to be true now?"

Weiss heard those rumors as well. Given that Peter was very publicly involved with the other three members of Team RWBY, she could see how those rumors had gotten life. She pushed all the way down onto him and felt her insides just clamp down onto him.

"Just relax, it's a marathon, not a sprint," Peter told her. "No need to burn yourself out at once."

"But, I need this!" Weiss moaned.

Peter laid Weiss on her side to continue to fuck her pussy and play with her perky breasts. They might not be the biggest set in the year, but they were so sensitive to Peter's touch. The way she sounded when he touched her made Weiss moan in pleasure.

"Mmmmph!"

"Here, rest your head on these pillows."

Nora wrapped her hands around Weiss's head and allowed her face to go deep into her breasts. Peter kept Nora alert and ready by fingering her to add to this trifecta of fun. Nora gleefully moved in to kiss her lover. The two parties enjoyed each other with their tongues just dancing together with pleasure. They shifted back and forth, the heat only increasing between the two of them.

"She's cumming right now."

"I know she is, babe, let her squirt," Nora panted. "All over your big cock!"

Weiss found herself struggling to stay away. Peter stuffed her body and hit her in all of the right spots. She never felt happier than when Peter told her in his arms and took her body like it was always meant to be taken. She succumbed to Peter's length the deeper it pushed into her body. Peter ran his hands down her hair and kissed the side of her neck to make her moan.

"Going to pop again."

Weiss did, leaking her juices all over Peter's organ. She fell into a mindless stupor. Her attempts to get Peter to finish faded when she just had been driven breathless into a semi-conscious state.

"Better luck next time," Nora said.

She kissed Weiss on the lips and then her other lips to slide her tongue inside. Peter joined her from behind and pushed deep into Nora. There were no words, they just had to finish what they started. Peter worked himself into Nora from behind, his balls slapped down onto her thighs as he filled and emptied her with as many thrusts as humanly possible which drove her completely.

Nora knew it was her time now. She wanted Peter's cum, badly. She squeezed his cock as it speared deep inside of her body. Nora lost it already with her orgasm milking Peter as she squeezed and released him. The sweet taste of Weiss's pussy fueled the fire.

Finally, Peter lost it and groaned. Nora's insides squeezed Peter's batter out of them and allowed him to drain blast after blast of cum down into her insides. The moment Peter finished inside of her, it felt very pleasant.

Nora, Weiss, and Peter crashed in a heap with each other.

"That was fun," Nora concluded. "We're going to have to do that again sometime."

The two lovely women pressed against Peter. Weiss leaned in and kissed on the lips.

"Oh, and I knew you were there the entire time," Peter said.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	10. Yang+Pyrrha, Cinder+Raven, Willow+Weiss+Winter(Peter/Yang/Pyrrha, Peter/Cinder/Raven, Peter/Willow/Weiss/Winter)

**Yang+Pyrrha, Cinder+Raven, Willow+Weiss+Winter(Peter/Yang/Pyrrha, Peter/Cinder/Raven, Peter/Willow/Weiss/Winter)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Pyrrha Nikos.**

* * *

"Really, Pyrrha, are their any losers with what we're about to do?"

Yang pulled Peter's cock out of his pants and slowly stroked him up and down. She kissed him on the lips, with all of the passion and the spirit she did. Pyrrha just smiled and ran her hands down Peter's back. She wondered if Yang knew about Peter's extra-curricular activities, and no, not the ones of pounding any girl who would invite Peter between her legs either.

Granted, Pyrrha should not throw shade at women for having such good taste. The moment Peter pulled away from Yang, Pyrhha kissed Peter as well. Yang helped Pyrrha strip out of her armor and underclothes so her bare body just rested against Peter's chest.

"Although, Peter's the real winner in this. Aren't you, Petey?"

"Can't argue," Peter said.

Yang and Pyrrha guided Peter to the bed. The two Huntresses kissed and worshipped his body. Their mouths were eager to sample everything he had to offer. Peter grabbed Yang and guided her warm mouth down towards his cock. Yang gladly sampled some of the prime cut Parker meat as it slid all the way down into her throat. Her eyes, burning with lust, locked onto Peter as she pushed all the way down.

Pyrrha, in the meantime, clasped Peter's balls and squeezed them a little bit. She was hungry with desire and sucked on Peter's balls good and hard. She wanted to enjoy them.

The two girls used their skilled tongues on Peter. Peter grabbed Pyrrha's head and guided all the way down the back of his throat. The lovely redhead enveloped her mouth around Peter and sucked him extremely hard.

"C'mon, Pete, you know you want some of this."

Yang spread her legs and Peter dove between her legs to lick her pussy. His tongue danced all over Yang's wet slit and made her cry out in pleasure as he drove his tongue all the way down into her warm depths. Yang squirted all over Peter's face.

Pyrrha released Peter's prick from her mouth. A few more parting kisses, and then Pryrrha climbed behind Yang and spread her legs.

"Get the preliminaries out of the way," Pyrrha said. "So we can get on with the main event."

"Oh, you're getting really bold today aren't you? I should…..oooh fuck!"

Peter plunged into Yang's tight body from behind. She was on all fours and Peter grabbed her hips before he plowed her from behind. Her breasts swayed and swung with every tight push. Pyrrha pressed her hands on Peter's balls and squeezed them before she took a spot right next to Yang to watch her body. Pyrrha's fingers drifted into her tight cunt and she shoved them all the way down.

"I'll match you, Peter."

"Be careful about that, that's a good way to hurt your fingers," Yang breathed. "Oh, yes, lover boy, grab my hair, and pound me so hard. Oooh, you know how to really treat a woman right!"

Pyrrha had a better idea. She slid into a strap on and positioned her cock at Yang's open mouth. Yang's eyes looked up in surprise before Pryrrha slid her cock all the way down into Yang's throat. Between Peter and Pyrrha, they stuffed her holes. Peter's hands also guided against Yang's ass and made her cry out in pleasure.

"I'm using that mouth like it's meant to be. But, you like that don't you. Every time I walk in on you and Peter, you're between his legs, with a cock jammed down your throat."

Yang mumbled, and Peter roughly translated it into having room to talk. Peter's balls slapped down onto Yang's body. Oh, she saw Peter first and now people were trying to step on her toes. Granted, she knew Peter must have had some girlfriends back home, because there was no way a guy could fuck this good naturally. But, still, as far as here was concerned, Yang felt he needed to step up her game.

She squeezed Peter's organ and made him just double down on his thrusting inside of her. He grabbed Yang's ass and pushed a bit deeper, sliding into her and pulling out before sliding it again. His balls slapped down onto Yang's thighs the deeper he pushed inside of her.

Pyrrha closed her eyes. She wanted her turn. Peter just beckoned for her. While Yang's mouth felt good, it was not a substitute for Peter inside of her and driving her down onto his body.

"I'll be there in a second."

Pyrrha jammed her cock down Yang's throat. Her fingers, full of blonde hair, tightened in anticipation along with the rest of her. She slid all the way down into Yang and pounded her. The strap on nearly came off from the force Pyrrha fucked her mouth.

Seconds later, with speed and agility, Peter pinned Pyrrha to the bed. The strap on, laid forgotten, just a few inches away from her. Peter spread Pyrrha's legs and guided his prick all the way down to her smooth and dripping surface. Pyrrha looked Peter into the eyes and pretty much told him to bring it.

Oh, consider it brought. Peter leaned in and shoved his prick all the way down into Pyrrha's wet pussy to stuff her completely. Pyrrha screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, deeper! Break me in half! Fuck my pussy! I've never felt better in my life, then when you use me as a cock warmer! It makes me feel relaxed it makes me feel….mmmph!"

"Time to put your dirty mouth to a better use."

Yang sat on Pyrrha's face. Her toned thighs pressed down on the redhead huntress. Loud slurping combined with the sounds of Peter plowing Pyrrha's tight pussy set Yang off completely. Yang watched, eying Peter's length as it buried inside of Pyrrha from one side.

She drenched Pyrrha's face. Yang slid off and allowed Peter to crouch down to kiss Pyrrha passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and tasted the juices. Yang returned to her perch on Pyrrha's face when Peter was done and rode her face a little bit more.

This process had been repeated three more times. With messier results each time. Pyrrha's face and hair was a sweaty sticky mess. The only thing which was for sure is Peter did not break his stride and kept plowing Pyrrha down onto the bed.

Pyrrha tightened the grip around Peter and allowed him to drive into her body. His balls, slapped down onto her and made her feel something pleasant in her. She wanted his cum.

Peter groaned and could feel Pyrrha's tight walls wrap around him. With her last movement before passing out, she milked on Peter trying to get the cum out. Peter held back, just barely as Pyrrha moaned. Her breasts rolled up and Peter sucked on them to make her lose it completely.

Yang patted Pyrrha on the head and kissed her on the lips.

"So close, yet so far."

Slowly, Yang crawled over to Peter and climbed onto his lap. Her breasts pressed against his muscular chest. Peter guided Yang over and made her cry out the second his prick slid into her warm opening.

"Time for the real main event," Yang said. "But, it won't be long will it? Hope you hold out to rock my world."

"For you, I will," Peter said.

Yang slid all the way down onto Peter's prick. The length stuffed her body and Yang clenched her tight walls down onto him. Her hair was in disarray and stare wild as she bounced up and down onto Peter's prime pole. It slid all the way into her body and made Yang just come close from breaking with pleasure.

Peter grabbed her hips and pounded Yang down onto his length. She threw her head back and moaned the deeper Peter plunged inside of her body. This was feeling good. Better than good in fact. This was simply amazing. Peter squeezed Yang's nipples and made her just lose all sense of herself as she proceeded to cum all over Peter's length.

"It will be your turn."

One more time for good measure. Peter sucked on Yang's breasts and felt up her legs. She moaned in his ear and encouraged him to finish inside of her. Pyrrha stirred a few feet away from them. Peter's balls reached their apex as they slapped down onto Yang.

So close, Yang could feel it. Yang could really feel it. She came one more time and this time, she would milk Peter's cock.

Yang pleasantly squeezed him and her body pretty much chanted for Peter to cum in all of the ways it pleased him. Peter finally lost it and spilled all the way into Yang's body. His balls tightened and released their payload all the way into Yang.

She finished alongside of him. Yang smiled as he rested on her chest.

"I set that one up for you perfectly, you know," Pyrrha said.

"Well, next time, we're going to go in fresh and ride him," Yang said. "Whoever makes him cum faster is the winner. Skip the fighting, get on with the fucking."

"Looking forward to it."

"Me too," Peter said.

Yang and Pyrrha ran their hands over Peter's body as the beautiful blonde and the gorgeous redhead sat on either side of Peter. Their roaming hands and lips showed that the next encounter might just be a little bit of inspiration away.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Raven Branwen/Cinder Fall.**

* * *

Raven pulled Peter into an embrace and kissed him passionately. She had only met him less than a handful of times since the previous encounter, but they had all been memorable. Peter would never say this in front of Yang, but she picked up several traits from Raven without any realizing it.

"I saw you and Yang and the Nikos girl the other night," Raven said. "My daughter could get a bit territorial. But, hey, it builds character and gives her something to fight for."

"You should have stopped in to say hi," Peter said.

"Given the past, I don't think that would be a good idea, or Yang would receive it that well, "Raven said. "Or the fact her mother is sneaking around with her boyfriend. It's better this way, plus Summer's back, and...those two are happy because of it. How did you manage that anyway?"

Raven straddled Peter, her breasts out.

"Long story."

"Not in the mood for that ton….yes, do you need anything?"

Cinder stepped into the room and came close to coming face to face with Raven, with Peter's cock inside of her. Peter just smiled a few seconds later.

"So, you and her," Cinder said. "Be careful, she could be playing games with you."

"Oh, the pot's calling the kettle black, how lovely," Raven responded.

Peter grabbed Cinder and pulled her onto the bed to join him and Raven. She quickly lost her clothes and Peter leaned in to finger Cinder's pussy when her legs spread apart. Cinder threw her head back and moaned from Peter working his fingers inside of her.

Raven knew, with the guest, she might not have much of a chance to enjoy Peter. So she made the most of it, and drove her wet pussy down onto Peter's cock. She closed her eyes.

Oh, you make me feel young again," Raven breathed.

"Not old, just refined," Peter said. "And how about you get to know Cinder a bit better."

Oh, despite Raven and Cinder trading barbs at each other, Raven wanted to taste the dark haired woman. She leaned in and pushed her mouth onto Cinder's wet lips and slurped on her. Peter guided his hands down her body and pushed all the way inside of her to rock back and forth and slap his balls down against Raven's thighs.

Now, Peter had Raven and was fucking her, good and hard. She cried out in pleasure when she squeezed down onto him.

Cinder hoped to get Peter alone, although she had been playing with fire, pun intended, to get that set up. Raven, Raven had been meeting him in secret. She would like to say she was surprised, although not really.

She did eat a damn good pussy. The heat of Raven just rocking in and out and licking Cinder made her just lose it a little bit more.

Raven's tight walls clamped down onto her. If Peter was blindfolded, it would be hard to tell her and Yang apart. Although, if he had them both side by side, he might be able to feel the differences of their body. He pressed down into Raven and filled her up completely.

A sensation erupted through Raven. Oh, she thought about breaking this off, because she was getting too dependent on Peter's love to get her through some rough times. To fill a void which was there by her own creation. But Raven could not break it off completely.

Peter grunted, as Raven's warm walls clamped down onto him. He rode out her orgasm. The lovely MILF tightened her walls around him and squeezed Peter's length as he speared inside of her all of the way.

Finally, Raven collapsed. Drooling all over Cinder's thigh. Cinder, with a smile, climbed over Raven. She crouched down onto Raven and kissed her body and pinned her down.

"Now it's my turn to enjoy him."

Peter guided his thick prick into Cinder's wet slit. Oh, it was so hot and hungry for him. Peter leaned in and slid all the way inside of her. He filled up Cinder good and far with his length just pushing into her and rocking her tight pussy with several intense pushes.

"I swear it's almost like I didn't just fuck you three days ago," Peter said.

Three days had been a long time. Cinder never thought she was someone who would be addicted, but she was. Peter's fingers locked down onto Cinder's nipples and squeezed them. He ran down between Raven's thighs and fondled her pussy. He was practically fucking Cinder on top of Raven.

"If you're going to suck her tits, then do it properly?"

"Yes, dear, do it," Raven breathed.

Cinder latched her mouth on Raven's right breast and sucked it hard. Peter rewarded her behavior by giving her a good hard pounding from behind. The ways which Peter touched her when he fucked her sent Cinder over the top with pleasure and she squirted over him.

"Make it count," Raven breathed. "Mmm, your fingers just touch me in all of the right places. They stick, just right."

Raven knew, but Cinder did not. Or at least, Peter assumed so. Peter worked Raven's clit while his free hand explored the fine bodies of both of the women. He could feel Raven cum and Cinder cum as well. Two of these gorgeous women just went off like a bottle of champagne being uncorked. Their juices spilled all over the place.

Peter sat up on the bed. Cinder straddled his leg on one side and Raven did on the other side. Their gorgeous chests pressed on Peter's head and then moved to engulf him even further. Cinder and Raven exchanged a passionate kiss and scissored each other, with Peter's cock between her bodies.

"I swear this cock could bring peace and stop wars," Raven said. "Cause a few as well."

Cinder bobbed her head in silent agreement. Her insides slurped Peter's manhood completely up. The length just pushed all the way inside of her body.

Peter groaned when filling up Cinder's tight pussy. Raven was just an inch away from him. The moment he pulled out of Cinder, he had a feeling Raven was going to take the plunge.

"Cinder, you're on fire."

"Okay, maybe we need to limit the time you spend with my daughter," Raven said.

"Oh, no, I've been spinning bad puns long before I met Yang," Peter said.

Fair enough. Raven wanted her injection and soon though. She watched as Cinder's eyes glazed over. She decided to help break Cinder a little bit, so she could greedily have Peter for herself. Her fingers stroked Cinder's nipples and she made sure Peter slammed into her all of the way.

Cinder threw her head back. She had to hang on. She must hang on. Peter filled her up and now Raven sucked on her tits. Her head felt like it was spilling. A loud boom, boom, boom of pleasure erupted as her walls just clutched onto Peter and sent her juices flowing all over him.

The pleasure of Cinder's body just erupting onto him made Peter's cock come close to breaking. Raven pinched the base of it and kissed Peter vigorously.

"Not, yet, stud muffin. Mommy still needs her cream."

Raven waited for Cinder to collapse in the bed. And thus, tonight would end as it started for her. Raven mounted Peter's thick, juicy cock. Her wet, hot cunt slammed down onto Peter and filled her body. Raven threw her head back and her breasts bounced.

Peter immediately scooped up Raven's bouncing breasts in his hands and sucked on them. Raven's insides just clutched hot and she moaned while bouncing up and down on him. Peter's hands really hit all of the right buttons. And Raven hated this, just how much she reacted to him.

"I can't live without you cum!"

It almost slipped out. Peter slid a bit deeper into Raven and rocked her a little bit faster. His balls slapped down onto her thighs while filling and emptying her. They were so close, to cumming together. Raven's body wildly bounced on Peter's hard cock.

"So close," Peter grunted.

"Empty those big thick balls," Raven said. "Oh, so good. I'm going to keep cumming for this every day!"

Raven playfully stroked up and down to drive Peter's cock down into her hot body. Her loins pressed down and released Peter's thick prick as she came all over him. She and then he did as well. He injected cum into her body and Raven spiked down to allow him to keep spilling.

The hot injection Peter pushed into Raven's body felt divine. He kept working her as she got every single last drop out of him. Peter could feel his balls just deflate as she drained him.

The moment Raven pulled away, Cinder wrapped her arms around Peter and kissed him while slowly stroking his cock.

"Don't count me out just yet," Cinder said. "Now, you've clipped the little birdie's wings, it's my turn to play."

Peter responded to Cinder's touch. He turned around, pinned her onto the bed, and dominated her in the way which he knew Cinder loved.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Willow Schnee/Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee.**

* * *

Weiss returned home. Winter was supposed to join them soon. She kind of dreaded being home, for a few reasons. Her eyes had been opened up to a lot of the problems her father caused. No wonder Winter was quick to put enough distance.

The sounds of moaning, in pleasure, came from her parent's bedroom and then a very familiar grunt. Peter? What was Peter doing here? Weiss almost dropped her bag to the floor. She caught it and dropped it off in her room.

"So many wasted years, when all I needed was a real man to fill me up!" Willow moaned. "And you're more than up to the task, aren't you, Mr. Parker?"

"She's in good spirits, and not the usual spirits, isn't she?"

Winter stood behind Weiss and Weiss jumped halfway into the air. Weiss's mouth opened and shut a couple of times as she gazed at her older sister. Winter casually unlocked the bedroom door and took Weiss by the hand to lead her inside.

Just in time to see Willow impale herself up and down the impressive cock of Peter. The web slinger pushed down into her body and filled her up completely. It was a sight to see her mother so happy and so much enjoying herself.

"Hello, girls," Willow breathed. "I'll be with you in just a second."

Winter wrapped her sister up in an embrace and Weiss realized that Winter slipped a hand down underneath her skirt and down her panties. Weiss closed her eyes and felt Winter's fingers just guide between Weiss's hot and tender thighs as she played with her little sister's pussy.

"Just seeing how wet you are," Winter said.

Willow came all over Peter's pole. She pulled back, breathing heavily as her insides just dripped all over. She crawled back and made sure her daughters got a good look at Peter's pole, still dripping wet.

"Your father has been moved to the basement, which he'll remain if he wants to save public face," Willow said. "And if your brother doesn't like it, he'll be joining Jacques in the basement. And I've taken the liberty of inviting this lovely young man who has made me see the light. And you know him, don't you, Weiss? And you do, as well, Winter."

"Yes, Mother, I know him quite well," Winter said.

"I….I go to school with him," Weiss said.

"Girls, why don't you say hello to your new Daddy?" Willow asked.

Weiss went completely red at the thought of calling Peter "Daddy". And yet the thought of her doing so made her good and wet. Winter moved over to the bed and jumped in first, taking Peter's cock all the way down her throat.

Winter literally bottomed out onto his cock, her warm throat just closed around him. Her eyes looked up at Peter as she deep-throated him.

"Mmmph!"

"Oh, Weiss, don't be afraid," Willow said. "If he's good enough for your mother, he should be good enough for you."

Willow gave her daughter a light kiss, which turned less motherly, and more passionately. Tongue and all. Oh, damn, Weiss thought she was burning up. Even with Winter's making noisy sounds, sucking up and down on Peter's cock.

Weiss was hot and burning up.

"You should take off those clothes," Peter said.

Weiss stripped down completely naked and just threw herself into Peter's arms. The two passionately kissed each other, with Peter wrapping an arm around her body and squeezing it. Winter slid back and allowed Weiss to share in Peter's cock.

"Go ahead, and lick it, baby sister," Winter said. "It's good for you. Daddy's cock is nice and healthy for you."

"You're getting into this," Weiss said. "You really are."

"And you are too."

Weiss and Winter kissed Peter's thick cock and licked him up and down. The two lover sisters been stripped by their mother. The two sisters working him in tandem felt amazing, just as much as Weiss and Winter sucking on Peter's length had been as well.

"You girls were born to do this," Peter said.

Willow drove her fingers into the tight pussies of her girls. It was Willow's motherly duty to get their pussies nice and wet, for their new "Daddy's" big throbbing cock. She pushed all the way down into their warm bodies, and made them just squirt all over the place.

"My girls are sweet," Willow said. "But, I'm sure you know that from experience, don't you, honey?"

"Yes, I do," Peter said.

Winter turned around and stuck her ass firmly in the air. She gave Peter a come fuck me look and Peter did, driving his prick deep into Winter's welcoming cunt. She tensed around his pole and squeezed it down. Peter speared himself deep into Winter and drove all the way inside.

The wide eyes of Weiss followed the progress of Peter's cock down onto her. He held down her hips and Winter succumbed to his authority. He might be a nice guy, unless you pushed threatened his friends, but Peter was the one who took control in the bedroom.

And if there was anything the Schnee sisters wanted, was a big strong man to control them.

"Poor baby, you need to get loosened up a little bit," Willow said. "Good thing Mommy is here to help you."

Oh, Weiss knew what happened. Willow sobered up and embraced her inner Nymphomaniac. Willow's fingers skillfully manipulated Weiss's thighs when she rolled her hands over her. Weiss closed her eyes and could feel the pleasure just course through her.

"Doing good," Peter said. "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Am I going to….oooh, yes Daddy, play with my breasts, they are so tender for you," Winter mewled for him.

Weiss got hotter and hotter, as Willow licked her juicy little pussy. She watched Peter's slap against Weiss's thighs and pushed into her.

"Daddy is very pleased with you, but I think baby girl wants some attention as well," Peter said.

"Yes, my sister, fill my sister with your big cock!" Winter said.

Peter pulled away and Weiss bit down on her lip. Willow helpfully spread her youngest daughter's legs to allow Peter to climb between them. Weiss gave all pretext of holding back. She just succumbed to her inner deviant and felt Peter's big cock.

"Oh, you're a much better Daddy than useless Jacques was!" Weiss moaned.

Peter ran his fingers down Weiss's legs and made her just cry out.

"I haven't had a chance to properly thank you for your help," Willow said. "If you hadn't hooked me up with this amazing, this spectacular, this sensational man, I wouldn't have seen the light."

"You're welcome," Winter said.

Mother and oldest daughter kissed each other. Winter and Willow got intimate with each other. Their bodies pressed together with their tender lips just sliding down with each other.

"We should enjoy this time we spent together," Peter said. "Are you ready to go public?"

"Mmm, anything for this not to stop," Weiss breathed.

"Don't feel like you're being pressured," Peter told her. "I just want you to be happy."

And that's what made things perfect. Weiss's insides just lost it completely. She guided forward won the bed where her face was down underneath her mother's pussy. A bit of a homecoming for Weiss as she slid her tongue deep inside of Willow's tight pussy as Peter pressed all the way inside of her.

Unlike the little encounter Peter and Weiss had alongside Nora a couple of weeks ago, this time, Weiss was going to finish.

"You're going to make your little girl so happy if you cum in her," Weiss said. "Please, please, Daddy! Cum for me, I need your warm cum!"

Peter grabbed Weiss's hips and slammed down into her. Her tight center felt extremely pleasant wrapped around his prick. He sped up a little bit and stuffed her body as swiftly as possible. His balls, swinging back and forth, hit all of the right points and drove her to a very pleasurable conclusion.

"You're going to get what you want."

Winter threw her head back. Yes, Weiss could have it tonight. And really, there was more than enough and Peter recovered fast enough to fill up their bodies until their stomachs were good and swollen. It would make them look like nine-months pregnant.

"I really hope you could hear one from the basement!" Willow cried at the top of her lungs. "How much you failed as a husband, a father, and a human being! You should thank that Peter's able to take care of our needs so well!"

Peter sped up his thrusts while Willow drove back down into Winter. Winter and Willow both came and Weiss was this close to popping as well. Her slick, snug walls spurted like a fountain all over him.

"Stay with me, we're almost done."

Weiss smiled prettily, although there was a dazed look in her eyes. She was so happy this was happy. Her mother and sister were happy, and with her hero, they would be one big happy family. She hoped this would not be the first orgy. Weiss tightened around him.

Finally, Peter bottomed out inside of Weiss and sent a flood of cum down into her body. Weiss tilted her hips up and stared Peter directly in the eye as he launched his seed into her. Bucket after bucket of white hot cum just drained into Weiss's body until Peter finished inside of her.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

Weiss rubbed her bloated tummy and giggled like a madwoman. So full right now. Contraceptives were not mandatory for Huntresses at Beacon, she would be so good and pregnant right now.

The moment Peter finished, he noticed the two older Schnees lusting for him as Peter kissed the youngest good night. Willow and Winter moved closer to Peter and began to worship his strong powerful body. The two lovely women kissed and sucked on Peter's skin while his cock grew hard.

They turned on their knees and Peter had his pick of their wet and aroused pussies.

"I'm so glad to have a man around the house for a change!" Willow cried while Peter filled her up.

Oh, Peter was glad to be the man of this house, with Willow, Weiss, and Winter enjoying him just as much.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	11. Ruby+Penny, Yang+Cinder, and Velvet+Blake(Peter/Ruby/Penny, Peter/Yang/Cinder, Peter/Blake/Velvet)

**Ruby+Penny, Yang+Cinder, and Velvet+Blake(Peter/Ruby/Penny, Peter/Yang/Cinder, Peter/Blake/Velvet)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Penny Polendina**

* * *

Ruby closed her eyes. Peter really knew how to hit all of the right buttons. His fingers ran down her bare leg as he kissed her. Ruby did what she could to deepen the kiss and to explore the strong muscular body of her lover. Ruby opened her mouth all the way to accept a kiss.

Peter moved his fingers all over Ruby's body. He had a pretty good idea about all of the right spots to touch on her to drive her completely wild. Ruby kissed Peter a little bit deeper and enjoyed what he was doing to her. She traced her hands down his body.

"I want you."

Those words were a treat from any woman.. They sounded so sweet coming from Ruby. Ruby popped up and took Peter completely out of his hands. Her lithe fingers edged Peter's prick all the way up and down. His balls just danced a few inches to him and Ruby's tongue danced over his length. Peter encouraged her to go forward and Ruby did. She tasted his prick and hungered for him. Peter only just barely got Ruby's attention before she really got going on him.

"Looks like we have a visitor."

Ruby stopped short of tracing her tongue down Peter's cock. She locked eyes to Penny, who stood in the doorway. She had a lacy nightie on and Ruby's eyes fixated on her nipples. Penny flashed Ruby a smile and crossed the room. She put her hand on the bed just inches away from Peter's balls and leaned in.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

Penny bit down on her lip. Peter smiled while Ruby lightly peppered his length with kisses.

"If Ruby doesn't, I don't."

"Of course not," Ruby said with a warm smile. "Sharing is caring."

Penny moved in and cupped Peter's balls in her hand after Ruby lined it up. Penny moved in to kiss Peter's balls and slurped on them while Ruby took Peter all the way into her mouth. These two lovely women worshipped and licked Peter's entire length.

Oh, it was amazing, they were working Peter up and down with their hot mouths and extremely able tongues. Peter lined himself up for Ruby's mouth and she looked so sweet pushing his cock between her lips. She looked up at him with a gaze which had equal parts innocent and lustful. It looked completely beautiful the deeper Peter plunged his thick and ready organ all the way down her throat.

Penny joined Ruby and also decided to explore Ruby's body. Her fingers brushed against Ruby's thighs and massaged them just right. Penny flittered her tongue against Ruby's slit and made her just gush all over the place for her.

"Ruby, closer."

Ruby doubled down on her blowjob. She got a nose full of Peter's enchanting musk which brought Peter all the way down her throat. Peter grabbed her head and hugged it into to him tight as she swallowed his cock. Followed by the cum which rocketed out of it and all the way down her throat.

"Mmmph!"

Peter speared his prick all the way down his partner's throat and came all the way down. Flood after flood of warm cum shot down Ruby's throat. Ruby rocked forward and sucked his seed down as it sprayed down her throat in spurts, just rocking her.

"That's perfect," Peter told her. "Swallow it all up."

Of course, Ruby was not going to squander a meal. She was good and wet for what Peter wanted to do to her as well. Penny hit all of the key points almost as if she mapped out a course of hot spots which she nailed Ruby.

The second Ruby came up, she turned around and kissed Penny. No more words, just hot and decision action. Ruby cupped Penny's breast and squeezed it. Penny's tongue sought Ruby's throat to practically dig the cum out of it as the two entered the steamiest, hottest makeout session possible.

Peter slid a finger into Ruby and kissed the back of her neck. He got her canal good and moist. Ruby was so wet she could take anything inside of her without any problems. What she wanted though was attached to Peter and Peter slid all the way inside of her from behind to stuff her completely full of his cock.

The next movement surprised, but at the same time did not displease Ruby. She had no idea where Penny got the strap on. Penny opened up Ruby's mouth and shoved the fake cock down her throat. Oh, it felt so warm, although it did not have Peter's scent, it did plow her throat.

Ruby loved when a girl put on a strap on and shoved a cock down her throat. Yang did it all of the time when she joined Yang and Peter. Although a small part of Ruby did want to be the girl doing the mouth fucking for a change.

"She loves this, I can feel how tight and how wet she is," Peter breathed. "Just relax and let everything go. I want to feel you cum for me."

Penny closed her eyes. She watched Peter slam his prick into Ruby's wet, pink slit. She found herself ready to take Peter. She finished and came all over Ruby's face. Ruby collapsed down, face dripping wet with juices as Peter rode her.

The very second Ruby collapsed, Penny took charge. She licked Peter's cock and swirled her tongue around his prick with efficiency.

"She taste's good," Penny said. "Bend me over properly so I can taste more."

"You've got it," Peter grunted.

Peter pushed himself into Penny while the synthetic woman buried her face into Ruby's snatch. Her tongue manipulated Ruby's insides better than any sex toy and made Ruby buck her hips up and down. She let loose with an orgasm which Penny rode out.

"Both of you are so hot. I can't wait to enjoy you further together."

"Me e-e-ither!"Ruby cried out.

She wanted Peter even more. Penny would do just fine through. The swipes of her tongue drove Ruby completely wild and made her cum all over her face. Ruby came so hard she almost passed out from overstimulating.

Peter pulled out of Penny and turned her around. He slid into her tight pussy which clamped down onto her.

"They...upgraded me to be more efficient," Penny breathed. "Although, I still have some work to do."

"Doing pretty fine, now," Peter grunted.

Each thrust of Penny's tight body put Peter a little bit deeper into her tight, snug, and very hot and wet pussy. His balls slapped down onto Penny's thighs and made her cry out as Peter hung on for the ride. He rode her out to a very intense orgasm as she moistened his cock.

Off to the side, Ruby and Penny locked lips to each other. Peter slid his hands down between Ruby's legs while he fucked Penny. His skilled fingers explored the bodies of these two horny women. Peter sped up with an added tempo as he grabbed a handful of Penny's ass and plowed all the way inside of her tight body.

"Doing really good. Time for you to cum for me"

Penny let herself just go wild for Peter. She did not care if she crashed after this. Just that the man of her dreams was making her feel so good. The speed of his thrusts made Penny shut down as Peter grabbed and milked her breasts to make her feel good.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Peter as he pulled out of Penny. Without another word, Peter dragged Ruby onto him and lowered her down onto his floor. Ruby kissed him lovingly. Her snug box released and squeezed Peter. Peter once again touched and worshipped her legs like he knew Ruby loved. Ruby whimpered in delight as Peter touched and squeezed her nipples.

"Make me cum."

Peter loved stroking every inch of Ruby's body and getting her riled up. He kissed her neck and breasts to make Ruby tingle. She squeezed him and Peter worked into her. Ruby wrapped her legs around Peter as he filled her up with expert glee. The Huntress massaged the top of Peter's scalp as he pushed all the way into her body.

Closer, Ruby could feel it. The tingles of desire erupted through her body, from her head down to her toes. Toes which curled up from Peter's manhood sliding into her body.

The smooth tight core of Ruby squeezed him. Peter looked her right into the eyes. He wanted to finish at just the right time. Ruby grasped his shoulders and pushed him down. She got the leverage to ride Peter up and down. An encouraging look flooded through Ruby's eyes.

She could not make her desires more plain. Ruby and Peter joined each other for an intense climax. Ruby bottomed out on Peter and let it go. Ecstasy spread through Ruby's body. Peter made her feel so good and Ruby was confident she did likewise.

The two joined together in a heavenly climax. Ruby milked Peter just as vigorously as he poured blast after blast of cum into her tight pussy. Ruby practically quivered, almost collapsing in Peter's in the process as she finished.

Peter wrapped his arms around Ruby and held her body to her. She breathed out heavily and wiggled against Peter.

Ruby and Peter exchanged one more kiss as they came down on her mutual release.. Penny slid in the minute Ruby rolled away. She licked Peter's pole and Ruby helped her do so as well. Peter groaned as he hardened against the lips of these two beautiful women.

They had much more fun in mind and Peter could hardly wait.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Cinder Fall.**

* * *

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

Cinder Fall laid on her back, and dripped in sweat. She could not believe this. Yang's eyes traveled down her body and pushed all the way down into her damp slit. Her hands were tied, in the literal and figurative sense. Yang popped her fingers into Cinder's pussy and made her cry.

"Peter...deserves a stronger woman than you?" Cinder breathed heavily. "You can't give him what he wants."

"Oh, and all you know him as a cock which you can get off with," Yang said. "Do you even like him as a person? We were friends before we were lovers. While you came in with the intention of using him. But, he's smarter than you give him credit. And he used you. And you asked for it."

Yang flashed a smile a Peter and the two joined forces in holding Cinder down before tying her up. The blonde bruiser wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. Yang and Peter exchanged a very heated and passionate kiss.

"I know you wanted to head out to see a movie tonight," Yang said. "Perhaps, a night at the club afterwards. But, this bitch squirming, is much more entertaining. Especially since her loins burn for your cock."

Yang leaned in and wrapped her lips around Peter's pole. Peter looked at Cinder who made every attempt to give him an angry glare. The keyword was try. She could not help and follow the progress of Yang's lips which worshipped Peter. Yang pulled away and switched to using her breasts. Mostly so she could talk to Peter.

"I don't blame you for fucking her brains out," Yang said. "I would have done the same thing. And let's face it, it would be pretty selfish of me to hold you back. Even if this bitch barely deserves the quality cock you give her.

"You do realize he's fucking your mother," Cinder spat back. "Behind your back."

Yang just shook her head. Obviously, she knew. Peter told her and Ruby about Peter and Summer's encounter. Summer told them about it. Yang wrapped her breasts around Peter and worked his cock over something fierce. She wanted a huge cum shot all over her breasts.

"Yang, honey, there's something that I have to tell you," Peter said. "While you have my cock in a death grip between your breasts."

"Mmm, is this…..oh she's talking about….that bitch!" Yang groaned. "How did she…."

Yang sped up on her tit fucking and worked Peter harder. Well, she had to pleasure him this way, or otherwise, she would get very stressed. She squeezed her tits vigorously against him and worked his cock.

"Raven, drugged me one night, and she tied me up and interrogated me about….about my intentions towards you. She seems to think that I don't have your best interests in mind."

"See, he didn't tell you," Cinder said.

"I wanted to see more of what she was up to," Peter told her. "So, I had to gain her trust."

Yang paused for a good long moment. She put her fingers on Peter's balls and looked him right in the eye. For a second, Peter thought he was in trouble, big trouble.

"I understand," Yang said. "But, next time you see her, I want in to. I want to show her that no one fucks with my man and uses him for a pawn of her little games. Especially my deadbeat mother!"

Yang gave him the angriest, and somehow hottest, tit fuck Peter ever felt in his life. The pressure her breasts put on Peter's throbbing cock, felt amazing. He could hardly hold back and finally, just finally, he busted over Yang's breasts. Peter rained his seed down onto Yang.

A tingling feeling erupted through the buxom blonde brawler as her man ejaculated all over her chest. The white cream rained down. And Yang was not ignorant to Cinder's greedy eyes following the process as Peter ejected so much cum over her chest. In fact, Yang's smile widened.

"I bet you want some of this?"

Yang cupped her breasts and teased giving them to Cinder. At the last minute, she put her mouth on her breasts and slurped the gift off of them. She could see Cinder practically shaking and glowering at her.

"Flip her over, babe," Yang breathed with a squeeze of Peter's balls for her encouragement.

Peter flipped Cinder over and also made sure she was restrained for good flavor. Cinder's sexy ass was tempting. Yang though so too as she ran her hands against Cinder's backside and squeezed it to make her cry.

"You've been a naughty bitch. And I think you deserve to be spanked."

Yang spanked Cinder good and hard. The force of her palm striking Cinder's hand rattled as her cheeks jiggled. Cinder closed her eyes, nipples hard and pussy wet due to what Yang was doing to her. No, this could not be happening, she could not get off on being spanked like this.

"You squirt after than my sister," Yang said. "So, tell me, since you're an expert on this does….Raven squirt this hard?"

Cinder bobbed her head and nodded. Oh, if she had a chance, she would have Yang on her knees between her legs and forced the smug blonde to eat her pussy. Cinder was not in control though, especially if she wanted Peter inside of her tonight. And Yang spanked her a bit harder.

Yang's not so subtle invitation of spreading her legs for Peter brought him all the way inside of her. Her tight walls collapsed down onto him and pushed him. Peter ran down Yang's body who steadied herself with one hand while still spanking Cinder with the other.

"Looks like fun."

"Help yourself!"

Yang hit the peak and Peter shifted them just enough, so he could slap Cinder's ass while he fucked Yang. He also spanked Yang while she was spanking Cinder. Then he moved in and whispered in Yang's ear.

"Get her ready."

Cinder threw her head back as now a tongue was buried into her ass. It was not an act of submission, but rather an act of defiance. Oh, she knew what these two were planning and Cinder could not help and love it. She loved her body being degraded like this, not that she would admit it out loud.

Peter rode out Yang's orgasm and she coated his length quite well. He pulled all the way out of Yang and she turned around. Yang gave him a small smile and licked his cock from the tip all the way to the base. Swirling up and down until she reached the base. Her eyes flooded over with lust while she popped down onto him and then back to the base for another long suck.

"Stick it in her ass. You know that's what the bitch wants."

Peter wrapped his arms around Cinder and released her. At least from the restraints. He groped her breasts and lowered her ass.

"You think you deserve my cock in your ass?"

"Yes, please, and I want you to….I want you to degrade me when you do it," Cinder breathed.

"You got it, you slut!"

Peter pushed into her and Cinder got wet the moment he slid into her. Peter rammed in to her, and got going really quick. He bit down onto her neck and spanked her behind which drove Cinder nuts. Peter ran his fingers down her moist pussy with the hand which was not spanking her. He noticed Cinder squirted all over the place the faster Peter drove his length into her body.

"You can't help yourself. Squirting when I spank you. Yang, you know what to do."

Yang equipped herself with a strap on and Peter positioned her, so she could drive into Cinder's pussy. The two double-stuffed Cinder and then Peter clapped a hand over Cinder's mouth. Yang roughly handed her breasts which only caused Cinder to moan even more as she had been getting it from both sides. Peter and Yang worked into her.

The warmth and pleasant cradle of Cinder's ass threatened to cause Peter an early eruption. She sucked on his fingers and moaned. Her cheeks jiggled and once again Peter slapped them as he lurched forward. Between Peter and Yang, there were going to be some marks left behind, not that Cinder minded.

"Mmm, unload in her," Yang said. "She would like an ass full of cum, wouldn't you, pet?"

"Yes, she would, she's our personal pet, and we can do whatever we want with her," Peter said.

Yang agreed. She was sure to share Cinder with the other girls, they would enjoy her. Hell, Yang's imagination ran wild, and visualized Raven in cinder's spot, just being double teamed by her and Peter. This made Yang just tingle and she could hardly wait for this meeting to be set up.

Peter bottomed in Cinder's ass. He watched Yang cum hard and he would join her. Cinder already was dripping wet and Peter added to the various fluids covering her body by spilling his cum into her ass. Peter grunted and moved forward with the load riding it out.

Cinder collapsed and she rolled away. She laid on her front, to show off the trophy from this encounter. An asshole with Peter's cum bubbling out of it.

Yang flashed her best "come fuck me eyes" at Peter. Now that the bitch had been fed, it was time for them to play. Yang stroked her man's cock while locking lips with him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina**

* * *

"Thank you for volunteering for this experiment."

Velvet did not know what this experiment entailed precisely. All she knew was anything that resulted in her topless and having her breasts sucked and licked by Peter was a good thing. Oh she missed his mouth, his hands, and pretty much all of them, since the last time they met. Her body tingled and insides bubbled, at the thought of Peter just taking her all over again.

From the side of the bed, Blake Belladonna observed the effect that Peter had on their bunny faunus friend. Her pupils delighted and she reacted to the touch of him, almost with an obsessive hungry need. Blake had been meaning to test certain abilities on Peter's part and one of them was his ability to induce orgasm while just touching a woman's breasts.

And speaking of which, there it goes. Velvet's hips bucked up and down. She wore nothing but a pair of tight shorts from the waist down and those tight shorts got completely soaked.

Peter turned his eyes to Blake. She sat on the edge of the bed, with a pair of glasses, an open lab coat, and lacy lingerie underneath with thigh high stockings. After all, she was conducting an experiment, so a sexy scientist was appropriate. She followed the progress very well.

"Come over, so I can relieve you," Blake said. "Stay put, Velvet."

Velvet submitted to Blake's control. She recognized Blake as a high ranking member of Peter's collective, so naturally the submissive side of her would have to obey everything Blake said. She watched, eagerly, as Blake unveiled Peter and then stuck his cock into her mouth.

Blake, one of the hottest women in the school, but with the glasses added, she was scorching. She worked Peter's warm hot prick into her mouth and bobbed up and down. Those eyes just followed the progress of Peter sliding down her throat as Blake bottomed out onto him and moaned. Oh, she was getting closer and Peter edged his way into her mouth. Peter grabbed the back of Blake's head.

She vigorously sucked his cock and he could hear Velvet moaning on the bed. She touched herself, and obviously since Blake did not forbid this, she kept doing it. Peter grabbed the side of Blake's head.

"I'm going to pop."

Blake released his cock and jerked Peter off right in front of her glasses. Peter could not resist blasting Blake's glasses with his cum and covering it.

A few seconds after Blake's lenses were turned white, she pulled the glasses off and slowly, but surely licked them clean while making eye contact with both Peter and Velvet. Blake calmly slipped them back on and turned around, brushing her fine ass against Peter's cock.

"Mmm, wet. Although a bit tainted for you touching yourself down here. My fault for not expressively forbidding it."

Velvet was not completely naked and Blake took her breasts out of her top to wave in front of Velvet's face. She smiled and Velvet dove into Blake's chest to suck her breasts.

Meanwhile, Blake reached between her legs and grabbed ahold of Peter's cock. Peter got the hint and grabbed the back of Blake's neck and kissed her.

"So sexy," Peter told her.

Blake just smiled, flattering would get him far. Namely all the way between her legs. Blake teased Peter with her thighs and then her ass as well. Peter got rock hard against her and Blake found him irresistible. Proximity and constant sessions with him did not dull Blake's lust.

"My hypothesis is that constant exposure will reduce Faunus women to dripping sex addicts for the subjects cock," Blake said. "I've studied this process extensively in detail, as subject….mmm...releases pheromones which makes any target blissfully unaware of anything...and needs a big fat cock inside of her right now!"

Blake got as she wished. Peter pushed down into her body and rocked Blake, with a deep, hard thrust. Velvet sucked on her nipples while doing so and got added stimulation into it. Peter rocked himself all the way into Blake and allowed her insides to just clamp down onto him while he rode her, faster, harder, and more vigorously than even before. Oh, Blake thought she was going to lose it.

"I would have to agree that subject finds target irresistible as well," Peter groaned. "Especially with her nice juicy ass in my hands as grab it, squeeze it, make it mine!"

Peter plunged all the way into Blake and drove her completely wild. He played with her ass while fucking her, always a treat. Blake threw her head back and Peter's hands danced over to stroke her ears and stroked them to really get her purring when he fucked her.

"Target gives into animal instincts when stimulated."

"Is that why I want you to breed me constantly?" Velvet asked after she came up from Blake's breasts.

Peter and Blake took turns fingering Velvet's wet center while Peter rode Blake to orgasm after orgasm. Something had to give as her tight body clamped down onto him.

"YES!"

Blake moaned and Peter bottomed out inside of her. She sprayed juices all over Peter and cried out the very second Peter rode her orgasm to the finish line and a couple of steps beyond.

Velvet watched Peter pull out of Blake. She crawled over and passionately kissed Peter while climbing into position. The tip of his cock just pushed into her warm opening. She needed Peter's seed buried inside of her. The irrational and wild part of Velvet's mind wanted her to skip birth control and have Peter breed her with his babies until she was fit to burst.

The tightness of her pussy wrapped into her. Velvet's demure demeanor melted away as she fucked Peter, well, like a rabbit. She grabbed Peter's neck and bounced up and down onto his cock and moaned. She would commit every moment of this to her mind and keep riding Peter as hard as possible.

Oh, fuck, Coco would be angry that she missed out on this. Velvet hoped she could reenact a part of this with her roommate and friend present. Reenact her cumming all over the place, and all over Peter's cock.

Her walls got nice and slick. Blake rose up from the bed and watched Velvet bounce up and down onto Peter with vigor. She licked her lips.

"Subject has given into her wildest and most primal instincts," Blake said.

"I thought I was the subject," Peter grunted.

Blake had not been able to hear his protest over the sound of masturbating herself raw. Oh, screw science, she just needed Peter back inside of her. She hoped that he would finish up with Velvet.

Velvet clutched Peter, desperately, desperately, wanting to get a load of cum. She clutched him and he pushed into her. The first warm trickle made Velvet squeal with anticipation and like a shark smelling blood, she moved in for the kill to clutch him.

Finally, Peter grabbed Velvet hard and blasted her insides with as much cum as possible. Velvet bounced back and forth to allow Peter's cum to race all the way into her body and coat her insides. Velvet moaned the faster he drained into her.

Blake just smiled and waited for Peter to leave. She licked Velvet's pussy. She lapped it up like an eager kitten going for some cream. Velvet threw her hips up to meet Blake as she rocked back and forth, with an intense moan just erupting through her body.

Hard as ever, Peter pulled Blake into his arms. He squeezed her ass and Blake responded by writhing back and hot dogging Peter. The feeling of his cock sliding between her cheeks just made Peter want to fuck her ass. He grabbed Blake's tits and then moved in to prepare her.

"Subject is...more than capable of stimulating...in….oh fuck it, just put it in my ass!" Blake yelled.

Very few people could maintain a scientific experience when they were horny as hell. And for science, Peter spread Blake's cheeks and took her fine, fine ass. He guided his prick into her ass and made Blake cry out even more as h e pushed into her.

Blake closed her eyes. Not only was Peter sliding his length into her ass but his hands explored her body. Peter knew all of the spots which set off Blake. She went off like a geyser and juices just poured on the bed the faster. Even more when Velvet casually rubbed her clit and set Blake off even more.

Peter leaned in and pushed himself all the way into Blake's booty. Temptation, oh it felt very good. He leaned into her and rocked her body completely. He was getting close to losing it and Blake's ass squeezed him while Velvet milked his balls.

"Your cum would look so good trickling from her asshole," Velvet managed.

"It always does," Blake said. "Go ahead and pop."

The web slinger pushed himself into Blake's ass and casually, casually just pumped all the way inside of her and riding her ass to a very intense and messy conclusion. His balls tightened and with help of Velvet milking them, he fired into Blake's asshole.

The thick savory cum blasted in between Blake's ass cheeks and drove her completely wild. The more Peter planted his cum into her, the more she lost it completely. Peter finished inside of her, raining every last drop of cum down into her.

Blake leaned in and reclined on Peter. He casually squeezed her breasts and kissed her.

"We're going to have to do more experiments," Blake said. "Next time, without you touching yourself."

Oh, no, more experiments, well Velvet was going to have to help them out obviously. Both women positioned themselves between Peter and worshipped his body with kisses. Peter rubbed their thighs and they knew what fun was to come.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	12. Yang+Neo, Ruby+Weiss+Winter, and Pyrrha+Cinder(Peter/Yang/Neopolitian, Peter/Ruby/Weiss/Winter, and Peter/Pyrrha/Cinder)

**Yang+Neo, Ruby+Weiss+Winter, and Pyrrha+Cinder(Peter/Yang/Neopolitian, Peter/Ruby/Weiss/Winter, and Peter/Pyrrha/Cinder)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Neopolitan.**

* * *

Neo rested herself on the bed. Covered in three scoops of ice cream. One for each breasts and another covering her vagina. The cool treat remained cool despite being on her hot body. She sucked on a cherry and locked eyes with the two guests which joined her.

"Nice," Yang said. "You brought a Neopolitan treat. And ice cream too."

Neo offered Yang a cherry and she took it, eating it. She slowly savored it,while her other hand ran down Peter's cock and made it nice and hard. Not that it needed much help.

"Better dig in before the ice cream melts," Peter said.

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen," Yang said.

The only Neopolitan which was going to melt today was the woman on the bed, and not the ice cream covering the woman on the bed. Peter and Yang slowly devoured the ice cream on Neo's breasts and made her tingle. They took several slow bites and met in the middle for a kiss. They licked the cream off of her nipples. Which were stiff as hell thanks to the frozen treat which laid on them.

They kissed down her body and Neo closed her eyes. So good. She could feel it. The sounds of them slurping made Neo just tingle and she hoped the heat on her groin would not melt the ice cream which laid on it. Being mute allowed Neo to listen to certain sounds and they set her off completely.

Oh her juices gave an exotic taste to the ice cream. Yang took a spoon and fed her boyfriend the ice cream before he fed her some in return. The melted ice cream trickled down her pussy which was sopping wet. Neo let out another cry as she rocked up and down on her. She added more flavor to the melted ice cream.

Yang dug in and cleaned her groin completely. With a big smile on her face, she rose up and locked eyes with Neo and kissed all the way up her body and then back down until she buried her face between Neo's pussy.

Neo opened up wide to get Peter into her mouth and slid his cock all the way down her throat. He was as rock hard as she was wet thanks to the two eating ice cream off of her nude body.

Peter looked down in Neo's eyes and they widened with lust. Her eyes told so many stories and showcased the lust in them. Peter pushed all the way into her throat and made her moan.

"Mmm, always good to have a cute little thing like yourself in bed," Yang said. "But, you came here to be pinned down and given a good hard dicking, didn't you?"

Neo nodded and moaned the faster Peter plunged into her throat. Oh, she was addicted to this cock. It just set her off completely.

The moment Peter pulled out, Yang kissed Neo on the lips. Her legs glistened with arousal, along with her thighs. They spread and Peter climbed into position to put his prick down onto the edge of her warm pussy lips.

Peter lowered himself into her tight pussy and speared her good and hard. Neo bucked her hips up and met Peter the very second he slid into her. His hands cupped her breasts, still a bit sticky from the frozen treat which was on them. Peter leaned in and sucked Neo's nipples.

Neo thrust her hips all the way up and made sure Peter was in her all of the way. He was giving her a hell of a ride and she needed to cradle.

"Normally, I say a woman's making too much noise before I sit on her face," Yang said. "But, to be honest, I really don't need an excuse. Your mouth is just too perfect."

Neo flashed Yang a dirty smile and Yang climbed onto Neo's face. She kissed, licked, and sucked on Yang's slit. It tasted good, better than anything she ever drank. Neo needed to sample it and she worked her tongue back and forth in a way to make Yang just shake all over her.

Peter played with Neo's breasts to set her off a little bit more. Her tightening walls clamped down onto him and milked Peter the faster he drove into her.

"She's going to break pretty soon."

"Me too!" Yang yelled.

Yang pushed herself to the brink and came all over Neo's face. Neo utilized her tongue to perfectly drive Yang completely wild with pleasure. She squirted all over Neo's face. Neo licked her thighs and sucked on them. She focused on Yang's pussy for as long as she could be allowed, but the object ramming in her from Peter demanded all of the attention possible in driving her wild.

Peter slid his large, stiff pole into Neo's warm hole. Neo grabbed him and milked him. He held back from cumming despite the fact it was very tempting to just blast her hot hole full of his seed.

A scream from Yang and she slid back. She left Neo's face unguarded. Yang's juices trickled down Neo's face. Peter picked her up in his arms without missing a beat and rocked Neo up and down onto him. He kissed her and then moved down to suck her breasts. Neo hugged his head into her and enjoyed him.

Oh,yes, Neo saw all of the colors of the rainbow when Peter made her cum this hard. She allowed his fingers to roam freely, not that she would ever stop in from doing everything she wanted. She hoped, to convey without words, that she was Spider-Man's personal fuck pet.

Neo wondered if Yang knew about her boyfriend's double life. Well, if there was one thing Neo was good at, was keeping her mouth shut and not speaking people's secrets.

One more orgasm on Neo's part. She soaked Peter's prick completely and made sure to keep riding him until she drenched him from the tip all the way down to the base.

"Come over here."

Yang opened her mouth wide. She wondered if Neapolitan tasted like her namesake. Only one way to find out and push her mouth all the way down Peter and slurp him. Yang fondled his balls and then squeezed the base of his cock to edge him. Yang's eyes followed the progress of her man's pole down him.

"Shit, Yang, you're going to….."

"Mmmph!"

Yang turned around and pulled Neo in closer. She could not help and finger the cute mute. The look of joy on her face when Yang worked into her pussy was properly stunning.

Peter spread Yang's thighs. Nothing set off Yang more than enjoying another woman with Peter.

"I love you with other women. You know why? No matter how many times you fuck them, I'm sure to get Peter by the end of the night."

Yang just smiled, and caught her double meaning. She could not be amused for too long as arousal flooded her body. Peter worked his thick cock all the way inside of her body and made her cry out in pleasure the deeper Peter rammed into her. His hard throbbing pole just rearranged the inside of her body.

Neo's eyes glazed over. She had not seen Peter's work, from the position of an observer. Did she really have that look in her eyes when Peter fucked her? She hoped that Peter would bend Neo over in front of a mirror so she could look into her own lustful eyes.

"Oooh!"

Yang closed her eyes. Those hands milked her breasts and touched them. Almost as if they could cling onto walls. Yang suspected a long time ago, but she knew Peter did not want that particular secret to be broadcasted out. Just like the real reason he was here at this school. She just had a feeling he was more than your average student, but Yang tried not to focus on that. She loved to have him.

"Closer."

That word was music to Yang's ears. She wanted his load, for Neo could swipe it. She made sure to keep Neo at bay by fingering her and sucking Neo's breasts. She seemed rather content and rocked her hips back to coat Yang's fingers with her juices. Yang rode out her orgasm a bit more.

Peter was so close. So close and he could feel his balls tighten. Yang zeroed in and squeezed his cock hard. His manhood pushed against her and sent juices just flooding all over him.

She cried out as Peter bottomed out inside of her. The first warm blast of cum hit her and made Yang cum even harder. She tightened around his prick and milked Peter vigorously. He pumped himself into her body, rocking back and forth until he filled Yang up with his warm and savory seed. She rocked back and let out another moan as Peter finished up inside of her.

Peter groaned, after the sweet sensation of release visiting him. Yang deflated and pumped one last burst of cum inside of her tight body.

The moment Peter pulled out of Yang, Neo crawled across the bed and put her lips onto his thick prick. She licked him clean with those exotic eyes just locked onto him.

"You want more? Don't you."

Neo flashed him a dirty grin while she got his cock nice and hard. She turned over and licked the bent over Yang to taste the cum. Positioned perfectly for Peter to plunge into.

Peter teased the lovely girl. Oh, she was so head tilting kinky that she made Peter's balls ache. He lined up and pushed all the way into Neo and her lovely pussy.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee:**

* * *

"FUCK ME SPIDER-MAN!"

Ruby jumped nearly ten feet when she heard Weiss scream it. She intended to go up and check on Weiss. She disappeared a few hours ago and now Ruby was a bit concerned. But, after some searching around, Ruby found her, and now she was being fucked by Spider-Man.

Curiosity killed the cat. Ruby opened the door and noticed a woman in front of Weiss. She grabbed Weiss's hair and lowered her mouth down onto a strap on cock which made her gag in pleasure. Weiss's sister, Winter had been driving her cock into Weiss's mouth.

Not particular, hell Ruby had been in that position before, with Yang in Winters, her and Weiss, and Peter in S...wait that was Peter? Peter was unmasked and wearing the costume, although the pants had been down and his throbbing hard cock shoved into Weiss's tight pussy while Winter grabbed her face and fucked her.

Ruby thought, okay, maybe Peter was cosplaying as Spider-Man for some sexual roleplay with Weiss and Winter. Actually, Ruby was more surprised that Weiss was with Peter in that way. But, seriously though, Ruby could not say anything about someone dressing up as a hero. She remembered the costume party went to, where she dressed up as Batgirl and Yang dressed up as Power Girl.

Memories of that particular costume brought a reddening to Ruby's cheeks.

"You should be more quiet, sis," Winter breathed. "You don't want an audience to know what a deviant bitch you've been."

"Too late," Peter said. "Hi, Ruby."

"Um, hey," Ruby said. "So, you and Weiss...that's a thing now, right?"

Weiss sighed, she had lost herself for just the slightest moment.. She not only outed Peter as Spider-Man, maybe, but also outed her relationship with Peter. Of course, she had a feeling Yang figured it out, but now Ruby knew. And Weiss had no idea why she wanted to keep it secret, other than some kind of stubborn pride.

"Yes, we are, but she was going to tell everyone when she was ready," Peter said. "Of course, if anyone heard that...they might think she's fucking Spider-Man."

"Right, right," Ruby said. "And she's...roleplaying, getting plowed by Spider-Man, while her sister wore. You know, Winter, you really should have worn a Black Cat costume or something."

"Mmm, it's good to meet you too, Ruby, and that's an interesting idea," Winter said. "Weiss has spoken highly of you, almost as highly as she has of Peter. And I can see you why? You won't say anything about this."

"I'm not mad," Ruby said. "Well, only because you know how much I love Spider-Man, and if you wore the costume and fucked me with in it, I wouldn't...mind."

Peter beckoned Ruby over. Ruby watched as Peter's cock detracted from Weiss's pussy. Oh, Ruby's mouth watered. Winter pulled away from Weiss and helped Ruby out of her clothes while Ruby stroked Peter's length and made him harder than ever before.

"Are you going to shoot your webbing all of my face, Spidey?" Ruby asked.

Oh, Peter wondered if he should tell Ruby that he was really Spider-Man. The poor girl might die of a nosebleed right now if she said something.

"Well, Ms. Rose, that's all up to you," Peter said. "Are you going to earn it?"

Ruby licked Peter's cock. Oh, it would really be something if they were one in the same. And to be honest, Ruby entertained the notion. She had wet dreams where Spider-Man saved her and unmasked to reveal Peter. And they made sweet love until Ruby woke up with ruined undergarments. She lovingly slurped his cock while Winter and Weiss climbed onto him to get fingered.

"Ruby, I meant to tell you," Weiss breathed. "You know I did."

She patted Weiss's thigh to encourage her. Ruby's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as they rocked up and down onto her to swallow Peter's cock. Oh, she felt it.

"Ruby, what if I was really Spider-Man?" Peter asked her.

Ruby just sucked him loudly. She had no idea if that was a confession or roleplay. All she knew was it made too much sense if true, but she would try to not to be disappointed if it was not. She lowered her face down onto him and then pulled away to milk his balls. She stroked Peter's cock right in front of her face.

The web slinger groaned and came all over Ruby's face. He almost felt sorry every time he debauched her pretty, innocent face with his cum, but Ruby did not seem to mine. She licked the trickling juices off of him and leaned back.

"Weiss, kiss me," Ruby said.

Weiss and Ruby kissed. Ruby ran her hands down Weiss's body. Winter smiled and took advantage of the two younger girl's preoccupation with each other. She stroked Peter's cock and then laid back, with her legs spread. She beckoned Peter and he kissed her neck.

"Mmmm," Winter said. "Let's show these little girls what a woman can do with a man."

Peter lined up and drove all the way into Winter's pussy. Ruby and Weiss explored each other. They looked so natural kissing, that Peter did not want to break up the magic. He grabbed Winter and pushed into her, with her tight pussy wrapping around him.

Winter threw her hips back and forth to meet Peter. She eyed Weiss while she dipped her fingers into Ruby's pussy and worked faster into her.

"Weiss, oh, I've dreamed about this!" Ruby breathed. "I really wish I would have known a long time ago."

"Just watch my sister, and how hard she takes that cock," Weiss said. "She's a slut for him."

Winter closed her eyes, unable to defend herself from her younger sister's accusations. Because, it was true. Peter leaned into Winter and pounded her. Her amazing chest jiggled just inches away from Peter's mouth. He grabbed onto her chest and sucked on them hard.

"I think this woman is about ready to cum," Peter said. "Look at the example your setting for your sister?"

The web slinger pushed down onto Winter's nipples and squeezed them hard. She moaned as he pounded into her and drove her completely wild before she came hard again.

Peter rode out Winter until her orgasm reached completion. She collapsed down onto the bed, and breathed heavily. She pulled back, cock glistening with her juices.

Ruby and Weiss moved over and both kissed Peter. They ran their hands down his body, and moved down to kiss his chest and abs. The two women leaned in and sucked Peter's cock and licked him. Weiss moved down to suck his balls and Ruby worshipped his cock, bobbing up and down on him on his cock.

The two came down and licked his pole. Their eyes locked lovingly on each other, to pleasure Peter's length. Their tongues twirled and reached the apex of lust which drove them completely wild. They pulled away.

Ruby and Weiss got on their knees on either side of Winter. The two moved in to suck her breasts and made her cry out.

"I've got a better idea. Flip her over and lie down on her fronts."

Weiss and Ruby flipped Winter over. Spider-Man used his web shooters to web all three of the women to the bed. Their pussies were primed and ready and ready to be fucked. Peter lined up for Ruby and slid his stiff organ up against her wet slit to drive her completely wild with lust.

Oh, Ruby found herself tingling. Peter knew precisely all of the right buttons to push. Spidey or not, he was her hero right now.

"Oh, I need you, please."

Peter kissed Ruby's neck and she made the most lovely sounds in response. He ran his fingers down and toyed and tempted Ruby. Ruby's insides just gushed.

He slid his fingers into the pussies of Weiss and Winter. Both Schnee sisters moaned the faster Peter plunged his fingers all the way into them and rode out their orgasms.

Things would get hot. Peter pulled his wet fingers out and fed them to Ruby. He kissed the back of her neck and drove her completely wild with pleasure. She came all over him. Peter rode her orgasm to the breaking point until she exploded all over his cock.

Winter and Weiss both moaned. Now that Ruby had been cross eyed and drooling from the orgasm, they wanted Peter. Peter slid deep into Weiss's warm hole and pushed into her so hard.

"Why did I resist my need for you for so long!" Weiss moaned.

"Stubborn pride, the greatest sin of them all."

Weiss accepted his explanation. After all, it was as good as anything. The web slinger picked up a steadier pace and rocked all the way inside of her body. His cock rammed into her tight hole felt like she was stuffed full. Weiss clamped down onto him.

Winter watched the energy fade from her sister. It would be up to Winter to get his cum. She glistened and watched as Peter squeezed Weiss's ass cheeks while he plunged into her.

That big cock breaking Weiss's tight little asshole would be delightful to see. Winter gushed all over the bed at the thought.

Peter rode out Weiss to a rapid conclusion. Her insides just clutched him and milked him, good and hard. She drained her juices all over his cock as Peter rode her all the way to the end.

The web slinger switched paths and drove all the way into Winter as well. The webbing loosened which actually played into Peter's plans. He grabbed her breasts while fucking her hard and made Winter squirt all over the place.

Winter would have her prize. She squeezed Peter while Peter played with her body. Breasts and ass got a good going over from Peter ramming himself all the way inside of her tight body. Winter squeezed down tight and released her juices all over with a very intense flood.

She tried to hold back. Another orgasm visited her. Peter slapped his balls against her thighs and rocked her back and forth.

The cycle continued. Back to Ruby, then to Weiss, and then to Winter. Peter worked up quite a load while plowing into their bodies. They managed to recover at the end. Being fit women with a lot of stamina helped with certain aspects and allowed Peter to ride things out.

Weiss closed her eyes. The same stubborn pride which was a burden would be turned into a virtue. The webbing long since melted, it did have a certain shelf life. Weiss craved Peter's cum inside of her body. She would not, she would not deny herself or him anything further. She clutched him tight and milked him.

"You must really want it."

Peter pulled Weiss into an embrace and fucked her. His balls swung hard against her. He decided to pump into her and finally, finally, Peter lost it completely.

"Mmm, this is what I wanted Spidey!"

Weiss cried out in pleasure as Peter finished off inside of her. Her insides were coated with a very thick cream pie which made Weiss just collapse into his arms. Peter rocked back and forth up. The pale skin on her thighs reddened ever so slightly from Peter slapping down onto Weiss's tender thighs.

The release made Peter groan in delight as he finished filling up Weiss. He also topped off Ruby and Winter with an orgasmm a piece during the last few moments.

All three women, and the man who caused it all, sighed in satisfaction. It was a good day for them all. They all were pleased beyond belief. Peter kissed Weiss a few more times and left her tingling.

The moment Peter pulled out, Weiss could feel Ruby's lips onto her. Ruby's cute face was buried between Weiss's thighs and ate her out.

Winter crawled over to Peter and joined the fun, casually fingering her sister's roommate while she bottomed out on Peter's cock. Stubbornness could run in the family, and Winter was not done, until she got a good dose of Peter's seed.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos.**

* * *

Cinder rammed he wet pussy down onto Peter's prick as she rode him. Oh, now that Team RWBY were out on a mission, she could get Peter all to herself without Yang intervening. She wore a tight black leather suit which clung to every curve. Although the crotch had been ripped open and the zipper had been pulled all the way down. Peter cupped her breasts and made her cry out.

"I swear, you drive me completely nuts!" Cinder cried out.

"It's a gift," Peter remarked.

Oh, Cinder could agree. Speaking of something which gifted her, the thick throbbing piece of meat was all hers, and she would drive Peter completely wild. Or be driven mad in the process, whatever came first. Cinder honestly did not care. All that mattered was cumming and cumming very hard.

"I want you deep inside of me!" she begged Peter. "As hard as you can!"

Peter grabbed Cinder's breasts and played with them. She rocked back and forth, repeatedly losing it all over him. Her wet walls clamped down onto him to try and bring him to an early conclusion. If she wore him down by getting him to cum, Cinder, might have a chance.

Of course, being the brilliant young man he was, Peter knew Cinder's game. He held her up, with his hands, and lowered Cinder all the way onto the bed. Her eyes locked onto him, as Peter dragged his prick against her wet slit and made her tease. Cinder tried to argue against teasing her. Peter cupped her mouth with one hand and her breasts with the other. He slowly eased down into her and tempted her.

She was practically ablaze with lust. The moment the tip of Peter's manhood slid against Cinder's open slit, she shot her hips all the way up off of the bed to meet him. Thrusts brought her lust to a heavenly peak. His fingers danced over Cinder's nipples and pulled on them very vigorously to make her cum extremely hard. She wrapped her legs around him and begged for a pounding.

"Pull my hair, you coward!" Cinder snapped.

Well, the lady asked for it. Peter grabbed Cinder's hair and used it as leverage to pump into her pussy. She clutched and released him, cumming all over the place. She spurted up and down on him as he rocked up and down.

The moment Peter pulled out, a hand wrapped around him. A pair of soft lips pressed against his back as a hand jerked him up and down casually working his prick.

"Hey, Pete," Pryhha said. "Yang mentioned you might need a hand tonight, especially because of this one."

Her bare breasts brushed against Peter's back, as Pyrrha slowly, but surely worked her hands around his prick. She looked down at Cinder who eyed the redhead. She was almost spitting fire when she saw another woman jump in her territory.

"He was mine tonight," Cinder protested.

"Mmm, Yang warned me about this. So did Ruby. You can be pretty territorial, but you'll find that I'm a giving and generous person."

Cinder's comment had been bitten back when Pyrrha pounced and kissed her as vigorously as humanly possible. Their tongues locked together as the two made out with each other.

Things could heat up a bit too much of Peter was not careful. He slid his hand into Cinder's wet hole to ease the burden. Meanwhile, he slowly stripped Pyrrha down. The redheaded woman pushed back all the way and almost captured Peter's prick into her tight pussy from behind.

"I believe the two of you could learn to get some common ground," Peter said. "You should try her pussy."

Pyrrha smiled, oh she intended to. She parted Cinder's legs, and dove down all the way to lick the woman underneath her quite vigorously. Nothing tasted better than a nice wet pussy, very eager to be licked and played with. Pyrrha worked her tongue back and forth.

Cinder would not like this. She could not like this. This redhead bitch was really pushing her buttons, in every way possible. She was not inept at this. In fact she was pretty good. Cinder almost reached for the back of the other woman's head, but she found herself unable to react. One startling and daming realization hit Cinder and that was Pyrrha was in control of the situation.

The feeling of Cinder submitting underneath her perked up Pyrrha's self esteem. But, to be honest, the real prize, and to be honest she was glad for the opportunity, was Peter sliding against her and edging a little bit into her. Pyrrha's warm folds enveloped her man and pushed him in ever so slightly.

The moment Peter entered Pyrrha Nikos, it felt like heaven sliding all the way into her. Peter found himself enjoying the athletic body of the Huntress and pushing into her, with every single thrust. His balls slapped down onto her and rocked into her body from behind.

"Perfect," Peter said. "Want to make you feel good too."

The warm envelope Pyrrha's pussy insisted she was feeling good. With Peter all the way inside of her, pumping away, it drove Pyrrha all the way to the breaking point. Pleasure washed over her body the faster Peter pounded Pyrrha from behind. He slapped his balls down onto her and dazzled her body. Thrust, thrust, thrust, and a little bit deeper driving himself into her tight, snug pussy.

The redhead came extremely hard. And she was not the only one. Cinder Fall squirted all over her face. Despite there being a chance she would tell people that she was not getting off due to this, until she was blue in the face, a woman's body did not lie.

The moment Peter pulled out, he left Pyrrha lying on the bed. Juices drained down her body. Peter leaned in and kissed her back, and thighs before he moved over to massage Pyrrha's body.

Cinder eyed his cock, dripping with the wonderful nectar. Resistance, she had none, when eying that big throbbing prick which closed in on her lips. Cinder crawled a little bit closer towards him and opened her mouth to swallow Peter's prick. She loved the taste of another woman's juices on Peter's cock.

Pyrrha joined Cinder in Peter's invitation. The two women wasted no time in pleasuring Peter's length. Their skilled tongues, their warm and talented mouths got to work in worshipping the handsome young man before them. Cinder and Pyrrha locked eyes with each other and slowly, but surely slurped upon the big throbbing cock which slid between their warm and savory lips.

The two locked lips, showing a surprise amount of synergy when sucking on him. Or maybe, neither wanted to the back down with the other. Their tongues danced all of his prick and down to his balls to suck on them again.

The moment they turned around, Peter fingered both Pyrrha and Cinder.

"Fuck me, I can take more than she can," Cinder begged.

"Can you?" Pyrrha asked. "We'll see about that."

Peter just smiled. In any competition between women like this, there was only one winner right now. The web slinger cupped everything he could reach. Breasts, asses, faces, oh all of it was lovely. These two beauties were sexy beyond all belief.

The moment Peter dove into Cinder, and pushed all the way into her, she swallowed him up completely. Determination flooded through her mind to get Peter to finish before he even had a chance to bury himself into Pyrrha. She rocked back and pushed him all the way into her.

Pyrrha saw Cinder's game right away. She cupped the breasts of the dark haired woman and squeezed them hard. This set her off.

"All it takes is the right angle to set you off?" Pyrrha asked. "Interesting."

Cinder's "you bitch" expression only made Pyrrha pressed all the way against her. She casually milked them up. She looked Cinder in the eyes. Peter grunted when he pushed into her, while grabbing onto Pyrrha's ass. He then grabbed onto Cinder's as well to push into her.

The mind of Cinder Fall came close to being broken from the impressive orgasm. Parker and Nikos formed a very sensational combination to drive her completely wild. And as much as Cinder hated to admit it, she was bested, completely and utterly.

"Don't feel bad," Pyrrha told her. "All good things come to an end eventually."

"And you're cumming to a good end," Peter concluded.

That much was true. Cinder spurted all the way onto him. Peter rode her to the end and pulled out of him. Just in time for Pyrrha to crawl back onto him and lower herself down. Peter enjoyed the view of Pyrrha driving herself onto him reverse cowgirl style. The view of Pyrrha's thick ass smacking down gave Peter a hell of a show. She leaned back and showed some great flexibility. Peter put his hands on her breasts and squeezed hard.

Pyrrha smiled, victory was at hand, and despite all the triumphs, Peter cumming inside of her in front of Cinder's face was one of the most triumphant ever. She picked up, speeding all up on him. The sounds Peter made while grunting fired Pyrrha up. She rocked, a little bit faster until he slid in between her slick walls.

Peter loved the feel of Pyrrha's athletic body bouncing onto her. Anything he could grab, she did, and she grabbed onto him tight. Turning her head to look him straight in the eyes.

"Victory earned, again," Peter said. "You're on a role, babe."

A few more milking convulsions of her orgasming cunt and Pyrrha dragged Peter all the way into the heat of her body. He grabbed her and pushed her down hard to inject the seed all the way inside of her. His cum blasted inside of her body and filled her up completely.

Pyrrha milked his orgasm to completion. The orgasm invigorated her even more than any sparring session. She sank all the way down onto Peter as he squeezed her tits again. The two collapsed into a heated embrace and kissed in post-coitus bliss.

Cinder waited on the wings. Her fingers edged into her pussy as she fingered it. The view of Parker and Nikos entangled in each other post orgasm made her feel a bit jilted about being denied.

Next time. Next time, she would get it. Cinder would just have to watch and more importantly would have to plot for the right moment.

* * *

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	13. Nora+Emerald, Blake+Sienna, and Yang+Raven(Peter Parker/Nora Valkyrie/Emerald Sustrai, Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Sienna Khan, and Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Raven Branwen)

**Nora+Emerald, Blake+Sienna, and Yang+Raven(Peter Parker/Nora Valkyrie/Emerald Sustrai, Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Sienna Khan, and Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Raven Branwen)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Nora Valkyrie/Emerald Sustrai**

* * *

From the outside, Nora on her back, with her legs spread, and practically humping the air might seem a bit odd. However, from Nora's own perspective, it made one hundred percent. Due to the fact that from her perspective, Peter was buried face first between her leg and eating her out intensely.

The architect of this little game, Emerald, drove her lips around the manhood of Peter. She would give Nora some time with the real deal sooner rather than later. Right now she had some time to play. Peter parted his fingers through her hair and rocked a little bit deeper into her.

"Some might say that's a little bit sneaky."

Emerald released him for a moment. Her lips danced all over Peter's prick and she swirled her tongue around it. Emerald locked her eyes onto him and deep throated him for a brief moment and then pulled back all the way to lick him.

"Using my natural talents? Hardly. It's not like she's not having a good time. Besides, it gives me some time with you. And I know it must be a burden with all of the women jumping you all of the time. It's a wonder you get any work done, when women are after this thing."

Emerald slurped his manhood for a good long moment and pulled back completely. The cry of Nora echoing through the room. From Nora's perspective, Peter just pinned her down to the hips.

"You're real, right?"

"Well, yes, because I would be an idiot to waste a perfectly good cock on a hallucination," Emerald said. "And it will break down after time. So, we should get to this quickly, before I lose all control of everything."

Emerald rose up and Peter cupped her chest. Her rich caramel colored nipples demanded to be sucked. Peter leaned in and sucked them. By joining Emerald, he could almost sense what she was doing with Nora. And Peter decided to add in some fun, to try and get Nora really gushing on the bed.

"So, is your Semblance some kind of Danger Precognition?" she breathed in between sucks. "Because, it's almost impossible for anyone to sneak up on you. And it's not for any lack of trying."

"Maybe," he teased her. "But, I can see I'm in danger of sliding inside of a nice wet pussy right about now."

Peter leaned in and pushed Emerald onto his pole. She clung on. It might not be too long before she was able to keep the hallucination that was fucking Nora going. Especially with Peter sticking her wet hole with a prime piece of meat and sliding all the way into her until she gripped tightly around him. Peter cupped her breast and bounced Emerald up and down onto him.

Emerald rode her man like it was her calling in life. Already, he coaxed an orgasm into her. Peter lifted Emerald's leg and planted a few kisses down it to get her really tingling and gushing for him.

Nora threw her head back. The hands gripping her breasts felt good, the cock sliding inside of her pussy, and then suddenly, she felt nothing. Nothing. Across the room, that Emerald woman bounced up and down on Peter's cock. It took Nora about ten seconds to figure out what was happening.

"So none of it was real?" Nora managed.

"Oh, that actually broke sooner than I thought," Emerald said. "Do you blame me though, for wanting some alone time with Peter's um...peter?"

A long pause, as both waited with bated breath with what Nora was going to do. Nora sprinted across the room, grabbed Emerald's shoulders, and spiked her down as far as she could go on Peter's cock.

"Here, take everything!"

Nora fondled Emerald's breasts with her hands for a second, and then moved back down to her hips, squeezing her. Emerald spiked all the way down, moaning as vigorously as possible as she bounced up and down on Peter's manhood as it slid all the way into her body.

The lustful eyes of Nora followed the progression. Oh, this was so hot right about now, despite the trickery. And it was not like Peter was not going to have some fun with her anyway. That big throbbing prick just jammed into Emerald's tight pussy and she squeezed him, moaning with each pump of her pussy against his prick as it drove all the way inside of her tight, succulent insides.

"Good, ride this big cock!" Nora yelled. "You wanted it all. Drive your slutty pussy onto it and just make a huge mess over it. In fact, get his cock as wet as you can."

Nora and Peter pinned Emerald's body and played with her tits and ass. Her dark skin glistened with both sweat and arousal as the two teamed up on her holes to drive all the way inside of her body to make her cry out in pleasure . Nora slid a finger into Emerald's asshole and ground up against it.

"How do you like that, you horny slut?" Nora asked.

Emerald could hardly hold herself together. She liked it, a whole lot. Nora just hit all of the right spots, with her finger edging all the way. Emerald thought she was going to have the best orgasm ever.

Peter filled Emerald as she clutched him tight. The wetness of her walls squeezed down onto him, the faster Peter speared into her tight pussy. He groaned, she squeezed. The two joined together, with the pleasure only increasing the quicker Peter sped up and drove himself all the way into her tightening pussy. She gazed into his eyes, hungry and horny, while bouncing up and down upon his cock. She slid and sheathed him into her tight pussy, with another substantial push driving him all the way inside.

"Go ahead, and cum," Peter breathed in Emerald's ear.

She nodded and exploded all over him, gushing all over the place. Her warm juices oozed from the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base. Emerald clutched and released him to spill her juices all of the way.

Nora wanted nothing more to lick him up. However, she decided to bury her face into Emerald's pussy as she collapsed back on the bed. With her ass bent over in front of Peter.

Smart boy he was, Peter got the hint. He drove his tongue inside of Nora's ass and made her cry out in pleasure as he licked and sucked her asshole. She cried out in pleasure, as Peter buried his tongue into her, preparing her asshole for him.

"Nice and prepped for me," Peter said. "I know how much you love bouncing your ass down upon my cock."

"Almost as much as your pancakes. Almost."

Nora ground her delicious ass cheeks upon Peter's pole, to attempt to slide him into her. She teased both Peter and herself for the next couple of minutes before she rose up almost off of the bed. Nora lined up her cheeks with Peter and spiked herself down onto his throbbing length. He filled her from above and just allowed an aggressive moan to come out of her mouth as she dropped all the way down.

"It's in me. Where it should be!"

Peter chuckled at her energy. She could be quite a bundle of excitement. Peter pressed his fingers all the way against her breasts and then ran down to squeeze her thighs as she bounced. Nora squealed out loud and loved every moment of him touching her.

"Emerald, I believe she would like to experience your hand personally. Or maybe another body part."

One eye on the bouncing Valkyrie's gushing pussy just made Emerald lick her lips. She edged a little bit closer, and pushed a tongue into her. Emerald tasted Nora and lapped the juices out of her. The energetic redhead just cried out in pleasure when Emerald showed her other skill set by munching on her.

"You're going to cum for me, aren't you And her?"

Nora literally bit down on her lip and nodded quite vigorously. She bounced up and down a little bit more, spiking her thick ass cheeks down onto Peter. Peter grabbed them and plunged her down. His cock squeezed between her cheeks and felt so good.

Slowly, Emerald also stroked Peter's balls, which tested his resistance ever so slightly. Her hand worked it's magic just as Nora's tight back passage pumped him. She squeezed Peter and moaned when she tightened down onto him. Each push brought Nora's bouncing ass further and further down Peter's pole as it spiked into her. Peter had her, crying out for pleasure as he impaled her ass with his cock.

"Looks like it's my turn now."

Nora anticipated the release. A flood of cum blasting her ass lit her up with excitement. Peter planted several kisses down her neck and marked her neck. She squirted into Emerald's mouth who sucked it down. Emerald's coos of approval showed she liked what she was tasting.

"More," Peter groaned. "Just a little bit more."

"Mmmm, yes. Empty those big fat balls into me."

Those lovely cheeks clapped down onto him and they proved to be the difference maker of how well Peter could hold back. Not at all, as it turned out. He grabbed her and blasted Nora's tight asshole with as much cum as his balls could hold. He impacted her ass, spraying in between her cheeks with blast after blast.

The end came, with Nora collapsing on Peter from the orgasm. And then Emerald, after fingering herself to the sight, shuddered in pleasure. And Peter groaned, and finished burying his cum between Nora's well toned cheeks.

Moments later, both Nora and Emerald mounted a leg on either side of Peter. Their breasts, a lovely contrast of pale and dark, demanding attention. Peter could feel himself hardened against their thighs as they rubbed against him. Oh, it felt very good, so good indeed.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Sienna Khan.**

* * *

If anyone dared tell Sienna Khan some man would be sitting on her throne, while she gave him a very hot and very messy blowjob, their lifespan would be measured by how long it took her laughter to cease at the absurdity. However, she was here, with Peter Parker plunging his cock into her tight throat. The powerful man had an affect on her and made her submit very well to his cock.

"It's good to be king, isn't it?"

Blake Belladonna stepped into the throne room. She wore a pair of tight pants which showcased her ass, and an even tighter tight, with the front zipper undone to showcase her cleavage. She dressed to entice, although the visual of Sienna's throat becoming Peter's own personal fuck hole enticed her enough.

"You aren't going in deep enough."

Sienna protested through the cock and her blowjob. Oh, she better know her place. Blake grabbed her and gently pried the Queen away.

"Even a woman of your status could learn something useful," Blake said.

Blake dropped down and kissed the tip of Peter's cock. She swirled her tongue around the head, the shaft, and the base, with all of the urgency of someone trying to desperately lick up an ice cream cone before it melted. Peter's hard cock throbbed as Blake performed several worshipping kisses down onto him and then took him into her throat good and hard.

Oh, Sienna would not like, Blake could really take a cock. She could not resist making the obvious observation.

"Your mother has trained you well, sweetie."

Blake did not even bother to acknowledge that observation. Rather, she took Peter into her throat. He grabbed her head and started to play with her ears, like a master scratching his pet cat's ears at a job well done. This sent tingles down Blake's body.

Sienna, not to be outdone, captured Peter's balls and sucked on them loud and hard. She looked up at Peter with her cat-eyes faded over with lust, as if to say "how do you like that?"

Heaven described what Peter felt at the mouths of these two feline Faunuses. Sienna and Blake worshipped his pole and also their hands ran down his legs and stroked his abs while they looked at him. Peter groaned when Blake bobbed herself up and down onto him, sucking him very hard in the process.

"Going to pop," Peter pushed all the way down her throat.

Blake inhaled her man's cock and prepared for it. Prepared for the cum about ready to blast down her throat. Peter groaned and pumped his prick down into Blake's throat. He grabbed her head and pounded her mouth. That was what Blake wanted for him.

Peter went wild on Blake's mouth as she sucked him, good, hard and loud. She made quite the intense racket in the process as Peter reared back and slammed down her throat. He began to spill blast after blast of cum down her throat, firing like a cannon as he drained his balls into her mouth. Blake's eyes followed her man's progress as he filled her mouth with as much cum as his balls could hold, just dumping it all down her throat.

The moment Blake pulled away, Sienna grabbed her and gave Blake a long kiss. Blake shared the cum with her, and the two made out, quite intensely and very vigorously.

The moment the two rose, Sienna pulled Blake's shirt off of the other way to enjoy her juicy breasts. She squeezed them and made Blake's eyes lid over heavily.

"Have to get some of that Bellabooty," Peter commented. "Sorry, can't resist."

"You, and everyone with a pulse."

Sienna sucked on Blake's tits while Peter explored her ass. She was in heaven. Actually, Blake doubted that heaven could not feel so good. Peter's fingers slid against her and got Blake nice and moist. Sienna ran her fingers all over the place and sent Blake into a cry of pleasure as she and Peter double teamed her.

"We should return to my quarters. The bed has been repaired."

Blake found herself brought into the bedroom. Sienna bared herself before Blake and Blake, on her hands and knees, ass perfectly sticking out, crawled between Sienna's legs. Blake had been transfixed by the pussy beneath her, and she had few choices other than to dive down and lick her wet pussy and enjoy every little bit of it.

Peter slapped his cock against her thighs. Blake trembled and she dripped. Hungry from him, Blake ground her ass up against him. Peter grabbed her ass and squeezed it tight. He released it with a spank which sent Blake completely wild with pleasure.

"Going to fuck you," Peter groaned. "Going to take you from behind."

"Show her who her master truly is," Sienna offered.

Oh, Blake knew Sienna would succumb to Peter as well. In the meantime, she licked Sienna and slurped her tasty pussy. Sienna grabbed the back of Blake's head and pushed her down, a little bit more. A loud pop resounded, the moment which Sienna came all the way into her tight pussy from above.

Peter, finally, entered Blake from behind. She could feel him, filling her up, good and hard. Her wet walls tightened around him as Peter worked back and forth against her. The handsome young man fondled the ass of the horny feline faunus when he plowed her from behind.

The heat only erupted through Blake's just made Peter submerge himself as far into her as possible. He grabbed her hips and plunged a little bit deeper. Blake hugged him and squeezed him. It made Peter's attempts at resistance rather futile as he drove all the way down into her.

Sienna whipped her head back in the laziest manner possible. The tongue of this woman just performed some magic on her. The licking, the lapping up of her juices made Sienna just lift her hips up and down for Blake to bottom out inside of her pussy good and hard.

The web slinger plowed one of his devoted girlfriends from behind. Blake tightened around him, in an attempt to earn his seed. Peter grunted, and he pushed a little bit further. She was built to fuck and Peter was going to go the distance, fucking her until his balls ached.

"Blake, getting closer," Peter groaned.

This only made Blake hotter. Peter was all over, touching her hips, her ass, and her breasts. Oh, she loved it when Peter touched those areas. She was going to get his cum, Blake could feel it. Her insides lubricated and she pushed back against him, squirting all over his cock.

The two came together. Blake's tight, milking walls served to bring Peter to the point of explosion. He grabbed her and plowed down into Blake to ride her, faster, quicker, and more vigorously than before. His balls drained inside of Blake in one of the most intense floods possible.

The moment Peter pulled out, Sienna pounced. She took Peter's cock into her hand and slowly handjobbed him. Her soft, skilled hands rubbed up and down. Sienna, eyes locked onto Peter, with a big smile on her face, leaned into him and kissed the tip of his cock as it slid all the way down into her throat. Oh, Sienna, she could taste this. The hunger in her eyes just built up as she worked a little bit further down on the man before her. She sucked, good, hard, and fast, bringing Peter all the way into her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Sienna moaned.

Oh, her lips were perfect for wrapping around him. Peter held onto the back of Sienna's head and edged himself as deep into her mouth as humanly possible. Sienna's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, edging all the way down his prick as she moaned for him.

Peter almost achieved an early release. However, Sienna knew what she was doing. She pulled up and smiled.

"You two taste good. I must have more."

She crawled between Blake as she laid prone on the bed and began to lick her. And Peter, without any further pause, drove into Sienna. He might be sensitive from the blowjob, but he would let her have it, good and hard from behind. Peter grabbed her hips and plowed as deep into her from behind.

"How's that? How's that for more? Is that what you want from me?"

Yes, that's what Sienna wanted, oh she wanted it good, and hard. Peter pushed himself into her, and rocked Sienna with multiple thrusts, driving her completely wild as he pounded into her. He grabbed her and sunk into her. Peter rode her, and edged himself into her.

A couple of orgasms would make Sienna purr. Even more than her tongue just driving into Blake and tasting the combination of juices left behind. Oh she tasted very good, very, very good indeed. The tongue drove all the way inside and made her cry out for more. Blake kneeled before her and accepted her tongue as she should.

Peter sped up through a few more orgasms. It had been a shorter than expected, but still intense ride. The warmth of Sienna's pussy, tightening around him, made it hard to hold back. Peter did hold back just long enough to make her squirt all over the place.

Sienna collapsed against Blake's cheeks. The perfect pillow if she ever thought so. Her next thought was just how good Peter felt in her and how his balls slapping against her set her ablaze. Then he fired, spilling blast after blast of warm cum all the way inside of her body as he injected it inside of her.

The moment Peter pulled out of Sienna after emptying those thick balls, he allowed her to collapse down on the bed, a gushing mess after his little encounter.

Blake and Sienna rested their heads on Peter's thighs in the aftermath. Peter stroked the top of their heads and made them practically purr with lust. The looks in their eyes indicated that the moment they recovered, he would be in for a hell of a wild threesome once more.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Raven Branwen**

* * *

A groan showed just how groggy Raven was. She tried to clear her head but found it very difficult to do so at this point. The fact she had been blindfolded and bound made this a bit of a tricky situation.

"Good, you're awake. Since you think that darting someone in the neck and bringing them to an secluded location to rape them is acceptable…."

"Rape's a bit of a strong word, Yang."

"Just because you enjoyed it later, does not mean the intention was not there."

Raven heard Peter's voice and obviously, Yang. The blindfold came off and Raven looked her disapproving daughter straight in the eye. Her heart stammered a very slight beat as Yang pressed her hand down onto Raven's neck. Raven realized the deep, deep, shit she was into right about now.

"So, hello, Mom," Yang stiffly said. "You seem to be interested in my love life. You think I'm so damsel in distress that Peter spun into his web and caught me like a juicy fly. Well, if nothing, I was the one who trapped him, with the promise of regular orgies."

"I'm just concerned," Raven groan.

She realized Yang and Peter were both naked, and Yang was sitting on Peter's lap. She both anticipated and dreaded where this was heading, and Raven, knew what Yang had in mind almost instantly.

"Yeah, now, you aren't concerned for my entire life, and now because I have something in my life, something that you can't have, you're concerned. But, I don't blame you. Any woman would want a piece of this. And maybe if you are on your best behavior once, you can get a piece of this."

"I haven't done right...but I can't change the past," Raven said. "All we can do is build a future."

"But, past performance makes me very skeptical with how much I can rely on you for the future," Yang responded. "But, don't make me gag you. Just watch, and learn."

Peter pulled Yang into his arms. To be honest, Peter kind of wished they would just kiss and make up, but sometimes life was not that simple. Hopefully, Yang would be a bit better mood after he fucked her brains out. Peter lined himself up for Yang and edged her into her wet pussy.

Peter knew what to do right away. His hands cupped onto Yang's ass and pulled her down. He moved up to play with Yang's breasts. Yang made a little extra noise, almost as if she put on a bit more of a show. Her walls tightened around him, and Peter realized Yang was getting off on torturing her mother by having her tied up here and forcing her to watch this.

Raven could not even relieve herself. She was almost impressed how much Yang took Peter inside of her. But, to be fair, Yang had more than enough practice in taking him.

"A nice big cock, but not all women are worthy of getting it, are they, Pete?"

"Well, there are some who have….yes," Peter groaned.

Peter pulled Yang into him. She bounced up and down on Peter, driving her wet pussy all the way down onto his cock. She bit down on her lip, looking lustful as she brought him all the way inside of her. She bounced a bit more vigorously and put on a bit more of a show.

"Bend me over! Put my face up to hers when you fuck me."

Peter did as Yang requested, and enjoyed her body. She was hyper aroused today. Peter leaned all the way into Yang and pushed into her. Her insides clamped down onto him and made her just cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck her like you would fuck me!" Raven yelled. "She's just as big of a slut as I am and she knows it."

Yang almost slapped Raven for that one. She was lucky, damn lucky, that Peter grabbed her and plowed her into the bed. Yang's face hovered over Raven. The frustration and lust dancing into her eyes just made Yang more horny. She squeezed Peter as hard as possible.

"Babe, let's stick it to her a little bit more."

Peter realized Yang's message, and he reached around, to grab Raven's nipples, to slowly stick to them with his powers. Raven cried as Peter and then Yang played with her nipples. A taste, before they released her and let Raven just collapse down onto the bed.

Oh, Yang wanted to drain Peter. She wanted the biggest, thickest cream pie possible, to shove into Raven's face.

"Fucking fill my pussy. Oh, I bet she won't get you to cum as much. I want the biggest load you can give. Oh, yes Peter, cum inside of my pussy! It's yours! It's much better than hers! Isn't it? She can't even get a man on her own anymore, she just has to drug and rape them!"

Raven frowned disapprovingly at her daughter throwing that word around so casually. She preferred the term coerced consent. Besides, if Peter would have said no, she would have stopped. Peter plowed all the way into Yang and Yang's face, tongue hanging out, looked so hot that Raven could almost spill over her.

Peter bottomed out inside of Yang and came inside of her. Yang threw her head back from Peter spilling as much cum into her as humanly possible. Blast after blast of warm seed just injected into Yang's body as Peter filled her up, to the point where she was overflowing.

The moment Peter pulled out, Yang pressed her fingers into herself, to keep the cream pie from spilling out. She stood up completely and walked over onto Raven. She looked down onto Raven's eyes and slowly, but surely lowered her down.

"Do a good job."

Yang lowered herself down onto Raven's face and almost smothered her with her thighs. Oh, that felt very good, and Yang hated to admit her mother excelled at anything. But, Raven did excel at using her tongue on another woman. Her pussy juices rained down all over the place and splashed down onto her face.

"Now."

Peter aimed his cock against Raven's pussy. Oh, she was so hot, and wet, that Peter would have no trouble driving into her all of the way. He spread Raven's thighs as much as possible and drove all the way inside of her wet hole from above to stuff her completely.

Raven, oh Raven saw stars, the moment Peter slid into her. His balls, refilling up by the moment, slapped her. Yang forced herself down as well to remind Raven of the fact that her kinky sexy daughter was riding her face.

"How's that for a good job?" Peter asked. "Oh, she's cock starved."

"Not a surprise, we tortured her for a long time. And did I tell you to stop licking me? No! I will smother you if you're not careful!"

Raven thought her jaw would be sore in the morning from all of the pussy eating she did with Yang. If this was the first step of mending fences, well it was unconventional, but was anything Raven ever do conventional? Not likely. She licked hard and tasted her daughter's sweet juices. Yang edged a bit further and spilled all the way into Raven's mouth, splashing all over the place.

She wanted Peter's seed as well. Peter slowed down and kissed her legs to make Raven juust slide up and down onto him, crying out in pleasure as he pounded her as hard as humanly possible until she saw stars.

Peter knew what Raven wanted, but he was going to deny her as much as possible. He enjoyed teasing a woman like this. While he would not describe what Raven did as strongly as Yang did, she did do some questionable and underhanded things. Therefore, she deserved to get pounded good and hard.

Raven squirted like a fountain. Every time Peter plowed into her, it felt good. She felt so good.

Yang just rocked a little bit more on Raven's face. The skilled nature of her tongue driving all the way into her pussy just made Yang think that maybe, just maybe, Raven had some virtues.

"Still hanging in there, babe?"

The buxom blonde woman put a thumbs up at Peter's question. Raven more vigorously at her, and now Yang just stubbornly persisted. She could and would outlast Raven.

Raven threw everything she had in getting Yang and Peter to both cum. Oh, this had been very taxing, especially with the way they were dominating her mouth and ass just like this. Oh, it felt very good, making her hot and horny and very lustful in the process.

"Cumming," Peter groaned.

Oh, just barely able to hold out through this orgasm. Peter bottomed out inside of Raven and rode her as fast as possible. Her insides tightened around Peter and he pushed all the way inside of her, to the breaking point. She tensed around him and squeezed.

Yang's eyes flooded over. Thankfully, Raven was going to break before she was. She watched Peter's balls tighten and slap against Raven before he began to flood her hole with everything he could.

The cream pie injected Raven and made her cry out. Each warm blast fired into her womb, as Peter spilled his hot cum into her body. She tensed around and milked him every step of the way.

Peter watched as both mother and daughter had been driven blissfully mad with their lust. He finished inside of Raven and watched as her stomach swelled from the sheer amount of cum.

Yang watched as Peter pulled out of Raven. Her stomach swelled, almost like she was pregnant. It was here that fear gripped Yang.

"I really hope you're on birth control," Yang groaned.

Oh, Raven got fixed after Yang. But, she was very amused by the fear in Yang's eyes that Peter knocked her up. Although, perhaps Raven should not push her luck, if she wanted unrestricted access to Peter and his many gifts.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	14. Pyrrha+Malachite Twins, Blake+Ilia, and Ciel+Winter(Peter Parker/Pyrrha Nikos/Melanie Malachite/Militia Malachite, Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Ilia Amitola, and Peter Parker/Winter Schnee/Ciel Soleil)

**Pyrrha+Malachite Twins, Blake+Ilia, and Ciel+Winter(Peter Parker/Pyrrha Nikos/Melanie Malachite/Militia Malachite, Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Ilia Amitola, and Peter Parker/Winter Schnee/Ciel Soleil)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Pyrrha Nikos/Melanie Malachite/Militia Malachite**

* * *

"Always an honor, Mr. Parker. Especially considering you tip so generously."

Melanie Malachite breathed on Peter's cock when she said these words. Her tongue danced onto him. Her sister, Militia, eyed up Peter's juicy sausage and she had a hankering for some good meat. The twin sisters kissed Peter's pole and marked their progress down it, with black and red lipstick respectively. They moved down to kiss his balls and suck on him, eyes locked onto Peter.

"Always an honor to do business with you both," Peter said. "And I hope to do more in the future."

Melanie opened good and wide for the cock to drive all the way down onto her throat. Oh, yes, it felt very good, to have such a prime piece of meat just push down her throat. Peter leaned in and grabbed the back of Melanie's head to push a bit deeper down said throat. His balls swung back and forth and smacked her on the chin while he pushed all the way into her. She let out a cry as well.

"But, when my sister hogs all of the profits, it's very hard to enjoy them."

Militia pouted and Melanie switched up to give her sister unrestricted access to Peter's length while Militia sucked on his balls. The two sisters made a delicious racket when pleasuring Peter's genitals. He groaned and grabbed the back of Militia's head to push his cock all the way down her throat.

"Little cock slut really has some nerve in talking about people hogging things," Melanie hissed in Militia's ear. "Given how much she's hogging your cock all the way down her throat. Yes, the little slut's really enjoying that, isn't she?"

The two sisters sucked Peter off in shifts. Peter just barely noticed the third woman who stood in the door and smiled. Slowly, Pyrrha dropped her clothes and walked up behind the twins. Melanie was the first to notice her.

"The famous Pyrrha Nikos," Melanie said. "And me without my autograph book or a pen."

"Don't worry, I have the perfect way to sign for you," Pyrrha said.

Peter caught her message and stood up completely. Pyrrha stepped behind Peter and wrapped her hands around his cock to milk it in front of the eager faces of the twins. Melanie and Militia stuck their tongues out, about ready to accept Peter's gift all over their face.

"Get ready, here comes my signature," Pyrrha said.

To be fair, Pyrrha really could not get a legible signature all over the girl's faces, just using Peter's cum. However, she pumped him very hard and spurted all over the faces of the twins. Melanie and Militia took a huge load of cum all their faces.

"Good with your hands, and with your wits," Peter said. "Amazing."

"I try," Pyrrha said with a smile. "But, I'm sure you have the market coined on amazing. And spectacular."

"Don't forget sensational."

Pyrrha would not. She lowered all the way down onto Peter and kissed the tip of his prick. Her warm lips edged all the way down onto Peter until his thick cock pushed down her throat. She sucked it, right in front of the faces of the two horny as hell twins, who wanted a piece of him as well.

"We...could take this to a more private area," Melanie managed to blurt out.

It was very hard to speak when masturbating raw, but she managed to do so. Fingers driving all the way into her, Melanie just moaned and allowed the juices to flow without any problems all over the tips of her fingers as she edged it inside of her.

"Good idea," Pyrrha said. "Lead the way."

Melanie and Militia both rose up to the bed. Pyrrha followed and Peter brought up the rear, which was not a bad place to be all things considered. He put his hands on Pyrrha's breasts and squeezed them before he kissed her. The lustful redhead returned with a kiss of her own.

"Oh, I could just watch those two fuck all night," Melanie breathed. "But, that wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't. Well it would. But it wouldn't."

The twins moved in to worship Pyrrha's amazing chest and suck on her glorious breasts. Oh, they were hungry for them and sucked them hard. And Peter, oh Peter knew precisely the best buttons to push, while driving his fingers all the way into their tight, heavenly holes. He pressed a bit deeper and made them cry out when he bottomed his fingers into them all of the way.

Melanie and Militia laid down on the bed, legs spread. Pyrrha crawled behind them and took Peter's place in licking their pussies. The twins gushed for her and Pyrrha really enjoyed this. Just as much as she enjoyed Peter pushing into her from behind and sliding the tip of his prick into her hot pussy to fill her completely up. Inch by inch, Peter slid into Pyrrha and made her cry out loudly to register her pleasure in Peter inside of her.

"So, good!" Melanie moaned. "Oh, your cock is perfect for her tight pussy."

"But, you should come and fill ours when you're done," Militia begged him.

Peter ran his hands down Pyrrha's sexy body and pushed all the way into her. He could practically sense the arousal coming from the room. Every few minutes, Pyrrha rose up, turned, and gave Peter a taste of the twins by kissing him. Then she returned, getting to work and eating them out. She lapped their insides and got them gushing all over the place.

"Oh, fuck, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha let out a soft moan. Peter's manhood drove into her and made her cry out in pleasure. Slowly, but surely edging the breaking point. She looked up at Melanie and Militia, who were playing the long game in trying out wait her. Pyrrha played with their bodies. By exploring them, Pyrrha knew a few differences. Namely, Melanie had a bit bigger breasts, but Militia's legs were a bit more defined.

The little things, which could tell twins apart. Pyrrha mapped out a course on their bodies.

Watching Pyrrha drive a pair of hot twins completely insane just made Peter plow into her. He groaned and could not hold back any more. Pyrrha's snug walls pressed against him. The wet heat ground against Peter, the faster he plowed into her.

"Can't hold back."

And Pyrrha did not want Peter to. Peter bottomed out inside of Pyrrha and prepared to launch his cum into her tight pussy from behind. The first blast of warm juices inside of her just set Pyrrha off. Then Peter really unleashed on her and emptied the contents of his balls out into her pussy. He slammed into her, driving her completely wild with a hell of a long ride, spilling his warm seed inside of her.

"Never going to hold back," Peter breathed.

Pyrrha really hoped not. Peter pressed down onto her back and filled her body, with as many deep thrusts as he could manage. He emptied the contents of his balls inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure as Pyrrha milked him just a little bit further.

Her pussy, dripping with cum, felt a bit sore. Pyrrha rolled over completely. Melanie and Militia crawled over the top of her, identical mischievous grins on their faces.

"Time to return the favor."

Pyrrha's heaving chest was in perfect position to worship. The twins dove on in and sucked her breasts. Melanie decided to go a little bit further and kiss Pyrrha's well defined abs.

They would not, and should not forget about Peter. Peter slid his cock between Militia's thighs and rubbed against her. He did the same to Melanie and sent her over the edge with sparks of lust. Slowly, but surely, Peter leaned all the way into her, sliding his prick against her hungry thighs as they squeezed him.

Then, with another plunge, Peter buried himself deep into Melanie. Melanie clamped down onto him and milked him as Peter pushed all the way into her. His hands, roaming back and forth, drove Melanie completely wild. The lust built through her body as Peter pushed all the way inside of her.

"Your pussy is amazing," Peter groaned.

"Mmmm, likewise for your big throbbing cock," Melanie cried out. "Push it all the way into me, make me feel hot for you."

Peter fingered Militia and made her cry out.

"Mine is tighter."

"Is not!"

The twins would have gotten into a squabbling match, if Peter had not silenced them by drilling their bodies, with fingers and his tool respectively. Also, Pyrrha helped out, by making them suck on her breasts. She cried out, the faster he plowed into them from behind.

Melanie found herself, seeing stars. Peter really filled her up in the best way possible. Her fingers lazily dripped down to rub Pyrrha's thighs while she sucked on the woman's tits. And then she could feel her sister's fingers edging in to cup on Peter's balls.

Peter lowered himself as deep into Melanie as possible. She would squeeze him dry if not careful. But, thankfully, Peter plunged all the way into her tight pussy and made her squirt all over the place.

"Oh, I think you're running out of steam. Guess, your sister is going to take control pretty soon."

Melanie begged him not to stop, she was not tired. However, she collapsed against Pyrrha's chest, with another orgasm. She was pretty much on autopilot all of the way.

Militia rose up, onto him. She tried to stand, but collapsed. Thankfully for her, she collapsed right on the top of Peter's cock. He grabbed her hips and guided Militia down onto him and impaled her all the way down onto him. She clamped down and squeezed him.

"Mmm, that's the stuff. I bet you love my much tighter pussy."

Now, that Militia could get away with the trash talking, with Melanie lying on the bed, she grabbed him. She could feel it, almost as if Peter was edging closer.

"You both feel great. And you both are going to lose it for me any time I fuck you. Because, you can't help yourself."

No denying that, Militia supposed. She tightened around him and pressed against his prick. Slowly, she milked him, the heat erupting from her as Peter drove all the way into her. He rode her, faster than ever before, until finally, finally, she made him explode.

Peter groaned and felt the sweet pleasure of release inside of Militia's tightening pussy. She grabbed him and released a shower of cum inside of her. He squirted the last few drops inside of her as her tight pussy rang him out.

The moment Peter pulled out of her, satisfied, Melanie crawled over her sister's gaping pussy.

"I'm here for my cut. I gave you that one easily."

Melanie shoved her tongue into Militia and drank Peter's gift from her. As that sight played out, Pyrrha slipped behind Peter and began to squeeze his cock while pressing her hand up and down against him.

"Ready to go again," she told him with a smile. "While those two are squabbling about who earned your cum."

"I like the way you think, Ms. Nikos."

"I know, Mr. Parker."

The two joined together, for some fun while the twins at the foot of their bed indulged each other.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Ilia Amitola**

* * *

Ilia had been working up the nerve to sneak back up here, after her epic, but so satisfying failure, the last times he had been here. All of the things Peter did with her haunted her ever waking moment, and she could hardly, hardly stand it. Ilia resolved to get the sample, cure herself and Blake of what ever affliction they had, and then she could think more clearly.

By any means necessary. Ilia looked to the right, and looked to the left. No Parker here tonight. Where was he?"

Ilia's eye had been caught by a glint of something silvery underneath the bed. She almost moved in to investigate, but she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders pull her in.

"Hello, Ilia."

"B-Blake! You ... What are you doing here?

Blake wrapped her arms around Ilia's waist and pulled her in so close that she could feel her knees get weak. Slowly, but surely, Blake's hot breath found its way on the back of Ilia's neck.

"I could ask you the same question. Although, judging by the look of you, and just the way you looked so disappointed just a second ago, you were doing the same thing I was doing. Looking for Peter."

Ilia almost tried to protest. Blake leaned on into her.

"Everyone knows of your little escapade here a few weeks ago. Stealing a sample for him, trying to figure out what made him tick. But, you had him on your mind. Not that I blame you. My master will get in your head and not let go at the first possible opportunity."

The word "master" brought further chills down Ilia's body. Her nipples hardened, and it was not because of the cool air. Despite being clothed completely, Blake's hands touching her just set her on fire.

"Master?" Ilia asked. "What has he done...to you!"

"Oh, a lot. He fucked my slutty mouth. Peter drove his cock all the way down my throat. He took my tits until he splattered all over them. Then he bent me over and fucked my pussy. Then, there were all of the times where he pinned me down, spread my cheeks, and drove his cock right into my ass. Those were my favorites, all of the times where I had his cock all the way up his ass. He made me his, just like he did my mother, and you've been bitten by him."

"NO!"

"Yes." Blake said. "He'll be back soon. I bet you thought you could sneak up on him in the dark again while he was fast asleep and it would be your dirty little secret, didn't you, you dirty, dirty girl?"

Ilia's clothes dropped to the ground. Blake slid a finger into her and felt her pussy. Blake breathed into her and pushed into her body tightly.

"Are you thinking about me? Or are you thinking about Peter? Let me know and I swear, I'll know if you're lying or not."

The tightening pussy of the Chameleon faunus wrapped around Blake's finger. She had no idea what she got herself into. Blake kissed her shoulderblade and pushed all the way into her.

"Or maybe, you'll thinking about us both. What we can to your slutty, tempting body. How his cock would ram into your tight pussy until he was finished. And how I will bent over and slowly, lick your pussy dry until you passed out. And then, you would wake up to me riding Peter. Until I fucked him good in hard. Is that what you like?"

No matter how much Ilia tried to fight her emotions, that thought lit her up completely. Blake rode into her, fingers pressed into her body.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Blake steered Ilia towards Peter who had stripped naked. Exactly when did he get here? Oh, Ilia had no idea. All she could do was zero in on that big cock. It was amazing, and it just danced in front of her, practically calling him over for her.

"Don't be a stranger," Blake purred in Ilia's ear. "Time to say hello to that thing. It looks so much bigger when you see it in the light."

Ilia bit down on her lip and nodded. She sunk down to both knees. Oh, as much as she hated to admit it, Ilia did want this. Peter guided his stiff erect prick into her mouth and slid all the way in. Peter grabbed onto Ilia's hair and pushed her all the way down onto him to make her cough on his cock.

The moment Ilia lowered down onto his prick, she inhaled a heavy amount of musk. Her lips sealed around Peter and rocked up and down onto him. She inhaled him and released him ,going all the way down. Peter pinned his hands against the back of her head and pushed all the way down her throat.

"Petey, you're always a bit too nice," Blake said. "Which is good, but in this case, not so long. Plus, you know she wants it."

"Which is cruel in it's own way, not giving her everything she wants straight away," Peter said. "Which is why I don't think she deserves this cum unless you decide to share it with her."

Peter pulled out of her and Blake engulfed Peter's full length into her mouth. Her eyes bulged out and locked onto Peter's quite hungrily. Peter put his hands on the back of Blake's head and edged as far into her mouth as he could go. He stuffed his cock completely down her throat and made her moan out loud for the length just burying into her mouth.

"She sucks a good cock," Peter said. "And since she's such a loyal little pet, she deserves a reward."

Ilia frowned at that use. But, one look of warning from Blake kept her mouth firmly shut. She just watched as Blake cupped his balls and squeezed it, prior to Peter's loins tightening. With one more push, Peter launched his seed down her throat, spilling spurt after spurt down her throat.

Blake took it all, enjoying everything. Peter's savory taste brought a tingle to her toes as she leaned in and sucked her man until he emptied the last few spurts from his balls down her throat.

"Delicious," Blake said.

In a blink of an eye, Blake pounced Ilia and climbed on top of the bed. For a brief moment, Ilia thought Blake would be nice and share her bounty. Blake looked Ilia straight in the eye and swallowed the cum right in front of her. She shuddered. Even more so when Blake's hands traced up the curve of her chest.

Peter and Blake kneeled on either side of Ilia. The couple played with her breasts and gave Ilia the sense they have done this before. Blake slowly, but surely rubbed Peter's cock and slapped it down onto Ilia's thighs. The tip brushed against her opening and sent a pulse of energy through her loins, the closer Peter eased his way.

"I want him."

Blake smiled wickedly.

"I couldn't quite hear you?"

"I NEED PETER TO FUCK ME!"

Slowly, the prick edged down into her. Peter spread her legs and kissed every inch of her tantalizing soft legs. He eased down a bit lower and pushed, slowly, but surely edging his way inside of her to make her cry out in pleasure. Ilia looked into his eyes, straight away as he stuffed her full.

"All you needed to do was ask," Peter said. "And I would give it to you."

Ilia put her hands on Peter's back and allowed him to lower all the way down into her. His prick shoved into her pussy, stretching her out completely. She loved it and loved the feeling of him stretching her. His thick balls slapped down onto Ilia's thighs and made her writhe in excitement.

The moment Peter was sheathed all the way inside of her, Blake made her move. She sat down on Ilia's face. The sounds Ilia made indicated this was a dream come true. She sucked on Blake's lips as Blake rocked up and down, ass stuck in Peter's face. Peter grabbed ahold of her cheeks and squeezed them as hard as possible while driving down into Ilia. Blake felt the double stimulation and it made her cum.

Now, Ilia found herself losing it completely. Blake kind of left out the part of sitting on Ilia's face. But, to be honest, Ilia was glad she did. The sweet, savory pussy dripped into Ilia's mouth as she sucked it up a little bit more.

And she would not forget Peter. Just all the ways his mighty cock touched her body. All the ways which he manipulated her body. All of the right spots, he touched Ilia. She thrust up and brought her hips up to meet Peter.

Peter closed his eyes. Blake shifted just enough to give Peter the view of those sweet juices dripping off of Ilia's face. Peter leaned down and kissed Ilia on the lips. Ilia returned the kiss, with surprising amounts of lust. Peter pulled back and buried himself all the way into her.

"You can take it all," Peter groaned.

"Every single bit of it!" Ilia moaned while the prick slammed into her tight wet pussy. "Fuck my brains out, please!"

Peter groaned and rode out her orgasm. He fast approached one of his own, the tingle in his balls edging closer the faster he sped up. Ilia tightened around him, with Blake waiting in in the wings. She slipped behind and cupped Peter's balls as they pulled away. Blake's talented hands milking him in time with Ilia's warm hole send a tremble down Peter's balls. Peter's fingers danced onto her and milked her nipples until she was good and hard.

Ilia collapsed, but she did feel the first few warm spurts of Peter rocket into her. The thrusts drove into her body. The sheer force of Peter cumming inside of her made Ilia almost black out. She clung on for dear life. It was only through sheer force of will that Ilia saw this one out through completion.

Blake smiled and allowed Peter's prick to lower into her mouth. She took him and gave him a long and heavenly blowjob. Those lovely eyes looked up at him while Blake teased him for good long while with her tongue and lips. Then she pulled back and marked the progress down Peter's length with lipsticks.

She then dove down into Blake's hot pussy and began to the cum from her. As promised, Blake licked Ilia until she blacked out completely.

Then, and only then, did Blake turn her full sights on Peter. She climbed onto Peter and pressed her breasts against his chest. Peter cupped them, along with her ass.

"I believe you were supposed to be riding me from when Ilia woke up," Peter said.

"Mmm, let's get to it. Nice and slow, just like that."

Blake slid down onto Peter and allowed her wet pussy to wrap around him as he entered. The two joined forces with Peter enjoying every bit he could on Blake. Each touch sent Blake into a further tizzy. She resolved to give Ilia a show she could enjoy when she woke up.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Winter Schnee/Ciel Soleil**

* * *

"You should remain still. When I bend you over this desk, and take you. Discipline, remember."

Winter remembered discipline. She would take Peter's entire length without wincing. Every single inch of Peter's mighty pole split Winter's opening up. She swallowed him into her pussy, the deeper he plunged inside. Peter held on tight and plowed into her from behind. Every slap of his skin upon hers lit Winter up. She milked Peter hard.

"Going to cum already?" Peter asked.

Peter cupped Winter's swinging tits and made her cry out in pleasure. She had to get it. Winter wanted her daily injection. The faster Peter plowed into her, the more her pussy tightened around him.

The moment the door opened, Ciel stepped inside. She became transfixed at the sight of her. The horny specialist taking the monsterous cock of their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man all the way into her pussy. And taking it without any problems at all.

"At ease," Winter moaned. "Come over here and wait patiently."

"Remove your skirt and panties," Peter ordered her.

It was second nature for Ciel to obey. She slowly and neatly unclipped her skirt and pulled it down. The panties followed completely. She watched Winter's pupils dilate. Every dozen or so strokes, like clockwork, Peter made her cum with a huge push which rattled the desk. Winter tightened her grip on the desk. And Peter tightened his grip on Winter.

"Lick her pussy," Peter said.

Ciel spread her legs, without any prompting. Orders after all, needed to be followed, whether they were spoken word or through any body language. Winter pressed her tongue down onto Ciel's slit and sent a tingle through her as her hips rocked up completely. Winter traced lovely patterns and made Ciel's cun overflow.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Peter asked. "Maybe she should taste yours while I fuck this sweet little asshole of yours, mmm?"

Winter tensed around him. Peter now slid his finger inside. And she knew what was coming. Peter plunged in and out of her. She licked up Ciel's pussy in time with Peter's thrusts. Ciel threw her head back and tried to remain silent, having not received permission to speak.

Peter took pity on her and granted it to her.

"Cry out. Show everyone how horny you are."

"Ooooh!" Ciel cried out in pleasure. "Mmmmm! Ahhh!"

Well, she could work on articulation with a tongue inside of her. However, Peter could hardly blame Ciel for the outbursts. Winter worked magic with her mouth with louder slurps and even more vigorous plunges inside of her. Ciel put her hands on the back of Winter's head and bucked her hips up. She came all over Winter's face, not caring what she thought.

"Almost ready," Peter said. "This slutty ass is going to feel good wrapped around my cock. But, it always does, isn't it?"

Winter clutched him at the promise of anal. She let loose with a cry in pleasure as Peter finished plunging into her body. His sticky fingers manipulated her and worked her asshole open for the incoming plunge.

"And breathe in. And strip down the rest of the way. I wouldn't want these uniforms to get all sticky."

Ciel and Winter helped each other out of their remaining clothes. The two climbed onto the desk. As Peter wanted, Winter lowered her pussy down onto Ciel's face. Ciel, eager to please, worked her tongue into the same hole which Peter had been vigorously fucking moments ago.

Meanwhile, Peter spread Winter's hole. He lowered, tongue first into her and licked her. Oh, her ass just beckoned for Peter and called for him to drive all the way down. He could hear Winter cry out the second Peter went to work to get her nice and wet to take the next plunge.

With a swift movement, Peter replaced his tongue with another body part. His cock, edged all the way into Winter's tight back passageway. Her cheeks collapsed down onto him as Peter worked into her. Slow at first, but he sped up in no time to take her asshole. His balls slapped down as Peter parted her cheeks and buried himself all the way into her.

"Perfect, just what I wanted. Oh, both of you are doing a good job. You're cumming. You might get me to come sooner because this ass is amazing."

With their mouths occupied, neither could make a comment about Peter being the amazing one. Which Peter thought was a fine chase of pace. He ran his hands all over Winter's supple and toned butt and felt the squeeze down into her. He was not lying when he said he was closer. But Peter would not pause. Peter knew Winter and Ciel would both get him good and hard in no time.

The warm squeeze of Winter's supple ass cheeks and tight, toned ass proved to be a very deadly things for Peter's resistance. He held on tight, plowing her asshole as hard as possible. He groaned and the moans of both of the women could not.

"It's happening."

Winter tensed around him and squeezed Peter's cock. The warm and amazing feeling around his cock allowed Peter just give in and explode into her. His balls tightened and every muscle in his body released some well-built up tension. Peter creamed the inside of Winter's asshole until he was nice and full.

Her gaping asshole, dripping with his cum caused Peter to smile. Winter slowly rose up, as did Ciel. Ciel buried her face between Winter's cheeks and started eating her out. Winter clutched the edge of the desk until her knuckles turned white and Ciel ate her out.

Ciel pressed her face between Winter's ass cheeks and loudly slurped away. Winter moaned out even more as Ciel went straight to town on her perfect, succulent ass. The swirling of her tongue deep inside of Winter's heavening back hole brought her to the edge and several steps beyond.

"It would be unfair if I did not get to sample this."

Peter licked Ciel's asshole. While also fingering her. The two actions brought her closer to the edge. Closer to the breaking point and more importantly, closer to blacking out. Her entire mind just almost shut down to anything other than the pleasure she was feeling. And it felt very intense, all of the ways he plunged deep into her asshole and took her straight to the breaking point.

"It would be...very unfair!" Ciel cried out.

Peter, sliding back slowly, cupped Ciel's ass cheeks and worked himself against her, showcasing her warm asshole. It called for him and cried to be penetrated.

Those dark cheeks slapped against Peter's hand. He ground the tip and guided Ciel's face in between Winter's nice and supple cheeks to make sure she went to work. With another plunge, Peter pushed himself deep between Ciel's ass cheeks and went all the way inside of her.

One could almost hear the double orgasm building up with these two fine women. Peter clapped on Ciel's ass cheeks and pushed into her. His fingers ground into her pussy and then stretched a little bit further to play with Winter's dripping hot pussy. The two moaned very aggressively and squirted for Peter.

Winter laid face down on the desk and breathed heavily. Ciel must have licked her asshole completely dry by this point and kept going. Her face buried between Winter's cheeks felt amazing and Ciel thrust herself back to make Winter cum all over the desk again.

"Something's breaking down in your minds? Are you both going to cum again?"

Peter pulled Ciel a little bit closer, to make sure her full attention was on him. He rode her ass hole, and then lifted her up where she sat on his lap. Her cheeks bounced up and down sliding into her. Peter's fingers danced down her body. He sent jolts of pleasure all through Ciel and made her cry a bit more.

"It's perfect!"

"I know. And I'm getting closer."

The feeling of Ciel's tight asshole grabbing onto Peter made his race to the orgasm ever so closer. He grabbed her tight and pushed into her. His balls slapped down onto her ass the faster Peter rocked into her. So close, so close, but Peter intended to hold out.

At least just enough to make Ciel spurt like an overflowing fountain. He dug his hands in all the way of her pussy and fingered her. Then he helped guide Winter over and Winter buried her face between Ciel's legs to suck her pussy. And Peter squeezed Ciel's ass.

"Here we go."

Ciel could hardly wait. She bounced harder on Peter. The orgasm was almost here, she could feel it. She came first, and no doubt Winter did as well, putting more sticky puddles all over the desk.

One more deep thrust brought Spider-Man directly to completion inside of Ciel's tight ass. Ciel clutched down onto him and milked Spider-Man's prick, to drive every single last drop of cum. The release made Spider-Man tingle. He cupped Ciel's perky breasts and squeezed them as she came.

The moment Ciel came off, Winter looked him in the eye. She licked the head of his cock and moved down to properly deep throat her lover. Peter grabbed Winter's face and rammed his cock down her throat with vigor. She took him very happily and enjoyed the fucking of her warm throat if the sounds Winter made were any indication.

Today resulted in a very productive afternoon for all.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	15. Salem+Cinder, Yang+Glynda, and Weiss+Sienna+Blake(Peter Parker/Salem/Cinder Fall, Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee/Sienna Khan/Blake Belladonna)

**Salem+Cinder, Yang+Glynda, and Weiss+Sienna+Blake(Peter Parker/Salem/Cinder Fall, Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee/Sienna Khan/Blake Belladonna)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Salem/Cinder Fall**

* * *

Cinder, bound to the bed, found herself dripping with anticipation. Peter climbed up onto her hips and squeezed her to drive Cinder insane. His hands moved from her hips all the way to her chest. She loved it, loved it how he took control. The more she tried to disapprove, Peter just took an even firmer hand.

"What, should I do to you?"

"Many things, no doubt."

Cinder looked up and noticed Salem stood there. She had been fearful, that Salem could in fact ruin this by doing something like killing Peter. Or her. Or both. Which would be bad, very bad. But, instead, Salem pulled Peter away from Cinder and began slowly stroking his cock. Cinder's eyes widened.

"Glad to see you can join the party," Peter said.

"Given the stir I cause, I had to take every step," Salem said. "As much as I love you torturing Cinder, I do have needs of my own for you to attend to. And I'm not a woman who waits very easily."

Peter just smiled, no she was not. Of course, he would still get Salem cumming like the rest. He slowly edged Salem out of her clothes and ran his hands down her breasts. Her nipples stuck out to be sucked so Peter sucked them. He ran his hands her body just as easily as Salem stroked his cock. Her fingers edged a little bit further and made his cock stand rigid and hard as a pole.

"Perfect. But, first."

Salem turned around and parted Cinder's thighs. She moved all the way down and pushed her face inside, to begin to eat her up. Cinder's eyes widened a fraction of an inch from the first plunge of Salem and her skilled tongue just driving all the way inside of her. She had been struck dumb by the witch's pussy eating skills. Oh, she really knew her way around.

Deadly in more ways than one.

Peter spread Salem's legs and ate her pussy. He made sure it was good and wet. He enjoyed the sweet, forbidden taste of her. He grabbed her hips and decided not to hold back. Peter rammed his cock all the way inside of Salem and she let out a cry in pleasure the moment he filled her.

Salem threw her head back, snapping back and forth with each moment. Peter leaned in all the way and thrust, a bit harder inside of her. His balls, slapping in the wind, drove Salem completely wild as Peter thrust, thrust, thrusted away at her, good and hard.

Cinder did not dare guide her head down. Good, perhaps she did have some virtues of obedience after all. Salem rewarded the good little bed pet with a tongue down onto her.

Peter, Salem would allow to maul her roughly. If Cinder got a bit too rough or cute for her own good, then Salem would make her pay for that.

"You are so gooood, Mistress!"

Salem just looked up from Cinder.

"Did you doubt me for a second?"

Cinder did not hesitate in shaking her head. She folded, submissively to the tongue. Salem lowered all the way down into her and made her cry out. Oh, Salem was very good at what she did, and what she did was making a woman of Cinder's caliber cum.

Peter rode Salem all of the way. He managed to hold out. Not at easy task, with all of the ways her tight pussy grabbed him hard and squeezed him. All of the ways Peter buried himself into her and slapped his balls down onto Cinder's tender thighs as he rode her as hard as humanly possible. She cried out a bit more as Peter bottomed out inside of her.

"Perfect," Peter breathed. "Absolutely stunning. I think you're going to explode for me."

Salem made sure to edge her man. Oh, he might be fit to be a king to rule the world beside her. He already had his own built-in little harem, both here and elsewhere, from what she could find out. So he was on his way. She enjoyed Peter riding out of the orgasm and rode his a bit closer.

Slowly, Salem stopped and pulled away. She grasped the base and squeezed, a bit firmly to stave of his release. Peter groaned and looked her in those eyes.

"I'll take your cum in due course," she told him. "But, for now, I want you to take Cinder."

Peter looked down at Cinder, very eagerly spreading her legs in anticipation for Peter's next move. Peter climbed on top of her, and spread her juicy lips. Cinder looked up, quite lustfully in his eyes. She was still tied to the bed and at Peter's mercy. And so wet because of it.

With a long push, Peter edged all the way inside of her. And much to his surprise, Salem undid the bindings. She ran her hands up Peter.

"There's no need for her. She won't be going anywhere. Or she'll thirst to death."

The state of Cinder proved to be this. Peter leaned on in and cupped Cinder's breasts to make her cry out loudly in pleasure. The quickness of Peter driving into her drove Cinder's hips up and down against him. Peter leaned all the way down and cupped her breasts. Every squeeze brought Cinder to greater levels of lust.

Salem traced her fingers down the side of Cinder's leg from the other end. Peter did likewise and got Cinder really going. Her pussy pushed up and bottomed Peter inside of her as far as possible. Her eyes flashed with lust, the deeper Peter plunged into her.

A bit of a switch, and Peter had Cinder on her side. Her pussy swallowed him and gripped him. Tight, wet, and ready to squirt, Peter plowed Cinder all the way to her orgasm. He played with her breasts. Then he let go to edge a finger inside of Salem who laid on her side.

"Suck my breasts," Salem ordered.

Now things got a bit hotter, as Cinder worshipped Salem's breasts. Salem tilted her back and grabbed Cinder's head to force her deeper into the chest to suck, suck them as loudly as possible.

Peter groaned when feeling the tightening of Cinder's wonderful walls wrapping around him. She squeezed him and tempted him. But, Peter held out. Peter would break her and the wonderful view of Salem sucking on Cinder's chest just drove him to temptation even more.

"Cum inside her," Salem breathed. "Don't hold back. I'll get a fresh load."

Peter sped up, in preparation for feeding Cinder's hungry pussy. He grabbed her hips and drove all the way into her. He reached a near breaking point. His balls slapped down harder and hit her at all angles. Closer, closer, closer, and then Peter exploded inside of her.

The cream pie which Peter fired into Cinder was vigorous. After his earlier denied orgasm at the hands of Salem, release felt good. He splattered inside of Cinder and rode her clutching pussy until she was completely full of his cum.

The moment Peter pulled out, Salem flipped Cinder over onto her back. Salem once again climbed between Cinder's legs and put her lips down. She sucked the thick, creamy cum out of Cinder's pussy and drove her hips completely up off of the bed to make her moan.

The moment Peter slid his hands against Salem's back, she accepted him. Hard once again, Peter slid all the way into her. Salem's pussy formed a seal around him. Squeezing Peter and grabbing him. Oh, she wanted it and this time Peter was going to finish his ride inside of her.

His hands closed in on Salem's back and pushed into her. He rode her, faster. Peter groped Salem's body and made her lose it completely.

The only man who could bring Salem to a climax did it again. Peter edged a bit closer into her, and drove down into Salem's wet pussy. She squeezed him, clamping down hard and releasing him. Peter pressed himself down and rocked her, with more thrusts.

"Here it comes. I hope you're ready for the end."

Oh, Salem was. You better believe Salem was. Her thighs ached, and no matter how many times Peter plowed into her, this felt beyond amazing. He thrusted, deeper, harder, and faster into Salem. Peter rode Salem and she clutched him.

This pussy was amazing and it took everything Peter had in the tank not to spill inside of her. A woman of Salem's status would have to cum a few times before she was satisfied. He lowered inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure the faster he pushed down into her.

Cinder already passed out on the bed. Salem would be well on her way to blacking out as well. But adrenaline kicked in. A funny thing. She clamped down onto Peter and squeezed him. Peter pounded her and she could feel his orgasm cumming.

The tension in Peter bursted and it splattered inside of Salem's body. Salem's pussy stretched so he could bury deep inside of her and inject her ageless body with all of the cum he built up during this session. Salem squeezed him and came around him two more times.

The result, Peter pulled out of Salem. His manhood dripped, with a sloppy messy mess as he pulled back. He groaned, feeling refreshed at this orgasm.

Salem turned around, and Cinder caught her wind. The two eyed each other and Salem waved Cinder forward. Cinder climbed between Peter's legs and started to suck his cock to enjoy the trickle of juices left down onto them. And it was not too long before Salem zeroed in on his balls.

Peter leaned back to enjoy these two wicked women doing some very wicked, but at the same time pleasant things below his waist.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Glynda Goodwitch**

* * *

Peter leaned back at the couch, as two beautiful blondes worshipped them. One set of lilac eyes and one set of green eyes gazed up into Peter as they took turns pleasuring his cock and balls. To think, it all started with Peter and Yang deciding to risk having sex in a public place and happening to get caught by Glynda Goodwitch.

Now, Peter had his cock down the teacher's throat and she sucked him. This was not their first encounter like this. Both with the mask and without the mask. But, she looked extremely hot and fuckable with her glasses askew, and her hair amess. It looked so amazing, almost as amazing as Yang just loudly sucking on his balls.

Slowly, but surely, Peter edged. Yang pulled up and kissed the part of his cock which Glynda could not fit into her mouth.

"I want to see your cum all over her face."

Glynda edged back and both women tandem jerked Peter right in front of Peter's face. Their skilled hands were too much for Peter to bare. He arched back and splattered his cum all over Glynda's face. It splattered her glasses and turned the lenses completely white as he fired.

The white spunk caused Yang to lick her lips. Even more so, when Glynda took off her glasses and licked them cum off of them. Yang waited for her to complete. Once Glynda put her glasses back on, Yang reached in and swirled her finger against the side of Glynda's face.

As good as Peter's cum tasted normally, it tasted somehow better when she ate it off of another woman's face. Yang could not explain it, but it was most certainly a thing that happened.

"Miss Goodwitch, I believe he's ready for more," Yang said.

"Yes, and remember, learning does not stop at the classroom."

Glynda sandwiched Peter's cock between her round tits and began to pleasure him up and down. His cock slid in between Glynda's lovely breasts. The faster he pushed into her, the more Glynda slid all the way down on him. She looked at him with a smile.

"You achieve admirable marks, but I believe your ability to hold out under certain pleasure, is what makes you a top student. Although, we are running a risk. I should punish you for getting caught. If nothing else, for being sloppy. The two of you should know better."

"Knowing better is not going to stop a person from doing something they want," Yang commented. "After, all, Miss Goodwitch, you should better about the consequences if you get caught with a student's cock between your tits. But, don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Glynda nodded in response. Peter slid as fast as possible, pounding her chest quite vigorously. He would achieve another release. Glynda was very interested in testing Peter's recharge rate, to see how many times she could get him to cum before he finally stopped getting.

But, unfortunately, Glynda could not do it alone.

"I'm going to paint your chest, Miss Goodwitch," Peter said. "Oh, your tits are just too amazing."

"I know dear. You can't hold out forever. And holding all of that weight, is just not healthy. It's my job as your teacher to make sure your needs are met."

Peter let loose spurted all over Glynda's chest. Like a fountain, he spurted cum all over her chest. The visual of so much cum splashing onto their teacher's chest caused Yang to lick her lips. She looked hungry and Peter knew he would have to feed her soon.

Yang took Glynda's tits into her mouth and sucked on them. While Peter felt up the body of both his girlfriend and his teacher. The two of them cried out in pleasure with Peter just enjoying them. And they enjoyed each other as well for a good long moment.

"And now my pussy is wet," Glynda breathed. "And you're hard once again."

Yang climbed on top of Glynda, and pinned her down. So she could shove her breasts in Glynda's face and make her return the favor. Glynda buried herself in between her student's heaving chest.

"Feeling you fuck her so close to my pussy, that's hot," Yang said.

Peter was glad she felt that way. Glynda's walls parted and accepted the accommodation of Peter's throbbing member. He pushed all the way into her, burying his length all the way into her. He took himself as deep into Glynda's depths as humanly possible and stuffed his prick into her, good and hard. He rocked in deep and shoved as much of his cock into her to drive her completely wild.

"YES!"

With a push, Peter felt Yang's insides as well. She clamped down and looked very wet. Both of the blonde women were wet, hot, and horny. And Peter, knowing all of the right buttons to push, pressed deep into Glynda. He fucked Glynda good and hard while he fingered Yang to an orgasm of her own.

The heavy breathing spurred Peter on to enjoy them. He pushed into Glynda and she tightened around him. Was she trying to milk him dry this soon? Peter knew she wanted his ability to quickly recharge. But, others have tried. One particular long weekend with Gwen Stacy and Susan Storm left both of the poor women on the verge of dehydration before Peter put the foot down on that. No closer to figure out about Peter's limits.

Glynda wanted to find them. Bless her. If she wanted to arrange an orgy with the entire female student body to try, well that would be an insane chaotic mess. Peter hoped no one would try and document that for historical purposes and post it on the Internet.

Oh, he stopped short. Been hanging around with Wade Wilson a bit too much, starting to affect his brain.

Back to plowing the hot teacher from behind. Glynda tightened up on him and squeezed Peter. He rode her a bit faster, edging closer and closer until she came all over the place.

"Take a rest," Yang breathed.

Glynda collapsed, unable to argue against it. Yang scooted back as Peter pulled out of her. She gripped Peter's manhood and stroked him to get him a bit closer to her.

"I'm curious about how many times you can recharge," Yang said. "But, not now. The only scientific thing I care about is my hot pussy meeting your hard cock. Go for it, lover."

Peter pushed all the way down into Yang's. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her chest. Slowly, Peter pushed on Yang's chest and squeezed her while he pounded her down into the bed.

"Do you think you would have any better luck than our lovely teacher?"

Maybe, maybe not. But Yang wanted a load inside of her. The first couple had been sacrifice to the face and tits of their teacher tonight. And while she wore them well, Yang needed him to finish inside of her. Needed Peter's skilled fingers wrapped around her.

"You always seem to get so much hornier when I fuck a woman into submission."

Yang closed her eyes. Yes, that was true. It was reaffirmation of just how strong Peter was. He could be nice, laid-back, a bit of a geek. But, if you pushed him too hard or threatened his friends, then Yang pitied the idiot who set him off. Which was why she was glad that she was with Peter and not his enemy.

"It's very hot, and you're making me very hot. Oh, spank my ass! I've been a naughty girl. Make me yours, you amazing, spectacular bastard!"

Peter slapped Yang's juicy ass and rode her more vigorously. The more he played with her ass, the more she tightened around him. Clutching Peter and working him to an orgasm. Oh, she wanted this cum and wanted it badly.

Glynda shoved her fingers into her and moaned. The sounds Yang made set her off. Glynda observed them for their riskier night time escapades for several weeks now. Only intervening when there was a potential danger that someone other than her might catch them. And bringing them to a more secluded location.

The moment Yang came, she saw stars. Peter proved just how skilled he was in getting her to cum. He picked up a steadier pace and pulled on her hair. She loved a man who could take charge and Peter always made everything about her tingle. Yang clutched down onto him.

"Closer."

Yang tightened around him and showed how much she desired Peter's cum. She milked him, wrapping her warm pussy around Peter. She squeezed tight and released him. Slowly, but surely edging to the breaking point. Slowly, but surely working Peter's length.

One final grunt and Peter let loose inside of Yang. He plastered the inside of her pussy and came inside of her, hard and fast to make her cry out.

The moment Peter finished with Yang, Glynda crawled over. Her soft hand working Peter's cock made sure it was good and hard. Glynda wrapped her lips around him and sucked him.

"Back with a vengeance, are we?" Peter asked.

"So, are you," Glynda said. "We better give Ms. Xiao Long time to recover. She'll be out."

One look at Yang's face showed that she had been fucked silly. Peter pulled Glynda into his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around body and her breasts against him. The final moment where she drove down onto him and engulfed Peter sealed the deal.

Glynda rocked herself up and down on Peter. He took advantage of her bouncing chest to drive her completely wild and get her to cum for Peter in no time.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee/Sienna Khan/Blake Belladonna**

* * *

"I'm really not sure about this one."

Weiss had been trying to keep a more enlightened mind about everything as of late. It had been hard though, and there were old wounds on both sides which took forever to heal. Peter and Blake put their hands on her. Dressed in a very form fitting silver dress, Blake in a little black dress which snugly fit around her hips, and Peter in a nice dress shirt and pants, the three moved to the entrance of the club.

"Relax, Weiss," Peter said. "No one is going to harm you. Blake and I have your back."

"Yes, and you're an invited guest," Blake said. "And the last time Adam tried something with Peter, it ended very poorly for him."

Blake and Peter just exchanged a smile. Weiss was sure there was some kind of story there, but she had no idea. Regardless, the moment Peter and Blake showed up at the front entrance with Weiss, the guard outside gave her a good going over and stepped inside with her.

Sienna waited for them and looked stunning in the red dress she wore. She smiled.

"Blake, Peter, and Ms. Schnee, if I'm not mistaken?" Sienna asked. "This way."

Everyone looked at awe. Weiss wondered where they were going. All Peter and Blake told them was she could join them to help mend some fences. They walked further and further into the building and up a set of stairs. Weiss found chills go down her spine.

Then, the moment the door open, Weiss saw a lavish bed. More than big enough for four people. Weiss suddenly realized what happened.

"Peace comes first with love," Sienna told her. "And mutual appreciation. Step forward, young one."

Weiss walked forward and Sienna wrapped her arms around her. Suddenly, and surprisingly, Weiss received a kiss on the lips from the Faunus Queen. If anyone told Weiss that she was would engaged in a lip lock with a woman of such status just a few months ago, Weiss would think that their mental stability was in check.

"But, we can come to a mutual agreement on some common ground."

Weiss spun around to see Blake having taken Peter out of his pants. His cock stood straight up in the air in front of her. Oh, Weiss found herself stricken lustfully mad. She walked over and sunk to her knees on the soft carpet in front of Peter. With a little help, Sienna helped ease Peter's large cock into her tiny mouth.

Sienna smiled, she had always been a sucker for viewing a human woman take a cock much too big for them to happen. Weiss's eyes bulged, and one could see the internal struggle she felt.

Peter grabbed onto the back of Weiss's head. Sienna cupped his right ball and Blake did likewise to his left ball. Then the two descended to join Weiss in sucking his balls and milking them hard. The tight hot mouth and the two Feline Faunus women sucking him made it very hard to go.

Weiss went completely wild on him. She slurped down hard and took Peter all the way into her mouth to engulf him. Peter pressed his fingers down all the way. She slurped him quite loudly and Peter, got closer, closer, and closer until he finally exploded into her mouth.

The cum splashed into Weiss's mouth. And some of it got on her face. Peter launched himself like a rocket all over the fair skin of the Schnee heiress.

Sienna scooped the cum off of Weiss's face and slowly licked it up. While Blake slid the straps of Weiss's dress down and pulled her off.

"No panties," Blake commented. "Were you planning to get fucked?"

Weiss did not answer. She just humped Blake's hand and her juices spilled. Blake smiled and licked the juices off of them, with a widening grin popping over her face.

Sienna already stripped off her dress and crawled back. Peter ran his hands down her luscious dark skin. The tattoos of tiger stripes which covered her body made her look very exotic. Peter leaned in and sucked her nipples to make her cry out in pleasure.

"I'm sure any woman, human or Faunus, can come to terms that your cock feels amazing. And it feels even better inside of me."

Spreading her legs, Sienna took Peter's prick all the way inside of her. Oh, yes, her tight pussy just gobbled him up the very second he slid inside of her. The intense feeling of his manhood rocking her body pushed Sienna's buttons. Slowly, but surely she rose up and brought Peter all the way against her.

Blake bent Weiss over on the bed. And was also close for when Peter was done with Sienna. Her dress slid up to reveal the black thong covering her ass to give a hell of a temptation to Peter along the way.

Peter groaned and got a good look at Blake's ass. Drool worthy to say the least. Peter plunged all the way into her and rocked all the way down into Sienna to ride her. The sooner he made Sienna finish, the sooner he would get a piece of Blake. He reached over and squeezed her ass before he moved to turn his full attention to Sienna.

Sienna's legs spread. The tiger faunus received a hell of a good fucking. The hands of Peter just pressed all the way down onto her chest and edged a little bit further inside of her. Her walls tightened and squeezed him. The more Peter pushed her, the more he pushed back.

Blake pulled away from Weiss and turned to allow her to return the favor. Weiss drove her tongue into Blake and worshipped her. Each and every step of the way, Weiss made every bit of her tingle.

"Your friends are hungry for you as well," Sienna breathed. "And I want to see the Schnee Heiress and how well she takes that monster in her!"

Peter pressed her down all the way into Sienna and made her cum. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter viewed Blake driving her finger into Weiss and getting her nice and ready. Peter made sure to ride out Sienna to the end and make her cum all over the place.

The moment Peter pulled out of Sienna. Weiss turned around to lick on his cock. The look of pure ecstasy in her eyes showed that Weiss enjoyed how she tasted.

"You can get more," Blake breathed.

Blake cupped her chest and ass and spanked it. Weiss raced between Sienna's thighs and parted them. She dove down and without any hesitation whatsoever began to devour the Faunus Queen beneath her. Her tongue, driving in set Sienna off completely.

Then, Peter, Peter knew what Weiss wanted. He parted her lips and pushed into her. The lips oozed against her as Peter worked the tip inside of her, and then pushed his cock all the way inside of her. Peter grabbed onto her hips and plowed all the way inside of her to fill her up.

"So tight, and so hot."

Sienna closed her eyes. Thankfully, everything was being filmed in this room, as was all of her sessions with Peter. She always enjoyed playing it back and getting off to Peter dominating her holes. And now she would get off to this either more.

Never did Sienna think she would see the day where a Schnee kneeled between her and ate her out while Peter plunged into her from behind.

Blake rose up and decided to boldly sit on the face of Sienna. Sienna's tongue danced against Blake's ass and made her moan as Sienna worked into that hole.

Peter viewed Blake's hot nude body, her ass at the apex, bouncing up and down on Sienna's face. As much as Peter wanted to view that, his attention turned to Weiss. Weiss tightened around him. She felt air tight around his cock and it felt good. There was little room to maneuver around him. Peter made it count and plunged all the way into Weiss to drive her completely wild.

Weiss tightened around him. Those balls slapped down onto her. Peter could feel his release cumming inside of her tight pussy. He waited Weiss's orgasm out and she really squirted. Peter, covered in Weiss's juices, plunged a little bit further. Her walls, silken and wet tightened before Peter launched himself inside of her.

One more thrust and Peter launched himself into Weiss. Weiss took a pussy full of his cum and then a little bit extra. The small bits dribbled out of her.

Blake crawled off of Sienna and then waited for Weiss to roll over. Her pussy overflowed with Peter's gift. Blake dove in and started to lick her. Weiss threw her hips back and let out a cry of pleasure from what Blake was doing. Blake twisted her tongue like a corkscrew and enjoyed the lovely combination.

Sienna joined Blake and the two women devoured Weiss's pussy. While Peter edged into their tight wet holes from behind and fingered them until they cum.

A double smile crossed their faces. They pulled back and rubbed their sweet asses back and forth against Peter's pole and got him good and hard. The double hotdogging of Peter got him good and hard.

"He's all yours," Sienna said.

"How, generous," Blake said.

Peter pulled Blake back and squeezed her chest. His hands gripped her and made her cry out in pleasure. His cock, wet from Weiss's earlier orgasm, slid against Blake's cheeks. And finally, finally, he was in it.

Oh, Blake loved how Peter worshipped her ass while he fucked it. He grabbed her hips and worked deep inside of her, pressing all the way inside of Blake's tight, snug asshole.

Weiss recovered just in time to watch Peter plow into Blake's rear hole. Sienna cupped her sensitive pussy and kissed down Weiss's body. Slowly, Sienna sucked on her ear lobe.

"Go for it. You know you want it."

"I do….I do!"

Weiss leaned in and put her tongue on Blake's pussy. Tentative licks stared at first, and then Weiss really got going and devoured Blake with her tongue inside of her.

Blake saw stars from the combination of Weiss and Peter. Between Weiss's tongue and Peter's cock buried into her ass, she felt herself on the edge.

Peter enjoyed the soft, but firm feel of Blake's ass rising and slapping onto his balls. He took himself into her hot, hot hole, and rocked into her. He could not have enough of this sweet ass. Peter grabbed her cheeks tight and pulled her all the way down onto him to make her cry out in pleasure.

"So gooood!"

Blake let out a soft cry of lust as Peter plowed all the way down into her. Peter could feel the tight, snug cradle of her ass cheeks working their magic. He was close, but so was she. And Weiss as well, with Sienna eating her at the back of the line.

The cries of two women orgasming, and a third thanks to her own hand, tipped over the dominoes. Peter grabbed Blake and launched into her anal passageway. He made the inside of Blake's rear end nice and sticky. That lovely, delicious booty tensed and squeezed every last drop out of her.

The quartet was wet, sticky, and flushed, but at the same time, ready for more.

Weiss found herself on her back with her right nipple sucked by Blake and her left one sucked by Sienna. Oh, she was appreciating diversity on an entirely new level tonight. And then what topped it off, Peter's cock drove deep into her mouth.

To be honest, if Weiss was proud of anything, it was not slipping and calling Peter "Daddy" tonight. The strongest male influence in Weiss's love slammed his cock down her throat and made her cry out for him.

Today, would be a banner day for Human-Faunus relations.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	16. Ruby+Summer, Coco+Velvet, Kali+Blake(Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Summer Rose, Peter Parker/Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina. Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna)

**Ruby+Summer, Coco+Velvet, Kali+Blake(Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Summer Rose, Peter Parker/Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina. Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Summer Rose/Ruby Rose.**

* * *

Through the doorway, Peter stepped inside, to see a very delicious looking ass pretty much standing out. The woman bending over and stretched to keep herself good and limber. Peter reached over to grab the woman's waist as she almost lost her balance. She turned around and looked Peter directly in the eyes.

"Hey, Summer, I'm looking for Ruby," Peter responded.

"And yet you found me," Summer commented. "It's been way too long. And you've only grown stronger since the last time we've done this."

Summer pressed her chest against Peter's. She leaned in and kissed the handsome man on the lips. Peter's arms wrapped around Summer and could feel how firm her ass felt. Slowly, but surely, Peter edged her pants down and revealed she was wearing nothing underneath. Summer took Peter out of his pants and slid against Summer's delicious thighs to rub up and down here.

"Bend me over and take me," Summer begged. "I need your cock inside of my body right now! Please, you really don't want to deny me, do you?"

Peter bent Summer over and spread her warm and tender pussy lips. He teased her with the tip of his cock and decided to pull back, for a second. He spread Summer's legs and devoured her pussy to make her cry out in pleasure. Summer threw her head back and moaned as Peter licked her hard and fast.

The door opened and Ruby stepped inside. She eyed Peter with his face in her mother's pussy. Slowly, Ruby walked behind Peter and without a word, cupped his cock and balls. Slowly, Ruby worked her hand up and down Peter's length and squeezed his balls.

The daughter played with Peter's private parts while the handsome prodigy ate the woman out. Loud sounds escalated throughout the room from Peter edging his way into Ruby. Her warm slick slit spilled juices out with Peter licking and sucking on her.

A second passed and Peter pulled out. Ruby took Peter's face between Summer's legs and began to eat her out very loudly. Summer moaned, while Peter slid Ruby's skirt up and pulled her panties to the side. She was already dripping wet and Peter decided to reward her with a pussy full of cock.

"That's so hot. Do you realize what your kinky daughter is doing to you, Summer? She's quite the pussy eater, isn't she?"

Oh, damn, it felt very good. Ruby worked her tongue in rotating circles around Summer and slurped her, extremely hard and extremely fast. She flicked the tongue back and forth to drive her completely wild. Ruby bottomed out inside of Summer's pussy from behind.

Peter's fingers roamed down Ruby's body. She reacted with Peter's fingers squeezing Ruby's nipples. And then Peter cupped Ruby's ass and pushed all the way inside of her. His balls slapped against Ruby's thighs and made her cry out in pleasure. She moaned the louder he plowed her.

The sounds of mother and daughter cumming at the same time was music to Peter's ears. He guided Ruby face down into Summer as she sucked her pussy out completely. Then Peter rode Ruby faster and faster until she came all over his cock and spurted all over the place.

Summer pulled herself off of the wall and cupped her daughter's face. Ruby looked at her mother with a combination of love and lust. Summer cupped the side of Ruby's head and ran her hands against the side of Ruby's face. Summer leaned in and whispered in her daughter's ear.

"We have so much lost time to catch up on."

Two skilled hands roamed down her daughter's body. Ruby felt the heat and from the other side, Peter grabbed her hips and slid his fingers into her pussy to tease her. While Summer massaged her daughter's breasts, thighs, stomach, and then kissed her on the face. Peter kissed her on the back of Ruby's ear and pulled all the way down her.

"How about a little mother-daughter action?" Summer asked. "I bet we can really get him spurting."

Summer and Ruby dropped down and sealed their lips around Peter's long, hard prick and sucked on them. The two Rose women enjoyed the length sliding between their lips. They made quite a little racket while pleasuring the handsome man before her.

"Turn around."

They teased Peter for a little bit. Summer and Ruby bent over, with Peter pushing his fingers into their wet pussies and rocked him. He kissed Summer's neck and then Ruby's. He loved over and over to her earlobe, sucking on it as he licked the inside of it.

"I'm going to fuck your mother."

Ruby showcased her desire to see this happening by clamping around Peter's finger. Peter pressed all the way into her and rode her out.

He pulled out of Ruby and slid a finger into Summer's mouth. Summer hungrily sucked on the finger which had been soaked in her daughter's cum. Peter pulled Summer's lips apart and guided his stiff prick into her tight body. Summer reacted and squeezed him.

"She's sexy, isn't she, Ruby?" Peter asked. "Do you like this? Do you like your mother getting my cock inside of her?"

"Yes, make her feel really good!" Ruby cried out in pleasure.

Ruby backed off onto the couch and sat down. Peter practically walked Summer across the room while bent over. He used her as a wheelbarrow while fucking her. Ruby moaned and spread her legs while Peter pounded Summer extremely hard. The view of Peter's long, throbbing cock driving deep into Summer's hungry pussy set Ruby off a little bit more. She plunged her fingers in.

"Time to return the favor for your beautiful gem," Peter breathed in Summer's face.

Summer lowered her face into Ruby's snatch and began to lick and suck on her daughter's pussy. A loud series of pops echoed throughout the arena. Peter drove all the way inside of Summer while Ruby licked her out.

Oh, her daughter tasted so sweet. And what was sweeter was Peter clinging to her breasts and playing with them. Then he edged against Summer's ass and made her cry out in pleasure as she tightened around him.

Ruby rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Excitement ran through her body. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Toes which Summer stroked when she spread the woman's legs.

Peter pushed into Summer. Her velvety tight walls wrapped around him. Peter pulled almost all the way out of Summer and drove all the way into her. His manhood stuffed her completely full and made her cry out in pleasure. Peter gently guided Summer back by the hair and kissed her lips.

"I want you, Peter!" Ruby cried out.

"Wait your turn," Peter said. "I'll finish treating your mother at the moment."

Ruby decided to help Peter out by sucking on Summer's breasts. Summer hugged the face of her delightful daughter against her heaving bosom until Peter plowed inside of her. Peter tightened his grip against Summer's tender cheeks and drove all the way inside of her.

"Mmmm!" Summer moaned. "Keep it up, baby. Suck my breasts."

Peter and Ruby teamed up to drive Summer completely to the breaking point. Summer clamped down onto Peter and squeezed her hard. Peter bottomed out inside of her and made her cum all over her. The sizing of his balls started. Ruby cupped his balls and pushed them into her.

"Do you like this, Mom?" Ruby breathed. "Do you want me help making sure Peter loads your body up? Makes you nice and swollen with him? You're so beautiful when you're happy."

"As are you," Peter commented with another push inside of Summer.

Ruby just smiled and leaned into Peter's fingers as he contributed to her happiness. A few pushes on Summer's breasts milked them the faster Peter pounded into her. The look in Summer's eyes showed she was at her peak and Ruby insisted on her getting pushed a little bit more.

The wall crawler traveled down Summer's body. She tightened down onto him. She made erotic sounds. Begging for his cum, with Peter slapping down onto her thighs. His balls tightened up and Peter groaned before he finished inside of Summer's body. Ruby milked his balls the rest of the way, and made sure Peter fired the last few blasts of cum into her tight body.

Ruby licked her lips and watched as her mother dropped down. Summer had a very pleased look on her face. Tongue hanging out slightly. Ruby kissed her mother sweetly on the lips before she turned around. She leaned in and dragged her tongue off of Peter's tool which made the handsome young man rise up.

"It's my turn now."

Ruby got onto her back and spread her sweet pussy lips. Peter leaned in and kissed her while guiding inside of Ruby's wet pussy. Ruby and Peter met together to enjoy some time in each other's arms. Ruby tightened around him as Peter edged himself all the way into her body.

The moans of Ruby roused Summer out of her stupor. Peter went all the way inside of Ruby with a few slaps onto her thighs. Summer smiled at her daughter being so happy at this skilled man pleasuring her from head to toe as he made sweet passionate love to her.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina**

* * *

Velvet threw her head back with Coco diving down into her breasts. She licked, sucked and just nibbled slightly Velvet's nipples with practiced ease. Velvet ran her hands down Coco's hair and encouraged her to suck on her breasts very hard.

From behind, Peter Parker slipped his hands over Coco's delicious nude body. Her perfect skin shimmered with Peter kissing her. Loudly, he sucked the side of Coco's neck and made her moan as his hands drifted all over her body. Slowly, but surely he eased into her.

The two huntresses moaned as the handsome young man pushed his fingers into their tight bodies. Velvet and Coco turned their attention away from each other and towards him. Coco cupped Peter's balls in her hand and leaned in. Heat rose through her body.

"Oh, you're such a snack," Coco breathed in his ear. "I can't wait to eat you all up."

"Me either," Velvet said. "How about we share?"

Sharing was caring. The two lovely women worshipped Peter with multiple kisses. Those fingers edged over Peter's body and teased his throbbing balls and his cock which rose up completely between their hands. Their soft hands cupped and rubbed him.

"Need that in my mouth," Coco breathed. "You can have his balls."

Velvet nodded. A good feeling erupted through her body. Velvet cupped his balls and kissed his balls. She sucked Peter's balls hard while Coco lowered her warm mouth all the way down onto Peter. The two enjoyed their man together.

Coco's lust-ridden eyes met Peter. Peter ran his hands down Coco's hair and brushed the strands to the side to get the best look inside of Coco's eyes. She was hungry for him and Peter pushed all the way down her throat.

"Those are big," Velvet breathed. "Empty them in Coco's mouth. She could be topped off with some cream very nicely."

Velvet sucked on Coco's earlobe and played with her breasts while Coco bobbed up and down on Peter's long length. She loudly popped around him. Velvet tightened her grip around Peter's balls and squeezed them.

"Getting closer," Peter groaned.

Coco slurped him loudly. She wanted a nice, thick treat down her throat. Coco milked Peter's juicy balls and milked them extremely hard. Velvet joined her and sucked on Peter's balls. The two hot women showed just how on point their team work was.

The skilled man plastered Coco's throat. She slurped it down and milked Peter's balls with Velvet's help to get as much cum down her throat.

The moment Coco pulled away, she licked her lips. Velvet eyed Coco and Coco just smiled. She leaned in and kissed Velvet to share the cum Peter spilled into her mouth.

The gift which kept giving continued. Peter pulled Velvet inside of her and squeezed her breasts. He spun her around and mounted Velvet on one leg. Coco climbed up on the leg. The three lovers indulged in each other's bodies with a few tugs and licks and kisses.

"Feels amazing," Peter groaned.

"Mmm, stud, you haven't felt anything yet," Coco breathed. "Let's show him one of our moves."

Slowly, Velvet and Coco slid their pussies on either side of Peter's length. They practically scissored Peter's cock between a pair of wet pussies. Peter groaned, enjoying the fact that these two beauties submerged the young man between thigh and pussy heaven.

Coco's lust rose. Peter locked eyes onto Coco's nipples and pinched them. The cling drove Coco completely wild with lust and the grinding continued to escalate to a near fever pitch. The Huntress almost could not take any more of Peter's pleasuring. So naturally, Peter kept it on.

Velvet's eyes shut as the pleasure coursed through the body of this horny faunus. Slowly, but surely, Velvet worked up to an orgasm. The heat only got even closer. Peter switched focus from Coco's chest to Velvet's which only added to the lust the rabbit faunus was feeling.

The two women gushed all over the manhood of the man pleasuring them. Peter pulled the lovely duo in and sucked Velvet's breasts and then turned around to give equal amounts of attention to Coco. Coco and Velvet both came for Peter hard and collapsed to the bed.

"Two you finished yet?" Peter asked. "I just started."

Coco pulled Peter on top. The throbbing hard cock edged towards Coco's entrance. Coco's heated mound pushed up to meet Peter's thick rod, the little bit the web slinger slid against Coco's entrance. Peter knew precisely all of the right buttons to push and a huge one had been pushed to get Coco gushing. One more plunge and Peter sheathed deep inside of Coco.

The cry of pleasure escalated. Every movement of Coco's body seemed primed for one objective; get as much of Peter inside as possible. Peter slid a little bit further inside of Coco and stuffed the woman's body with more thrusts. The sounds of balls slapping against Coco's thighs added to the fun.

Peter cupped Coco's breasts with a squeeze. Coco's eyes shifted back a tiny bit and the pleasure only escalated the deeper Peter plunged. Slowly, Peter rode out Coco's orgasm and made the woman feel every moment. The heavy breathing showed just how much Coco wanted this hard fucking.

"Give me everything. Oh, you magnificent bastard! Give me everything!"

Much obliged to do so, Peter sped up the thrusts and got Coco rocking up and down. Velvet wiggled cutely on the side and Peter added a couple of fingers inside of Velvet to keep the horny bunny at bay. Velvet tightened around Peter's fingers and gushed cream all over it.

The moment Peter pulled out of Velvet and fed Coco her teammate's juices, this set the fashionable and quite horny women off. Coco gushed all over Peter's manhood. An orgasm after orgasm coated Peter. Peter drove deep inside of Coco's heat. Coco hung on for the ride and tried to milk Peter. Everything was for nothing. All Coco could do was collapse in Peter's arms with each thrust buried further inside.

Peter rode Coco out through the last subconscious. Very slowly, and very carefully, Peter extracted. Right in front of Velvet, who crouched before Peter. Peter lined up for Velvet's mouth and shoved one very erect, not to mention very wet, piece of meat deep into Velvet's mouth.

Velvet looked at the man fucking her mouth with glee. No matter how many times Peter submerged down the rabbit faunus's throat, Velvet could not get enough. Dark hair plastered against the woman's face, combined with extremely dark lust.

"Mmmph!"

"There's more of that," Peter breathed. "Do a good job in licking Coco clean and I'll give you more, you horny bunny."

Velvet's cheeks flushed. Turning around, Velvet lowered down onto Coco's pussy, and prepared to lick. Coco shifted up a little bit to meet Velvet's tongue. The two teammates joined in a very common ritual. Velvet buried tongue first into Coco's pussy and Coco jolted back up to life.

Peter Parker mounted Velvet from behind. Perfect position to slide all the way in, so Peter did. The warmth sheathed Peter inside and clamped down. Velvet's tight, hot center formed a lovely seal around Peter and squeezed, squeezed as Peter rocked all the way inside.

Cries only increased. Velvet moaned deep inside of Coco's pussy while Peter slammed inside. The train of pleasure continued to increase. The faster Peter fucked Velvet, the more Velvet enjoyed the sweet taste of Coco's pussy. Peter pulled Velvet up for a second to admire how moist Velvet's face looked from Coco cumming all over it.

"Perfect."

Velvet thought so as well. At least, if Peter could judge by how swiftly Velvet clamped down with each thrust. Peter sped up and more quickly drove all the way inside. Peter clamped Velvet's ass and drove all the way inside. Each thrust drove Velvet completely and blissfully insane with more pleasure than ever before.

"Cum for me again, horny bunny."

Another tightening and Velvet gushed all over Peter. Peter plunged and held on for the ride. Velvet returned to the usual position in eating out Coco while Peter fucked the horny woman from behind. Peter sped up a little bit, getting a bit closer to the breaking point.

"Make him inside of you!" Coco yelled. "Come on, Bun-Bun, you can do it. Make me splatter that thick hot load into your sweet pussy!"

Coco's coaching made Peter's balls tighten. Velvet's walls clamped down and milked Peter with each thrust. Peter held out just long enough to allow Velvet to cum once more. Before, Peter bottomed out in her.

"Enjoy your load, my kinky little bunny."

Peter grunted one more and drove deep inside of Velvet's wet pussy. Load after load sprayed deep inside of Velvet's pussy and made the faunus cry out in pleasure the deeper Peter spilled inside of her. Velvet tightened around Peter and milked him, a little bit more. Peter finished inside of Velvet and made her collapse, breathing heavily.

The moment Peter pulled out, Coco's crawled over. Coco rubbed Peter's chest and kissed the man vigorously. Coco ground up against Peter.

"While she takes a nice little nap, we have some unfinished business to take care of," Coco breathed. "Show me what you got, lover."

Peter lined up for Coco. Already hard and ready to penetrate the woman, who was very hard to say no right about now. The huntress eyed her prey and smiled before impaling straight down onto Peter.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna.**

* * *

Peter barely got a word of greeting out, before Kali Belladonna pounced and started to grope the young man. Kali kissed Peter quite hungrily while also stroking Peter through the young man's pants. The hero groaned as this feisty MILF prepared to have her way with the budding erection going through Peter's pants. Each squeeze brought Peter closer and closer to tearing through.

"Mmmm, I've missed this. And I can see how much it's missed me."

Kali slipped Peter's pants down to expose one throbbing erection. Literally popping out, Kali slid a hand down on Peter's length and vigorously played with it. Kali added some lubricate to stroke Peter a little bit more and got his cock nice and slick for all of the fun they were about to have.

"Mom? You couldn't wait five minutes?"

Blake slipped into the room, dressed in a robe, looking fresh out of the shower. The visual of Kali stroking Peter did not seem to rattle Blake in the slightest. No, no, Blake seemed more annoyed that Kali jumped in without her, than anything else.

"Sorry about her," Blake whispered.

"That's fine, I'm sure you'll make it up for later."

Blake smiled and squeezed Peter's balls. Both Belladonnas stroked Peter's manhood and then leaned down in front of it. Inches away from Peter Parker's pulsing prick, mother and daughter exchanged a very unfamily like kiss. Their mouths pressed down to each other, tongues tried to dominate each other.

Kali, knowing what needed to be done, stroked Peter's cock hard. The warmth of the oils slathering Kali's hand made Peter feel a burst of pleasure. Kali pumped Peter up and down and then broke the kiss from Blake. Kali breathed on Peter's tip but did not suck the organ just yet.

"Blake, drop your robe."

Blake's robe dropped to the ground. Peter's eyes widened a fraction of an inch at an extremely sexy sight. Blake wore a sheer bodystocking with synthetic fur covering it and also an artificial tail. Kali's robe dropped to reveal the same. Peter eyed them and realized the crotches had been opened, for easy access, and then also, the back sides were as well.

On either side, Kali and Blake sat. Their asses closed in on Peter's cock. Every bit of blood flowed directly from Peter's brain as these two lovely women edged their rear ends closer to them.

Kali and Blake trapped Peter's prick between their cheeks to give the young man the thrill of a lifetime. A nice, very sensually, double ass job. Those lovely asses just rubbed up and down on Peter. Kali and Blake smiled as Peter's hands roamed to touch them while they pleasured Peter.

"Mmm, I like the sandwich we're making!" Kali moaned. "We're about to get the perfect filler, aren't we?"

"We sure are," Blake said. "And mmmm!"

Peter decided to add to the fun by fingering both Blake and Kali as repayment the heavenly experience the mother-daughter duo honored Peter with. Kali and Blake tightened around Peter's fingers with each thrust. Further and further inside, with the two gorgeous women tightening around Peter.

"Oooh, naughty boy, trying to get us to pop first!" Kali moaned. "Oh, he's a keeper, Blake, you don't want to let this one get away any time soon."

Blake smiled, no intention of doing so. Peter enhanced the pleasure Blake felt and touched the horny huntress in all of the right places. Peter knew what to do with the fingers.

The thrill of Peter only doubled. As much as Peter wanted to hold back, Blake and Kali proved to be a formidable duo. Their asses just pushed against Peter and clutched the young man. Peter's balls tightened and any attempt to warn them had been blocked out by the duo moans of Kali and Blake.

Peter popped right between Kali and Blake. So much thick cum spurted out. Peter's cock cried out for release and it had been granted. Sweet release over the asses of a mother and daughter pair of feline faunuses. Oh, fuck, it was really good. Peter submerged in their ass cheeks and made a hell of a mess.

Kali pulled away. A downpour of cum flowed to the carpet below. Kali viewed Blake's ass, which had been plastered in the good stuff. Kali leaned in and bottomed out deep inside of Blake's ass to go to town on her daughter.

The view of Kali's ass, swaying back and forth, called to Peter. Kali casually handed Peter the bottle of lubricate, and Peter knew precisely what Kali wanted. Peter stroked every inch of Kali's milfy body while lubbing up. With Kali's asshole and Peter's prick prepared, Peter thought it may be about time for the two parts to meet.

One plunge and both women practically cried out in pleasure. Screams of lust pierced the silence in the air with Peter driving deep into Kali. As far as possible, inside of Kali. Inside of Kali's amazing ass, which Peter now buried all the way into with multiple hard thrusts.

"You two are going to get it so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a week."

The moans from Kali indicated the woman's approval of this. Peter leaned all the way inside of Kali and drove down all the way. Two balls slapped down onto Kali and made Kali just cry out even more. Peter enjoyed the tightening of Kali's cheeks around his cock.

"Yes, but, don't forget about me!" Blake moaned. "I want you. Show me why you're my man! Finish Mom off, and go for me!"

Peter went all in on Kali's ass and pounded the delicious hole like it owed Peter money. Kali disappeared face down between Blake's ass cheeks, not Peter could blame anyone for getting a piece of Blake's ass. This factor prevented Peter from seeing Kali's face in the mirror.

Blake's on the other hand, Blake's pupils widened. Every time Kali licked Blake's ass, another opened mouth cry of pleasure followed. The daughter obviously enjoyed what the mother was doing, if the wide eyed gaze in the mirror was any indication.

"Don't worry, Blake, I'll be there in a second."

Peter added fingers in the pussy to the fucking. Kali tightened around Peter. Another squeeze, and Kali shook in pleasure while Peter drove all the way inside.

"Get there soon, I need your cock, baby!" Blake cried out.

"Impatient."

Blake's tongue hung out, but maybe not out of playfulness. Perhaps because Kali licked and fingered Blake so hard it made Blake's mind go haywire with pleasure. Kali slowed down a little bit as Peter rode Kali to one final orgasm and pulled all the way out.

"Come here."

Obediently, Blake crawled back and curled up on her master's lap. Peter lined up for Blake's ass. Maybe not that much more left, but Peter vowed to make it count. Slowly, Peter slid all the way into Blake. The warmth of the sweet grip made Peter groan. Blake felt hotter than a furnace. Which did not stop Peter from going all in on Blake's wonderful ass.

Peter was pretty certain the sounds of pleasure Blake made did not contain a single vowel. Some attention paid to Blake's chest in the form of Peter clinging onto those breasts and squeezing them sent Blake a little bit over the top. The pleasure only increased the deeper Blake dove down onto Peter.

Blake took out a breath. Peter progressed his plunging deep inside of Blake. Rocked her back and forth. Blake spurted like a fountain.

Another wrinkle tested Peter's endurance. Kali cupped the underside of Peter's balls and milked them, quite vigorously. Peter groaned and bottomed out inside of Blake's ass from underneath while Kali milked Peter.

"Going to lose it in my daughter's ass? Mmm, give her a nice sweet load of cum. She's earned it for being such a good pet. Haven't you Blake?"

Blake nodded. Kali rose up and kissed Blake's body to make the arousal just increase. Pinned between Kali and Peter made Blake just lose it a little bit more. Kali finished the travels down and sucked on Blake's sweet pussy to make Blake just lose it.

"PETER! PLEASE!"

Peter lined up to drive all the way inside of Blake's ass. Grabbing onto the tail attached to the body suit gave Peter added leverage to plunder Blake's booty a little bit more. Kali returned to milking Peter's balls and with Blake's ass tightening around Peter's length, there was no holding back for much longer.

One groan followed and Peter exploded. Like a geyser, Peter went off inside of Blake's delicious back passageway. Spurt after spurt of cum fired, endlessly splattering against Blake's hot asshole while Peter cream-pied her ass. Blake groaned and pushed all the way down.

Kali, like a loving mother, ensured Blake got everything. Draining Peter's balls to the last drop, Kali only pulled back when Blake's ass had been vacuum packed with cum.

Peter pulled back. Time spent with these sweet Belladonna booties took a bit out of Peter. All Peter needed to do was catch his breath and then back off to the races.

Of course, one particularly horny MILF did not want to wait too long. Kali sucked Peter off while he rested. And proved there was no rest for the wicked as Peter grew in the delicious older woman's mouth.

"Blake, you don't have to sit there and watch. There's more than enough Peter to go around!"

Blake joined her mother in some fun and games. The Belladonnas tag teamed Peter's cock until the handsome hero decided to fuck them over and over again.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Back.**


	17. Summer+Raven, Blake+Yang+Ilia, and Weiss+Willow

**Summer+Raven, Blake+Yang+Ilia, and Weiss+Willow(Peter Parker/Summer Rose/Raven Branwen, Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long/Ilia Amitola, Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Summer Rose/Raven Branwen**

* * *

"Going to be just like old times again,' Raven teased.

"Hopefully without us being in trouble with the authorities," Summer said.

"They dropped the charges," Raven commented.

Both lovely women pulled Peter's cock out to play with. Summer and Raven locked eyes with Peter and smiled, very much interested in pleasing the young man. After all, Summer and Raven owed Peter a lot for enlightening their daughters lives and making them so happy. And to be honest, Peter made the pair happy, especially when Summer had been saved by Limbo.

Raven decided to slide back. Summer was a bit more subtle in pleasing the man before her. Slowly, loving, and steady, while Raven liked to go all in, to get fucked hard. Still, whatever worked. Peter enjoyed it and that was what was important. Given how important Peter became to both of them, it was important to keep him safe.

Peter enjoyed the feeling of two sets of lips working their magic. Summer took the length and Raven took the balls. Both women knew precisely what to do to make Peter hungry and ready for more. They popped around the length and hungered for Peter a little bit more.

Raven and Summer switched positions. A deep slurp followed as Raven went wild on Peter. Summer lovingly caressed and worshipped Peter's balls. Peter grabbed the back of Raven's hair and pushed deep into the gorgeous woman's throat. Raven sucked Peter harder and enjoyed the throat fucking.

"Don't cum just yet," Summer sweetly said. "That's what she wants, but given Raven what she wants too often is not the best way to keep her in line."

Raven had been pried away. A protest formed in Raven, but had been silenced by Summer kissing Raven. The two women stripped off clothing and crawled further onto the bed legs spread. Peter slid in and fingered both Summer and Raven to drive them completely wild with pleasure.

"Mmm, that's the stuff right there!" Summer yelled. "Oh, those fingers, they are amazing! Finger me and make me cum, hero!"

"Easily am...amuse...amused!" Raven moaned.

"And yet you're cuming even harder," Summer said.

Peter and Summer focused on sucking Raven's breasts. Moans followed as Raven let out everything she had. Cumming all over the place, all over Peter's hand. With a slid, Peter slid the cum soaked fingers which had just been inside of Summer, inside of Raven's mouth and made the sex-starved woman suck on them.

Raven's appetite only increased around Peter. Something about Peter just made Raven want to get fucked more and more. It was very hard to explain.

Yet, Peter ignored Raven in favor of Summer. Summer spread wide for Peter. Peter sank all the way into Summer and caused the woman to moan. Peter leaned in and sucked on Summer's lips to make the woman's cries piece the ear. Lust and love flashed from Summer's eyes.

Raven got on her hands and knees before Summer and tried to entice Peter. Peter, being the rock solid guy, stayed the course and kept driving into Summer. The two lovers enjoyed the time together and viewing them fuck made Raven hotter than ever.

Peter sensed the lust growing from Raven. Summer was right. Giving Raven what she wanted straight away never made the woman appreciate anything. Trying to build up anticipation in Raven's mind, for the hard fucking later suited Peter well. Oh, the wall crawler smiled.

"Think she's going to break soon," Peter whispered in Summer's ear.

"I can already see the desperation going in," Summer whispered back. "Mmm, that's the stuff right THERE!"

Peter bottomed out inside of Summer. Each tightening pulse brought Summer closer and closer to the edge. While also edging Raven slowly, and then pulling out. Summer giggled underneath Peter at Raven's growing frustration. Slowly, Summer licked Peter's fingers and allowed them to guide into Raven's ass as well.

"You bastard, and you're encouraging him!"

Summer adopted an innocent smile. Peter turned all attention on Summer which proved to feel very nice for the woman. Summer grasped Peter, with a very nice squeeze and milked away, slowly, but surely. Peter slapped down all the way and made Summer just cry out in pleasure once more.

"You're making me cum!" Summer sang in Peter's ear. "Oooh, that's it, right there. Make me cum! And you can finish at any time, and that would feel so good."

The tight warmth gripped Peter. Summer's insides fit like a glove around Peter. Summer lifted up all the way to meet Peter the faster he plunged deep inside. Summer tightened and released Peter the faster he went inside. The plunges only drove Summer completely nuts.

"Release yourself with me."

Peter rode Summer's orgasm and the lovely women beneath Peter had a very convincing argument to cum. No matter how much Peter held out, the sweet pussy of the lovely MILF beneath him tightened and released. Summer grabbed and released Peter until finally the pleasure inside of the prodigy built to a breaking point.

One very potent orgasm followed. Peter creamed the inside of Summer's body. Summer clutched onto Peter and pressed their bodies together as Peter sent spurt after spurt of hot, sticky cum inside of Summer. Summer squeezed Peter and finished the young man off completely.

The web slinger pulled off and left Summer on the bed.

"I'm getting that cum, one way or another," Raven commented.

Summer's legs spread wide and Raven, hungry as hell, dove in to begin to eat Summer out. Not for the first time, if how much Raven made Summer cum was any indication.

With a big smile, Peter leaned against Raven's damp slit. A good few minutes of long and vigorous teasing, Peter finally grabbed ahold of Raven and took the plunge.

The muffle moan against Summer's folds translated roughly into "it's about fucking time." Peter cupped Raven's breasts and squeezed them with each thrust. He knew precisely what angles to hit and what angles to drive Raven completely insane with.

"See how good the wait is. See how much better this feels?"

Raven did appreciate it, if Peter read this situation correctly. The tight velvety squeeze of Raven around Peter made the young man speed up a little bit. A few strokes, a few deep, powerful strokes buried Peter all the way down into Raven's tight body.

The heat only increased. Peter plowed all the way inside. Raven rose up and turned to look Peter in the eye.

"Pound me until I collapse!" Raven yelled. "I need your strong hands to make me feel whole again!"

To think, this entire relationship between Raven and Peter started with Raven drugging and tying Peter up. Now, Raven submitted to Peter's mercy. Peter drove a little bit faster into Raven and rode. A bit quicker, a bit harder, Peter rammed all the way into Raven. Raven anticipated every thrust and drove Peter down a little bit further inside.

Summer masturbated to the look in Raven's eyes. Peter had been everything Summer thought he was and at the same time, so much more. Raven received a heavy pounding and Summer could hardly wait to return the favor from earlier.

"Here, Peter, we can fuck her a little bit harder."

From behind Peter, Summer slipped. The tight grip around Peter's hips allowed Summer to help Peter fuck Raven a little bit harder and deeper. Those balls slapped down onto Raven and made the woman cry out in pleasure. Raven tightened around Peter and cried out even more.

Oh, this was unfair. With Summer stroking Raven's clit the pleasure just doubled. Raven saw stars. So much pleasure. Summer knew all of Raven's weak spots, even a few that Peter had not learned just yet.

"If you really want to get her to cum, blow on her right ear."

Raven lost it as Peter blew on Raven's right ear. As much fun as Peter was having and he had a fair bit, the tightening of Raven's pussy around Peter proved to be almost too much. Summer milked Peter's balls while the duo double fucked Raven with all of the force possible.

One last burst of cum flowed from Raven before Peter gave it back in turn.

"This was well earned," Peter breathed. "You got it in the end."

Oh, patience, Raven would normally say shove that virtue. But, it had been worth it. Peter flooded Raven's insides with her batter. Thankfully, no chance of getting pregnant, because screwing up the life of another child would be the epitome of stupid decision making. Still, Raven did let herself run wild with fantasies. Raven clutched Peter and made sure he finished.

Summer milked the last few drops from Peter. Slowly, Peter pulled back and one of the lovely MILFs kissed Peter and slowly began to stroke him. Peter's prick throbbed the more Summer played with it.

Raven joined her friend and former teammate on the other side of Peter. The two kissed Peter and enjoyed their young lover. They would be having a bit more fun with Peter as he filled their greedy holes soon enough.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long/Ilia Amitola**

* * *

Ilia resigned to a fate of being the sex toy for Peter and his various lovers. Which to be honest, would be a repulsive fate to Ilia a few months ago. Things changed, and while Ilia intended to save Blake, Blake managed to save Ilia in turn.

And now Ilia sprawled naked on the bed. One of Blake's teammates, Yang, joined the woman in question in exploring every lovely inch of Ilia's body. While the man who bound them all together, sometimes literally, Peter Parker spread the thighs of Blake and Yang and kissed them.

"You always bring the best gifts," Yang said. "And to think, this one thought none of us figured out someone was sneaking around."

Yang cupped Ilia's pussy and let a cry of pleasure just fill the room. Peter turned his attention on Yang and cupped the woman's ample breasts from behind. While also sliding all the way down and making Yang just cry out in pleasure. Peter knew what to do to drive a woman completely sane and mentally, Peter had the road map of every single stop on Yang's body which got the huntress cumming the most.

"Blake, lick," Peter said.

"Yes, master," Blake said.

Blake drove down into Yang and began to lick away. The cries of lust followed as the two teammates indulged with each other.

A few seconds passed as Peter climbed on top of Ilia. Ilia looked into Peter's eyes.

"Please," Ilia breathed.

"Say the magic words!" Yang sang in between moans.

"Please, master, fuck me!" Ilia yelled. "I'm nothing, but a worthless thief. But, I don't want to steal your cum anymore, I want you to please, please, give it to me."

The hours Ilia spent with Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake who conditioned Ilia on exactly what she was, flowed through the woman. Ilia almost became one with the bed, and not just because Peter plunged deep inside of the Chameleon woman's depths either. Every inch of Ilia's slick skin became a canvas for Peter to just work in pleasure.

Yang had a front row seat to the debauching of a terrorist and could not be more happier. Well, the one thing which could make Yang more happier was the licking and sucking of Blake. Blake really knew how to make this work and really knew how to make Yang cum.

Peter plunged all the way into Ilia. Slowly, Peter edged Ilia to an orgasm. Ilia grabbed onto him tightly and breathed heavily.

"Make your slave cum until she can't take anymore!" Ilia breathed.

"Break her!" Blake yelled.

"Yes, do as Blake says, please!" Ilia moaned.

Peter smiled and took all of the time in the world to drive Ilia completely insane. The first couple of plunges rocked Ilia, before Peter rode the woman underneath quite vigorously. Peter slapped down onto Ilia's thighs to cause her to explode.

"Cum for me, cum for me now!" Peter told her.

"YES! OH YES!"

Ilia squirted all over the place and Peter rode Ilia just a little bit faster. All the way inside and made Ilia tighten up around him. Peter shoved all the way in. Despite Ilia not being able to take that much inside, her mind just broke. And did so even more when Blake and Yang crawled on either side to grab and squeeze Ilia's breasts.

"We trained my mother, we'll train you as well," Yang breathed.

Peter enjoyed the tightening of Ilia around him. Ilia craved release, but obviously, Yang's cupping of Peter's balls showed that was not on the table just yet. Slowly, Peter extracted out, and Yang took Peter's cock and began to jerk it off. The slow pumping of Peter's prick to the edge in front of Yang and Blake, with their faces exposed and tongues hanging out made Peter just groan.

The fact Ilia had been forced to witness the cum being fired on the faces of two other women just added to this. Yang finished pumping Peter until a dose of thick juicy seed sprayed all over Yang and Blake. Cum splashed all over the duo which trickled down all of the way. Peter enjoyed the release and all of the lovely ways Yang brought him to it when stroking hard.

Blake and Yang kissed each other in triumph. The duo of hot huntresses tasted the cum off of their faces and practically wiggled it in front of Ilia's frustrated face.

"Go to Peter," Yang breathed.

Blake smiled and climbed on top of Peter. Peter cupped a handful of Blake's ass. A predictable move, but Blake's ass was just too perfect not to play with at any chance. Peter lined up all the way against Blake. Fingers clasped to Blake's breasts and the sticky powers squeezed them. Blake moaned before Peter slid all the way out.

Despite Blake's ass being tender from the double anal session Peter had with Blake and Kali a few days ago, Blake was not about to stop when Peter cupped Blake's ass.

Ilia pinned down on the bed. Yang got on top of the crafty chameleon and slowly ground up and down against Ilia. Yang's fingers twisted Ilia's breasts and made her cry out in pleasure.

"You should know what to do."

An eager nod demonstrated Ilia knew precisely what to do. Ilia dove in all of the way and kissed Yang's breasts. A loud suck followed as Ilia lavished every inch of these two delicious breasts. Oh, Ilia could suck on them all day.

Blake's moans filled Peter's ears. Most certainly a harmonic sound to hear. Peter continued to play with every inch of Blake's body. Peter sucked on Blake's breasts.

"Doing okay?" Peter asked in between nibbles.

"Never better."

Blake hugged Peter in for the breast sucking to continue. The eyes of the horny Faunus rolled back. Peter slapped his balls against Blake's thighs. Full as ever after Peter blasted Blake and Yang with a huge load just moments ago. Blake pounded back and forth.

Peter enjoyed Blake's breasts and sucked them hard. This scenario could happen for hours and Peter could never tire of it. Judging by the sounds Blake made, she would never tire of it either. Loud, cries of pleasure just increased, the faster Peter edged all the way down into Peter.

"Cum, you can just make more. Please, Master! Feed your pussy!"

Oh, Peter groaned, and felt Blake's tightness just squeeze a bit harder. Blake did make a convincing argument. And the sounds of Ilia worshipping Yang's breasts just made things even hotter. Thus, Peter found any resistance begin to falter.

Blake impaled all the way down onto Peter's throbbing pole. The orgasm saturated every last inch of Peter's length. The juices pooled around Blake and Peter. Blake cooed sweet nothings in Peter's ear from the good long strokes. Which drove Blake a little bit further inside.

The next orgasm set Peter off. Peter came inside of Blake. Blake wasted little time driving all the way down on Peter and with a few more pumps fired every last drop. The warm, comforts of a good pussy were a hard thing to beat. Peter enjoyed spilling drop after drop of seed inside of Blake until Peter finished off inside of the cum hungry woman.

The view of Yang bent over and ready to receive brought Peter back to life. Ilia sucked on Yang's breasts.

"Peter, I heard her cum. This pussy isn't going to fuck itself."

Peter decided to teach the daughter the same lesson the mother had been taught yesterday. Giving Yang what she wanted right away was not going to get them anywhere near the satisfaction possible. A skillful stroke of Yang's nipples and ass while Peter ground up against Yang's thighs.

"She's thirsty, Master!" Ilia breathed after coming up for air.

"As much as you are?" Peter asked.

Ilia did not answer. Yang obviously decided Ilia had enough breathing and back down the faunus went to sucking the tits of the gorgeous human woman. Skillfully, Peter returned to stroking every last inch of Yang. She growled practically in frustration.

"Patience, my dear huntress. You can't go in for the kill without accessing every angle."

Now, Yang knew precisely what Peter did and hated and loved it. The slow torture brought Yang closer to mentally breaking. Closer to losing it. Closer, closer than ever before. A pair of fingers slid against Yang's wet slit and pulled out to drive the woman completely insane.

"PETER!"

"Mmmm"

And this was the point where Peter slid inside Yang. The spider-empowered hero took all of the time in the world, teasing Yang completely. Peter tugged Yang's hair back and with one more plunge, drove all the way inside. The tightening inside drove Yang completely wild with pleasure as Peter filled the hot woman completely up with more cock than anyone could handle at all.

But, Yang took Peter. Took Peter all the way inside. And squeezed Peter hard with each plunge. The two lovers worked together.

Ilia finally had been released from the heaven of Yang's breasts. With Blake showing there had been no rest for the wicked or indeed wicked women. Blake straddled Ilia's thighs and leaned in. From one set of breasts to another, although this had been a set which Ilia lusted after for a long time.

One more deep plunge inside of Yang made the huntress cum. The heavy riding drove Yang completely wild with pleasure. Peter balanced and watched the scene play out between Ilia and Blake. Ilia worshipped Blake's breasts. Peter pulled Yang up by the hair so the blonde woman could watch as well. Yang's eyes just faded off in pleasure the deeper Peter plunged inside of Yang.

"It's making you cum. But, she's mouth watering. And you can almost touch Blake's ass."

"And those are the marks on it from you fucking it the other day?" Yang asked.

"Mmm, you catch on fast. Why don't you enjoy it?"

Peter buried Yang face first into Blake's snug ass cheeks. Getting it wet, for Peter to potentially enjoy it further down the road. But, this part of the road crawled to a conclusion. Peter leaned in and thrust a bit harder to drive Yang completely wild and made her cum even harder.

A screaming Blake fueled Peter. With Ilia on Blake's breasts and Yang licking the ass of the horny faunus, she was more than happy to enjoy everything. And Peter fed off of the happiness of the women underneath him more than anything.

Peter bottomed out inside of Yang. Yang tightened around Peter. The pleading of Peter to finish made the tension of his balls just heighten. One more push, and Peter lost it inside of Yang. Sweet, sweet release followed as Peter finished inside of Yang.

The two lovers came together. And the release felt amazing and quite spectacular, at the same time. Maybe just a bit sensational as well. Yang squeezed Peter completely dry and the last few drops of cum raced inside of her.

"You've earned this," Yang said.

Ilia crawled over and took a good, warm meal from the nice warm box Yang offered. The horny faunus tasted the objection of her addiction. And went mixed with Yang's honey, this creamy treat was just so much better.

Blake grabbed Peter and stroked the handsome hero until hard. With another movement, Peter lined up to Ilia.

"Make sure to blow her mind."

"Will do."

And with those words, Peter lined up and jammed every inch inside of Ilia. Ilia's pussy welcomed him inside. Peter was going to give out yet another load of cum and after making Ilia wait for it all night, those hot insides seemed particularly ravenous for Peter. Peter plunged all the way inside and rode hard.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee**

* * *

Willow thought she might have traded the wine for a more potent addiction. Most certainly upgraded in man. Peter kissed Willow, taking some time to appreciate every of the gorgeous MILF. With a renewed purpose in life, Willow returned the favor and deepened the kiss while working Peter's shirt completely off.

"How could that man not appreciate you?" Peter asked, almost disgusted.

"I'm more concerned about the man who is appreciating me right now!" Willow moaned loudly. "The man who is appreciating me right now, in all of the right ways, in all of the right places. With all of the right moves. And makes everything feel so good!"

A high note had been hit with Peter diving down onto Willow's nipple and sucking it extremely hard. Willow pulled Peter's mouth down and he sucked on her nipples. Every motion brought Peter all the way down onto Willow to suck the MILF extremely hard. Willow rocked a little bit more.

The door slid open and Weiss stepped inside. The smile spread over Weiss's face. Peter signalled the youngest Schnee woman and indicated how she would be tended to in a second. Weiss sat on the bed, eyes followed, as Willow pushed all the way onto Peter.

Weiss could wait. Every little movement made was deliberate to get what Weiss truly wanted. A man who could fulfill every single desire. While being blind to it at first, Peter Parker ended up being that man and Weiss could hardly be happier about it.

Peter's full and undivided attention focused on Willow's juicy, plump breasted. Undertouched, and underappreciated, and the women's pale complexion showed all the ways Peter's fingers dug into those bags of flesh. The faster Peter drove into Willow, the more Willow clamped down.

"Going to cum my classmate, mother?" Weiss asked. "You're thirsty for him. I can't blame you. I'm counting down the moments until I get Daddy's cock breaking my tight little pussy."

Willow enjoyed the feel of her young lover. Every inch stretched Willow out completely and made the woman just explode. Peter knew precisely what needed to be done. A little bit faster and the Schnee heiress exploded when cumming all over the place on Peter.

Another orgasm caused realization to dawn upon Peter how much he had Willow on the ropes. Willow tightened a bit more and clutched Peter extremely hard. The faster Peter plunged inside, the more Willow's insides enveloped and released Peter with a few more pushes.

"Make her spew all over you," Weiss said. "I can't wait to taste her orgasm."

Willow tightened a little bit more and came all over Peter. The mature woman collapsed in the arms of the younger man and sprayed a shower of juices down. Peter edged all the way inside of Willow and rode out every last stroke until Willow collapsed down, panting heavily.

"No need to wait a second longer."

Peter pulled away and lined up with Weiss's open mouth. Such joy lit Weiss's eyes up like little sparks of fire. Weiss climbed all the way against Peter and lined him up with her open mouth. Hunger lit up Weiss when sliding all the way down onto Peter and inhaling the handsome young man inside of her mouth.

Finally and Weiss would not wait a single moment more, Peter slid inside. The taste of her mother's juices only enticed Weiss a little bit more.

Willow and Peter locked eyes. Slowly, the Schnee matriarch pulled a few fingers deep into Weiss's pussy and got it nice and ready.

"Mmm, are you ready for your new Daddy's cock?" Willow said in a breathy voice.

The look in Weiss's eyes combined with her pussy tightening down on Willow's finger showcased just how much Weiss wanted this. Peter worked deep into Weiss's tight, wet mouth. Red imprints from Peter's balls slapping down onto Weiss's skin.

"It's time," Willow said.

Weiss regretfully extracted from Peter and turned around. Slowly, Peter touched and kissed Weiss's skin. She tasted and smelled of vanilla which made Peter just enjoy the experience even more.

"Don't worry, baby, Daddy's here."

The moment Peter slipped into Weiss, Weiss thought everything would just go to black. No matter how many times Peter entered Weiss, the heiress would never be fully prepared. Every inch masterfully worked Weiss's inside and trained her tight pussy around Peter's invading organ.

"Thank you, thank you!" Weiss graciously moaned. "Give me your big cock Daddy. Stretch out my tight, hungry cunny and make me yours!"

Willow licked Peter's finger and got it nice and wet. With Peter ready, a single finger slid inside of Weiss's tight asshole. Being a little anal slut for Peter, Weiss moaned as Peter's skilled fingers slipped all the way into Weiss's tight ass and litterally rocked her tight hole with a few plunges.

"Fuck both of her holes," Willow breathed. "I know she wants a cock in your ass. Don't you, baby girl?"

"Mmmm, about as much as you do, Mother!" Weiss fired back.

Peter rode Weiss all the way to a very mind shattering climax. The tight pussy wrapped around Peter and squeezed the young man's pole the deeper Peter plunged inside. The thickness of Peter's balls slapped down onto Weiss's thighs with each stiff plunge.

Then, with another motion, Peter pulled out. Weiss laid prone on the bed. Peter marved at Weiss's cute tight ass about ready to have red marks all over it. Weiss's complexion was perfect at leaving marks. Peter leaned in and kissed Weiss. Slowly, Peter bit down on Weiss's neck which made Weiss cry.

Oh, this was so wrong, but why did Weiss feel the sheets beneath flood with arousal. Peter spread those juicy lips and edged a bit against Weiss and teased the youngest Schnee's pussy. The tip of Peter's cock edged against Weiss's ass and edged a bit closer.

"Do it. Fuck my ass, Daddy."

Weiss wiggled a bit closer. Peter lined up for Weiss's puckered little hole and slid as deep as possible. Weiss pretty much engulfed Peter inside. The young heiress's sweet cheeks parted for Peter to shove all the way in. A bit of resistance, and Weiss bit down on her lip for a second.

Willow cradled her youngest daughter and soothed Weiss with a pair of thick juicy breasts. Weiss got into the anal sex, and tightened around Peter.

"You're such a good girl, baby," Willow cooed. "It's a shame your sister couldn't be here today, but she's busy."

Weiss was disappointed in the sense that her mother, sister, and boyfriend taking turns on her holes. Still Weiss decided not to get too greedy and make do with what happened here. And what happened here, was Peter plunged as deep into Weiss's tight ass.

"Proper her up so I can taste how aroused my daughter is," Willow said.

Peter switched the positions and maintained the tempo with each thrust. Slowly, Peter teased Weiss's perky breasts and lithe body to make her cum all over the place. Willow dove down and licked Weiss out. Weiss cried out for more pleasure. Willow lapped and kissed Weiss's pussy and it just looked so hot it hurt.

"Weiss, I'm going to fill up your tight little asshole in a minute," Peter said. "Would you like that? Would you like my cum in your ass?"

Willow's slurp stopped Weiss from answering cold. A tingling feeling spread from the top of Weiss's head all the way down the tips of her toes. She let out another mindless moan the faster Willow went to work. Peter pinched Weiss's nipples and sucked on the youngest Schnee's earlobe.

"YES!"

Peter fed Weiss's ass with never ending plunge of cock. All while feeling up Willow's sexy mature body when the Schnee matriarch went down on her daughter. The cries of both Schnees drove Peter a bit closer to the breaking point. The loud slap of his balls hit Weiss in all the right parts.

Slowly, Willow's hand snaked between Weiss's thighs and then slid a bit more to touch Peter's balls. Willow did what was possible to please the very handsome man as he drove all the way into Weiss's tight ass. Willow fingered Weiss with one hand and pumped Peter's balls with the other hand.

The combination of Willow's milking hand and Weiss's hot asshole proved to be a very dangerous combination for Peter. Peter buried face down into Weiss's shoulder and nibbled on the heiress's shoulder in a way which would most certainly leave marks.

One more push and Peter bottomed out inside of Weiss. Weiss squeezed Peter and got a huge injection of cum straight into her tight and welcoming bowels. Peter maneuvered all over Weiss's body and tugged the hot heiress's nipples to make Weiss scream a little bit more.

Peter rode out the insides of Weiss's tight gripping anus. The faster he plunged into the horny heiress, the more of Peter's cum spilled deep into Weiss's snug canal. She squeezed and milked Peter of every single last drop until completely satisfied.

"Mmmph!"

The moment Peter pulled out and allowed Weiss to drop onto the bed, Willow dove it.

"Now where were we?"

Willow casually licked the cock of the younger man. Hungry and lustful she was, Willow knew all of the right spots to hit and how to drive Peter completely to the point where he was fully erect.

Peter pulled Willow's head away and pushed her down onto the bed. Sheets and pillows flew everywhere as Peter climbed on top.

"Right about here?"

Those words were the last Willow comprehended as Peter took the plunge and drove deep inside to ravish the body of the sultry Schnee matriarch.

* * *

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	18. Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Cinder Fall, Peter Parker/Pyrrha Nikos/Neopolitan, Peter Parker/Emerald Sustrai/Winter Schnee

**Blake+Cinder, Pyrrha+Neo, Emerald+Winter(Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Cinder Fall, Peter Parker/Pyrrha Nikos/Neopolitan, Peter Parker/Emerald Sustrai/Winter Schnee)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Blake Belladonna/Cinder Fall**

* * *

A deep shudder came from Cinder Fall's body. Cinder laid on the end of the bed, fastened down onto it. An ice cube each covered each of Cinder's breasts. A third ice cube covered Cinder's crotch. The ice cubes tested how well Cinder could retain control without melting them. Almost torture just lying here while watching Blake undress Peter and slowly stroke all over the man's body.

Blake lightly pulled Peter's cock out and waved it tantalizing in front of Cinder's face. Inches away, so far and yet so close at the same time. Blake lightly grasped and squeezed the throbbing prick with several very prominent grabs. She edged down and pumped Peter as hard as humanly possible. Blake kissed and sucked Peter's earlobe.

"Think we should make this a little bit harder."

Blake slapped Peter's prick down onto Cinder's thigh. It took everything in Cinder's power not to react. The huge ice cube pressed down on Cinder's crotch would melt if the woman reacted in any way. The naughty feline faunus slapped Peter's cock down onto her thighs.

"You're cruel," Peter whispered.

"I can be a very good girl if you want me too, master," Blake said. "Let me show you how good I can be."

Blake put her feet into Cinder's face and made Cinder suck every one of Blake's succulent toes. The real test began as Cinder licked and sucked Blake's toes. Blake looked up at Peter with sultry eyes and leaned down to capture Peter's prick inside. A hungry sound followed and Peter pressed his fingers into the back of Blake's head.

Peter did wonder what Cinder did to upset Blake, or if Blake decided to just follow Yang's lead and keep Cinder out her toes. Regardless, Peter found his eyes following the progress of Blake's sexy feet while Cinder sucked onto them.

As much as Cinder hated to admit it, those toes tasted like candy. It was very hard to keep cool in the face of such a beautiful pair of feet and such elegant souls dragging up and down Cinder's mouth at the right possible angles. Cinder moaned a little bit more. The view of Peter just inches away from Blake's mouth and using it as his own personal fuck socket drove Cinder to the point of cock-drunk mindlessness.

"Blake, keep this up and you're going to get a treat," Peter breathed. "You naughty little kitty, wanting all of my cream. Hope you share some with Cinder for keeping her cool."

One of these days, Cinder vowed to be on the top of one of these threesomes. However today was unfortunately not the day. One more lick on Blake's feet before Blake pulled away. Just in time for Cinder to get a full view of Peter's thrusts. A long powerful thrust drove all the way down Blake's throat and spilled buckets full of cum all the way.

Blake pulled away and showed an entire mouth full of cum to Cinder. Then swallowed it.

"I think she's done enough," Blake said.

Blake slowly dragged the ice cubes down Cinder's body. Okay, maybe a little bit more. Cinder's skin shined with wetness. Peter only added to the head before plunging three fingers inside of Cinder's tight core and working away. Cinder thrust up and met Peter with plunging thrusts.

"Sit on her face," Peter ordered.

Blake, already a few steps ahead of Peter, already crawled over. Cinder's mouth opened up to get a taste of Blake's folds. The Feline Faunus perched for a good view of Peter guiding Cinder's thighs apart. Hard again and that's what Blake loved the most about Peter. Just how quick the handsome hero rose to the occasion.

Peter plunged deep and far inside of Cinder, stretching the woman completely out. The way Cinder clamped down onto Peter made the young man feel a burst of pleasure just escalate through his body. Slowly, Peter edged down and cupped Cinder's wonderful breast, giving in one good squeeze before pushing all the way down inside of her. Her tight, warm core clamped down onto Peter and squeezed down around the young man.

"Mmm, she's hungry for it, isn't she?" Blake asked.

"No more than you are."

A smile flashed over Blake's face. Oh, guilty as charged on that aspect. A little bit deeper and Peter now took a very fantastic plunge into Cinder's tight body. She squeezed and released Peter. With each deep dive inside, she wrapped tightly around and released Peter. Peter traced patterns down Cinder's body and plunged a little bit deeper. He slid out and teased Cinder for a long good moment. Then back in all of the way.

The mind of Cinder Fall had been blinded by the most intense arousal possible. Peter rocked and rolled inside. Those two balls slapped against Cinder's body. She craved the contents of them. The near feeling of a great release. Cinder craved it, so much. The tongue of the wicked women drove down into Blake's pussy and made her cum.

The visual of two beautiful women cumming before him was a very powerful aphrodisiac. Peter literally pressed on, driving all the way inside of Cinder's tight body. She clamped down hard and released Peter's prick with a few more glorious squeezes. Peter slid a hand down Cinder's warm and tender thighs to drive the woman completely wild with an endless amount of pleasure.

"Go ahead, Cinder. Let yourself go."

"Mmmph!"

Cinder did, oh she did. Really, everything just hit at a fever pitch, at a peak. Cinder peaked hard as did Blake all over Cinder's face. The sweet juices came down and Peter rode Cinder through the orgasm as well. Cinder tightened around the man. The dark-haired women tried very much to extract all of the cum possible from the handsome man. But, despite those attempts, Peter stayed the course and rode Cinder through a very proflic orgasm.

The moans beneath Blake stimulated the woman. The moment Peter pulled out of Cinder as she laid limply on the bed, Blake slinked down Cinder's body. A tongue danced against the opening of the other women. The Feline Faunus showed her prowess for oral sex by licking Cinder to another orgasm.

Through lustful eyes, Blake locked a brilliant gaze onto Peter. Blake slid over and turned off to the side. Legs spread, Blake wordlessly offered herself up for Peter. Peter mastered Blake in every way and in this position it was no exception. Blake let out a magnificent cry. Peter cupped ahold of the horny woman's breasts and pushed deep inside of Blake's heat. Blake clamped down and allowed Peter to go deep inside.

Cinder's widened eyes watched as Blake took Peter's full length without any trouble. It was hard not to drool at the look of abject pleasure on the woman's face as Peter plowed Blake with a huge throbbing piece of peak. Sliding a hand down Blake's thighs and pleasuring the woman all over.

"We shouldn't leave her out for too long, right?" Peter asked.

Blake agreed, vigorously nodding. With a handful of hair, Blake guided Cinder down onto her heaving chest. A long suck followed with Cinder sucking Blake's breasts. And Peter ran a finger down Cinder's legs and plunged deep inside of the woman's tightening pussy.

"Make me gush for you, lover!" Blake moaned.

"Mmm, a bit impatient, but that just makes it that much sweeter when you do gush."

Peter slowed down with some nice strokes. Cinder sucked one of Blake's breasts while Peter fondled the other. A pair of sticky fingers grabbed Blake's nipple and put the squeeze on it to drive the woman completely inside with blind lust. Peter knew all of the right steps to take to really get Blake cumming.

Something which Blake appreciated a whole lot. Peter's throbbing hard balls slapped down onto her thighs and made her cum. Over and over again, Blake came and it was pure magic. Her entire body sized up and felt a rush just explode through her.

"Getting closer," Cinder breathed. "Do you think you can hold out? This cum will be mine."

"Don't count her out just yet."

Blake agreed. She tightened around Peter. Cinder's legs spread and Blake shoved three fingers down the nymphomaniac woman. Cinder tightened around Blake and came. To add to the fun, Blake climaxed extremely hard, and released all over Peter's cock.

Only time to complete the trifecta. Peter slid a bit deeper into Blake and squeezed the woman's succulent cheeks while riding the huntress hard from behind. Blake cried out even more. Peter could feel the desire in the woman, and felt the desire to keep fucking her extremely hard. Peter slid a finger down Blake's nipple and squeezed it to make her cum even harder.

"Looks like you don't get this just yet, Cinder."

Cinder's mouth opened wide with intense screams which carried. Too hot and bothered to care to be honest. Blake slid deep inside and made Cinder cum repeatedly all over her hand.

With one more shove, Peter bottomed out inside of Blake and finished. The release made Peter's body shudder in pleasure. From the moment Peter unloaded inside of Blake, Blake came two more times hard and was on the third as the last few drops drained out of Peter's body. Sweet release made Peter feel fantastic.

A flushed Cinder locked eyes with Peter. She grabbed Peter's length and slowly, but surely stroked it hard. Cinder sat at the edge of the bed and eyed Peter. A slow handjob got Peter up to full strength.

Peter grabbed Cinder's shoulders and pushed Cinder down at the edge of the bed, face-down. Cinder's legs spread and Peter plunged all the way inside to drive her completely mad with pleasure.

Blake licked her lips and watched the show. Oh, this was going to be good, if Cinder's early lustful cries were any indication. Peter vigorously pounded the woman until Cinder gushed over and over again.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Pyrrha Nikos/Neopolitan**

* * *

Despite the look of innocence in Neo's eyes, Pyrrha decided to be on her guard. The women could deceive, and Pyrrha knew what Neo had been capable of. But, right now, Pyrrha started to learn just how much Neo could be capable of in other ways. Neo kissed Pyrrha's lips and slowly stripped the woman down naked. With Peter, as Spider-Man, standing behind Neo, she could not think of any better back up.

"You've been a naughty girl," Spider-Man breathed.

Neo closed her eyes and nodded vigorously. Naughty, in the sense Neo dreamed of getting both holes ravaged by these two. Spider-Man's skilled fingers traced down Neo's body and sent a little blast of pleasure through her. Each touch made Neo just moan and now Pyrrha was getting on it.

"Do you need a strong hand to make sure you stay in line?" Pyrrha asked.

Another lustful smile and Neo nodded. Pyrrha pinched Neo's nipple while Spider-Man cupped the woman's backside and squeezed it. Patterns were developed when Spider-Man edged down Neo's thighs and spread them extremely wide. Pyrrha reached around and pulled Spider-Man's pants down and stroked the man's cock.

Peter groaned when feeling Pyrrha's hand just work up and down his prick. It always felt kind of erotic to fuck someone in costume. Especially someone like Neo, but with Pyrrha there, it just added to the fun and games.

"Get me nice and hard," Spider-Man encouraged Pyrrha.

Pyrrha closed her eyes. It was easy to get lost in this, especially with the man underneath the mask being who he was. Pyrrha slid a hand all the way down to the base and pulled out. Pyrrha licked her lips a little bit more and thought she was in for a treat, seeing Neo's tight little body take Peter's well endowed cock.

A look of annoyance crossed Neo's face, as if to ask whether or not they should get on with it already. Spider-Man slid a finger against Neo's thigh and squeezed it while Pyrrha stroked. Every few strokes, Pyrrha purposely bumped the wall crawler's cock against Neo's clit which set her on edge.

"It's time now."

Damn right it was. Spider-Man practically manhandled Neo by throwing her on the bed. Oh, Neo found this show of strength to be very exciting. Spider-Man spread Neo's legs and plunged all the way inside. Finally, Spider-Man was inside once more and she could not be happier.

Pyrrha viewed Neo's body language. Oh, watching a look of pleasure spread over the woman's face, it looked extremely hot. Peter plunged down into Neo.

Neo patted down on the bed and made a motion of two things spreading. Pyrrha got the hint and spread her legs. Peter lowered Neo face down into Pyrrha's dripping pussy and she started to lick away. Oh, yes, that was the ticket right there, making her explode with lust.

"Now we can really pick up."

"MMMM!" Pyrrha moaned.

Neo dove in and tasted Pyrrha. Licking the pussy of Pyrrha Nikos of all people, while Spider-Man stuffed her from behind, oh that was so hot in so many ways. A fantasy which came true and Neo sure was cumming, cumming extremely hard. Hot desire just spilled down Neo's pussy as she clamped down on the web slinger's big throbbing cock. Spider-Man slid deep and plunged, with another few thrusts driving her mad.

Spider-Man picked up some momentum, while he plunged into Neo's hungry pussy. Neo tightened around Spider-Man and stretched around his cock. Each thrust brought Spider-Man all the way inside of his lover and then when he pulled out, Neo lost it completely. The lust which flowed through her body increased. Peter ground the tip of himself all the way into Neo before plunging in a bit further to drive her completely wild with lust.

"Getting closer to losing yourself, aren't you?" Peter asked. "Let's see how much we can pick this up before you burst. Before you lose it. You know you want to, don't you?"

Neo chewed on her lower lip and nodded eagerly. Spider-Man rode her pussy and made her orgasm again. The tightening just made Neo gush all over the place.

Spider-Man reached up to play with Pyrrha's breasts and gave them the worship they deserved. Pyrrha leaned back and moaned from Spider-Man's repeated strokes of her chest, driving the woman completely wild. Both of the lovely ladies were going to cum at the same time.

Neo's hungry slurps, combined with Peter's breast play did a number on Pyrrha's psyche. Oh, she came and came extremely hard. Gushing all over the place from Peter riding her to a raging climax. Peter stuck his cock deep inside of her body and made her cry out in pleasure with a good, long hard ride just ravishing her body from head to toe.

"Perfect," Peter groaned. "Keep cumming. Don't stop."

Peter spoke to both of these women. A handful of hair grabbed Neo and pulled her into the kiss. Turned slightly so Peter could view the woman's face which dripped with pussy juices. Peter leaned in and kissed Neo's lips. The two enjoyed each other long and hard through the kiss.

The mind of Neopolitan had been overwhelmed by so much pleasure it was almost absurd. Spider-Man touched all of the right spots and weaved a very intense web of desire through the woman's body. Every bit of her being sized up and Neo squeezed down onto Spider-Man's thick organ before putting the squeeze on the young man.

Pyrrha waited patiently. One did not get as far as Pyrrha had, without knowing when to act. When to strike, and when to make the right move. The powerful hero's cock showed to be a very enticing object of Pyrrha's desire. She watched it, very eagerly viewing it as it slid as deep into Neo as possible.

"Make her cum!"

"How about you as well?"

Peter now sucked on Pyrrha's breasts while the lovely lady leaned down. From right to left, Peter cycled around and Pyrrha moaned extremely loudly. Pyrrha and Neo both reached their peaks and closed in. Peter tested them and tested their durability.

Neo tightened around Peter and tried to squeeze a few drops of cum out of him. However, the young hero stayed the course and rode the mute woman. The way her body just quivered spoke more than any word did. Spider-Man worked back and forth until Neo collapsed into a warm fit of pleasure.

Pyrrha's hungry eyes fell on Spider-Man's prick as he slid all the way out of Neo's body. Pyrrha licked her lips.

"All for me now?"

"For the moment."

Good enough. Pyrrha licked the sweet juices from the pinnacle of male endowment in front of her, getting excited along the way. She visually eyed Peter up and down.

"I want to ride you," Pyrrha said. "Just take a rest, you deserve it."

Peter accepted Pyrrha's invitation. Pyrrha climbed on top of Peter. The look of intense lust in the woman's eyes made Peter wonder just how restful this was going to be. Pyrrha ground up and down in front of Peter. With Neo put out, at least for the moment, Pyrrha could take her time with Peter.

Slowly, Pyrrha slammed down onto Peter and stuffed herself completely full of his cock. Good, thick, and amazing, Pyrrha could feel it slide inside all of the way to drive her completely wild. Pyrrha moaned and rocked back, with each plunge driving Peter a little bit further inside of Pyrrha. Pyrrha tightened around Peter and squeezed him very hard with a few long pumps.

"This is perfect!" Pyrrha moaned. "You fill me up so much. It's amazing!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Peter breathed.

Pyrrha bounced up and down her man and rode him, quite vigorously. The more Pyrrha descended down, the more pleasure rippled through both of their bodies. Every time, it felt like a new day, a fresh new experience. Pyrrha would have liked to look Peter in the face while riding. Still, there would be other alternatives.

The cowgirl ride brought Peter all the way inside of Pyrrha. Pyrrha knew every single way of getting what she wanted and how to put the pressure on Peter. One of the ways to put pressure is to squeeze Peter at all of the right points. Measured squeezes worked Peter over to a fever pitch.

"After you."

"Oooh, how kind of you!"

Pyrrha finished and milked Peter upon a very vigorous release. This release only made Pyrrha want Peter to relieve the burden inside of her as well. Pyrrha Nikos tightened and released Peter while looking down into the eyes.

"Your turn."

The invitation had been accepted and Peter let loose inside of Pyrrha. Peter Parker released a flood of cum inside of the eager cunt of Pyrrha Nikos. Blast after blast fired and Peter groaned when flooding Pyrrha completely of his seed.

A hungry Neo perked up from her hibernation. A big smile crossed Neo as Pyrrha pulled away from Peter. The only real conflict was pussy or cock. Both of them looked particularly tasty.

Sometimes, making these hard decisions were nerve racking. Still, Neo slinked in to pick her poison and made this little one on one session between Pyrrha Nikos and Spider-Man a threesome once more.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Emerald Sustrai/Winter Schnee**

* * *

"We have ways of making you talk."

Emerald had been stripped down and strapped to a table. The straps pressed against Emerald's hips and rubbed against the thief's erect coffee colored nipples. Winter Schnee stood before her, in an uniform which looked a little bit too tight. Emerald's predicament made Winter's nipples hard through the top, something with the mocha-skinned woman took full notice of.

"I'm pretty sure this violates all ethics, and most certainly protocol," Emerald said. "You're going to get nothing from me, no matter what you do."

Winter slid a hand down to rest on Emerald's thigh. A little bit further, and it would be cupping it. Emerald found herself a bit on the edge from what Winter was doing

"Certain circumstances relate to more extreme measures," Winter said. "I'm not a monster, and for your cooperation, you will be rewarded, quite vigorously."

Emerald closed her eyes and then opened them at Winter tightly squeezing her pussy The door opened and a handsome young man stepped inside. Peter Parker, oh Emerald knew him quite well. Quite well, with a few intimate nights together here and there.

"Peter, show this lovely young woman the tools we'll be working with," Winter said. "Thank you."

Peter stripped down. Winter sped up the process by helping Peter, while also removing her clothes so she stood in the office in a slinky set of black lingerie which contrasted with her pale skin. The visual of Emerald's eyes widening at the sight of Peter's cock, despite Winter knowing full well that she knew it up close and personal thrilled her.

"So, is that what I am, a tool to you?" Peter asked her.

Winter cupped Peter's balls and kissed him. Peter returned and reminded Winter who her Daddy was. Winter found herself moist in the panties when Peter dominated her with the kiss.

"Play along and you'll get rewarded in the end," Winter breathed. "You're the best hope of cracking this one."

Winter stroked Peter up and down. Right in front of Emerald. Every few strokes, Winter bumped Peter up against Emerald's opening. The resulting cry of pleasure made Winter stroke back and forth to strengthen the size of Peter's prick in front of her.

"Do you like his cock?" Winter asked. "Would you like a small sample? Would you like to fuck her tight cunt, Peter?"

"Yes!" Peter groaned.

Emerald nodded, although a small part of her tried to fight this. No sample this good, came for free. Winter released Peter from her grip.

Peter looked down at Emerald. Oh, that poor woman, if she only knew what wicked things Winter had planned. Well, if Emerald did not get detained, then maybe she would not be in this position. Emerald's lustful eyes locked onto Peter, and the encouragement to fuck only increased.

"I'm going to take her."

"Good, I'll let you know when we should move onto the next stage."

With movement, Peter plunged into Emerald's pussy.

"This….is nothing!" Emerald tried to deflect. "Do you think this can break me?"

Peter stroked Emerald's sensitive body and paid close attention to her movements. Emerald slid all the way down and brought Peter almost all the way inside. Emerald tightened around Peter and squeezed the young man with her tight pussy.

"Mmm, that will be up to you," Peter said. "I'm just starting off easy. You're going to know what you're in for soon enough."

Peter touched Emerald in all of the gorgeous women's hot zones. A sheen of sweat covered the body of the mocha-skinned beauty and made Emerald just tighten down onto Peter's prick with each sliding thrust. Peter worked a bit further inside and could see Emerald at the edge.

Slowly, Peter pulled out and let Emerald collapse. Winter gave Peter an approving smile.

"I know how this works by now," Peter told her.

Winter removed the last couple of articles of clothing and climbed on top of Emerald. Their constrasting skin tones made this look extremely erotic. Mocha-colored nipples touched light pink nipples. Dark thighs brushed against lighter thighs and two sets of lips moved closer to each other.

"That was just an example. There are clamps to keep those eyes open if you don't do anything but look straight into mine when he fucks me. Is that clear?"

Frustration built inside of Emerald. Peter was on top of both of them, but more particularly, on top of Winter. An endless amount of male endowment pushed into Winter and drove all the way inside. Winter moaned in Emerald's ear which did not help with the woman's frustration.

"So skilled!" Winter yelled. "I don't know how any woman could resist. They would break. I know I would if Peter was interrogating me."

Peter teased Emerald a little bit, but pulled back and focused the majority of the touching on Winter. Winter only increased her cries of pleasure as Peter touched every spot onto her.

"This could be you," Peter said. "Cumming for me. Achieving release. All you have to do is corporate and everything will be yours."

Emerald tried to hold off. No, and besides, she could get Peter's cock at any time. Just the right moment. Cinder would help her. In fact, Cinder must wonder where she was and would stage a rescue. Yes, there was no need to worry. No need to worry at all.

Another orgasm which could be Emerald's hit Winter hard. Winter made sure to pull back from completely touching Emerald. Instead, the Specialist tormented the thief before her. And Peter tormented Winter by sliding all the way inside and driving her completely wild with pleasure.

"Remember, she's the one who were focusing on," Peter said. "I can always fuck your brains out in your office later. Right?"

"As much as you want!" Winter cried out.

Winter tightened around Peter and came one more time. Shaking the cobwebs, induced by sex, Winter ran a finger down the front of Emerald's body.

"The look in your eyes, the heaving of your chest, the absolute tension you're feeling? Those are all things of a woman who needs to finish, but she can't? Are you going to tell me?"

"I….I….it's a gateway, south of here! I'm not sure what it opens, but it could be bad. But, we're not the only ones who are after it. They are, HYDRA, they're after it! Salem is using it to bait them into a trap."

Spider-Man figured as much. It had been lost in the many relationships with many women the true reason why Spider-Man had been here in the first place. HYDRA doing anything.

A map flashed in front of Emerald's face. She shakily guided towards the location.

"Cinder knows more, so you're going to have to put her through this if you want more," Emerald said.

"Thank you," Winter said. "For your cooperation."

Winter climbed onto Emerald's face and smothered said face between her toned thighs. One gaze into Peter's eyes, and Peter decided that was the all clear of getting Emerald what she wanted. Like a woman deprived of any kind of liquid for days, Emerald slurped up Peter's length inside like it gave her life blood.

Peter groaned, and spread Emerald's legs. The straps now no longer bound Emerald. The only chains were Emerald's own lust. With Winter riding Emerald's face and Peter driving all the way inside of Emerald, she was going nowhere. A well-overdue orgasm exploded.

"Pretty pent up," Winter said. "And still a one hundred percent success rate with any woman. Wouldn't you say?"

"YES!" Peter groaned. "But, you and I have some business to attend to later."

Winter nodded vigorously and followed the progress of Peter inside of Emerald. Peter leaned in to squeeze Emerald's breasts and sent more pleasure. Peter Parker knew many things and the way to properly make a woman want him even more. Winter almost would fall for her own interrogation tactics, being so horny it hurt.

Peter edged a bit further. Closer, closer than before. Emerald tightened and squeezed. The sex-starved woman underneath him would not let go. Caving under the pressure of Emerald, Peter finally lost it. Sweet, sweet release just filled Peter's being. Seed dripped into Emerald when Peter finished up.

Emerald collapsed. Oh, she was a mess, but the mess felt very good. These were the kind of interrogation tactics a small and kinky part of Emerald hoped to be a part of more often.

"I have to file some things," Winter said. "Take five and I'll see you in a bit."

Well, Peter supposed he could spare five minutes. Casually toying with Emerald while he waited, Peter knew he intended to take Winter over the nearest surface. Whether Winter was ready or not, Peter would take her. And perhaps punish Winter a little bit for using Peter as a glorified living dildo to interrogate suspects.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	19. Ruby+Yang+Pyrrha, Cinder+Glynda, Weiss+Coco(Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long/Pyrrha Nikos, Peter Parker/Cinder Fall/Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee/Coco Adel)

**Ruby+Yang+Pyrrha, Cinder+Glynda, Weiss+Coco(Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long/Pyrrha Nikos, Peter Parker/Cinder Fall/Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee/Coco Adel)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long/Pyrrha Nikos**

* * *

Heaven could be described in many ways. For now, heaven for Peter Parker, was three beautiful women taking turns sucking his cock. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang. Gorgeous, gorgeous women, horny huntresses, who all slurped him a few times and made him cry out.

Pyrrha got to the front of the line and deep throated the man they all grew to love since he stayed here. It would be a shame when he was done with the mission, but given the fate of the entire world, and perhaps many others beyond was on the line, Pyrrha wished him the best success. The skilled warrior tried not to let that get to her. She decided to show Peter how a Spartan handled a spear, and quite nicely as well.

"You are going to hog all of that?" Yang asked Pyrrha.

"Oh, it's not like you don't get enough," Ruby said. "I swear, every time, I have to pretty much pry you away from Peter. You stick to him about as much as Spidey sticks to walls."

All three women knew about Peter's double life by now. Still, plausible deniability worked out very nicely. Finally, Pyrrha pulled away from Peter and Ruby pounced on the man of all of their dreams. The sweet girl looked a bit less innocent with a mouth full of cock hollowing her cheeks.

"Well work that pole, little sis," Yang said. "I guess Pyrrha and I will…."

Pyrrha silenced Yang with a kiss. Oh, it was a very powerful one, with Pyrrha and Yang enjoying each other. Mouth upon mouth, lip to lip, the two of them just loved this. Loved kissing each other extremely hard and playing with their strong thighs and ample breasts.

Ruby enjoyed these few moments of having Peter all to herself. Peter looked down into Ruby's face and pushed all the way down. Ruby let out a cry the deeper Peter plunged his prick down her warm and willing throat to make her cry out in pleasure.

"Ruby, I'm going to finish if you're not careful."

Oh, far from discouraging Ruby, this only encouraged her. Ruby drove all the way down onto Peter's prick and inhaled the young man inside. Peter picked up the pace, and injected every last drop of cum down Ruby's waiting throat. Ruby willingly bottomed out on Peter and milked his cum. The cute face of Ruby Rose pressed against Peter's pelvis looked both angelic and devilish at the same time.

"Okay, Ruby, come here."

Pyrrha and Yang both beckoned their fellow huntress over. The two exchanged a triple kiss with each other, and enjoyed the sweet tastes of each other's lips upon each other. They shared Peter's cum between them. Each woman got their fair share.

The three lined up on their hands and knees in front of Peter. Peter viewed their toned bodies in all of their order. Yang most certainly had the most bountiful assets, with Pyrrha behind, and Ruby being a cute tight little package at the end. Peter cupped their asses and filled them up.

"So much to enjoy, so little time," Peter told them.

"Well, we'll find the time to let you explore everything," Pyrrha said. "But, I think that Yang should get it first."

"No, I'm sure you should," Yang said. "Because otherwise, neither of you will get a fair chance."

Pyrrha just smiled at Yang's bravado. Peter slid down Pyrrha's body and cupped her breasts. Slowly, Peter edged down Pyrrha's well toned body and lost himself in feeling up every inch of the gorgeous redhead's toned skin. Pyrrha let out a cry when Peter edged into her.

Yang reached to the other side and plunged her fingers into Ruby without any warning. Ruby rocked back and forth and rode Yang's hand. The sisters locked their eyes on Peter's prick when Pyrrha opened up wide. Their eager, greedy eyes screamed for one thing and that was for Peter to use his amazing length to drive them completely wild. The first few inches slid all the way into Pyrrha and stuffed her.

Pyrrha rocked back ever so slightly and took the length all the way inside. Inch by inch, Peter slid inside and stretched out Pyrrha. The hungry huntress could feel Peter inside all of the way. The ride only increased. With the ride, more lust sprayed from Pyrrha's wet pussy. She tightened and released Peter with a few hard plunges.

"Closer," Peter said. "Come closer."

Yang licked Ruby's pussy and got it good and wet for when Peter finished up with Pyrrha. Or rather, Peter finished off Pyrrha. The glow of lust emitted from Pyrrha's green eyes.

"Either side of me," Peter said.

After Yang finished eating Ruby, she obliged. Ruby remained on the left of Peter and Pyrrha while Yang crawled over to the right. Peter turned Pyrrha ever so slightly and made sure she met Yang's center. Yang threw her head back.

A woman of many skills, Pyrrha Nikos knew all about isolating an opponent's weak spots. And in the arena of love, Yang was an opponent for her. And had some very glaring weaknesses, beyond her obvious bravado which got Yang into trouble a little bit.

Ruby found herself left out a little bit. Peter eased those feelings by fingering Ruby to a finish with his free hand and working him.

"You're not going to break me, Nikos!" Yang howled out.

Pyrrha buried deep inside of Yang's pussy while Peter did the same to hers. Also Ruby's soft, delicious cries filled the room until Pyrrha finally collapsed from one of the most intense orgasms possible. Right between Yang's strong thighs, with Yang dripping.

The unspoken suggestion hit Peter. Get to Ruby. Peter decided to turn Ruby over and look her right in the eyes. So beautiful and so needy.

"Ready to have some fun."

"With you, everything is fun!" Ruby cooed. "But, this is realllllly fun!"

One could forgive the coherence of Ruby Rose with how mind numbed she was and how drunk with desire she was. Peter lowered all the way inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure when Peter plunged inside of her.

"All the way!" All the way! Ride my tight pussy. Oh, you're filling me up and making me feel so good!"

Ruby let out the word in a very intense cry of pleasure. Each thrust drove Peter up and down inside of Ruby and speared her wet pussy. Peter only paid vague attention to Yang and Pyrrha enjoying each other in the sixty nine position. Ruby demanded all of the attention in the world and Peter vowed to make her so happy.

The intensity of the heat erupted through the body of Pyrrha. Yang could give as well as she could take. Pyrrha would be back to Peter by the end of the evening after Yang finished up. Something told Pyrrha Yang had every intention to ride Peter until they were both worn out.

Ruby tightened around Peter. Oh, he was so big and made her feel so good. Every time Peter rocked Ruby's body, the horny young huntress saw stars. Those fingers edged against Ruby's nipples, while squeezing all the way down into her tight body.

"Going to pop, aren't we?"

"Mmm, for you, but are you going to finish?" Ruby asked. "Because, they're kind of busy...and you can finish and get hard again if you really want to."

Peter would see. It would be Ruby's second load of the had to admire Ruby's subtle sneakiness in taking advantage of the Pyrrha and Yang vigorously competing with each other to extract a second load of the cum. All of the ways which Ruby milked him, oh it was hard to say she did not deserve it.

Yang looked up from Pyrrha and mentally applauded Ruby. Obviously, Yang did not give Ruby near enough credit for she was about ready to get her pussy stuffed full of cum again.

"Enjoy it, Ruby. It's earned."

Yes, Ruby thought so as well. Ruby Rose milked Peter and finally, Peter filled Ruby up completely with his cum. A few more blasts before Ruby was completely full of Peter's seed.

Pyrrha and Yang came up. The blonde and redhead huntresses both dove in and licked Ruby's wet pussy to make her cry out in pleasure.

Peter lined up behind Yang and Pyrrha. Yang had been choking for it tonight. Peter decided to give his first girlfriend during this entire adventure what she wanted. Peter pushed all the way into Yang and rocked her deep inside of the tight pussy. The buxom blonde squeezed Peter's tool while Peter slid all the way inside of her.

"Mmmph!" Yang moaned.

"That's the stuff, right there," Peter breathed. "You like this, don't you? You like getting fucked like this. You like my cock all the way inside of your pussy, just driving you to the edge. No need to tell me. You're addicted to it."

Peter propped up Yang to bounce the horny and lustful woman in the hot seat position. This allowed Peter to play with Yang's breasts and ass. She succumbed to Peter.

Pyrrha paid tribute to Ruby by eating Peter's cream pie out. All while Yang's fingers stretched out and fingered Pyrrha as Peter fucked her, in an attempt to keep her at bay.

"You're a good second, Nikos," Yang said. "And your taste is good. But, I saw him first, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha would have made a comment about how it was not who was first, but who was best. However, Ruby's pussy beckoned to Pyrrha and she kept eating it out. Oh, yes, it tasted so good, when combined with Peter's cum.

Peter rode Yang to another orgasm. The competitive fire between the girls, well it lead to some wild nights. Peter might have to get in if things got a bit too intense though. Summer warned Peter about how hot blooded huntresses could get and the longer they were exposed to Peter, the more this became obvious.

The faster Peter rocked inside of Yang, the more she tightened around him. Pyrrha and Ruby were now completely engaged in each other. Which left Peter all for Yang.

"I believe there's a saying. It's not who finishes first, but who finishes best. Well, I'm going to make you finish best, despite my sister, the cum thief sneaking one in."

Despite that term being used, there was a certain amount of fondness which came over Yang's voice. Yang ascended and descended to rock Peter a little further inside. Their bodies connected with each other, their lust only ramping up to an entirely new level.

"Getting closer," Peter breathed. "You're going to get this one."

Pyrrha did not care, for Peter would be ready soon enough, and Yang would be lying in a puddle of her own juices. Time to pick these moments nicely.

Yang milked Peter slowly, but vigorously. She teased Peter, in an attempt to get the most cum out of her. A bigger cream pie than Ruby. That's what Yang needed. Yang bounced up and down on Peter's thick pole while driving onto him. She came.

"Your turn, hero!" Yang moaned.

Speeding up, Peter decided to rock all the way inside of Yang. The thrusts just hit Yang at all of the right points and delivered her to an intense orgasm. Edged slightly, Peter finally finished inside of Yang and creamed her pussy until it was completely full.

Two more waited in the wings. Yang finished wringing out Peter as much as possible and collapsed back. Ruby rolled her sister over and began to eat her out.

Pyrrha sat at the edge of the bed and gave Peter a hot footjob. Those elegant soles ground up and down Peter's prick to get it good and hard. He still had a whole lot left, despite some vigorous sex sessions with these trio of huntresses tonight.

"And now, where were we?" Pyrrha asked sweetly.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Cinder Fall/Glynda Goodwitch**

* * *

Cinder Fall smiled, unable to believe her good fortune. Oh, this was completely juicy. The prim and proper Glynda Goodwitch did not look so prim and proper with the cock of Peter Parker drove all the way down the horny teacher's throat. Peter leaned in and slammed deep into Glynda's tight throat.

A heat erupted from Cinder. While it was tempting to jump in, Cinder would wait in the wings, watch this, and see how it plays out completely.

Glynda extracted the length from between her lips and licked Peter from the tip all the way down to the base. Slowly, she swirled around and popped Peter's length inside of her.

Peter sensed someone was outside the door. One shift, under the pretext of pushing Glynda's head back to fuck her throat harder got Peter a good look at the person viewing the scene. To be honest, Peter was not surprised at all. The loud pop of Glynda's glorious lips sliding down Peter's length edged him a bit closer to the climax. Closer, closer, Peter rode the inside of Glynda's tight mouth.

"Going to get ready to take it, aren't you?"

"Mmmph!"

Glynda noticed Peter's not so subtle indication someone was watching it. Instead of pulling away, Peter pushed Glynda completely hot and deep throated her warm throat. The moaning escalated through the room as Peter pumped deep into Glynda's mouth.

The tightening of Peter's balls signified the approaching orgasm. Peter busted a load in the sexy mature blonde's mouth who drank up the cum from his balls eagerly.

The moment Peter pulled out, cum rained down Glynda's face, which did a good job in distracting Cinder. By the moment she realized it, Glynda reached forward and pulled Cinder into the room. Cinder crashed onto the nearest surface and the buttons on the front of her blouse popped open thanks to Glynda's efforts to reveal her heaving chest.

"Did you think you were going to get the better of us?" Glynda asked. "Oh, haven't you learned your lesson yet? Perhaps a more practical one is in order!"

Glynda's firm hand grabbed around Cinder's breast and released it with a heavenly squeeze. One could see Cinder's body writhing up and down underneath her body and make her moan.

Cinder's legs spread and Glynda rose up to sit on the woman's face. Peter chuckled. There were sometimes where he felt like the third wheel between whatever power game he had to deal with between these women. He walked over and put the tip of his prick against Cinder's scorching hot opening and ground up against him.

"You want this? I can feel how much you want this."

Obviously, Cinder wanted this. Her pussy felt like it was on fire and need just built through the woman's loins. Peter lowered all the way down into Cinder and finally buried his length inside of her hungry pussy.

"She's choking for you, Mr. Parker," Glynda said. "You do have that effect on women, so I'm pretty sure someone like her had no chance at at all."

No chance indeed. Cinder's walls squeezed around Peter's pulsing organ. Peter and Glynda joined forces in pleasuring her body and this made Cinder's arousal hit new peaks. Those wet walls slid up and grabbed Peter's cock as he fed it into her hungry pussy with several thrusts.

"You're such a delicious little sub," Peter said. "It's not a matter of it you're going to cum. It's how many times I'm going to make you cum."

Cinder tried to be strong and tried to get Peter to finish. However, this was a folly on her part. She could only clamp down and milk his throbbing cock as it buried faster and faster inside of her wet pussy. She tightened around and released Peter with a very immense flood of juices all over the place.

"Deeper," Peter grunted. "I'm deep inside of you. And you love it, don't you? Every single moment of it, you love it!"

Cinder could not deny how much she loved it. Peter stuffed her pussy full of cock and rocked back and forth. The loud crack of balls down onto her thighs sent Cinder over the edge with pleasure. The web slinger pushed all the way and rode her pussy out.

Glynda ground up and down on Cinder's face and released a flood of juices all over the woman's hungry mouth. The horny blonde teacher moaned and splashed Cinder's face with several firing blasts of cum which coated her lips. Cinder sucked the cum down with Glynda releasing her juices onto her face.

"Those balls are getting heavy," Glynda said. "Do you think she's worthy of you cumming for her?"

Cinder's ego demanded she proved her worthiness. She tightened around Peter's prick, as he edged closer to the breaking point and closer to cumming. She would have his gift inside of her body, in no time flat. Cinder clamped down and tried to force Peter to explode.

Peter Parker was a difficult nut to bust, in more ways than one. He pushed into Cinder, riding her, while Glynda rode Cinder's face. Glynda turned around and bent over. Peter cupped Glynda's ass briefly with one hand while running a hand down Cinder's thighs.

Both of these gorgeous women came extremely hard and Peter grunted. He came close to losing it inside of Cinder. Cinder most certainly lost it for him. Cinder tightened around Peter and he groaned. Closer, closer, closer, closer, Peter's balls slapped down onto her thighs.

"Now, this is a great ride."

Glynda grabbed Peter's prick and pulled it out of Cinder. Remaining with Cinder's face wedged between her thighs, Glynda leaned in and sucked on Peter's amazing prick. He groaned as Glynda sucked his huge cock while grinding all over Cinder's face.

A horny breath followed with Glynda driving all the way down and deep-throating Peter's manhood with a hungry slurp. Peter's cock needed to be nice and wet and ready for the next hole to go in.

"Well, I would be a fool to deny this gift."

Peter Parker was many things, but a fool he was not. The web slinger pushed a finger deep against Glynda's hot and perfect asshole and got it prepared. He licked the asshole while Cinder licked Glynda's pussy. The combined efforts got the horny educator moaning and writhing all over the place.

"Your ass is mine, Ms. Goodwitch."

The forbidden backdoor opened. Glynda buried face down into Cinder's pussy while Peter edged all the way into her tight ass from behind. Peter allowed his balls to smack against Cinder's forehead while lowering all the way into Glynda's tight ass from behind.

"Yes, his and only his. Glynda tightened around Peter and groaned when he filled her tight back hole up from behind. Peter's skilled hands worked all over the place and shoved deep into Glynda to stuff her completely full. With Peter's balls swinging back and forth like pendulums, he was furiously fucking her.

As much as Cinder Fall wanted exclusive rights to Peter and his amazing prick, the thought of Peter plunging debasing the ass of Goodwitch made her cry out. Peter's throbbing hard cock stuffed between Glynda's cheeks and rocked, stuffing her like the anal slut Cinder thought deep down Glynda was.

The tightening of Glynda's perfect cheeks around Peter's throbbing pole brought him closer to the breaking point, closer to the edge. Peter slapped down onto Glynda's fine cheeks and buried inside. The heavening moaning from Cinder showed Peter just how much she wanted this as well.

Peter would give it to her. Right after he finished giving it to Glynda. Peter slapped and spanked Glynda. Glynda's moans erupted into Cinder's pussy which caused her to erupt even more. The combined orgasms of these two women spurred Peter on a little bit further.

A grunting push and Peter worked inside of Glynda, repeatedly driving all the way inside. Thrust after thrust brought Peter closer. As much as he wanted to edge inside of Glynda and Glynda wanted Peter to edge inside of her, not yet, not yet indeed.

Peter released Glynda's ass and pulled back away to make her cry in pleasure. Peter rolled Glynda off a little bit to taste the juices which had been left all over Cinder's face.

"Resume, ladies."

The two lovely ladies resumed their mutual pussy eating. Peter throbbed and was ready to release. He decided to give Cinder the gift she so desperately craved. After tormenting the woman a little bit and edging his prick against her puckered little hole until he was all the way inside.

The feeling of lust burned through Cinder. Just as deep as Peter's throbbing hard cock burying deep inside of Cinder's tight ass from behind. The web slinger grabbed Cinder's ass and plunged all the way into her. The web slinger pushed all the way into Cinder and rocked Cinder's tight asshole from behind.

Peter kissed Cinder's legs and sucked on her thighs. The web slinger pushed all the way deep into Cinder's tight asshole and rode the hell out of her. The tightening of Peter's balls fired as Cinder tightened and released Peter's cock with a few more tight squeezes.

Now, Peter erupted inside of Cinder with an explosion. The web slinger grabbed Cinder's ass and plowed inside of her tight ass. The web slinger rose and slammed into Cinder to inject a huge amount of cum inside of her tight ass. Cinder squeezed Peter and finished milking him with her ass muscles.

Peter ran his hands down Cinder's breasts and ass and squeezed him. He returned back to Glynda, who crawled and sucked Peter's cock hard.

Cinder decided to take Peter's balls as a consolation prize. The two gorgeous women pressed against Peter's balls and worshipped his cock, with divine lust flashing through their eyes.

An informal competition began to see who would please Peter the most. With Peter being the undisputed winner, in his own biased opinion.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Coco Adel/Weiss Schnee.**

* * *

Coco ran a hand down Peter's throbbing hard cock. She wasted little time getting it out of the young man's pants and hopefully soon into her mouth. Even though Coco had to share the cock with another woman, yet again, she vowed to be the last woman standing in this little scenario.

But, it was not just any woman who joined them. Weiss Schnee, one of the members of Team RWBY, bent over, with her leggings ripped open. Peter shoved deep inside of Weiss's pussy. The web slinger slurped, nibbled, and ate Weiss's lovely pussy to really getting her moan.

"Well, while you're busy with her, I'll just help myself."

Coco wrapped her lips around Peter's cock and bobbed up and down. Hotly, lustfully, with every little bit of Peter's prick driving all the way into Coco's opened throat. Peter grabbed the fashionable woman by the back of the head and shoved all the way into her.

Weiss tingled with Peter's tongue hitting all of the right spots. The slurp echoed when Peter nibbled and sucked on her. She came hard both from this and the sight of Peter's cock disappearing into Weiss's mouth.

Coco pulled away and pushed Peter's erect tip against Weiss's lips.

"Want some of this?"

Weiss licked Peter's cock head and sucked it extremely hard. The beautiful Schnee heiress inhaled Peter's prick all the way down her throat and popped all the way down. Up and down, with Weiss inhaling beautifully around Peter's cock. While Coco took his balls.

The two women joined forces, working together for a common desire. Coco on his balls, Wiess on the length, and Peter was in heaven. The two lovely women slurped, sucked and enjoyed Peter's pole between the two of them. The two pulled out and the two kissed the top of his head.

"You should get some of Peter's tongue as well," Weiss whispered to Coco.

Coco thought it was a good idea. As did Peter. Peter spread Coco's legs and dove in to lick her while she kept sucking on Peter's balls good and hard. With Weiss bobbing up and down to try and get a load of cum down her throat. Peter reached over and cupped Coco's ass to pull her in to eat the woman out even more vigorously. The loud pops echoed with Peter's tongue hitting the pleasure points.

"I'm jealous of you getting constant access to him!" Coco moaned.

"Ah, don't be jealous," Weiss said. "Kiss me."

The two women kissed each other. Weiss decided to rub Peter's cock up and down. The milking of Peter's length with Weiss slowly jerking him up brought the cum closer and closer.

The tension in Peter's orgasm doubled as Weiss continued to milk him. Right in front of Coco's open mouth, who happily accepted a mouthful of the peace offering. Weiss jerked Peter's cock up in front of Coco's mouth and she sucked it completely down.

"Naughty girl," Peter said.

Peter cupped Weiss's breasts and pulled her onto his lap.

"Punish me, Daddy," Weiss breathed lustfully in his ear.

Coco raised an eyebrow. Oh, that was something she did not expect, but should have given how haughty Weiss could be. The girl had some serious Daddy issues. Coco had to say she kind of approved. Peter was the strong hand many of these naughty huntresses needed to keep them in line.

Another spanking and Weiss writhed in front of Peter's strong hand. Peter parted Weiss's folds and ground up against her slick pussy lips to make the woman moan and breath heavily. Peter slid up and cupped Weiss's ass, breasts, and pretty much everything that he could grab onto.

Finally, Peter entered Weiss and filled her up completely. Oh, this was everything Weiss needed right now. Every inch of Peter crammed into her wet hole and drove the heiress completely mad. Peter's firm hands ran down Weiss's pale body and kisses marked the progress of Peter's intense worship at her.

"Is Daddy making you feel good?" Coco breathed. "Do you think you can gave me a hand...mmm, Daddy?"

Coco turned around and Peter obliged Coco by ramming a couple of fingers deep into the dark-haired woman's tight pussy. Oh, it felt so good, to feel those warm lips wrap around Peter's fingers. While Peter pushed all the way into Weiss, with thrust after thrust driving her wild.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Weiss asked.

"Mmm, hmmm!" Coco moaned.

Peter was glad his two lovely ladies were feeling good. Three fingers deep inside of Coco and her pussy clutched the web slinger to drive all the way inside. Those nipples hardened completely the faster Peter plunged deep into the horny and lustful woman.

"Cum for me again," Peter advised Coco.

Coco did, she came hard for Peter. Her walls clutched Peter and exploded all over the place. Peter rode out Coco's orgasm. Stars flashed in the eyes of the woman.

Peter gave Coco a bit of a break. Those wet fingers slipped into Weiss's mouth who sucked them hard. Peter then controlled the pleasure coursing through her body and made Weiss just cry out in pleasure. Those two thick balls slapped down onto Weiss's body and made her moan extremely vigorously.

"Cum for me again."

Weiss clamped down onto Peter's thick organ and cried out in pleasure. Peter rode out her orgasm with vigor and Weiss shook every time Peter's huge balls smashed down. She felt so good as Peter fucked her deep, hard, and fast. Every time those throbbing balls hit Weiss's firm, pale thighs, they left marks. She writhed on the bed, as Peter continued to work away and work Weiss closer to another orgasm.

And another, Weiss really rocked back. Peter grabbed Weiss's hips and plowed down into the woman's snug little canal to drive all the way inside. Weiss let out a very intense breath as Peter finished riding Weiss all the way to the breaking point and made her cry out in pleasure as he slowly pulled back.

The moment Peter pulled out, Coco pounced. Thick juicy lips wrapped around Peter's pole as she sucked him extremely hard. Peter pressed against the back of Coco's head.

Coco worshipped Peter like someone of his status should be. This gorgeous man looked down into Coco's eyes and plunged the mighty prick all the way down into Coco's throat to make her cough and moan. Coco wanted his cum, but would settle for just blowing the young man's mind.

"Return to your position."

Reluctantly, Coco released Peter from the prison of her mouth. She positioned beside Weiss. Weiss and Coco turned and kissed each other to give a bit of a show for their man. Said man dove behind them and teased their dripping wet holes which clutched Peter with hot desire.

Peter gave Coco twelve inches of pure delight, while sliding all the way inside. The insides of Coco Adel clamped down onto Peter's intruding invader as he rocked back and forth. The intensity of his balls slapping against Coco made her moan the faster Peter rocked inside of her.

Weiss grew a bit impatient, at Peter paying all of this attention to Coco. Despite Peter's three fingers being deep inside of Weiss's tight pussy, she still felt herself burning with all of the desire possible. Peter leaned all the way inside and pushed down into Weiss.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll get to you in a minute. Right after I make her cum."

Weiss came just a little bit, cumming on Peter's fingers while Coco moaned into her face. Weiss decided to smash her lips against Coco's and dominate her with a very hungry kiss. It was a bit of a struggle, but Weiss won the battle.

Peter pulled out of Weiss.

"I swear, I'm putting you through it today."

"Worth it."

Peter agreed, and lined up to enter Weiss's snug little pussy. This time, Weiss grabbed him tight and milked away at Peter. Peter ran his hands up and down Weiss's fine body and made her cry out in pleasure the faster Peter rode her wet, tight cunt. It grabbed and pleasured Peter in pretty much every way possible as he slid all the way down and rocked her fine body.

"Do you think it's worth it?" Peter asked. "Mmmm?"

"YES!" Weiss moaned out. "YES!"

Peter rode her tight cunt harder and harder with every yes. His balls slapped against Weiss. Finally, finally, Peter was going to finish. Weiss grabbed him in all of the right ways and ensured Peter would reach the finish line in no time flat. He bottomed out inside of Weiss and took her to the edge, before finally Peter lost it inside of Weiss's tight pussy.

Weiss Schnee clamped down onto Peter's prick and allowed his cum to blast inside of her. Spurt after spurt of cum fired into Weiss's tight pussy as Peter bottomed out inside of her and rode the hell out of her. Weiss let out a very hungry moan as Peter finished up with a huge load of cum filling up her body.

The two lovers collapsed, a bit. Peter wrapped Weiss up in an embrace and kissed her shoulders and neck. It took a bit before Weiss got to this point, but Peter thought Weiss was addicted to this.

Coco licked her lips the moment Peter pulled out. The fashionable woman zeroed in on Weiss's hot pussy and began to munch the cum out of it.

Well, Peter decided these moans Weiss gave were sufficient enough for Coco to be rewarded. That was the final coherent thought Peter had before the spider-empowered hero buried himself between Coco's lips and aimlessly explored every inch of the huntress's lovely body.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	20. Yang+Salem, Pyrrha+Ruby, and Malachite Twins+Yang

**Yang+Salem, Pyrrha+Ruby, and Malachite Twins+Yang(Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Salem, Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Pyrrha Nikos, and Peter Parker/Melanie Malachite/Militia Malachite/Yang Xiao Long)**

* * *

**Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long/Salem:**

* * *

Yang insisted she joined Peter on this trip. The two watched each other back and ran into a couple of small problems along the way, but nothing the couple could not handle. The moment they crossed the realm, Peter and Yang came face to face with Salem herself.

"So you brought one of your concubines, my king?" Salem asked. "I approve of this one."

Yang just frowned and was a moment away from saying something. Salem's eerie beauty caught Yang completely off guard. The blonde huntress never had seen anything so gorgeous and terrifying. And yet, the worship in her eyes towards Peter matched pretty much every other woman who encountered him.

"You have something for me," Peter said. "The case belonging to HYDRA."

"Unfortunately, they were trying to work on some particularly nasty human-grimm hybrid project," Salem said. "It's...remarkable how far they've come, but there's just so much that could go wrong. Given they experimented on both, and the Grimms suffered horrifically in the name of them advancing their plans, in addition to the humans, of course."

Peter crossed the room. Salem dropped the robe she was revealing and wore a sexy black corset with a red ribbon, thigh high stockings, and a thong to match. She put a hand on Peter's shoulder and pulled him on in.

"Let's celebrate our success," Salem told Peter.

Salem went to kiss Peter but Peter stopped her. This made Salem's eyes widen a fraction and Yang grinned at him.

"First, you should pay tribute to this lovely young lady," Peter said. "Perhaps show her that you are sincere about our partnership."

"Very well," Salem said. "I can tell this one is high up the hierarchy of your collective. You've chosen well to bring her."

Salem walked over to Yang and Yang grabbed the powerful witch, boldly kissing her. Normally, Salem would break someone for such a brazen action, but Peter did insist she played nicely and Salem felt a strong desire to make her future king pleased with. It was the most important thing right now.

"On your knees," Yang said.

Peter worked Yang's pants down and then her panties. Salem dropped before the woman and leaned in. Yang felt Salem's tongue go inside of her along with Peter exploring her body. Yang reached behind and had Peter out of his pants and started to handjob his throbbing hard cock.

Salem loved the taste of this one. She knew Peter had excellent taste. After all, did the young powerful man not choose to lay with Salem? However, this one tasted of the sweetest honey, despite her personality being slightly abrasive. Salem leaned in and sucked on Yang's warm pussy.

"She's good, very good," Yang said. "Thank you for inviting me here. You deserve a reward."

Yang slipped Peter's finger into her mouth and sucked it good and hard before giving it back. Peter fingered Yang's asshole with a salvia covered digit to get it nice and wet. Obviously what she intended to give in. Yang's cheeks spread and Peter put the tip of himself against Yang's delicious asshole to make the woman just breathe heavily.

A massive slab of meat plunged into Yang's tight ass from behind. Peter ran his hands down Yang's body and cupped her breasts to push all the way inside of her. The thickness of Peter's balls swung back and forth to hit Yang at all of the right angles to drive her completely wild.

Salem now drank from the woman's pussy. The anal stimulation causing her to cum even harder interested Salem rather deeply. Or maybe it was just how Peter touched the woman. Peter knew of many ways to drive a woman completely insane with pleasure and Salem familiarized herself with more than a few of them.

Peter's prick slammed deep into Yang's tight asshole from behind and she squeezed him extremely hard.

"It's not going to be that easy," Peter reminded her.

"I know, but you can't blame me for trying, can you?" Yang breathed heavily.

No, Peter obviously could not blame Yang for trying the hardest to get his cum. Peter rocked back and forth into Yang's snug ass and put the pressure on her. He rode her faster and faster, with Yang's firm ass muscles doing their work. Peter milked Yang's breasts with each thrust.

Salem dove deeper into Yang. Every square inch of Yang's body just felt pleasure. Yang grabbed the back of Salem's head to bury the witch down into her pussy. Salem's tongue went deep and hit all of the pleasure points inside of Yang.

"She wants her ass fucked too, Pete!" Yang breathed.

No use denying the obvious, but Salem did. The most taboo things excited the witch and having her ass fucked by Peter just made her gush. Salem magically caused a dildo to raise up out of the ground to ride.

Peter thought about wrecking Salem's ass. Oh, he was a sucker for a good tight ass and Salem's demanded a pounding. But, the ass he had in his has was very good. Yang's sweet, savory ass pushed into Peter's hands as he bottomed out inside of her.

"Getting close. So good!"

"Me too!" Yang cried.

Yang made a mess on Salem's face with the sheer force of her wore a mask made entirely of Yang's orgasm and said juices drained down the woman's face.

One more push caused Peter to break and nut inside of Yang's delicious ass. Peter bent her over in the midst of the forest and launched a huge load of seed deep into Yang's ass. He blasted Yang until a thick and juicy cream pie resided between her ass cheeks.

Yang rarely almost collapsed after a fuck session. Okay, maybe that was a bit of a lie, but she stood tall and proud despite her knees shaking slightly. A little help from the tree.

Salem's corset came down and her breasts pressed against Peter's chest as he kissed her. Peter's hands ran down Salem's ass and cupped it.

"My king, you know what I want."

"The same thing as other women?"

Salem spread her tender asshole for Peter, levitating herself into the perfect position. Peter leaned in and teased the witch in few ways anyone would even dare. Salem found herself giddy with excitement. And to think, Peter started this as just a pawn.

Perhaps, Salem should have taken Cinder's warning a bit more seriously about Peter's ability to worm his way into a person's confidence and more importantly, straight into their heart. Salem closed her eyes as Peter milked her breasts and then moved down to edge into the witch's ass.

"It's time."

Oh, it sure was. Peter lined up and took the plunge. Salem could not say anything else. Saying anything would tarnish the moment and Salem wanted to have every bit of herself intact when feeling Peter buried deep inside of her ass cheeks and rocking her.

Yang walked over to indulge in Salem's sweet, but somewhat forbidden juices. The horny huntress licked Salem and made her cry out exclamations of pleasure. It was almost like Salem never had been eaten out by a woman so dominant before. She was used to being on the advantage.

Peter's hands continued to work over Salem's body and create bolts of pleasure through her body. The length buried all the way into Salem's air tight back hole with push. Peter was in as deep as he could.

"I would like to thank you for your help," Peter said.

"Yes, my King!" Salem breathed. "But, it's you who have helped me rediscover my purpose."

With a few more pushes, Peter drove all the way into Salem's tight ass from underneath. He held her underneath the legs and worked a bit deeper. The tension in Peter's balls were about ready to reach a fever pitch. No use in denying what he felt now, he really wanted to inject Salem's sweet, tight ass with all of the cum possible. Salem tightened around Peter and squeezed his cock hard.

Yang made sure Salem finished and also milked Peter's balls. It would be only fitting that Salem got a huge load. It was hard to fear a woman submit like this. When they returned home, Yang was going to use this encounter as fuel as she and Peter destroyed another bed.

A few more pushes, with Yang's able hand working Peter over. Peter groaned when working deep into Salem's tight ass and finally, finally, Peter busted one inside of Salem. Salem clutched Peter and the force made her cum as well into Yang's mouth.

Yang smiled as Peter allowed Salem to fall down onto the ground. Face first, ass up, with cum dripping from her ass. Salem's head shifted and she signalled everything was good. Although, the witch would need a minute to recharge.

"That was beautiful," Yang said. "Some of your best work. Nailed it. Or her rather."

"Glad you approve."

Peter scooped Yang into his arms and the two of them kissed each other. Yang shimmied down Peter's body and took him into her mouth to clean him up a little bit before they could see whatever fun they could get on with.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Ruby Rose/Pyrrha Nikos**

* * *

Nothing made Peter's day after a long, hard day, then to join two lovely women in bed. Ruby and Pyrrha waited for him. Ruby wore some green nightwear while Pyrrha dressed in red.

"Just lie down and relax," Pyrrha said.

"Let's get you out of those clothes first, and into something more comfortable," Ruby said. "I heard being naked can be very comfortable."

"It can be," Peter chuckled.

The two huntresses stripped Peter of his clothing. Ruby and Pyrrha alternated between kissing Peter and stripping him. They neglected attention on Peter's hardening cock, at least for now. The two lovely ladies massaged Peter and worked out the tension in his body.

"I feel like I should be returning the favor," Peter said.

"After all of the favors you gave us, we're in debt," Pyrrha said. "This is your night."

Pyrrha gave Peter a long and loving kiss, while Ruby planted multiple kisses down Peter's chest and abs, slowly working her way down. Ruby's hot breath hit the tip of Peter's cock, but instead, she licked Peter's legs and then ran her hands down onto him.

"Pyrrha, could you give me a hand."

In a blink of an eye, Pyrrha was on it. The hot wet mouths of these two beautiful women worshipped Peter. His cock stood up in the air and throbbed as their mouths brushed close. The two lovely huntresses were practically breathing on his balls but they neglected that area.

"Oooh, Ruby, I think we forgot the groin muscles," Pyrrha said. "Those can get very tense after a long, hard day."

"Yes, very tense!"

Ruby lovingly cupped Peter's balls and squeezed them to ease the tension. Pyrrha applied oil to the palm of her hand and started to work Peter up and down. She eased her hand down the base and handjobbed Peter. Peter's hips jumped as Ruby went between his legs and began to suck his balls very nicely.

"Your night, just relax," Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha's fingers worked their magic on Peter's pole. Slowly, but surely stroking on him. One could not forget about Ruby, who masterfully sucked his balls. Her hot wet mouth just edged down Peter's balls and worshipped them. They made Peter edge a little bit and throat a bit deeper.

Then, the two huntresses pulled away. Ruby put a shade of green lipstick while Pyrrha did a shade of cherry red. The lipstick marked the progress Ruby and Pyrrha made from the tip all the way down to the base and across Peter's balls. Peter's entire length had been tattooed with the lipstick of these beautiful women.

"Very festive," Peter joked.

Ruby's hot mouth wrapped around Peter's balls and sucked them. Pyrrha climbed on top of Peter and took off her bra to allow her breasts to come out. Pyrrha ran them down Peter's strong chest and began to worship his body with hers while kissing her.

Peter's twitching cock slipped into Ruby's mouth as she slurped on it hard. She left a trail of lipstick and salvia up and down Peter while sucking him. She slowly edged Peter and made him feel so good.

"Mmm, you've made me wet," Ruby said.

"Well, we can both relieve our tension right now."

Ruby smiled and peeled her panties off. She got on top of Peter and finally, the meeting between pussy and cock began. Ruby slid all the way down onto Peter and rode him. She still massaged his length with her walls this time and got everything in return.

Pyrrha kept kissing Peter while Ruby rode him. Peter's hands drifted to Pyrrha's chest and squeezed it. Pyrrha was about to reprimand Peter for treating her, when he should be the one who being treated by them. Of course, she could not argue this for long when Peter was really working her chests.

The heat of Ruby around Peter made Peter just breath out in pleasure. Ruby clutched him in all of the right ways. The tension from these two lovely women teasing his body all afternoon was about ready to come out in one burst. Peter groaned and buried himself all the way into Ruby's tight pussy and rocked her a little bit more. His balls tightened and Peter somehow knew his orgasm neared.

"Don't hold that back!" Ruby sang. "Release yourself for me!"

The thought of Peter filling her body made Ruby squirt all over the place. Ruby tightened and milked him.

"Thank you for helping me let out all of that tension!"

Ruby was too busy riding Peter to be polite. However, she did register her appreciation of his gratitude by squeezing Peter's length, and milking the young man extremely hard as he burst inside.

The cum flowed into Ruby. Ruby tightened and released around Peter's length. Feeling Peter's tension just fade fast made Ruby the happiest she had ever been. Ruby grabbed him and released.

The sweet, snug pussy of these gorgeous women hit Peter in all of the places. The moment Ruby finished, she collapsed in Peter's arms.

Pyrrha rose up and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck to kiss him. The night was not over, especially with every inch of Pyrrha's body on top of him.

"You and me, Mr. Parker," Pyrrha said. "Let's have some fun."

The two met with a hungry kiss. Pyrrha silently insisted Peter relax. The Spartan oiled up her breasts in the meantime and rubbed up and down Peter. A hand also slipped into Pyrrha's backside as she rocked all the way inside.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha moaned.

"Oooh, you could use a little Greek loving," Ruby breathed. "Just getting you all nice and warmed up."

The prospect of anal did excite Pyrrha. She came all over Peter's stomach.

Peter marveled at Pyrrha's lovely body writhing on top of him. The two kissed madly and passionately. And the moans of Pyrrha only made Peter want to take her in pretty much every conceivable way. The hardened cock pushing against Pyrrha's body helped out a little bit.

The moment Pyrrha rose up and put the tip of her ass against Peter's cock. Slick from the oils and Ruby's spit, Pyrrha squatted down and allowed every single inch of Peter's cock to go deep inside of her tight and hungry asshole.

"Oooh, Pyrrha!" Peter groaned.

Pyrrha bit down on her lip and let a cry out in pleasure. Ruby gave Pyrrha some lipstick marks on her breasts, kissing them as Peter sank all the way down inside. Ruby's skilled hand weaved a pattern of pleasure and began to stroke Peter's balls, good, hard, and fast.

"Yes, that's what I want from you, Pete!" Pyrrha moaned. "Get your cock all the way in my ass. Give me it, all of it! One inch at a time, baby!"

Pyrrha slammed all the way down onto Peter and rocked him a little bit deeper. The depths of which her ass brought Peter made him groan in pleasure as she rocked and rode him. Peter could feel her delicious back hole squeeze down onto Peter and groan around him.

"You're going to make me lose it, if you're not careful."

"We both know you can lose it a dozen times, and not be the least bit tired," Pyrrha said. "Peter, I need your cum badly. Bury it in my ass. You know you can't hold back for long. Nor you shouldn't."

"Mmmph!"

Ruby's suction around Peter's balls combined with Pyrrha ass riding Peter's cock proved to be a deadly combination. Peter decided to get Pyrrha to cum first, before he even considered blessing the woman's wonderful ass with his cum. Pyrrha milked him, and very vigorously tugged back and forth on his length.

So close, but Peter needed to hold out. He could not, would not lose it before he was ready. Pyrrha slammed all the way down and milked Peter as vigorously as possible.

Ruby milked Peter's balls while also fingering Pyrrha in the process. Pyrrha squirted all over the place. Ruby knew Peter would be near. He could not hold back forever.

The warm, paradise of Pyrrha's ass took Peter all of the rode Peter, cock in, like it was her calling in life. Peter edged a little bit further before finally he injected a hot, steamy load inside of Pyrrha's ass. Peter groaned and Ruby's helping hand ensured Peter released all of that tension until Pyrrha's ass was packed with a fair amount of cum which bubbled completely.

Pyrrha leaned forward on the bed, still squirting a bit from the aftermath. The handprints left on her ass signalled what had to be done by Peter.

Ruby sweetly smiled and bent over to show her asshole to Peter. Peter hardened once again and obviously, it would only be fair Ruby got the same treatment Pyrrha did.

Oh, Peter was most certainly relaxed after a wild evening alongside two of his lovely girlfriends.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Melanie Malachite/Militia Malachite/Yang Xiao Long**

* * *

"I'm curious to see what this present Weiss got me is," Yang said. "Or why we have to go into the backroom of a night club to get it?"

Yang's birthday, and she showed she cleaned up very nicely, wearing a nice red dress which fit her lovely athletic form. Peter stood by her side and the two entered the backroom of the club, after Peter had a quick word with the security guard in question.

The first thing Yang saw was a pair of dark haired twins, who wore aprons, and if Yang had to hazard a guess, not much else. Their lovely legs caught Yang's attention, but yet, there was something about them that seemed very familiar.

"Have I met you two before?"

"You caused trouble at our club about a year ago," the twin on the right said.

"Right, I remember now," Yang said.

"The past is the past, and we want to move on from such, unpleasantness," the twin on the left said. "My name is Melanie and this is my sister, Militia. And while our massage service is very exclusive, Ms. Schnee has purchased you the platinum package for both yourself and your boyfriend."

"So, what's that entail?" Yang asked. "Seems a bit too much cloak and dagger to be a massage.'

"Well, it's more than just a massage," Peter said.

"He's correct," Melanie replied. "Some people with a more conservative mindset frown upon the nature of what we are doing. It's to fully stimulate and to relax all body senses. And the Platinum Package allows us to go even deeper. But, first, I need the two of you to take off your clothes and get on the table."

Yang smiled, having a good idea why this was going. She would have to thank Weiss for this one. Despite the trouble Yang had with the Malachite twins, it appeared to be water under the bridge right now. Or at least, they knew that business was business and personal was personal and they would not what to jeopardize anything.

"Let's get started then."

Peter laid on one table and Melanie got behind him and began massaging him. Militia crawled behind Yang and ran up her legs to slowly ease up them. Yang understood properly what was expected of her and her legs spread, a tiny little bit to expose her pussy.

"You are also the only one who has been given the Platinum Package in the history of this service," Militia commented.

"We normally are a bit reluctant to give this service to anyone, especially when offered," Melanie said. "But, when Ms. Schnee dropped your name, Peter, we couldn't accept her payment fast enough."

The oils seeped into Peter's skin, with Melanie's talented hands working their magic. First on his inner thigh muscles and then she moved to to rub his crotch. Peter hardened and Melanie's apron dropped. Her breasts pressed against Peter's back while he was jerking her off.

"So, remember to give us a favorable review," Melanie breathed. "Break the scale."

Militia entered Yang's pussy with her fingers. Yang rose up off of the table and Militia also massaged Yang's breasts, slowly teasing her and edging the woman.

The talented, jerking motion Melanie's oiled up hand made on Peter's cock made the hero groan.

"But, the gential stimulation is something you can get with just the gold package," Melanie said. "The platinum package can get you so much more."

Melanie flipped Peter onto his back. Her oiled up breasts pressed against Peter's chest and Melanie used them to massage every inch of Peter's body. His cock hardened a tiny little bit, stiffening a little bit more as Melanie pushed, and pushed hard against him. Melanie let out a very pleasant cry as she rocked a little bit against Peter and allowed the tip of his cock to slide against her.

"So much more," Militia agreed.

Yang's received a heavenly massage on her chest. It was so good, so good indeed. Militia ran her hands down Yang's chest and then between her legs. Her wet pussy ground together.

Melanie slowly climbed up onto Peter's cock and allowed the first few inches of it to slide into her from underneath. The immense length drove down into her. Melanie used her inner walls to massage Peter and rose up and down onto him.

"Mmm," Militia said. "I'm envious of your right about now to get that monster inside of you."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Yang asked. "Watching Peter's throbbing hard cock impale your sister and fuck her into a stupor. I know the feeling."

Yes, although Militia tried to say that she was supposed to be massaging Yang. However, Yang groped Militia's ass and chest to drive her wild. Alongside with driving her pussy.

"Your service is amazing, Mel," Peter breathed. "But, then again, anything you two put your minds to is top of the line."

Melanie was glad he approved. She neglected to mention once Weiss came to them and mentioned Peter, Melanie pretty much made up the entire Platinum package deal on the fly, to get an excuse to fuck Peter again. And boy, was he delivering, pounding her.

Peter pushed down into Melanie and buried as deep into her as possible. Not quite sure when she ended up back first on the table, Melanie accepted her medicine in the form of Peter's massive cock pushing into her body.

Yang slid her hands into Militia's tight pussy and fingered her. The view of Peter's cock burying inside of Melanie just made Yang finger Militia even earlier.

"Want to switch, babe?" Yang breathed.

"Well, a change of scenario never did anyone any harm."

Peter and Yang slid the two tables closer together and dangled a twin a piece off of the side of the table. Before they made the switch completely, Yang popped Peter's length down into her mouth and sucked him extremely hard to get the taste of the twin he had been fucking.

"Oh, I need more of that," Yang said.

Yang rose from behind Melanie and spread her tender pussy lips and buried inside. Melanie cried out.

Should have known Peter would have such amazing tastes. This caused Melanie to see stars and make her moan with increasing lust and frequency which drove her completely wild.

Peter, Peter rose from behind Militia. The tip of Peter's cock just buried inside of her. Militia wanted even more and Peter gave it to her. Inch by inch, Peter drove into Militia until he was all the way inside of her. He stuffed her tight pussy and made her cry out in pleasure.

The depths of which Peter plowed into Militia caused her knuckles to drive into the table. Oh, he was really fucking her and making her just cum all over the place. Peter knew precisely all of the right buttons to push and all of the ways to drive her completely to the point where she saw stars.

"Cum for me again."

Melanie heard the moans of her sister and nothing got Melanie hotter than that. Well, other than the gorgeous blonde devouring her pussy. Oh, Melanie thought she was supposed to be the one treating Yang. However, Yang was the one who treated her.

Yang pulled away, mouth dripping of pussy juices. She smiled and grabbed Melanie. The two kissed each other with Yang tongue fucking Melanie until she was a pile of dripping goo in Yang's arms.

"Your turn."

Melanie dove face first in between Yang's legs and munched on her pussy. Peter's fingers drifted inside of Melanie's tight hole and worked her while he fucked Militia.

Both twins screamed and creamed themselves at the actions of Peter. Yang did so as well, all over Melanie's face. The juices began to flow completely.

"Fuck her tight pussy up!" Yang cried out. "Oh, make her black out, so I can have you all to myself for a little bit!"

Peter worked on it and drove as deep into Militia. He touched Militia in all of the sensitive spots and made her cry out in pleasure. Militia tightened around Peter and came all over the place, releasing her juices all over Peter's length as he rode her on a constant loop.

Both twins blacked out. Peter scooped up Militia and dropped one twin on top of the other. The Malachite twins tangled in a heap and breathed heavily.

"Yang, it's your birthday, and I haven't given you your spanking."

"Well, better fix that, big boy."

Yang bent over and Peter spanked Yang's delicious ass a few times. One for each year of her life and a couple more for added measure. Not that Yang minded the few extra spankings. She was practically squirting for him.

"I don't know about blowing out candles, but something is going to blow inside of me," Yang said.

Oh, Peter lined up and slammed deep inside of Yang's tight body. Yang cried out in pleasure as Peter pushed all the way inside of her.

"I think we lost control of this situation," Melanie said.

"Indeed," Militia said. "But, I don't think I'm going to complain about how hot this is."

Peter rode Yang's body with practiced ease. The brilliant hero knew his way around the huntress even while blindfolded. Peter lined up to Yang and pushed her forward. With Yang pushing her fingers into the twins and rocking their tight little cunts to an orgasm and then another one.

Despite how talented the twins were, nothing beat Peter massaging Yang's breasts, at least in her horny mind. A long push drove Peter all the way inside of Yang's body. He rode her very fast and very hard, slapping his balls down onto Yang's tender thighs the deeper he drove inside.

"So, how was your birthday?"

"Any day spent with you is the best," Yang said. "Need to finish and you to finish. Give me the biggest birthday cream pie you can."

Peter could accommodate Yang with that one. He pushed and rode Yang faster and faster. The tightness of Yang's hungry walls milked Peter's introducing length. While the twins came all over Yang's fingers and she sucked them in. So hot, with Yang's body contorting and moving in every single angle.

The tightening of Peter's balls occurred. Oh, he could feel it. After giving Yang one more orgasm to end all orgasms, Peter bottomed out. The jolt of pleasure erupted through Peter along with the young man's orgasm. Yang grabbed him tight and made sure Peter flooded her body with as much cum as possible.

The sweet pleasure of release visited Yang a few times as Peter emptied his release inside of her tight body.

Slowly, Peter pulled out of Yang. Yang sat up and both twins hovered over her. Yang held them both to her chest as they sucked her tits.

"Weiss paid for the full evening," Peter said. "It's good business to make sure your clients get their money's worth."

Yes, Melanie and Militia agreed with his assessment. They braced themselves as Peter took turns fucking their pussies, with Yang joining in when needed.

Tonight was a very successful venture for the twins.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


End file.
